


Two Faces

by Broccoli (Ratatosk_the_old_squirrel)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Allfather Thor (Marvel), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Awesome Clint Barton, Awkward Sexual Situations, Best Friends, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky/Steve Incident, Canon-Typical Violence, Deaf Clint Barton, Description of Mutilation, Developing Friendships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Genderfluid Character, Getting Together, Good Loki (Marvel), Humor, Internalized Homophobia, Light Elves (Marvel), Loki has a best friend, Loki saves the day, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Bucky/Steve Romance, Panic Attacks, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Spell induced sex, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 105,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratatosk_the_old_squirrel/pseuds/Broccoli
Summary: The Earth is facing a new threat.Runestones with unimaginable abilities are appearing all over the world and spreading chaos.Of course, the Avengers do their best, but the situation remains tricky.While our Heroes are once again busy saving the world, Steve and Loki grow closer.But despite their obvious affection for each other, there are some hurdles to overcome.Along the way, Bucky slips from one crisis into the next. His friendship with Steve is put to the test more than once.And to make matters worse, Loki's elvish childhood friend makes him doubt himself.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & OC, Loki/Steve Rogers
Comments: 47
Kudos: 46





	1. Álfheimr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Welcome.  
>  This story will be an Avengers adventure and a slow-burn (very slow!) romance with the main focus on Steve, Loki and Bucky.  
> Asgard still exists, Thor is All-father, Loki replaces him among the Avengers, various people who should be dead are still alive, and although the first chapter doesn't necessarily suggest it, the story takes place on Midgard.  
> If the tags have made you curious, give it a chance. My first chapters are always my lousiest. It becomes better. I promise.  
> I am not a native English speaker. If you find mistakes that spoil your day, feel free to point them out to me.  
> If you still feel like reading now: Enjoy! ヅ_  
> 
> 
> ⇜ ◈ ⇝

❊

Both hands deeply hidden in the pockets of his frayed sweatshirt, with messily disheveled hair and a furrowed brow, Bucky Barnes stood motionless, not knowing whether to laugh out loud or rather cry bitterly.

Since he couldn't decide on his own, he did what he had been doing since early childhood in situations like this. He gave Steve a look and hoped that his friend would tell him what to do.  
But the faint spark of hope that Steve, with his artistic nature, could gain something positive from the visual disaster that presented itself to them, was snuffed out the very moment he looked into his friend's face.

While Bucky watched him, the expression on his angular face changed in rapid succession from distraught to stunned and back again. The slight greenish discoloration of his complexion suggested that he felt the same pang of nausea as Bucky.

Still unsettled, Bucky clenched his lips tightly, nodded silently, and turned his head again so that the source of their discomfort once again captured his entire field of vision. He sighed softly as he reminded himself of the innocent euphoria of the last two days.

They had used the journey time to imagine what the destination of their trip might look like. Within a very short time, their thoughts had developed in the most bizarre directions and they tried to outdo each other with their crazy ideas.  
The enthusiasm they felt also led to the fact that they both had rushed out of the small transport spaceship almost brimming with curiosity upon arrival, in order to experience the first impressions as quickly as possible.  
Even Steve's lack of fondness for science and science fiction did not detract from this.

The shock that set in when it became apparent that none of their ideas had even come close to the truth now still held them tightly in its grip.

Together they stood there and before them spread the wet dream of every snow globe collector.  
Only without the snow.  
Instead there were suns. Two of the enormous glowing spheres of gas, somewhat offset from each other, leisurely traced their paths across the unfamiliar sky, whose color ranged from dodger-blue to orchid, and on which scattered fluffy fleecy clouds were floating.  
Their rays not only warmed the air to a summery level, they also impressively illuminated the unbearably kitschy landscape.

In its golden glow, the picturesque town ahead of them shimmered with its pretty houses and ornately curved roofs supported by richly decorated columns. The bright white of the marble-like stone that made up the buildings stood out starkly against the lush green of the surrounding meadows and richly colored plantings.  
And as if that wasn't enough, right in the center of the settlement, a massive structure towered far above the other buildings.

One of the suns was currently located just behind the ornate palatial structure, causing the semi-transparent crystal-like stone to glow from within.  
The light from the other sun refracted in the ornamentation and scrollwork, causing the parts of the imposing building that were not glowing to glitter instead.  
The highest point of the palace was a slender tower, which was studded with so many windows and ornate recesses that any structural engineer would inevitably have a heart attack at first sight.

Around the tower itself, several birds slowly traced their graceful paths.  
With their long tail feathers and the fan-shaped crest on their heads, they were enormously reminiscent of white peacocks, except that, based on the distance, it could be assumed that each one of them must be about the size of a Boeing P-26 Peashooter.

Beside him, Steve made a noise that sounded like a mixture of retching and whimpering, and Bucky's attention unconsciously turned back to him.  
His friend had turned slightly to the side, but Bucky could still see that his aghast gaze was now fixed firmly on the crystal clear waters of the small river that meandered through the immaculate landscape not far from their landing site.

He followed his gaze, but for quite a while he could not make out what could have attracted Steve's attention. But then he noticed something else.  
The melodic chirping that had filled the sweet-smelling air continuously since their arrival suddenly grew louder.  
So whatever was the source had to be coming closer.

A moment later, Bucky's jaw dropped as a small school of silvery fish leapt out of the water in graceful choreography, and the volume of chirping increased simultaneously many times over.  
 _Songfish!_ Bucky shuddered uncomfortably.

"Everything is... so perfect," Steve choked out in disgust not two seconds later, and Bucky could only nod at first.  
"Disgustingly perfect," he finally agreed with him, when he finally found words again.  
"Downright obnoxious," Steve added. They shot each other a quick look and laughed.  
This was indeed a damning verdict from a man who would always be an artist at heart.

"Yep," Loki now agreed with them. He stood a few steps in front of them, hands resting smugly at his slender waist as he looked down at the settlement as if it belonged to him.  
"Welcome to _Álfheimr_."

His amusement resonated unmistakably in his voice, forcing Bucky to suppress the childish urge to stick his tongue out at the man behind his back as he began his descent to the settlement far too cheerfully just a moment later.

"I guess when we get back to Earth, I'll go for a long walk first. ...In the New York City sewers," Steve sighed, and again Bucky could only agree with him.  
"Sounds good to me." After a moment, he added in a whiny voice, "What were we getting ourselves into, buddy?"  
Steve shrugged his broad shoulders helplessly.  
"We should have listened to Loki better and stayed home," Bucky continued to whine unhappily.  
Before his friend had a chance to respond, Loki's inappropriately amused voice sounded up to them. "Yes. You certainly should have."

Bucky gave Steve a wry look, which would be returned in equal measure, until finally Steve sighed in resignation and said, "There's nothing we can do about it now. Let's just get it over as soon as possible."  
Bucky nodded dejectedly, but turned longingly one last time to their spaceship, which sparkled in the light of the suns.

When he first laid eyes on it just before their departure, Bucky had been completely giddy with excitement. But here in all this glory, the plain ship looked like a huge pile of space junk, and he couldn't help but feel a little pathetic himself. He sighed wistfully and finally turned back to follow Steve's example and jog casually after Loki.

◈

Any hopes that their initial assessment of their surroundings might have been a bit exaggerated were extinguished just as they followed Loki through the chiseled city gate.  
 _Álfheimr_ remained spotless.

The streets were sparkling clean, there was not a single wilted blossom in the numerous flower pots, and the apples and other strange-looking fruit on the market stalls, didn't show a brown spot, but filled the air with their sweet scent.

Even the buildings were perfect.  
As they slowly followed Loki through the streets, they noticed that while none of the houses were like any other, they all had the same flowing floral decorations in the white, gold-streaked marble. Despite their different sizes and varying numbers of windows, they all seemed to be part of the same work of art.

But what finally tipped at least Bucky over the edge were the people.  
 _Ljósálfar_ , Loki had called them. Light elves.  
All around them walked in small groups, or at least in pairs, probably the most beautiful beings imaginable.

The _ljósálfar_ were remarkably slender men and women who moved their long limbs with a grace that would bring tears to an ordinary human's eyes.  
Both sexes wore their golden, silvery, and occasionally ebony hair long.

At first glance, they looked decidedly androgynous. They all had flawless fair skin, straight narrow noses, strikingly large eyes with long dark lashes and full red lips.  
But looking more closely, some differences became apparent.  
The female elves were noticeably smaller. Their faces were softer and neither the jawline nor the cheekbones stood out as sharply as in the men. But the most noticeable difference was made by their ears.  
They were basically long and pointed, but while they stood out clearly from the shiny hair of the male elves, the female elves showed only occasional flashes of a cute little pointy auricle between the flowing hair.

The preferred color in their choice of dress was undoubtedly a shimmering, almost silvery gray, although a few other pastel shades were occasionally seen.  
Both sexes wore similarly cut long tunics, gathered at the waist with ornately embroidered belts. The clothing was otherwise simple, yet beautiful in its entirety. Although there could be no doubt about their slender physiques, the loose cut of the garments don't reveal how slender they actually were.  
In some of the specimens they encountered, Bucky suspected that there could be little more than skin and bone beneath the garments.

Another thing that caught Bucky's eye was the complete absence of jewelry of any kind. The _ljósálfar_ seemed so satisfied with their embroidery and fine fabrics that they had no need for necklaces, rings, or earrings.

Bucky had eyed the first five elves he had walked right past with undisguised curiosity. The knowledge he had gained from this caused him to push his left hand deep into his pocket. It also made him bow his head down and wish that the ground would open up right in front of him and make him disappear. Either that... or that he would be naked.

In fact, being naked was something he would much prefer to the condition he was currently in and only now he painfully recognized. Never before had he been so aware of the tattered state of his sweatshirt, the baggy knees of his tactical pants, and the dirty boots.

He hadn't looked in the mirror before they left the ship, but he was also so convinced that his hair looked like something pigeons would nest in.  
In other words, naked would definitely be better. With his abs, he might be able to make a point then.

He glanced quickly at Steve, who definitely looked a bit intimidated as well, but overall didn't seem too uncomfortable.

Bucky silently cursed him for his perfect hair, the fashionable, way-too-tight T-shirts, and his whole angelic Steve-ness.  
It was rare, but in weak moments he missed the time when he was the good-looking one of the two of them. And right here, right now, he was definitely having a weak moment.

He let his frustrated gaze wander further, only to discover with annoyance that Loki offered him no comfort either.  
The man strode confidently before them with his usual regal grace and did not seem in the least intimidated by the surrounding splendor.  
And as if to deliberately annoy Bucky, he also looked outrageously handsome in his ridiculous asgardian robes.

Bucky cursed once again silently and made a mental note to visit a hairdresser and get some new sweaters after their return.

Finally, he continued to explore the inhabitants of _Álfheimr_. Only this time with considerably more restraint.

It took him a surprisingly long time to notice that he and Steve were watching the elves, but they in turn took little notice of them.  
Although every now and then an elf glanced in their direction, no one actually seemed interested in the fact that three obvious strangers were walking through their settlement.

The sporadic reactions they received were also decidedly moderate. Every now and then, one of the elves smiled, while primarily addressing Loki, or one of the beautifully arched eyebrows lifted gracefully as soon as they came into view. But not once did a finger point at them or they go into a huddle to whisper.  
Either the _ljósálfar_ had to be the most goddamn polite beings in the galaxy, or they just didn't give a damn.

Probably the most violent reaction to their appearance that Bucky could witness came from one of the few elves who were wandering alone.

The man had apparently just come out of one of the buildings and suddenly stopped, as if rooted to the spot. His big eyes widened in astonishment and with his mouth open, he stared blatantly in their direction.

Bucky already had a vague suspicion of what exactly had caught his attention, but he turned around just in case, to see himself confirmed.  
As suspected, it was Steve who triggered the elf's fascination.  
Bucky smirked, but couldn't blame the man. His friend was already well-built by human standards; to a _ljósálfar_ , his physiology had to seem practically impossible.

He wanted to draw Steve's attention to the staring elf so that he could tease him a bit about it later, but when he turned around again, the elf had suddenly disappeared.  
In his place now stood a petite female elf who, as if by chance, brushed his gaze, turned away with a smile, and followed the road in the other direction.  
Bucky frowned in confusion and quickly looked around for the man. He saw several male elves nearby, but none of them appeared to be the missing man.  
After a few moments, Bucky gave up his search and shrugged indifferently. Probably he had simply overlooked him, after all, the elves practically all looked alike.

They continued their walk. Although the settlement was larger than it first appeared and their progress was slow, some suspicion grew in Bucky's mind that the kitschy palace in the center might be their destination.  
Loki had so far stubbornly refused to explain the reason for his visit to _Álfheimr_ , and basically Bucky was perfectly fine with it, since he just wanted to take the chance to ride in a spaceship. But now that they were here, Bucky became interested in Loki's intentions.

He was wondering if it would be worth asking Loki again about his destination when the man stopped abruptly.  
Bucky also stopped and gave Steve a questioning look. He received a frown in response.  
Together, they bridged the distance that separated them from Loki and positioned themselves to his left and right.

A second later, they relaxed again.

The reason for Loki's abrupt halt was about three feet tall, had long silver hair, huge turquoise eyes, and nibbled shyly on an index finger.

The child watched Loki curiously, completely ignoring Bucky and Steve.  
There was also a whole group of children some distance away, glaring in their direction as well.  
It was impossible to tell if the children were boys or girls. Neither the child directly in front of them nor the others.

The staring contest between Loki and the child continued until Bucky kept sending impatient glances in Steve's direction, hoping that his friend might intervene.  
But before that could happen, the child suddenly took a step toward Loki, reached out a hand and tapped him once on the chest. After that, the child laughed as bright as a bell and ran back a few steps, only to stop again and stare at Loki once more.

Bucky shared another confused look with Steve.  
Before they got a chance to ask Loki the meaning of it all, the dark-haired man leapt forward without warning and lunged at the children, growling loudly.

Polyphonic bright laughter rang out as the group whooped and fled in different directions while Loki chased after them and finally disappeared around a corner like the children.

The soldiers remained petrified and stared in disbelief at the now empty street in front of them.

Some time passed while the laughter of the children rose and fell, but none of the children or Loki showed themselves.  
Finally, Steve cleared his throat quietly and asked, "Did you know Loki plays catch?"  
"I had no idea," Bucky replied sincerely, quite overwhelmed by the realization.

After a few minutes, Loki came back to them with springy steps. Over his shoulder hung an enthusiastically whooping child, whom he held with one arm, while at the same time he was surrounded by a whole crowd of children who were chattering excitedly.  
This was the moment when suddenly even the adult elves showed interest.

Several of them now turned towards Loki and watched him and the children with shining eyes and beaming smiles. Quite a few of them even began to laugh and the sound of their melodic voices made the soldiers giddy.

For a moment, Bucky watched a group of elves across the street, who seemed particularly amused, and then swallowed dryly before he bent slightly in Steve's direction. "How can one be so damn beautiful?" he whispered, overwhelmed.  
"Yeah...", Steve breathed back in awe, nodding slowly.  
But when Bucky broke his gaze from the elves and looked to Steve, he noticed that his friend was staring in a completely different direction. He followed his gaze and frowned in confusion.

There was no one standing there except Loki and the children.  
Bucky arched an eyebrow derisively and nudged Steve, who was obviously stuck with his head somewhere in the clouds again. "Come on, punk. Let's go get our alien prince back."

◈

The children followed them through the streets for quite a while.  
As before, they had eyes only for Loki, who chatted amiably with them in their melodic language.  
The fact that the man spoke for a long time at a stretch, and only occasionally one of the children commented on something, gave Bucky the eerie suspicion that he was telling them a story.  
But even if he was wrong about that, the friendly tone of his voice and the affectionate smile on his face were enough to send an icy shiver down Bucky's spine.  
His usual cynical comments and mocking grin didn't make the man seem half as creepy as his current behavior.

Steve seemed to have similar thoughts, because every time Bucky looked over at him, he stared at Loki with widened eyes.

When they finally arrived in front of the palace, the children scattered in all directions and it became obvious that this was indeed the destination of their journey.

Up close, the structure was even more imposing. The intricacies of the stone carvings revealed their full magnificence, and no matter how hard they tried, neither could detect any joints or structural changes which would indicate that the building was composed of layered stones. Rather, it appeared as if the entire palace was cut from a single unimaginably massive rock crystal.

"Do you prefer to wait here or do you wish to accompany me?" asked Loki unexpectedly, snapping the soldiers out of their thoughts.  
Steve was quicker and answered first. "That depends. Are you finally going to tell us what you're up to here?"  
Loki sighed softly, but as he brushed one of his black curls from his face and turned to them, he smiled.

"As I explained to Anthony, and afterwards to Dr. Banner, and then again to Anthony, since he obviously didn't listen to me any more than you did, my knowledge of the Norn Stones is limited. ...I know that they originated in _Asgard_ , I know the essential abilities of the stones, but I do not know their _seiðr_."  
" _Seiðr_?" repeated Bucky, irritated.  
"You would call it magic," Loki replied promptly. "However, the _ljósálfar_ know forms of magic long forgotten in _Asgard_ , or perhaps never known there. So if anyone can give us a clue as to why runestones with extraordinary abilities are suddenly appearing all over _Midgard_ , it will most likely be a light elf."

"So you're hoping to find information here?", Steve summarized succinctly.  
Loki tilted his head before mischievously replying, "Something like that."  
"Loki...," Steve groaned, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "I know that grin. You're up to something."  
The dark-haired man's smile widened and his white teeth flashed as he patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Steven. Our stay here will be only a short one."  
"Steve," he corrected him grumbling.  
Loki ignored his interjection and instead made his way to the wide-open gates of the palace, forcing the two soldiers to make a decision.

They looked questioningly at each other until Bucky shrugged indifferently. "After him," he decided without further ado.

◈

The interior of the palace was as richly decorated as the exterior. But the interior seemed almost modest.  
The numerous halls and corridors they passed through were mostly empty. Only occasionally was there a fluffy carpet or a small table with a few chairs. There were no cabinets or chests of drawers at all, nor were there any paintings. Instead, the numerous windows offered a varied view of the picturesque landscape.  
A more frequent sight were large floor vases decorated with opulent bouquets of flowers and swarmed by small multicolored swarms of butterflies.

All the light that illuminated the palace seemed to be of natural origin, because artificial light sources were nowhere to be seen. However, this meant that in areas with fewer windows, the light penetrated through the milky crystal walls and strangely distorted perception.  
The shadows cast changed and the soldiers found it increasingly difficult to estimate distances. They stumbled several times, cursing softly as they did so.  
Steve also blinked for some time and rubbed his eyes again and again.

After some time, Loki noticed their difficulty and stopped in the middle of one of the hallways. "Are you uncomfortable?" he inquired, even appearing genuinely concerned.  
"Go on," Bucky grumbled. "It's just weird lighting."  
Steve nodded in agreement and rubbed his eyes again. "I feel like the walls are moving and ... the colors... . I feel like I'm color blind again."  
Loki smiled at them sympathetically. "It does indeed need some time to get used to." He patted Steve's shoulder and gestured with a nod to the other end of the corridor. "Come on. I promise it's not far."

They continued on their way together, but now Loki set a more moderate pace as he led them through the palace.  
They just reached the next hall when Steve addressed him again. "Hey Loki. Do you come here often? You seem to know your way around pretty well."  
The man nodded without turning around. "I used to visit _Álfheimr_ regularly. Both for diplomatic and... personal reasons. However, in recent years, I have had little opportunity to do so." He gave one loud sigh. "My time has been too occupied by Odin's treachery, Thanos’ tortures, and my...other hobbies."

The deeply sarcastic comment caused Bucky to grin, but Steve seemed less comfortable with it and furrowed his brows uneasily.  
Loki didn't miss it either, as his scowl smoothed out again and his voice sounded friendlier. "As I said, I've spent a lot of time here in the past and have many good memories of this place."

Steve nodded in relief, but then nibbled uncertainly on his lower lip until he could force himself to ask his next question. "So...what's the deal with the kids?"  
To the astonishment of both men, Loki stopped again and turned to them, laughing. "I don't remember when it began myself. At some point the children just started inviting me to their games, and apparently the _ljósálfar_ have never forgotten, because there are always a few children to be found who want to play, no matter when I visit _Álfheimr_." He grinned teasingly at them. "Thor was always jealous. The children never asked him."  
"It's very nice of you to play with them," Steve said softly, and he sounded so serious that Bucky looked at him in wonder.  
Loki seemed a bit puzzled as well, as his mischievous smile slowly faded and instead he looked almost a little embarrassed as he returned Steve's gaze.  
After a few seconds, he turned away, clearing his throat quietly.  
"We're arrived," he informed them, as if deliberately trying to change the subject.

They looked up and were surprised to realize that they were standing in a comparatively small room at the end of which was a large, solid golden wing door. To the left and right of it stood two elves in light armor and carrying long spears with leaf-shaped blades.  
Whatever the armor and weapons were made of, it was definitely not a material known on Earth.  
At first glance, the polished surface shone silvery, almost chrome-colored, but on closer inspection, one could see a whole spectrum of colors that appeared where the light of the suns was reflected. But the strangest thing about it was that the color gradient did not appear directly on the surface, rather it gave the impression of coming from within the material.

As they approached, the two guards pushed open the huge double doors without any special request and stepped aside without comment.  
The wide room that opened up in front of them was possibly even more magnificent than all the rooms they had passed through before and also much more opulently furnished.  
All around the walls were tables and cushioned seating areas with tastefully coordinated pillows, and in more than a few of them sat elves chatting and laughing with each other.  
The walls themselves were decorated with colorful banners and the floor was covered with numerous rugs.  
Unlike the other rooms they had passed through, this one was not only beautiful, but actually conveyed something like coziness. At least if one could disregard the smothering perfection that still prevailed.

To the relief of Steve and Bucky, the room once again had huge windows and the dim crystal-distorted light was replaced by a pleasant illumination that didn't confuse their senses.  
They crossed the room, or rather the hall, briskly. Loki kept moving purposefully toward a group of elves who had gathered around a larger oval table.  
Just before they reached them, they raised their heads and looked curiously in their direction.

On a chair, which suspiciously resembled a throne, sat an elf who now rose, circled the table and approached them with a joyful smile on his beautifully curved lips.  
Unlike the other elves, he wore a deep red robe that made his fair skin shimmer almost silvery, but harmonized perfectly with his ebony hair.

"The Norns are leading guests into our hall. What a pleasure!" the elf exclaimed as he approached.  
The sound of his words nearly made the two soldiers trip over their own feet in surprise.  
The elf's voice was not particularly dark, but he spoke in a melodic rhythm, emphasizing most consonants heavily and rolling the R conspicuously. In addition, his voice produced a strange reverberation that made the air vibrate like a personal little echo.  
"Prince Silvertongue. What a pleasing sight," the elf continued. "What may I do for you and your two fascinating companions."  
" _Konungr_ Asfaloth," Loki replied, and bowed respectfully before immediately lifting his head again with a smile and looking the elf directly in the eye. "These are Steven Rogers and James Barnes. Honored warriors of _Midgard_." He pointed at them with an elegant gesture of his hand, not bothering to look at them. "These men both accompanied me out of curiosity about your beautiful realm. ...However, I am unfortunately led here by another concern, much as I would enjoy making up for lost time and feasting on _Álfheimr_ 's beauty."

"Eloquent as ever, Prince Loki," the elf commented with a smile. "I take from your words that you wish to engage in dialogue?"  
"Indeed, your majesty," Loki confirmed, indicating another bow.  
The elf nodded sympathetically, then beckoned a petite woman with a quick wave of his hand. He quickly addressed a few words to her in a foreign language and then turned to Steve and Bucky, both of whom felt quite out of place.  
"Please enjoy our hospitality. Nessa will be at your service. Feel free to make a request if you feel like it."  
He turned away and led Loki aside before either of them could collect themselves enough to stammer a reply.

Steve and Bucky exchanged a quick glance that was equal parts skeptical and amused, then followed the elf who led them to one of the cozy seating areas.  
After they were seated, Nessa clapped her hands several times and more elves came rushing over, placing various platters of fruit and pastries, as well as two jugs filled with unknown liquids, in front of them.  
They thanked her nicely and after assuring Nessa several times that they had everything they needed, the elf withdrew and gave them some privacy.

Bucky immediately grabbed one of the pitchers and poured a small amount of the golden liquid into a goblet.  
"What do you think?" he asked, sniffing the drink skeptically.  
"About what? The drink?" replied Steve, taking a single grape from one of the platters.  
"Actually, I mean everything. This world... _Álfheimr_ , the elves and stuff like that," Bucky added, gesturing once around the room with the goblet. Then he drank the contents in one go. Immediately after, he grimaced in disgust. "Ewww...that's ...extremely sweet. Guess it's mead."

Steve laughed, grabbed the other jug and poured himself some. After carefully tasting a sip, he nodded with satisfaction. "Here's water."  
He filled his own goblet to the brim first, then passed the jug to Bucky before returning to the subject.  
"I don't know what to make of it. I don't have much experience with aliens not trying to conquer Earth. I guess I'm a little out of my element."  
Bucky nodded and sipped his water. "I feel the same way. I don't know what I was expecting, but it sure wasn't this."  
"Still, it was very nice of Loki to take us. After all, you've been dying to go to space since you were a kid," Steve replied, plucking off another grape.  
"Mhm. And I only had to live a hundred years to fulfill my dream," Bucky laughed, and Steve immediately joined in.

"Did you notice anything worth drawing?" he asked a moment later, and this time Steve shook his head.  
"You always said I would draw everything prettier than it really is, but if I tried to draw anything or anyone of this world, I could only fail." He paused for a moment, drinking a little, and thought.  
Finally, he added thoughtfully. "Although, maybe I'll try my hand at the space nebula we flew past. It's not really my style, but I liked it a lot."  
"Yeah, that one was really impressive," Bucky agreed, sliding a little deeper into the comfortable chair. "It was worth the trip for that alone."  
"I still hope Loki learns something useful, too. After all, the problem won't just go away while we're gone."

◈

Steve and Bucky tasted their way through the food on offer for a while in good spirits. But after their hunger and curiosity were sufficiently satisfied, they decided to look around a bit.

The room itself didn't offer much new, so instead they strolled among the other tables, trying to find out what the elves were busy with.

When their interest became apparent, one of the elves immediately invited them to join him at one of the tables. As it turned out, some of the elves were playing a game, and those who were not playing were following the game with interest.  
The game itself was not unlike chess, but the board was divided into different sections of landscape rather than the usual quadratic squares.

While Bucky preferred to stay a bit in the background and observe their hosts, Steve followed a game with excitement. Along the way, he had the rules explained to him by a breathtakingly beautiful elf who, for her part, was downright delighted by the prospect of being able to converse with the soldier.

Steve was in the middle of his first game when Bucky's attention was drawn to two elves sitting some distance away in front of a board of their own.  
But only one of the elves was concentrating on the game, the other was staring over at them and seemed to prefer to join the rest, who had all gathered around their table by now and were watching Steve.

When the other elf finished his turn and noticed that his opponent was distracted, he initially gave a glance in their direction as well. His expression showed clear disinterest as he did so. When he crossed Bucky's gaze with strange blue-violet eyes and realized he was being watched, the elf raised an eyebrow mockingly. Immediately, he turned away bored, nudged his opponent and returned his attention back to their game without paying further attention to Bucky.

Bucky frowned in surprise. The elf's behavior was nothing special, but considering how they had been treated so far, it seemed unusually rude to him.  
He turned a little to the side so that it would not be too obvious that he was watching the elf.

It also didn't take him long to notice some odd details about the man.  
His posture, for example, was far more casual than that of the other elves, even though he still displayed a creepy level of decency and dignity. The clothing was also slightly different. He also wore one of the popular gray tunics, but unlike the others, the belt at his waist was made of plain, unembroidered leather, and his clothing had no other ornamental elements.  
His face was as even and beautiful as those of all the others, and his long, shiny hair was of the apparently particularly common golden color, which was unlike any earthly blond.  
His long, pointed ears were also noticeable again. At least his right one, since Bucky could only see this one from his position.  
All along the outer edge, dark spots appeared at regular intervals, which actually made the appearance of ear holes, even though the man was definitely not wearing any jewelry.

He was suddenly distracted from further observation of the strange elf when Steve's opponent made another move, giving his friend a spectacular defeat. At least, the exclamations of the other spectators could only be interpreted that way.  
Nevertheless, his opponent congratulated him kindly for his strategy and several elves enthusiastically assured him that he had played really well.

Bucky was about to lean over the armchair and make some comments of his own when the big wing doors opened and Loki returned alongside King Asfaloth.

Loki let his gaze wander around the hall and hurriedly approached them right after he spotted them.  
"Are you ready to go?" he asked, barely coming to a stop next to the table.  
Steve rose from his chair and gave him a puzzled look.

Before Steve could verbalize his concerns for Loki, Asfaloth took the floor.  
"Are you planning to leave us so soon, Silvertongue?"  
But to their surprise, the man averted his gaze from Loki and instead looked conspicuously at, of all people, the elf who had also caught Bucky's eye. He watched him intently for a few seconds without the other taking notice, and only then did he turn his gaze back to Loki.

If Loki attached any significance to the strange behavior, he didn't let on. Instead, he smiled politely and bowed. "I regret _Konungr_ , but unfortunately we have no other choice. _Midgard_ is in crisis and our help is needed."  
"I understand," the elf replied, bowing his head slightly as well. "Your commitment to the people honors you."  
Loki continued to smile, but there was no mistaking that it now seemed a bit agonized. "I owe it to the humans."  
After a brief pause, he finally took his leave. "Please give my regards to _Dróttning_ Aelsa, as well as my regrets that a meeting could not be arranged. Farewell your majesty."

◈

"Tell me, did you learn anything useful?" Steve asked again as they hurried up the short ramp to their spaceship.

Loki had stubbornly refused to divulge any information about his conversation with the Elf King the entire way back, instead maintaining a hurried pace as they returned to their landing site.

He didn't respond immediately to Steve's question this time either, and Bucky was about to ask annoyed questions of his own when Loki dropped into the pilot's chair, briskly typing commands into the console and checking various displays. But when he was done, he suddenly seemed to relax.

He folded his hands in his lap and turned to face them, along with the pilot seat. "No," he said curtly.

"No?" repeated Steve, perplexed.  
"No, I learned absolutely nothing that could help us in any way with our problem," he now elaborated more precisely.  
"Does that mean we came here completely in vain?" asked Bucky, stunned.  
Before Loki answered, an almost frighteningly wide smile spread across his face and he tapped a button with an overly dramatic gesture that retracted the landing ramp and locked the hatches.  
"Not at all," he finally said, turning back to the control panel with his smug grin to initiate the launch procedure. "I got exactly what I came for."

Speechless, the two soldiers stared at each other as if they could find the explanation for Loki's remark in each other's faces.  
But after a few moments, Steve's eyes widened in shock, and at the same time, alarm bells began to ring in Bucky's head.

They spun around just in time to witness two long, slender arms wrap lasciviously around Loki's chest from behind.

"So Loki, what mischief do we wreak this time?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⇜ ◈ ⇝
> 
>   
> Don't worry. It won't end up being a soap opera in space.  
> Our heroes are on their way back to Earth, where the real action will take place and of course the other Avengers will do their part.
> 
>  ** _Álfheimr;_** Realm of the light elves  
>  ** _Ljósálfar;_** Light elves  
>  ** _Seiðr;_** Magic or performing the art of magic  
>  ** _Konungr;_** Old Norse: King  
>  ** _Dróttning;_** Old Norse: Queen or more precisely wife of the king


	2. Ratatoskr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way back to Midgard, our heroes learn a few interesting facts about the mysterious elf and his relationship with Loki.  
> ⇜ ◈ ⇝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _⋗Many thanks for the kudos and subscriptions.⋖_  
>  ♥ I'm glad that despite the limited content so far, some people are already showing interest. ♥  
>   
> 

❊

Steve was the first to recover his voice. "Loki, who the hell is that?"  
The question didn't necessarily match Steve's usual eloquence, but at least it summed up Bucky's own thoughts perfectly.  
So Bucky turned his gaze away from the amused elf, towards the man he was still embracing and waited eagerly for the answer.

"Ratatoskr."

That's it. That's all Loki said.  
At the same time, he continued to tap vigorously on the control panel, not bothering about the hands on his chest or the perplexed soldiers.  
The unpleasant silence afterwards was only softened by the smooth, steady and somehow reassuring hum of the drive.

Despite the lack of verbal communication, Steve and Bucky conducted a lively exchange of thoughts. In rapid succession, the expressions on their faces changed as they gazed fixedly into each other's eyes.  
The fluent facial expressions revealed their concern that they hadn't noticed the arrival of the elf, the confusion about the scene in front of them, and finally the annoyance of not being warned by Loki.

But before they had a chance to translate the conclusion of their silent exchange into a verbal message, Loki tilted his head a bit to the side and addressed the elf. "Did he realize you had left?"  
Promptly, the elf sighed and loosened his arms from Loki to stand up. "For sure. But I don't think he'll send anyone after us."  
"Are you sure?" Loki asked again.  
"You saw that he was suspicious. If he really cared, he could have called the guards before you walked out of the palace," the elf replied, shrugging.  
"Asfaloth will still be upset," Loki said seriously.  
"Asfaloth is upset at my very existence. I don't care, and you know it."

Loki nodded once and his gaze slowly wandered to the soldiers who were still in a defensive position with their fists raised. Both men obviously ready to pounce on the elf at any moment, in case he made one wrong move. But at the same time with such a strong expression of confusion on their faces that Loki had to grin.  
"You can relax. Everything is fine."  
While he addressed them, the elf also turned and regarded them with amusement.

Steve and Bucky exchanged another ashamed look, then lowered their hands in embarrassment.  
Once again, it was Steve who recovered first. He cleared his throat sheepishly and pointed at the elf, though he kept his eyes firmly on Loki the whole time. "Would you care to explain? ...Please."

Loki and the elf laughed simultaneously, as if he had told a particularly good joke.  
Finally, after a few moments, the smirking elf stepped forward and bowed in a decidedly elegant, but also rather obviously mocking manner. "I am Ratatoskr," he introduced himself, and in doing so made sense of Loki's previous monosyllabic comment.  
He spoke quickly and rolled the R so hard that his name sounded almost like rifle fire. The impression was only reinforced by the reverberation that apparently all elves produced when they spoke.

"He's a friend of mine," Loki finally said. But he couldn't get much further with his explanation, because at that very moment it clicked in Bucky's mind.  
"You're the guy I saw in the palace," it slipped out of his mouth before he could even think about it.  
The elf nodded and his blue-violet eyes twinkled with amusement. "That's right, James Barnes."  
"Bucky," he corrected automatically. But the comment was lost as Steve spoke at the same time.  
"How do you know his name?" he asked sharply.  
"Loki introduced you in the throne room, Steven Rogers," Ratatoskr explained calmly.  
"Steve." He would be corrected again.  
The elf smiled widely, then continued unimpressed. "Your friend is quite right, I was there. Regrettably, Asfaloth does not permit me to associate with Loki, so I had to hold back a bit. I apologize. But now we have time to get to know each other thoroughly."  
The elf took a step closer and let his gaze glide over his body so provocatively that Steve blushed and turned away in embarrassment.

Under other circumstances, Bucky would have been amused by Steve's shyness, but for now the elf simply made him suspicious. "You're saying you can't have any dealings with Loki? Why? Is he a bad influence or something?"  
To his surprise, both Loki and the elf immediately burst out laughing.

It took Ratatoskr a while to calm down enough to speak. "Most interesting that he thinks you are the bad influence," he giggled and patted Loki on the shoulder, then turned back to Bucky, "In fact, it's the other way around. I am the bad influence Loki needs to be protected from."

Bucky looked back and forth between them in turn, then his eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
"Why...?"  
He didn't even finish the sentence, because Ratatoskr immediately started giggling again. A moment later, Loki shook his head with a grin. "You can be quite unconcerned. The rest of the nine realms consider me the bad influence. Ratatoskr is... ."  
"I am an embarrassment beyond words to them," the elf finished his sentence unmoved. "If it were possible they would deny my existence and wipe me from the memory of my people."  
"Why?" now Steve spoke up again.  
Ratatoskr smiled his bemused, decidedly mocking smile again. "I have no idea." He dropped into the co-pilot's seat with a chuckle and slowly slid a hand under Loki's figure-hugging coat. "I do think I'm quite adorable, actually.”

Bucky stiffened as he watched in disbelief as Ratatoskr's hand slowly moved over Loki's back.  
So far, the elf's provocative behavior had seemed like a deliberate, but not entirely serious attempt to embarrass them. But this was something completely different.

Loki himself had meanwhile returned to typing commands into the console and did not show the slightest discomfort. In fact, he didn't react at all to the intimate touch, though there was simply no way he could fail to notice.

Bucky suppressed a shudder when, despite the obstruction of vision by the coat, there could be no doubt that the elf's hand had reached Loki's ass.  
His discomfort had increased to a point where he was about to take a step toward them to pull the elf away from him when Ratatoskr pulled back of his own.

A wave of relief passed through Bucky when he spotted one of Loki's daggers in Ratatoskr's hand.  
Apparently Loki kept it on his belt.  
He glanced quickly at Steve, who had been watching the scene with at least equal horror and was now still staring at Loki with a stunned face.

Bucky was about to drop a comment when his inner voice kicked in, alerting him to the fact that the strange and very suspicious elf was now armed.  
His gaze snapped back and he could see Ratatoskr calmly grab a silky strand of his golden hair and cut it off with a swift motion of the dagger.

Stunned, Bucky's jaw dropped. "What the... ?"  
The elf winked at him ominously, picked up a second strand and cut it off as well. Grabbing the third strand, he rose from the co-pilot's seat and began slowly strolling through the cockpit. As he did so, the gazes of the two hopelessly overwhelmed soldiers followed him spellbound.

"Although I'd like to think you sought me out for sheer pleasure, I'll assume you had a valid reason," the elf said, and another strand fell to the ground. He pointed the dagger in the direction of the soldiers before returning his attention to his haircut. "I assume the destination of this journey is _Midgard_? I'm afraid I was a little distracted when you were talking to Asfaloth. Calimerion was trying to cheat in a most dilettantish manner the whole time. You would have been ashamed. "He sighed deeply and rolled his eyes dramatically.

Loki laughed out loud, pushed one last button, and then stood up himself. "Do not doubt that I have missed you deeply, my friend." He paused as he walked up to Ratatoskr and took the dagger from his hand before he could move in for another cut.  
"But you are indeed right. I need your help with a mystery we have been struggling with for some time."  
As he spoke, he pushed the elf backward onto a passenger seat and calmly continued to cut his hair as if they had done so dozens of times before.  
"I'm all pointed ears," Ratatoskr said cheerfully.

"My two speechless companions over here ...and for some time now myself, are part of a group of people with extraordinary abilities and ...sometimes somewhat questionable fashion sense. In case of any kind of threat on _Midgard_ , we intervene." He paused briefly in which he ran his hand through the elf's hair several times, untangling it.  
"For several weeks now we have had the problem of Norn Stones appearing in all various places on _Midgard_ and causing chaos."  
Ratatoskr raised one of his beautifully arched eyebrows in wonder. "Norn Stones? Loki, it's not like I don't appreciate your confidence in my abilities, but that's hardly my area of expertise. Wouldn't your brother be the more logical person to talk to?"  
Loki nodded even though he was standing behind the elf, who thus could not see him. "I have already spoken with Thor. Interestingly, he was able to assure me, without a doubt, that all the known stones are in good keeping in the royal vault."  
Ratatoskr's eyes widened in surprise and he turned abruptly to Loki. "Then we are talking about previously unknown Norn Stones?"

"Don't move," Loki scolded and grabbed the elf by the chin to turn his head back vigorously. "I think fakes is more like it," he finally answered the question, looking carefully for uneven strands. "They look like Norn Stones, they have somewhat similar abilities, but are by no means as powerful... and after use, they crumble to dust."  
He ran his hand once more through Ratatoskr's hair, which was now barely longer than Steve's, and then placed the dagger back in his belt, satisfied. "So you understand why I wanted to call you in?"

Ratatoskr bent one knee, propped his elbow on the back of the seat, and turned halfway to Loki. "I can guess. You want me to help you locate the source. ...If I could get my hands on such a stone, I might be able to determine the nature of _seiðr_."  
"Unfortunately, we don't have a stone," Bucky interjected unexpectedly. He had been following the conversation for the last few minutes with his arms crossed and his brows furrowed in a scowl. "We've only managed to get one stone so far, and it's the one Stark had to play it to pieces."  
"I wouldn't worry about that," Loki waved off unconcernedly. "The return flight will still take some time. I'm confident that the other Avengers were able to secure another stone during our trip. And even if they didn't, it can't be too long before another one shows up somewhere." He turned back to the elf. "In any case, we still have the remains of the stone Anthony accidentally triggered. Perhaps that can already give you a clue."

Ratatoskr tilted his head and pondered for a moment. Finally he asked, "What abilities are we talking about? Dimensional journeys?"  
"Fortunately, we've been spared that so far," Loki replied dryly. "No, we've had the dubious pleasure of levitation and invisibility so far."  
"That doesn't sound very threatening to me," Ratatoskr replied thoughtfully.  
Loki made a complicated gesture with his hand before answering. "In principle, probably not, but the stones have only been used for criminal purposes, and by both larger terrorist organizations and local petty criminals."  
"Ahhh..., I see," the elf replied, rising from the seat with bright eyes. "So we're looking for an arms dealer."

"Well that will certainly be very interesting," he added after Loki had nodded at him. He ran a hand through his now short hair, from which his long pointed ears stood out even more prominently, and then took a few steps towards the cockpit door. "Now if you would excuse me for a while, I want to put on something that doesn't make me look like a ...mealworm. Thank you for the haircut, by the way."  
He slipped lithely out of the room, leaving the others behind.

Only a moment after Ratatoskr left, Loki turned and made his way back to the pilot's seat. He had just walked two steps when Bucky got in his way and forced him to stop.  
"And why exactly couldn't you tell us that you were planning to recruit an ally?" he asked angrily.  
"Because I wasn't sure if I would be successful," Loki replied, simply walking past him to drop back into the seat.  
"There was a distinct possibility that Asfaloth would have Ratatoskr locked up for safety when I arrived, or that he would have at least held him." He grimaced before continuing with his explanation. "Asfaloth had reason to believe that my relationship with Ratatoskr was clouded. That was the only cause why he was so careless. However, had I informed you both of my intention, you would have reacted completely differently to the _ljósálfar_. Instinct alone would have compelled you to look for our target. Asfaloth is no fool, he would have noticed for sure."

Bucky stared at him gloomily for one more moment, but then his features smoothed out. "Sounds... reasonable."  
He now dropped back into the co-pilot's seat. "But why would that Asfaloth-guy think you have beef with Ratatoskr. You don't seem necessarily ...uncomfortable around each other."  
To his astonishment, Loki grimaced unhappily. "Because Asfaloth knows something about me that he assumes Ratatoskr does as well. What Asfaloth doesn't know is that Ratatoskr doesn't have a clue yet, he just knows something's wrong. Well... he is quite problem oriented. He knows me good enough to know that I wouldn't show up and ask for help for no reason. ...But now that that is cleared up, I'll probably have to deal with some ...consequences sooner rather than later. We can only hope that he doesn't refuse to help us after all."  
"I guess you don't want to explain this to us?" asked Bucky sarcastically.  
Loki sighed and pushed a few buttons. "The way I see it, you're inevitably going to have a front row seat when it happens."

Bucky nodded a few times. "Okay, one more question. What exactly is wrong with Ratatoskr?"  
"From your perspective and mine, nothing at all," Loki replied, still a bit reticent, but now again with amusement in his voice. "That is a matter that exists only on _Álfheimr_."  
Bucky shook his head, uncomprehending.  
Loki grinned at him. "Haven't you noticed anything unusual about the _ljósálfar_?"  
"You mean apart from the fact that they all look equally perfect?" grumbled Bucky thoughtfully.  
The grin on Loki's face widened even more. Then suddenly Bucky's expression brightened as well. "Ohhhh..."  
"Correct," Loki confirmed. "Ratatoskr is just a little rebellious. It befits elves to wear long hair and muted colors. Temper is rather unseemly, and there are subjects on which it is better to express only one particular opinion as a respected member of this species. However, Ratatoskr has found immense pleasure in misbehaving on principle over the past centuries. He rushes headlong into every adventure, spares no fight, and on top of that, he shares my sense of... humor. None of this is a badge of honor for a light elf. He's just a... ."  
"Punk," Bucky added, chuckling.  
Loki thought about it for a moment, then nodded with a smile.

After a while, his gaze slowly wandered to Steve, who had been leaning against a wall for some time without making a noise.  
To his amazement, he found that Steve was staring at him with a strangely mesmerized look on his face.  
"Is everything all right, Steven?" he asked and frowned anxiously.

It took Steve a moment to respond, but he finally turned his eyes away sheepishly and a tiny agonized smile flitted over his lips. "Yes. Everything is fine. It's just weird that... you... that you..."  
"That I have friends?", Loki ended his sentence speculatively, with slight amusement in his voice.  
"No," Steve replied seriously. "To see you ...so ... approachable," he added quietly a moment later.

The silence that spread afterwards created a odd tingling tension in the air. Bucky looked confusedly back and forth between Steve and Loki, both staring at each other with a strangely intense look.  
He was about to ask what he had missed when a piercing beep sounded and Loki turned abruptly to the control panel.

He frantically typed in a few commands that silenced the beeping. But in doing so, he uttered a few harsh words, presumably intended to be a curse in some foreign tongue.  
"Do we have a problem?" inquired Steve, hurrying forward to bend over the console as well, even though he didn't understand the readouts in the slightest.  
"No," Loki replied, continuing to type. "Not a problem, more of a nuisance. One of the power cells is overheating. I'll have to clean the line."  
"Oh, okay," Steve replied, nodding. "I don't really know about this sort of thing, but ...is there anything I can do to help?"

Loki, who was already halfway to the door, paused and thought before slowly saying, "I have to remove all the paneling. I'd appreciate your help with that."  
He then turned to Bucky. "And you could please monitor the display and let me know if we reach a critical level."  
"And how can I tell if the level is going critical?" asked Bucky curiously.  
"The console flashes red and makes noises."  
"That's easy enough for me," Bucky replied delightedly.

◈

Loki and Steve hadn't been out of the room for a minute when the door hissed open again and Ratatoskr returned.  
The elf let his gaze slide around the small cockpit and asked, "Where's Loki?"  
Bucky glanced only quickly over his shoulder before returning his focus to the console."Gotta fix something. Steve's helping."  
He hadn't quite uttered his words when he turned around again, perplexed, and stared open-mouthed in disbelief at the understandingly nodding Ratatoskr.

The elf had swapped his gray tunic for an almost indecently tight-fitting battle suit. In style, it strongly resembled Loki's clothing, except that instead of leather boots with attached metal appliqués, he wore some that looked as if they were made entirely of a gold-colored metal. They covered his slender legs to just above the knees and perfectly matched with the also golden bracers.  
The variously textured leather sections of the suit hugged the man's body with perfection and, unlike the loose tunic, revealed some surprising facts about his physique.

Bucky was forced to revise his preliminary judgment.  
Ratatoskr was clearly not all skin and bone.  
His muscles were long and lean, but were prominent under his clothes. Overall, he was clearly athletic, though compared to Steve or Bucky himself, almost unnaturally slender in build. Which was only underscored by the fact that he was about as tall as Loki, and thus towered over them both by a bit. Not that anyone would notice, as long as they could catch unobstructed glimpses of the elf's unnaturally long legs.

Bucky swallowed once with a dry throat and tried in vain to tear himself away from the sight.  
The entire outfit of the elf, apart from the gold-coloured metal elements, was in burgundy, black and pink, although Bucky could hardly believe it.  
He would have loved to laugh at the ridiculous choice of colours, but unfortunately it did not look ridiculous. Ratatoskr's already large blue-purple eyes now looked almost huge because of his short hair, and the colors of his battle suit made them glow mysteriously.

"Are you all right, James?" the elf asked anxiously, and Bucky realized in a panic that he must have addressed him several times already.  
"B...Bucky," he stuttered breathlessly, turning back to the console so frantically that he noisily bumped a knee and grimaced in pain. "I've got to be on watch here. Don't bother me," he added tensely as he realized the elf was slowly approaching him.

To his relief, Ratatoskr actually stopped promptly.  
Nevertheless, Bucky held his breath nervously until the elf began to hum softly and, judging by the sounds, strolled to one of the windows.  
Satisfied, he expelled his breath again and relaxed a bit. He dutifully turned his eyes back to the console and continued his monitoring.

About a minute passed in which Bucky unconsciously reviewed the period from Ratatoskr's return to the cockpit to this very moment, then he suddenly slumped a bit, furrowed his brow in a mixture of disbelief and confusion, and wondered what the hell had just happened to him.  
He thought about it for a pointless moment, wiped the cold beads of sweat from his forehead, and banished the indefinable tangle of feelings that had just nearly sent him into a panic to the furthest corner of his mind, where he wouldn't have to deal with them. Shaking his head, he sat upright again. Probably he slowly just got space fever.

With time, Bucky managed to block out the presence of the strange elf as much as possible.

Ratatoskr himself showed no interest in conversation and instead looked around curiously. Again and again he stopped at rather meaningless details like welding spots or rivets and stroked them with his fingertips with interest, as if this was a new experience for him.  
In any case, he was busy, so Bucky didn't feel bad when he pulled his tattered novel out of his pocket and opened it at the marked page.

He got absorbed by the lines for a while, only occasionally checking the display in front of him until, once again, his unwanted inner voice alerted him to a suspicious detail. It was quiet. Too quiet.  
The elf hadn't given the impression of being a loud guy so far either, but Bucky couldn't hear the slightest noise anymore except for the quiet hum of the engines. The most obvious explanation would be that Ratatoskr had stopped moving around the room.  
With a jerk, Bucky snapped his head up and spun around along with the co-pilot's seat.  
Only to find himself eye to eye and far too close with their newest companion.

The elf sat astride a seat behind Bucky. The lower half of his face was completely hidden in his arms, which were crossed over the back of the seat. His long ears pointed rigidly upward due to the strange posture. The huge blue-purple eyes held Bucky firmly in their gaze and, now that he had turned around, wandered slowly and rather unabashedly along his chin area. Until they finally stopped unmistakably at his lips.

He had leaned forward as far as the installation would allow. Their noses were almost touching, and Bucky could swear he could see his reflection in the gleaming eyes. Even if the reflection of his facial expression seemed less than beneficial at the moment.

They both remained in this position for a few moments without either of them making any effort to move.  
Ratatoskr's motives remained mysterious, but Bucky struggled with an unpleasant realization.  
Under other circumstances, he would have been pleased to see that the Winter Soldier's programmed, reflexive behaviors were gradually fading, but at this particular moment, he cursed the fact.  
The instinctive and usually exaggerated impulse to draw a knife and move to a safe distance would definitely be preferable to the damned feeling of being a deer in headlights.

Before his brain could finally catch up and force his aimless body into action, Ratatoskr slowly lifted his head from his arms and graciously increased the distance between them.  
Unfortunately for Bucky, this did not ease the situation, for at the same time he had extended one of his long-fingered hands, which now hovered just a hair's breadth in front of his left cheekbone.

"May I?" the elf asked calmly.  
Bucky had no idea what the man asked for, nor could he remember how to speak or move. So instead, he swallowed hard.  
For Ratatoskr, that was apparently permission enough, for now he closed the distance between them and stroked Bucky's stubbled cheek and jaw almost tenderly. The blue-violet eyes followed his every movement.

Bucky's heart raced in his chest, but before he could flinch from the touch or do something foolish like strike out at the elf, he was already retreating.  
Ratatoskr let the seat snap back into its original position, folded his hands on the backrest and looked at him thoughtfully.  
"Do you intend to grow a beard?" he asked curiously.

Bucky blinked a few times in surprise at the unexpected question, then frowned in confusion. "Uh... actually, I usually wear it like this," he replied, caught off guard and less than eloquent, having finally caught up mentally.  
Ratatoskr nodded very seriously, then tilted his head and winked mischievously. "My people have no such facial hair, but I have seen many bearded _æsir_ in my life. None wore their beards the way you do."

Bucky cleared his throat softly and fumbled uneasily with the tattered book in his hand. "It's a little controversial style, maybe. If my mother could see me like this, she'd raise her hands in dismay and call me a bum," he tried to joke.

But the smile that now settled on Ratatoskr's face made him shudder.  
"I do believe you are wrong, James," the elf replied sweetly. "I'm sure your mother would just see how pretty you are."

◈

Fortunately, the maintenance of the energy cell did not take much time and so it was not long until they were sitting together in the cockpit again, watching the stars pass by as glowing strips.  
At first nothing seemed unusual about their situation, but as time went by Bucky became sceptical.

He gave Steve a questioning look, and his friend's skeptically furrowed brow was enough confirmation for him.  
For some reason, Loki found it necessary to deal with the control panel much more intensely than he had on the outbound flight. Apart from takeoff and landing, he had only glanced at the displays every few hours during their entire two-day flight. But now he was typing commands incessantly and scrolling through the displays without averting his gaze for even a second.

A few more minutes of silence went by as the men became more and more restless and Steve even began to bob nervously with one of his feet.  
Finally he could not stand it any longer. "Is everything all right?"

Instead of giving an answer, Loki stiffened unmistakably in the pilot's seat and he paused in mid-motion. The trigger for this reaction was clearly Ratatoskr's bright laughter, which echoed mockingly through the cockpit as soon as Steve had voiced his concerned question.  
"Don't be concerned, Steven. Loki is merely trying to buy himself some time." The elf grinned widely, but an eerie fire blazed in his eyes as he twisted his seat from side to side in a strangely childlike manner.  
"Time? For what?", Steve wanted to know.

"He owes me something and since he wants my help, he will now have to pay that debt. He's just playing coy," Ratatoskr explained.  
"And what does he owe you?"  
Ratatoskr paused abruptly in the middle of the movement and now looked at Steve almost sinisterly, before he answered sharply: "An explanation!"  
Before Steve could ask any more questions, the elf turned directly to Loki. "Do you think the delay will make it easier?"  
His voice remained friendly, yet his words seemed very harsh as well.

For a while it looked like Loki was ignoring him, but then he suddenly slumped his shoulders, gave one loud sigh, and slowly got up from his seat. "No. I'm sure it won't."  
Ratatoskr now stood up as well. He made a gesture as if smoothing his clothes, though no wrinkle showed on the tight leather.  
"Would you like us to leave the cockpit for this?" he asked politely, and Loki shook his head in unusual low spirits.  
"Fine," Ratatoskr replied tersely, hauling wide and ramming his fist against Loki's jaw.

"WHAT THE HELL?"  
Bucky and Steve had jumped up simultaneously as the elf attacked Loki.  
While Bucky moved between the two to absorb any further blows, Steve rushed to Loki who was staggered back by the blow and fell rather inelegantly into the pilot seat.  
"Are you hurt?" he asked anxiously. He gently touched Loki's chin to turn his head to the side and check for injuries.  
"I'm fine," Loki reassured him and pushed his hand aside. "I've taken worse in the past. I'm sure Dr. Banner will be happy to confirm this," he half-heartedly tried to joke as he got back to his feet.  
But Steve was by no means reassured by this and took a step towards Ratatoskr to confront him. But before he could even get within his reach, Loki had grabbed him by the elbow and held him back. "Don't," he said calmly, shaking his head gently.

Steve gave him a sceptical look but stepped aside willingly a moment later. Bucky followed his example, even though he had a bad feeling in his gut.  
They watched in bewilderment as Loki approached the elf again, appearing to be walking upright towards his own execution with his head held high.  
He stopped right in front of him and looked up proudly at Ratatoskr's anger-distorted face.  
At first neither of them made a move to say anything, but then the elf suddenly took a sharp breath and began to rant.  
"Do you have the slightest idea how I felt when Queen Frigga – in person - came to _Álfheimr_ to speak to me? Can you imagine how painful it was when she told me about your death with tears in her eyes? ... By the Norns, do you have the faintest clue how long I have mourned for you?"

Loki's voice was soft but dignified when he answered. "I was... desperate."  
"And instead of coming to me - to your friend - with your despair and finding a solution, you thought it appropriate to let yourself fall from the _Bifröst_ in pursuit of death?"  
Ratatoskr paused for a second as Steve made a startled sound at this revelation. With an inscrutable look, he noted the shocked expression on the soldier's face, then looked back to the man immediately in front of him.  
"I am indeed very curious to hear your explanation."

Loki's attitude was as proud and upright as ever, but it undoubtedly seemed forced. His voice remained firm, but there was an underlying sadness in the serious words. "Ratatoskr, I... we really need your help in this case."  
At first the elf continued to shake his head angrily, but then he suddenly frowned in confusion. "Do you doubt that I would grant it to you?"  
Even before an answer could be received, his eyes widened and the rage that was burning inside was replaced by concern. "Loki, ... what is so terrible that it makes you doubt my friendship?"

Loki swallowed hard and now struggled visibly to maintain eye contact. "Did Frigga tell you why I let go?"  
Ratatoskr hesitated a moment before answering. "She said that you had learned that you were adopted."  
"Did she mention who my birth parents were?"

"No," the elf replied sarcastically. "Imagine, I didn't care at that moment either. ...Later, when I learned that you survived and were locked up in _Asgard_ 's dungeons, I visited the Allfather and asked him for permission to let me see you. He refused, as well as the answer to the question of your parentage."  
He paused, then squinted his eyes suspiciously. "I suspected he wanted to prevent your legitimacy from being questioned, ... but that wasn't the reason, was it?"  
Loki shook his head unhappily, but finally he forced Ratatoskr to look into his eyes again. "I ... am the outcast child of Laufey and Fárbauti. I am ...a _jǫtunn_."

Steve and Bucky, along with the other Avengers, were informed of Loki's ancestry some time ago, but it was only when the blue-violet eyes of the elf widened in shock and he stumbled a step back that it occurred to them that Loki's true ancestry might indeed be a problem.  
They exchanged a worried look as Ratatoskr abruptly turned his back, buried his face in his hands and Loki's dignified façade began to crumble.  
Within seconds his appearance shrank from a proud alien prince to a battered puppy.

For quite a while, there was an extremely uncomfortable, oppressive silence, but eventually Loki managed to scrape his dignity back together enough to lift his head. His voice sounded strangely choked when he quietly declared: "I understand perfectly if you want no longer... "  
"BE QUIET, _FÍFL_ ", Ratatoskr hissed unexpectedly and turned back to him in a flash, so Loki actually flinched in horror.  
"Be quiet," he repeated once more, but this time a little more calmly, and he ran through the golden hair with one hand exhausted.

"A _jǫtunn_ , so? ...Laufey's son. This is ...indeed a shock," he continued in a shaky voice.  
"The monster from the tales of our childhood."

All of a sudden all signs of discomfort fell off the elf and he seemed almost relaxed.  
"But it does not matter at all." His voice was again as firm and controlled as before and made Loki listen with a hopeful glimmer in his eyes.  
Ratatoskr bridged the distance between them and placed his long-fingered hands gently on his shoulders.  
"You are Loki. As long as I can remember, you have lived the life of a _ǫ́ss_. You are not responsible for your father's deeds and you are certainly no monster. ...Forgive my foolish reaction, my friend. You may be a _jǫtunn_ , but you have earned my friendship through your deeds. An unpleasant background could never change this. I appreciate you for sharing it with me and I assure you that I think no less of you."  
He paused to look at Loki seriously. "Only promise me Loki that in future you will never doubt my affection again."

Steve and Bucky both held their breaths as Loki, in turn, exhaled in relief. He wrapped his arms around the elf and, with a deeply grateful expression on his face, bent forward slowly until his forehead touched Ratatoskr's.  
He nodded quickly without breaking the contact between them. Then he closed his eyes and murmured: "Side by side..."  
"...until the world is devoured by fire," the elf added with a smile.

For a moment they stood together, but then Ratatoskr separated from Loki and took a step back with a grin. "Now that the wounds of the past have been cared for, we should turn our attention to the future. My last visit to _Midgard_ was centuries ago. What have I missed?"  
Suddenly, Loki tilted his head back and laughed out loud. "Ratatoskr, you have no idea how much I missed you."

◈

"Tell me, didn't that seem kind of familiar to you too?" asked Bucky thoughtfully after the cockpit door closed behind them.  
They had quietly left the cockpit when Loki and Ratatoskr embraced and were now heading for their accommodation to give them some time for their own.  
"What do you think?" Steve asked absent-mindedly.  
Bucky made a confused gesture with his metal hand. "Well, the whole story. Sounds familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."  
"Maybe," Steve replied monosyllabically and walked down the aisle with a deep frown.

"Hey buddy, is everything okay?", Bucky asked worried about the strange behaviour of his friend.  
"He tried to kill himself," muttered Steve almost distraught in response as they walked further side by side.  
"So?, asked Bucky as he could not follow his thoughts.  
"We're talking about Loki," Steve said louder this time. "I mean, can you imagine him trying to kill himself?"  
"No. Not really." Bucky shook his head. "Doesn't really seem like his style."  
"Yeah, exactly," Steve confirmed. "He always seems so confident and out of touch, like he's standing above everything. I'd rather not imagine how desperate he was and that's only because he's not what people expected of him."  
Bucky thought about it for a moment, then he grinned and nudged Steve with his shoulder. "Cheer up, pal. It's bad enough that you're trying to right every wrong on Earth, you can't start involving the whole universe now. Loki is fine now."

Steve was silent for a while, then nodded slowly, "I still feel bad. He's been an Avenger for months, but we know almost nothing about him."  
"It's not that he wasn't invited to the parties and movie nights. What do you want to do? Force him to join us?" asked Bucky, with a shrug.  
Steve gave him a slightly angry look. "Make him feel that his presence is actually appreciated, talk to him about his interests and really get to know him."  
Bucky laughed with a snort. "And maybe go dancing? No one will stop you if you ask Loki out."  
Steve's face suddenly turned dark red. ""I... didn't mean... " he stammered embarrassingly.  
"I know what you meant, punk," laughed Bucky and nudged him again. "You just worry too much. Loki's been through a lot of shit in the past, but he's done a lot of shit too. He's okay, and besides, he's got that pointy-eared...pretty boy on his side now."

Steve bit his lower lip before hesitantly replying, "I'm glad Loki has a ...good friend."  
"But that didn't sound so convinced," Bucky replied dryly. "But if it makes you feel any better, I don't know what to think of that guy yet. He is behaving strangely. I mean, he just hit Loki."  
Now it was up to Steve to snort and ironically raise an eyebrow. "His best friend fell off a bridge. That kind of thing triggers strong emotions. I can somehow relate to his reaction."

"Do you think this _jǫtunn-_ thing has really kicked into the long grass now? Loki looked way too unsettled to me to believe Ratatoskr would just shrug it off," Bucky mused.  
"Probably not. But I think they' re at least at a point where they can deal with each other, and preferably without witnesses," Steve replied seriously. "I can understand Ratatoskr's reaction. That's really not what bothers me."  
He walked past Bucky and opened the door to their accommodation. "No, it's more... ...other stuff that disturbs me."

Bucky rubbed his stubbly chin with his right hand as he pondered his friend's comment. However, in the middle of the movement he paused and his smile slowly died away.  
"Stevie?"  
"Yeah?", the blond men asked absent-mindedly as he stepped through the door.  
"While we are still cooped up in this spaceship, could you please not leave me alone with Ratatoskr anymore? I think he is kind of creepy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⇜ ◈ ⇝
> 
> Next time Ratatoskr finally has the pleasure to meet the rest of the Avengers. Loki also gives an interesting lecture about Norn stones and Clint one about fries.
> 
>  _ **Ǫ́ss**_ – singular, _**Æsir**_ – plural; People of Asgard  
>  _ **Álfheimr**_ ; Realm of the light elves  
>  _ **Jǫtunn**_ – singular, _**Jǫtnar**_ – plural; Frost Giants  
>  _ **Ljósálfar**_ ; light elves  
>  _ **Seiðr**_ ; Magic or performing the art of magic  
>  _ **Fífl**_ ; Icelandic: fool


	3. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratatoskr meets the other Avengers and Loki tells about the Norn Stones.  
> ⇜ ◈ ⇝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _In case you haven't noticed, I have updated the tags. Now there' s a James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers-tag._  
>  _But there will be no romantic relationship of them in this story. There will be a one-time event. For... reasons. Of course it will keep them busy for some time, but they will remain just friends._  
> 

❊

"Welcome back," F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s faceless voice announced as soon as they entered the Avengers Tower. "Mr. Rogers, Mr. Barnes, Mr. Odinson, the remaining Avengers are currently in the common area. Would they like me to brief them on your arrival and your guest?"

Ratatoskr had looked around at the first sound of the words for their source, and now stood rooted to the spot in the middle of the foyer with his brow furrowed in confusion when he couldn't make out anyone.  
The others noticed and shared a few amused glances.

"Do that, F.R.I.D.A.Y.. We're on our way to meet them," Steve replied to the A.I. with a grin, before turning to the elf. "Tony's personal pet spirit, you might say. I guess he got the better of all of us in the beginning."  
"This human tamed a ...kobold?" asked Ratatoskr, almost shocked.  
"Created him, is more like it," Loki explained. He motioned the elf to get into the elevator with an elegant gesture. "It surprised me as well, but humans have made amazing strides in their development in recent years, and Anthony is undoubtedly among the most gifted of them." He gave the soldiers a meaningful look. "However, I would never tell him that."  
"Tell him what?" asked Steve innocently. "I didn't hear anything. Did you hear something?" he asked Bucky.  
Bucky shook his head with a grin. "Sorry. Must have been distracted."  
"I can't promise anything," F.R.I.D.A.Y. interjected, unprompted.

Loki groaned and rolled his eyes so hard that the others had to laugh. "Fine, then I'll just deny having said it."  
"I'm afraid I have audio recordings that are unequivocal," the A.I. countered, sounding almost amused.  
"Don't provoke me," Loki warned sharply, but there was definitely mischievousness twinkling in his eyes.  
The A.I. didn't answer anymore, so he turned back to Ratatoskr, who had been watching the little dispute with amusement. "Do you have any questions before you meet the rest of the Avengers?"  
"Just one," Ratatoskr replied, raising one of his beautifully arched eyebrows. "What poor soul cleans the windows here?"

◈

The elevator doors hissed open and they entered the sprawling common area of the Avengers Tower.  
After a few steps into the room, they found Earth's mightiest heroes comfortably lounging on the massive couches and armchairs.  
Since F.R.I.D.A.Y. had already announced them, they were not wondering why no one was surprised by their arrival. Nevertheless, as expected, all heads turned curiously in their direction.  
Tony showed a little more interest and he jumped up from his chair with his glass of bourbon in his hand and strolled casually towards them.»

Well, if it isn't my favorite fossils. Have you had a pleasant trip?"  
"Although there's no reason to complain, "successful" would probably be a better description," Loki replied before someone else could beat him to it.  
"Good," Tony replied wryly, sipping his drink. "Be a shame if your vacation you took from the global crisis was spoiled."  
As if on cue, Steve stepped forward with a worried frown. "Did something happen while we were out?"

Tony already opened his mouth to reply, but Natasha beat him to it. "Nothing happened, Steve. We had half a dozen alarms, but all of them were inconclusive. By the time we arrived, the action was over each time and all we could do was help clean up. So you didn't miss a thing," she called out to them from the couch.  
"So you haven't been able to locate another Norn Stone either?" asked Steve, still with a frown, but now clearly less tense again.  
"Nope," Tony replied sulkily, because his teasing had fizzled out to no effect. "But my lab has walls again, and I think I have an idea how we can contain the stones. I'd just have to get my hands on one again."  
"I'm glad to hear that Tony," Steve replied.

With a satisfied nod, Tony took another sip of his bourbon.  
He hadn't paid any attention to the elf so far, and even now he didn't look at him, but as he lowered the glass again, he suddenly pointed it at Ratatoskr. "Who's that?"

"This is Ratatoskr," Loki answered his question. "He will help us find the origin of the fake Norn Stones."  
"I see," Tony replied slowly. He took a step toward him and unabashedly surveyed him from head to toe, his gaze focusing especially long on the elf's prominent ears. "And you are...what, exactly?"  
"Tony," Steve groaned in annoyance, but Ratatoskr didn't seem to mind in the least. There was an amused grin on his handsome face. "I am _ljósálfar_."  
The astonishment at Ratatoskr's strangely echoing voice lingered on Tony's face for only a fraction of a second, then confusion marked it.  
"A light elf," Ratatoskr added when he realized Tony didn't know what he was talking about. "And what are you, Anthony?" he asked kindly in turn.

Tony's eyes widened in surprise when the elf addressed him by name, but before he could reply, Steve said dryly, " Presumptuous."  
"Pushy," Bucky added thoughtfully.  
"Pompous," Clint's voice sounded over to them.  
"Pretty narcissistic," Bruce added casually as he got up from the couch and shuffled over to the kitchen area.  
The others grinned at him and Bruce shrugged slightly. "What, you all started with a P."

"Okay, okay, I think he gets it," Tony tried to stop them, rolling his eyes.  
"You're here to help? That's good for me." He waved Ratatoskr closer and made to return to his chair. "You should know Cap and Barnes well enough by now, and here's the rest of the band." He pointed to each person present in turn. "This is Natasha, Clint, the guy with the screwed on grin is Sam, Bruce is making his calming tea, Vision has run off with his girlfriend again and is who knows where. Our junior has to go to school tomorrow and is therefore at home. And finally, there's my humble self, Tony Stark. I pay the bills and throw the parties."

The elf waited patiently until Tony had introduced them all, then performed a perfect bow with flowing grace. "Ratatoskr, friend and shield brother of Loki Silvertongue," he introduced himself.  
"I am eagerly looking forward to becoming better acquainted with you. In the last two days, I've already heard a lot about the Avengers."  
"Only good things, I hope?" interjected Clint casually.  
Ratatoskr turned to face him fully and gave him a wide, mysterious smile that made the archer shiver for a moment. "Definitely very much ...intriguing."

"Okay, great, fine," Tony spoke up again, clapping his hands energetically. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., will you please arrange for our new addition to have a floor?"  
"That won't be necessary," Loki interrupted him before the A.I. could respond. "Ratatoskr will stay with me."  
"Oh, I didn't know Mr. Spock was such a friend," Tony grinned.  
Steve gasped audibly at his remark, but Loki merely smiled wryly. "He's my closest friend. We have a lot of lost time to make up for. ...And...Mr. Spock?"  
"Yeah, didn't sound right to me yet either," Tony replied without responding to the previous statement. "Tinkerbell?" he suggested suddenly instead. "I've got it. Link!"

"Pixie," said a soft voice.  
"Hey, that's good," Tony agreed enthusiastically, turning toward the source of the suggestion only to pause, stunned. "And I can't believe this is coming from our Manchurian Candidate, of all people. The world is going crazy."  
Steve also gave Bucky an incredulous look, but he just shrugged with a grin.

"I'm not sure I understand what's happening here," Ratatoskr said, confused.  
"Just ignore it," Steve advised him. "Tony's just having another one of his moods."  
"Whatever," Tony continued cheerfully. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., no separate floor for ...Pixie, but make sure he gets standard access for, uh... alien allies."  
Turning to Ratatoskr, he said, "If Loki trusts you, then I guess we can too."  
"And you trust Loki's judgment?" the elf asked with a sneer.  
"Now that we know the whole world domination thing was just a stage? Yes. ...Mostly."

"Not to pry, but how exactly can you help us with the Norn Stones?", Natasha abruptly changed the subject.  
"I'd be interested in that, too," Bruce agreed with her, a cup of freshly brewed tea in his hand. He sat back down in his seat next to Natasha and invited Ratatoskr to sit as well with a wave of his hand.  
The elf did not sit down, but came a little closer and leaned against the back of an armchair.  
"The Norn Stones are ancient tools of the _æsir_ , but from what Loki, Steven, and James have told me, the stones that have been found here on Earth recently are fakes. I may never have been the most studious student, but I, like all of my people, have mastered types of _seiðr_ unknown in _Asgard_. If I can gain access to one of the stones, I should probably be able to find out who created them."

"Hmm, but if the Norn Stones actually originated in _Asgard_ , wouldn't it be logical to assume that the new stones came from there as well?" asked Natasha thoughtfully.  
"No one in _Asgard_ has mastered the ability to bind _seiðr_ in stone yet," Loki replied.  
"Can you really be sure of that?" echoed Bruce, blowing into his tea.  
"I can. Because I've been a very studious student." He paused and smiled wryly at the crowd. "My mother was the most powerful sorceress in _Asgard_ , and this magic was beyond her abilities."

"You told before that the Norn Stones were powerful... Ewwahaha." Clint jumped up from his love seat, gasping, and pressed a hand to his ear, trembling.  
"Uh... huh..." he chuckled a bit distraughtly right after as all eyes turned to him. "No harm done. Just startled me a bit," he assured sheepishly, squinting uneasily at Ratatoskr, who stood perfectly content with himself behind the love seat, still holding out a hand.  
The elf had apparently managed to sneak up on Clint unnoticed during the conversation.

"Is everything all right?" asked Natasha in a concerned voice, but with her mouth twisted in a sneer.  
Clint rolled his shoulder once uncomfortably and contorted his face into a wry grin. "Uh...yeah. Like I said, everything's okay. Our new alien friend just... uh...""Well?" asked Natasha at length, as Clint's words gradually faded to indistinct babble.

Before the archer could gather his thoughts and reply, Ratatoskr took the lead.  
He had been watching Clint with undisguised interest since he had jumped up from his love seat, and now asked amiably, "These ...instruments are very interesting. Do they serve any particular purpose?"  
"Um...they're hearing aids," Clint murmured, a little disturbed. "I'm deaf without them."  
"Deaf?" repeated Ratatoskr, sincere astonishment showing on his handsome face. "You can't hear anything?"  
"Nope," Clint replied a little more relaxed now. "Annoying, but it was worth it."  
Ratatoskr ignored or overheard his last comment, still shaking his head in bewilderment. "And you were allowed to stay alive anyway?"

For the first time since their return, an awkward silence settled thickly over the room and the Avengers stared at the newcomer in shock.  
After a few moments had passed and Ratatoskr still hadn't done them the favor of marking his last remark as a joke, Steve cleared his throat tensely.  
"Seems like everything isn't perfect in _Álfheimr_ either."  
"It certainly isn't," Loki agreed with him quietly without taking his eyes off his folded hands. "Very few things are truly perfect." He raised his head slowly and gave Steve a tiny smile before adding more quietly. "But there are exceptions."

Steve swallowed and forced himself to look back at the others who were still exchanging uncomfortable glances. Apparently, no one really knew how to react to the elf's comment.

The only person who didn't feel uncomfortable at all was Ratatoskr.  
He calmly strolled through the room and finally sat down gracefully on a free seat next to Bucky and began to look at his perfectly manicured fingernails.

After a few moments, Bucky cleared his throat and addressed him quietly. "You really kill disabled people?" Although he tried hard to hide it, it was obvious that he was shocked.  
Ratatoskr raised his head, but before he looked Bucky in the eye, his gaze darted once quickly to his prosthesis.  
"We don't kill anyone," the elf replied calmly.  
"We are hard to hurt and heal quickly. Anything that still leaves permanent damage can usually be corrected by our healers." He paused for a moment to speak and tilted his head a little. "However, in the rare cases where a _ljósálfar_ suffers a permanent blemish, the person in question is strongly urged to bid farewell to...his existence for the good of the community. Since the pursuit of perfection is something that all _ljósálfar_ have in common, we usually don't have to ask twice before a flawed elf complies with the request."  
Depressed, Bucky knitted his brows and nodded once curtly. "And what about you? Do you feel the same way?"

Ratatoskr looked at him almost lovingly for a brief moment, then in turn asked, "What do you suspect, James?" A wide smile spread across his lips as he did so. Wide enough that Bucky could make out a strangely deformed, most likely broken tooth in the row of his perfect white teeth."  
Bucky exhaled in relief and began to smile in turn. "I guess you're the kind of guy who drew on other people's mustaches with marker as a kid."  
"Before my first visit to _Asgard_ , I had no idea what a beard is, but I certainly have an idea what you imply," Ratatoskr smirked. "You're right. I do not share, the conviction of my people." He turned away from Bucky and looked at Clint instead. "I apologize for my ill-considered comment. I was exposed to this overblown ideology unfiltered for several years at a stretch. It was basically just a reflex, but certainly didn't spring from any conviction."

Clint breathed a sigh of relief now as well, placing one hand at his waist and pointing the other at Ratatoskr. "Your people are creepy," he let the elf know.  
"That wouldn't necessarily be the description I would choose, but I still agree with you," Ratatoskr smirked.  
Clint shook his head with a laugh. "Then I can assume that our working relationship won't be clouded by your repeatedly asking me to commit suicide?"  
"I'm afraid our acquaintance is still too short-lived to answer that sincerely," the elf replied mischievously, at which point the rest of the Avengers burst into amused laughter.  
The archer smirked as well and shrugged once. "Fair enough."

He dropped back into the love seat and propped his elbows on his knees.  
"Now before I think any more about what cultural hurdles we'll have to face in the future, I'd much rather learn how we actually know that the Norn Stones are fakes."  
The new change of topic drew attention back to Loki.

"Because we know the Norn Stones are in _Asgard_ ," he replied reprovingly. "You were there when Thor confirmed that to me."  
"Yeah, I get it. But how can we be sure that these are really all the stones? There could have been more from the beginning, after all."  
Loki shook his head. "No, we can be pretty sure there are only twenty-four Norn Stones."

Before Clint could ask any more questions, Loki got up and stood right in the middle of the Avengers. "Anthony, were you able to spot a symbol or mark on the stone before you used it to rearrange the layout of your lab?"

"You shouldn't call me that, and yes. There was an R carved on the surface," Tony replied, frowning.  
Loki nodded once and made a smooth little gesture with his hand. "An R, or was it rather that?"  
Directly in front of him, a green, glowing **ᚱ** appeared and hovered there and flickering at eye level.  
"Yes, that's exactly what it looked like. Isn't that an R?" asked Tony.  
"No, it isn't. It's _Reið_. ...It signifies journey," Loki explained.  
"Well, that fits. After all, the furniture set out on a journey with no care for the walls."  
"You could guess, but it's not quite right," Loki countered, waving his hand one more time, and more glowing symbols arranged themselves around the first.

#  **ᚠ ᚢ ᚦ ᚨ ᚱ ᚲ ᚷ ᚹ ᚺ ᚾ ᛁ ᛃ ᛇ ᛈ ᛉ ᛊ ᛏ ᛒ ᛖ ᛗ ᛚ ᛜ ᛟ ᛞ**

He pointed to each symbol in turn and calmly enumerated, _"Fé, Úr, Þurs, Óss, Reið_ you already know now _, Kaun, Gebō, Wynn, Hagall, Nauðr, Isa, Ár, Eihaz, Peorð, Yr, Sól, Týr, Bjarkan, Ehwaz, Maðr, Lögr, Yngvi, Odal_ and _Dagaz_. Our runic alphabet. Unlike your letters, not only can words be formed with it, but each rune represents an ability or trait on its own. There are twenty-four Norn Stones. One stone for each rune."  
Loki waved again and the **ᚱ** enlarged until it stood out clearly against the other runes. "The _Reið_ stone in _Asgard_ does exactly what it promises. It allows traveling between two places. Teleportation. And it does it over and over again. But the _Reið_ stone we found here in _Midgard_ allowed uncontrolled levitation once, and afterwards it crumbled to dust. _Reið_ can also mean movement, so it's not entirely wrong, but it's still strange."

"I don't quite follow," Clint interrupted, frowning at the explanation.  
"What Rock of Ages is trying to tell us is that the creators of the Norn Stones are unlikely to have created two identical stones with different abilities. Life would certainly be more exciting if they did, but you'd have to have the interior designer come in all the time," Tony explained. He tapped his chin thoughtfully with one finger. "I see your point," he said to Loki. "So, we can assume that someone thought the idea of bottling magic in small quantities was cool, labeled the stuff in asgardian, and is now bartering it away for home use. Similarity to the Norn Stones in this more coincidental than intentional."

» I doubt that the similarity is just coincidence, but in any case, we can't assume that the new stones have the same abilities as the originals," Loki replied matter-of-factly.  
"We know that there have also been multiple incidents where the stones have triggered invisibility," Natasha spoke up. "Do you know which Norn Stone that would be equivalent to?"

Loki tilted his head and thought hard for a moment.  
" _Isa_ ," Ratatoskr suggested thoughtfully.  
"Yes, that would be possible," Loki confirmed. He waved his hand and the ᛁ of his illusion came to the fore. "None of the runes actually describe invisibility, but Isa can also mean silence or pause. Limited perception, if you will."  
"And what does it actually mean?" asked Natasha further.  
"Ice," Loki answered promptly. "The _Isa_ stone summons a massive blizzard that would cover an entire city in ice. Not as powerful as the Casket of Ancient Winters, but still devastating when used as a weapon."

"Hmmm..., so far, it's only ever been about levitation or invisibility, but for all we know we could be up against some other uh... magic tricks at some point," Bruce said, musing. "So, if we stumble across another stone at some point and don't see it in action, we can determine what abilities it has based on the rune?"  
"I wouldn't count on that. The runes have manifold meanings, so we could narrow it down at best," Loki replied.

Bruce nodded thoughtfully, then asked, "Do you know all the abilities of the real Norn Stones?".  
Loki wobbled his head from side to side pensively, then put a hand to his chin. "I suppose no one knows completely all of their abilities anymore. But at least I know that if you combine all the stones, dimensional bridges can be created. Each stone by itself has individual abilities. That goes from controlling the elements to improving crops to influencing fate."

"That sounds like quite a bit of trouble," Bruce heaved a sigh.  
"I didn't bring Ratatoskr in for no reason," Loki replied gravely. However, after a moment, his scowl smoothed. "At least we have a small advantage now. There is a possibility that Ratatoskr can determine a stone's abilities based on its _seiðr_."  
"You flatter me with your confidence in my abilities," the elf replied with a smile. "I will do my utmost not to disappoint."  
Loki nodded at him with a grin. "Either way, we won't know more until we can take possession of one of these stones again."

Then he suddenly became serious again and frowned. "It would also help, though, if we had access to one of the real Norn Stones."  
"You could just ask Thor," Ratatoskr suggested.  
"Sure," Loki confirmed, pointing to a massive weeping fig in the corner of a room. "I might as well talk to this plant, though, that would most likely be just as helpful and probably more intellectually appealing."

"Uh... never mind," Clint now spoke up again impatiently. "Since there's nothing going on in the villain world right now, and Thor's not around to argue with you, I'd suggest we stop with this serious stuff and finally enjoy the evening."

◈

"So Ratatoskr, how do you like Earth so far?" asked Tony in a chatty tone, pouring himself another bourbon and gesturing to the elf to offer him a drink as well.  
Ratatoskr politely declined with a shake of his head and elegantly crossed his legs. "I haven't seen much of it yet, so I can't make a judgment in that regard. The only thing I can say is that _Midgard_ and also the people have changed a lot since I last visited."  
"You've been here before?" asked Bruce in amazement.  
The elf nodded. "Together with Loki. We followed Thor and Volstagg when the Wild Hunt led them here."  
"And how long ago was that?" continued Bruce.  
Ratatoskr raised his eyebrows and thought awhile. "I can't say for sure anymore. Maybe about ...a thousand years ago?"  
"That should be right," Loki confirmed.

Tony choked on his drink and coughed a few times. "A thousand years? Well, that ought to suit you just fine, Capsicle," he grinned in amusement. "As long as Pixie and Loki are around, you won't be the oldest one in the room."  
"Buck's older than me," Steve replied promptly.  
"Only a year," Bucky protested sulkily. The others laughed out loud.  
"You're both over a hundred. That pretty much raises the average age of the people present," Tony continued to mock.  
"A hundred years?" repeated Ratatoskr now, puzzled. He looked back and forth between Steve and Bucky a few times in disbelief, until he finally looked to Loki, who nodded in understanding.  
"Yeah, it's unbelievable. We're surrounded by nothing but kids."

"I knew that the life expectancy of humans was lower than that of the other peoples from the nine realms, but I no longer consciously had it in mind," Ratatoskr murmured. "If I consider it right, that only makes the whole thing here all the more remarkable."  
"What are you talking about?" asked Steve.  
"The Avengers," the elf replied thoughtfully. "A v e n g e r s," he immediately repeated again, stretching the word as he spoke.

He folded his delicate hands and tapped his index fingers against his lips several times. "What exactly are you avenging for?"  
Clint strolled out of the kitchen area at that moment with a bowl in his hand, and before anyone else could get a word in edgewise, he said smackingly, "You can always find something." He pointed to the contents of his bowl. "These fries, for example, would be a good reason to get even. Seriously, whoever made these should be locked up for the good of humanity."

"Mr. Barton, I doubt that Director Fury would attach the same importance to this reason," F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke up.  
"You only think that because you don't eat," Clint scolded, disgustedly disposing of the remains of his meal in the bin. Then he placed his hands on his hips. "I don't know about you guys, but I need some decent fries. Anyone else? Uh...Rata...Ratatoskr maybe?" he asked, looking provocatively at the elf.  
"Clint, I don't think Loki would appreciate you poisoning his friend on his first night here," Natasha interjected reprovingly.

Ratatoskr's eyes widened with curiosity. "These... fries... Are poisonous?" There was genuine interest in his voice.  
"No," Clint laughed, amused. "Not poisonous, exactly. They're potatoes. Fried potatoes with cheese. ...So empty carbs with fat and salt and some more fat. ...And completely devoid of nutritional value. Quasi step one for your do it yourself heart attack." He let his words sink in for a moment, ignoring the shaking of the other Avengers' heads.  
"What do you think? Interested?"  
The elf's eyes lit up enthusiastically. "Absolutely."

"WHAT? Seriously?" the archer stammered, caught off guard, and Ratatoskr nodded briskly.  
"It sounds fascinating," the elf confirmed, then tilted his head. "In _Álfheimr_ we grow a spicy root that we pickle in vinegar and serve with greasy foods, do you perhaps have something similar here on _Midgard_?"  
Clint's mouth dropped open and he beamed at the elf as if he had hung the moon. "Jalapeños," he purred, completely enraptured.

But after a few moments, he shook and got himself back under control. "Okay, anyone else want anything? No? Good, then I'm going to go get some fries with my new best friend."  
Ratatoskr laughed out loud as the archer grabbed him possessively by the arm and pulled him off the couch. However, he allowed to be led out of the room absolutely willingly.

"Are you just going to let him go?" asked Steve cautiously.  
But Loki just laughed it off. "Don't worry about it, Steven. Ratatoskr can take care of himself." After a moment, he added, shuddering, "You don't want to know what he ate in _Vanaheimr._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⇜ ◈ ⇝
> 
> You may wonder about the strange names of the runes.  
> I have used the old nordic names so far as I could find them.  
> Next time it will finally happen. The Avengers are following a hot scent and can finally get into action.  
> Unfortunately, Loki seems to have forgotten to mention one tiny detail....
> 
>  _ **Ǫ́ss**_ – singular, _**Æsir**_ – plural; People of Asgard  
>  _ **Álfheimr**_ ; Realm of the light elves  
>  _ **Vanaheimr**_ ; Realm of the Vanir  
>  _ **Ljósálfar**_ ; light elves  
>  _ **Seiðr**_ ; Magic or performing the art of magic  
>  _ **Hrós**_ and _**athugasemdum**_ ; Icelandic: Kudos and comments - something every author appreciates ヅ


	4. Hot scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thanks for the further kudos and subscriptions. ♥_

❊

"I was starting to think you weren't going to stop exercising at all."

Unimpressed, Steve rolled his eyes and stepped off the elevator. He rubbed the towel through his wet hair once more and looked around for the source of the cheeky greeting.  
It wasn't long before he spotted Bucky stretched out on the couch in his widest, baggiest, and definitely most comfortable hoodie, lazily leafing through a tattered novel.

"I haven't worked out at all in five days. I have some catching up to do," Steve justified himself as he walked to the refrigerator. He dropped the damp towel on the counter and poured himself a glass of orange juice. He raised the glass to his mouth, but before he drank he said, "That goes for you, too, by the way."  
Bucky snorted without looking up from his book. "I've been on ice for months, sometimes years, between assignments. I don't suddenly get out of shape just because I skip a few days of practice."  
"I'm not saying that at all," Steve replied conciliatory. "I just think we should always be prepared for all contingencies."

The book snapped shut noisily and Bucky straightened up with a sigh. "I know," he replied as he took his legs off the couch and sat up straight. "It's not like I'm not taking the whole Avengers thing seriously, just ...I'm enjoying finally being able to do things with my life that don't involve fighting or training."

Steve winced in dismay and hung his head. "I... . Sorry, Buck. I didn't mean to... "  
He was cut off mid-sentence as F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice suddenly rang out from one of the countless hidden speakers.  
"Mr. Rogers. You wanted to be informed when Mr. Odinson returned."

Laughing, Bucky rose from the couch and sauntered toward his friend. "And that's the end of my twenty-five minutes of normalcy."  
Steve shook his head guiltily. "You don't have to... "  
"But I want to," Bucky interrupted him, still grinning and nudging him against the shoulder.  
Steve forced himself to return the grin and finally nodded in agreement. "Okay."  
He turned his gaze habitually to the ceiling. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., where's Loki right now?"

"He has just entered the building accompanied by Ratatoskr and is now on his way to his floor," the A.I. promptly replied.  
"Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y.," Steve replied. "Can you please let him know we'll be right over?"  
"Of course."  
"Just Ratatoskr?" asked Bucky with a grin after the A.I. confirmed Steve's request. "No Mr. for our new addition?"  
"He deemed the salutation inappropriate and insisted I dispense with it," F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied simply.  
"So why do I still have to go as Mr. Barnes?" asked Bucky, frowning.  
"Orders from the boss. I was strictly forbidden to use your, and I quote, 'ridiculous nickname.'" replied the A.I., sounding almost something like amused.  
Steve laughed out loud, but Bucky shook his head in annoyance and grumbled. "Sometimes I really hate Stark."  
Still laughing, Steve patted him on the shoulder. "Come on, Buck. We should get to Loki."

◈

Immediately after exiting the elevator, Steve almost tripped over a large bag standing carelessly on the floor.  
He frowned in surprise and stepped over the obstacle. It wasn't exactly typical for Loki to just leave things lying around.

Closely followed by Bucky, he finally entered the living area and after a few steps he spotted Loki.  
He was standing in the kitchen area, half hidden by the ridiculously large coffee maker that was standard equipment on the living floors.

"Were you shopping?" asked Steve instead of a greeting.  
Loki immediately raised his head and the corners of his mouth twisted into a mocking smile. "What makes you think so, Steven?"  
Steve gave him a fake ironic smile and crossed his arms.  
"Razor-sharp powers of observation," he finally replied dryly, stepping over another of the large shopping bags scattered throughout the living area.

Loki's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Impressive. Can't fool you, it seems." A clattering sound revealed that Loki was setting something down on the countertop, then he came out from behind the counter.  
"Ratatoskr needed some belongings. He detests the fashion of his people, but he also can't walk around in just his battle suit all the time," he explained the unusual mess.  
"And that's why you directly emptied every boutique in New York?" mocked Bucky as he looked closer at some of the shopping bags. He let out a low, appreciative whistle before reading out the logos. "PRADA, GUCCI, ARMANI... . You guys weren't exactly frugal about it either."  
"Not everyone is comfortable in shapeless whatever-you're-wearing, with frayed sleeves," Loki replied pointedly.

"That's because you've never tried it before," Bucky replied with a grin. "Hoodies are a lot more comfortable than your suits."  
Loki lifted an eyebrow skeptically, but kept smiling. "I have no reason to complain at all," he replied calmly. He strolled a few steps toward them and finally asked amiably, "Are you just paying us a courtesy call, or do you have a specific request?"

"Uh, no," Steve replied, clearing his throat. "We actually do have a request. Is Ratatoskr around? It concerns him as well."  
"I'm here," promptly chimed in. The elf's echoing voice sounded from the back of the floor.  
Immediately, soft footsteps could be heard approaching them and Steve nodded with satisfaction.  
"We got a report this morning... JESUS!"  
Steve broke off the sentence as suddenly as he had started it.

As Ratatoskr entered the living area, Bucky was at first similarly shocked as Steve, but then he snorted derisively. "Elf, my ass. Fairy is more like it."

"Buck!" scolded Steve, aghast, and stared angrily at Bucky.  
"What?" asked Bucky innocently.  
Steve didn't answer, but continued to stare at him with an expression that was somewhere between an incipient rage and a tearful outburst.  
After a few seconds, Bucky slumped his shoulders in resignation. "Oh, come on. You know I didn't mean it," he defended himself, raising his hands apologetically.  
"You can't just insinuate something like that," Steve scolded, his brows furrowed in a frown.  
"Relax buddy. It was just a joke besides, it is no longer illegal."

Steve continued to stare at him darkly, but then suddenly rubbed a hand over his face and seemed to slump slightly.  
"It's still rude," he replied with an almost exhausted undertone in his voice that made Bucky frown in confusion.  
"There are people who can't yet accept their own preferences themselves, who don't feel comfortable when others speculate or discuss them without being asked."

The furrows on Bucky's brow deepened as he processed what his friend had just said. After a moment, he opened his mouth as if to say something, but he closed it again immediately and continued to look at Steve in confusion.  
Finally, he had gathered himself enough to respond. "Steve, ...what are we talking about?"

Abruptly, Steve's expression stiffened.  
It took a few seconds, then his eyes began to move rapidly from side to side as if he were frantically reading some invisible text that might provide him with an answer to Bucky's question.  
But before he could be embarrassed to answer, their attention was abruptly drawn to Ratatoskr, who was coughing artificially.

"Excuse me?" the elf asked uncertainly. "Is there something wrong... with my clothes?" he asked, puzzled, looking down at himself.  
Steve stared at him blankly at first, then his cheeks turned pink. Of course, the elf had heard everything. He lowered his eyes in embarrassment and shook his head in shame. "No. It's nothing," he hastily assured. "It suits you very well."  
He wasn't lying. The burgundy button-down and shiny black skinny jeans accentuated all the elf's features, adding an almost silvery, ethereal glow to his fair skin.

But Ratatoskr did not seem appeased by Steve's reassurance. He let his gaze slide down his body once more, then turned to Bucky who had been chewing on his lower lip for some time. "But something is, not right? ...Is it the colors?"  
"No, no," Steve hastened to reply, though he was not addressed. "There's really nothing wrong," he assured again.

"You just look like you dressed for a date with...a man!" Bucky blurted out, and Steve smote a hand to his face in bewilderment.  
Meanwhile, Bucky was still frowning at the wide-open collar, the downright ridiculously tight pants, and the silver belt buckle that kept unconsciously directing someones gaze to parts of his body where, out of sheer decency, it shouldn't linger.

Steve and Bucky had very different ideas about how the elf might react. But they were both surprised when Ratatoskr sighed loudly and rolled his eyes conspicuously. "Not you people too," he groaned in annoyance, sounding very human in a strange way.

They stared at the elf, speechless at first, then shared a confused look before Bucky asked, "Um... what?"  
"We're just friends!" scolded Ratatoskr angrily, placing a hand at his slender waist. "It's an absolute mystery to me why people constantly make different assumptions." He punctuated his words with a harsh gesture and turned to Loki, who was massaging his temple with two fingers as if he had a headache. "Can you understand?", Ratatoskr asked him indignantly.

"I... Uh. ...What are you talking about?" asked Bucky in puzzlement before the elf could get an answer.  
"Our relationship is strictly platonic," Loki said sharply, then brushed a strand of hair behind his ear with a sigh before continuing more conciliatorily, "Forgive me, but the subject is really downright annoying for us. For nearly two hundred years, rumors persisted in _Asgard_ that he would share a bed with me. I suspect there are still some who are convinced of it."

Both Steve's and Bucky's chins dropped and they stared at them with wide-open eyes in disbelief.  
"Oh my God," Steve finally stammered in panic "I... we...we didn't mean to imply anything. I'm terribly sorry." He waved his hands frantically and Bucky nodded vigorously beside him.  
Steve's face had turned dark red with embarrassment. "That was just a misunderstanding. Just friends. Good. That's good. ...I guess," he continued to stammer.

"Steven, it is fine," Loki interrupted his uncontrolled, stuttering flow of speech with a sigh. "As I said, you're not the first to be wrong about this. It's just a little annoying." He pressed an index finger and thumb to the root of his nose, then muttered, "Better point it out to Anthony again, too. Though I thought he was just joking yesterday, it seems I was wrong."

Ratatoskr frowned doubtfully, but nodded curtly right after.  
A moment later, he turned back to the two soldiers.  
"Do you think it would be appropriate for me to put on something else?"

Steve looked like he was still searching for words, but Bucky was already shrugging his shoulders and grinning cautiously. "It's a free country. You can wear whatever you want, Pixie."  
"Then what I'm wearing isn't offensive or illegal?" the elf verified again.  
"Nope," Bucky replied, still grinning.  
"It does allow speculation about my relationship status, though?"  
"Not directly. At most, it merely reinforces preconceptions about your possible preferences. It doesn't matter. Reasonable people don't give a shit."  
Ratatoskr frowned again and watched him skeptically for a moment. "In that case I don't understand the whole discussion."

"Oh, damn it. I'm really sorry, okay?" grumbled Bucky as his grin died, running his metal hand through his messy hair. It's just... you elves are all kind of... prettier than... and the clothes are... ."He paused and took a deep breath, then ventured a second attempt. "I just talked before I thought. Forget it, please. The clothes are fine and you ...look really good in them. "He looked to the side, a little embarrassed. "Can we talk about the report now, please?"

As Bucky spoke, or rather babbled, Ratatoskr's scowl smoothed out and a bright smile gradually spread across his handsome face. "I'm glad you think so, James. Because I think I'm quite pretty in it, too," the elf purred delightedly.

The remark made Loki roll his eyes conspicuously, but he smiled in amusement as he did so.  
After a moment, he shook his head gently and turned to Steve. "Now that that's settled, I'd suggest you finally explain what this is all about."

Steve winced in surprise as if he hadn't expected anyone to address him. A moment later he shook himself and seemed completely focused again. "The report. Right. ... we have a trace on a Norn Stone. Two to be exact."

Loki's brow abruptly furrowed in annoyance. "Excuse me? Then why are we still here, and why didn't you call us back sooner?"  
"There was no reason to," Steve explained hastily, raising his hands placatingly. "It's not an emergency. S.H.I.E.L.D. got a tip on two weapons deals here in New York. We actually have a few hours to prepare."

"Good," Loki replied with relief and relaxed again. "What details do we know?"  
"Some," Steve replied. He crossed his arms and started tapping the ground restlessly with the toes of his right foot. "Supposedly, one deal involves street gang members. Ordinary petty criminals who so far have been more of a nuisance than a danger. But they're organized, and if they're equipped with alien technology they could cause serious problems. The other deal involves a woman who has long been suspected of being involved in criminal business on a larger scale. She owns several salons all over the city and quite a few of them are the epitome of shady. They haven't been able to prove anything solid against her, though, so no charges have ever been filed."

He paused briefly to make sure the others could still follow him. As both Loki and Ratatoskr nodded thoughtfully, he continued with satisfaction, "According to S.H.I.E.L.D., it's all about the handover now. That means no protracted negotiations or mutual intimidation to drive down the price. This saves us hours of waiting for an opportunity to grab it. So all we have to do is get there on time, wait for the handover unnoticed, and bust people as soon as it's safe. If everything goes smoothly, we'll get the Norn Stones and some people who can tell us who's behind them."

When he finished, there was silence for a moment while the others organize the information. But finally, Loki nodded again. "That sounds a little ...too good to be true. How did S.H.I.E.L.D. get this information? Up until now, we've only ever been informed when the stones were used. How come they suddenly know details of a handover?"

"They don't actually know," Steve replied, smiling a little sheepishly. "According to their informants, the deals are for unspecified alien weapons. ...So they don't necessarily have to be Norn Stones. But there's a damn good chance it's the stones."  
He uncrossed his arms and shrugged. "This is the first hot scent we've had. It's way too good an opportunity to let it go to waste. Besides, even if we miss, we can still get some illegal weapons off the street."

"Anyway," Ratatoskr interjected, almost bored. "I'm here to help, so I'll help. Tell me Steven, these ...deals don't happen to take place in locations so situated that we can confront the obscure characters in one place and then travel comfortably to the next place to do the same?"  
"No, I'm afraid not," the soldier replied, shaking his head.  
"Well, that's what I thought," the elf replied with a grin. "So, how do we proceed?"

"Very simple. We split up. Since this time it's more about flying under the radar, Bruce is sitting this one out. But Nat, Tony, Clint and Sam are in." He hesitated for a moment, looking back and forth between Loki and the elf. "Um... I know it's your first mission on Earth and with us, but I'd feel more comfortable if we had someone in each group who understood some of this alien magic."

"You want to send Loki and me to different places of operation," Ratatoskr summarized. "That's reasonable. I don't see any difficulty about it."  
"I feel the same way," Loki agreed.  
"Stop. Wait a minute," Bucky suddenly spoke up. "We're blithely planning our mission here, and all the while we're forgetting one important detail. These guys certainly aren't going to surrender without a fight."  
"Right," Steve agreed with him tentatively. Then he turned directly to Ratatoskr. "We haven't talked about it yet, but if it comes to a fight, can you... ?"

He broke off the sentence when Ratatoskr laughed almost eerily. "You want to know if I can fight?" he asked, amused. However, he didn't wait for an answer and continued speaking directly. "Don't worry. I certainly know how to defend myself. I will not stand in your way."  
"Oh... that's good," Steve replied, a little embarrassed. In a firmer voice he added, "Normally it would be desirable if we could practice a few scenarios as a team to adjust to each other. I'm just afraid we don't have the time to do that at this point."  
"We will have a chance to make up for it later," Loki interjected seriously. "For now, let's focus on the current mission. So tell me where we need to go and who will be working with whom?"

"All right," Steve confirmed. "Sam, Clint, you and I will be Team Alpha. We'll take the deal in the Bronx. Nat, Tony, Bucky and Ratatoskr will stay here in Manhattan as Team Beta. The exact location to meet for... ."  
"Please forgive Mr. Rogers, but the boss wants to see you urgently." F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s abrupt interjection caused him to pause abruptly. Steve frowned and glanced angrily at the ceiling. "Tell Tony I'll be right over. I'm still busy."  
"It's an emergency. I'm afraid he insists on your immediate presence," the A.I. replied sternly.  
"What kind of emergency?" asked Steve in alarm.  
"I can't tell."

Steve cursed once barely audibly and took a wide step toward the elevator. "Okay, tell him I'll be right there."  
"Steve, what... ?" began Bucky, but was immediately cut off.  
"I'll be back as soon as I can. Just wait for me for a minute," Steve called out to them as he rushed to the elevator.

They glared after him for a while. Even after the elevator doors had closed. Then Ratatoskr clicked his tongue. "So, who wants tea?"

◈

In the meantime, twenty minutes had passed and Steve had not returned yet. Ratatoskr had made tea as announced, and while they waited they sat together at the kitchen counter, staring silently into their steaming cups.  
After a few minutes, Loki had excused himself monosyllabically and disappeared to the back of the floor, taking several of the large shopping bags with him.

Bucky and Ratatoskr had stayed behind. The silence between them was not uncomfortable, and Bucky was grateful for being able to indulge his own thoughts.  
The elf seemed to feel the same way, for he had been staring out the massive window for some time, watching the city spread out before them with a faint smile on his lips.

At some point, Bucky's gaze had unconsciously wandered to the slender fingers of the elf, who was thoughtfully playing with his teacup. Something about it piqued Bucky's interest and directed his thoughts back to the here and now.  
Ratatoskr's precious-looking drinking vessel was made of a translucent, pale mint-green material that looked incredibly fragile and was crisscrossed on one side by an irregular network of golden veins.

Bucky frowned in wonder. He hadn't really thought about everyday things like tea cups before, but now that he had noticed this particular cup, he wondered where it had come from. While the tableware in the Avengers Tower was undoubtedly classy, it was also plain and functional. Nothing that could compare to this precious vessel.  
He stared at the cup broodingly until the elf's bright laughter made him look up, and he looked directly into the blue-violet eyes of his counterpart.  
Apparently Ratatoskr, despite his drifting thoughts, had not missed Bucky's astonishment.

The elf carefully lifted the cup until he held it at eye level and swayed it ever so slightly back and forth. "I don't own many items that my heart is attached to, but this cup means a lot to me," he explained as a matter of course.  
Surprised, Bucky lifted an eyebrow. "You brought it from _Álfheimr_?" Astonished, he watched as Ratatoskr nodded thoughtfully and lovingly placed the drinking vessel on the tabletop, stroking the delicate rim with one finger.  
"Why?" asked Bucky after a few moments.  
Ratatoskr's eyes met his again and the elf smiled mysteriously at him. "This cup reminds me of a lesson I learned many years ago that changed my ...perception forever," he explained surprisingly seriously, leaning back and tilting his head to look dreamily at the plain ceiling.

Bucky didn't say anything in response, feeling that Ratatoskr wasn't done yet, and it didn't take long for his suspicions to be confirmed.  
"But if one discusses the value of this lesson, opinions diverge greatly. ...Personally, I enjoy the idea that I have gained a new perspective that reveals many beautiful things to me. ...My people, on the other hand, feel that I have lost my focus, ...my eye for what is important."

Bucky thought about his words for a moment, but finally shook his head in perplexity. "I'm not sure I understand what you're saying."  
Another smile flitted across the elf's face and he straightened up with a jerk, crossing his legs loosely. He then bowed toward Bucky and propped his forearm on his knee. "Let me ask you a question, James."  
"Bucky," he said automatically.  
Ratatoskr's smile widened a bit more, otherwise he ignored the interjection and asked his question. "Did you like my home?"  
Bucky frowned and instead thought about the surprising question. The answer to it had been on the tip of his tongue practically immediately, but he hesitated to say it, wondering if it would be wise to actually give his honest opinion.

However, after a few moments and several prompting nods from his counterpart, he decided that a sincere answer would hardly be presumptuous.  
"No," he finally declared seriously. "I... No, I didn't like _Álfheimr_."  
To his surprise, Ratatoskr nodded and his smile still lingered on his lips as he asked another question. "Why?"  
Again, Bucky hesitated and thought. "It's too ...perfect. The buildings, the landscape, even the people, just everything is ...too beautiful...to feel good." He faltered and cleared his throat sheepishly before continuing in a softer voice. "I don't know exactly how to explain it. I... I was afraid all the time that I would somehow destroy that perfection. I hardly dared to touch anything or even say anything. I had the feeling that my presence alone would disturb the perfection. ...I could never feel comfortable there."

Ratatoskr leaned back in his chair again, apparently satisfied with his answer because he nodded appreciatively. "Very true."

With one of his long fingers he pointed again to the cup that stood before him. "Many, many years ago I was a guest in _Vanaheimr_. I accompanied Loki on a diplomatic ...courtesy visit. During our stay there, an embarrassing...mishap happened to me." The elf hesitated and his smile became a little embarrassed for a tiny moment. "I knocked a cup off a table and it instantly broke quite a few shards. It was terribly awkward for me, ...our hosts, on the other hand, took little notice. If anything, they seemed amused by my embarrassed behavior." He grinned as the memory came back to him.

"Please remember our conversation last night. My people do not accept blemishes. This is even more true for objects than for people. A person can heal completely ideally, but what is broken is thrown away. We ...do not repair things."  
Ratatoskr paused and stroked the rim of the cup lovingly one more time. "The _vanir_ , on the other hand...they do remarkable things with broken things. ...When we said goodbye to our hosts back then, they presented me with a gift."  
Ratatoskr nodded slightly toward the drinking vessel. "It was this cup. The one I had broken earlier through carelessness. A _vanir_ craftsman had reassembled the shards and sealed them with gold."

"Kintsugi," Bucky interjected without thinking.  
"I beg your pardon?" the elf asked in wonder.  
"Uh, that's what we call it. Kintsugi. I think it comes from Japan. It's a technique where broken ceramic ware is repaired with gold."  
Ratatoskr nodded appreciatively. "I am glad to hear that other worlds also practice this beautiful art." But again, Ratatoskr paused and suddenly looked at Bucky seriously. "But do you understand what I am trying to tell you?"

The elf smiled again as Bucky shook his head in perplexity. "All my life I had been taught that beauty could only be found in flawlessness, and all of a sudden I was confronted with a completely different point of view. Because you see, James, that cup opened my eyes. I learned that a flaw is not a contradiction to perfection. Quite the contrary. I learned that it's the rough edges, the flaws and supposed blemishes that make things... and people special in the first place. It makes them unique and exciting... and desirable."  
Bucky swallowed hard as he noticed the elf's eyes slowly moving over his left arm as he spoke, before they finally met with his again.  
"To tell you the truth, I lost my love for perfection that day in _Vanaheimr_ , and today I see beauty almost only where it is supposedly clouded," Ratatoskr finished his explanation.

The goosebumps that spread over Bucky's body as they talked made him shiver uncomfortably, and he cleared his throat sheepishly to hide his confusion at the strange feeling that suddenly appeared in his stomach.  
"Then... then that means you don't like _Álfheimr_ either?" he asked a bit bluntly.  
Ratatoskr lowered his eyes and laughed softly. "Yes, I'm afraid I've become estranged from my own homeland." But a moment later he added, "And gained a universe."

The hiss of the elevator doors made Bucky almost jump with fright.  
He immediately put the strange conversation with the elf out of his mind when he saw Steve coming toward them with hurried steps and a scowl on his face.  
"What's going on?" asked Bucky anxiously.  
"We have a problem," Steve replied in a serious voice, nodding to Loki, who rejoined them at that moment.  
"There's been another incident with a Norn Stone. Several buildings were lifted into the air, moved and eventually collapsed. Among them, a bank and... a hospital."  
Steve took one deep breath. "The Avengers are needed immediately in Washington, D.C."

"Then we've got to go," Bucky replied hastily, and was about to make his way to the elevator when Steve stepped in his way, shaking his head.  
"No, Buck. I've talked this over with Tony. The others are already getting the Quinjet ready to leave any minute. We'll stay here and follow up on the leads from S.H.I.E.L.D."  
"You've got to be kidding me," Bucky snapped in disbelief, pointing at everyone present in turn. "You mean the four of us are supposed to be busting weapons deals in two different places?" He crossed his arms and frowned. "I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem if we just had to stop people, but as long as we want these guys alive we're just too few."  
"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right," Loki interjected.  
"I know," Steve replied grimly. "Fury is sending us two teams of agents who will support us. They'll stay in the background until we give them the signal. That's the best we're going to get."  
Bucky shook his head unhappily. "I don't like this. I don't like this at all."

"Are we in the right place?" asked Loki in a hushed voice as they quickly made their way through the grimy industrial building.  
"If the information from S.H.I.E.L.D. is correct, we are," Steve replied just as quietly. "Is something wrong?" he continued to ask as he became aware of the disgusted look on his companion's face.  
Loki did not answer immediately, but first wrinkled his nose. "I consider the choice of meeting place to be decidedly inappropriate."  
Steve laughed softly and shook his head as they continued to move through the dodgy corridors. "Actually, it pretty much fits every stereotype. Dirty, gritty, and liquid gas tanks everywhere. The only thing missing is the occasional echo of dripping water."  
He grinned when Loki looked at him uncomprehendingly, but didn't bother to elaborate.  
Casually, he activated the voice link. "Agent Harris, are you in position?"  
The crackling reply came within a split second. " Affirmative."

Steve nodded with satisfaction, but then stopped abruptly when they came to a place where the corridors crossed. With a wave of his hand, he motioned Loki to stop as well.  
"Are you sure there's no one else in the building besides us?" he whispered in his direction.  
Loki nodded confidently. "Absolutely. Unless you count the rats."  
Steve grinned again and continued on his way, deeper into the building complex.  
"This place is huge," Loki muttered as he followed him. "How do we know which section the transfer will take place in?"  
"The deal may already be closed, but neither the traders nor the buyers will take any unnecessary risk. So they'll choose a place that's clear and has appropriate escape routes," Steve explained calmly. "According to Fury's blueprints, there's only one room that fits that bill. A factory floor on the other side. I suspect that area is under surveillance, which is why we're approaching from that side."  
"I'm impressed with your shiftiness," Loki replied with amusement, earning a wry look from Steve.  
"It has nothing to do with shiftiness. It's just not the first time I've done it."  
Loki quickened his steps to keep up with his pace and winked at him. "You shouldn't sell yourself short, Steven."

"Sir, there are people approaching from multiple directions."  
"Copy that," Steve confirmed the S.H.I.E.L.D agent's message. "Radio silence until further notice."  
To Loki, he said, "Then we better hurry up a little." He quickened his pace until he was jogging easily. Still closely followed by Loki.

They reached the factory floor at the moment when a loud scraping sound announced the opening of a massive roll-up door. The previously steady twilight was gradually replaced by dim light, limiting their ability to stay out of sight.

Hectically, Steve looked around the hall, searching for suitable cover for them. He had just decided that the rusty steel barrels piled against one wall would be suitable as a privacy screen when Loki suddenly grabbed him and pulled him forcefully between two tightly packed heavy-duty shelves. Almost simultaneously, a green flicker surrounded them that lasted so briefly that Steve wasn't sure he hadn't imagined it.

Only a second later, he understood the reason for Loki's actions, as two masked figures in mismatched tactical clothing and with weapons stuck in their belts approached them and stopped right in front of the shelves.  
He tried to squeeze himself further into the narrow gap, frantically trying not to accidentally bump his shield against the metal frame of the shelves.  
"Easy," Loki whispered close to his ear.  
Steve immediately stopped his hasty retreat and instead frowned as he realized the two guys didn't notice them. It was still gloomy in the hall, but by no means dark enough to hide them.  
He turned his head to give Loki a questioning look, but when he realized how close they were due to the cramped situation, he quickly turned away.  
But fortunately, Loki must have guessed his question even as he did so. "Illusion," he whispered again against his ear.  
Steve nodded curtly. So that was the green flicker he had seen. Loki had hidden them both.

They both barely dared to breathe as the two gang members conversed in a ridiculously garbled mixture of Spanish and English, just an arm's length away. Their voices further muffled and distorted by the balaclavas.  
More muffled voices could be heard from several directions, but the shelves prevented Steve from seeing the individuals.

He tilted his head in the direction the sounds were coming from and listened intently.  
After a few seconds, he raised one hand and showed a five and a two.  
He felt Loki's nod more than he saw it, but it reassured Steve that he agreed with his assessment.

The radio link clicked twice in quick succession to let them know that more people were approaching.  
Almost simultaneously, the sound of a vehicle's engine approaching was heard and the two men in front of them looked up in surprise.

Only a moment later, frantic shouts resounded through the hall and the potential weapons buyers hurried back to the gate.  
Four of them positioned themselves right next to it and were thus directly in their field of vision.  
That left only three out of sight. Steve expelled his breath and relaxed a bit. He could work with that.

Their spontaneous hiding place turned out to be surprisingly convenient. They knew from the other muffled voices that there must be more people on the factory floor that they couldn't see, but at least they could see right through the open roll-up door and onto the forecourt.

A black, absolutely suspicious looking sedan slowly rolled up in front of the gate and Steve rolled his eyes. The men were far enough away now that he felt safe enough to mutter quietly, "Why is it always black limos?"  
"Another ...cliché?" asked Loki, amused but equally quiet, as they watched the occupants of the vehicle exit.

Steve stared incredulously at the two guys who had taken up positions to the left and right of a lanky older man with a large metal box in his hand. Both looked like beefy bouncers forced into a suit at gunpoint.  
He nodded again and leaned back slightly before answering Loki in a whisper. "Clint recommended a whole bunch of movies that play out just like that. We should see one together sometime."  
The two parties were still engaged in careful conversation, so Steve risked averting his gaze during his proposal to smile quickly at Loki.

Just a heartbeat later, Steve wished he hadn't.  
He had been aware all along that they were standing close together. The narrow gap between the shelves left them no choice.  
But when he found Loki's stunning green eyes so close to his face, his breath caught. Suddenly he realized that they were pressed together at full length and he could think of nothing but the feeling of Loki's body nestled against his.  
Steve was torn by the conflicting desire to either turn all the way around to Loki or to hastily pull away from him.

His gaze fluttered to Loki's lips as he bent toward him some more and replied in a silky voice, "If you wish."  
Steve swallowed hard. "Wish?"  
"The movies," Loki reminded him, still smiling.

His hazy mind struggled for a moment with the meaning of Loki's words, while at the same time he tried to keep his treacherous body from snuggling up to the man behind him.  
But disillusionment came abruptly when Loki's intense gaze broke away from him and focused instead on the events at the roll-up door.

Abruptly, the eerie attraction emanating from Loki fizzled out and Steve guiltily turned back to their mission target. He bit his lower lip angrily, resenting his neglect of duty and lack of focus in this situation.

At least he didn't have to realize that he had missed his cue.  
The leader of the gang was still busy inspecting the contents of the metal box, while all the others present watched him like hawks.  
Finally, the masked man straightened up and padlocked the lid of the box.

Since there was no shouting or commotion, Steve assumed he was satisfied with the goods. The impression was confirmed a moment later when he waved into an out-of-sight corner and a fifth gang member approached with a suitcase.  
Steve put a finger to the activation button on his radio and waited patiently.

Concentrating, he watched as the leader snapped open the case buckles and flipped back the lid. The neatly stacked banknotes were clearly visible even from their hiding place.

"GO!"  
While yelling the command into the radio, he grabbed his shield with his other hand, released it from its holster and stormed out of his hiding place.  
Simultaneously, the milky, completely filthy windows exploded and a dozen armed S.H.I.E.L.D agents stormed the hall.

Both the gang members and the arms dealer's bodyguards quickly recovered from their surprise and drew their weapons.  
Steve incapacitated two of them with a shield throw, almost certainly breaking the arm of one of them.  
A third was prevented from even drawing his weapon when one of Loki's daggers whizzed past Steve's ear and nailed the man's gloved hand to a concrete pillar.

After thirty seconds, the gangsters were overpowered. Another thirty seconds later, the agents had the people disarmed and secured.  
Steve nodded with satisfaction, collected his shield, and walked hopefully toward the promising metal box.

He struck once hard with his shield and the individual parts of the padlock fell clattering to the floor. Steve flipped open the lid and impatiently bent over the box to inspect its contents.  
"Were we successful?" asked Loki expectantly as he approached from behind.

However, a verbal response was not necessary. Loki knew it when Steve sat up, closed his eyes, and wiped his mouth with one hand. "Shit!"

Sighing, Loki reached past Steve and slammed the lid of the disappointing box noisily back shut. "There's still hope the others will succeed," he said in a comforting tone, placing a hand on the soldier's shoulder.  
Steve gave him a mirthless but grateful smile. "I really hope you're right."  
Sullenly, he turned to one of the agents. "Harris, we have a box of battered Chitauri blasters here. Send someone to retrieve them."  
He didn't even wait for confirmation, but nudged Loki wearily and said amiably, "Let's go home."

Bucky put one foot on the first rung of the fire escape when his instincts suddenly let him know that something was not right.  
In a flash, he spun around and scanned the area for potential threats while his hand was already wrapped around the hilt of his combat knife, ready to draw it at any moment.  
He was so focused on detecting immediate threats that he didn't realize the real problem until a few moments later.

When he finally realized what had set his mental alarm bells ringing, he snorted in annoyance and stomped down the narrow alley, back to the main street.

"What exactly are you doing?" he asked angrily as he found the missing elf again in front of a large flower store.  
"I'm admiring these remarkable flowers," Ratatoskr replied, completely unmoved and without averting his fascinated gaze from the shop window.  
Bucky jerkily lowered his head and pursed his lips. "You do remember that we have a mission, don't you?"  
"Of course," the elf replied boredly and took another step closer to the window.

Bucky fought the urge to groan and smite his forehead and instead took a deep breath. When he was convinced he had himself under control, he grabbed Ratatoskr rudely by the elbow and simply dragged him along with him.  
"Come on now," Bucky grumbled sullenly as the elf resisted somewhat half-heartedly.  
Finally, he had pulled him away enough to turn back around to return to the alley. As he did so, his eyes fell for a moment on the massive bundle of - admittedly - beautiful, dark purple, burgundy, and gold tall bearded irises that had so fascinated Ratatoskr.  
"You can look at everything at your leisure later," Bucky promised more conciliatorily, letting go of Ratatoskr's arm, since by now he was willingly following him again anyway. "Now let's concentrate on the mission."

Ratatoskr didn't answer him, but as long as he didn't go exploring on his own again, Bucky didn't care.  
With a motion of his head, he directed the elf to climb up the rusty fire escape, and while Ratatoskr complied, Bucky watched him for a moment. Then he opened the communications link. "Any sign of our target?"  
"Negative," a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent promptly replied.  
Bucky nodded with satisfaction and set about following Ratatoskr.

Once at the top, he climbed over the metal railing and jumped to the edge of the roof. He effortlessly pulled himself up onto the mossy flat roof and ran crouched to the other side of the building, where he lay flat next to the elf, who was already stretched out there watching the activity on the street below them.

According to their information, the exchange was scheduled to take place in the saloon on the other side of the busy street. Despite the hustle and bustle, Bucky had decided that it would be too risky to approach the building directly and had instead chosen their current location as the starting point for their observation.

"What exactly are we going to do now?" asked Ratatoskr, actually sounding a bit excited.  
Bucky smirked. "For now, we're not going to do anything. We'll watch the street and wait for a suspicious person to enter the salon."  
He had to stifle a laugh as Ratatoskr poutingly pushed his lower lip forward. "That's all?" he asked, visibly disappointed.  
"That's all," Bucky confirmed. "There's a team standing by nearby to storm the place on our signal. We just need to make sure that both the dealers and the buyer are inside."  
"Then wouldn't it be prudent for us to be in the building?" the elf asked skeptically.  
"Too conspicuous," Bucky replied. "We won't go in until we have a reasonable suspicion." Ratatoskr sighed softly, but says no more about it.

A few minutes passed during which they silently observed the passersby.  
Bucky made mental notes on each of them, assessing the chances that they might be their target.  
He was so engrossed in it that he almost forgot he wasn't alone. He didn't take notice of the elf again until Ratatoskr began to murmur softly. "Brittany Blair. The gateway to heaven."  
Confused, Bucky frowned, but immediately realized that the elf had merely read out the name of the salon. His gaze jerked reflexively to the large, plain sign above the front door.

He was already about to turn away again to continue his observation, when he became aware of a detail that caused him to widen his eyes in disbelief.  
"What the... You've got to be kidding me," Bucky grumbled, stunned.  
He ignored Ratatoskr's puzzled look and angrily activated his radio.  
"Garcia. Please tell me you have women on your team."

"Negative," it sounded from the voice link immediately after, and Bucky groaned in annoyance.  
He covered his eyes with his metal hand for a brief moment and shook his head in bewilderment. "S.H.I.E.L.D is prepared for anything, my ass," he scolded sarcastically.  
"Is there a problem?" asked Ratatoskr curiously, but Bucky simply ignored him and instead frantically pulled the folded blueprint out of his back pocket.

He was aware that the elf was still staring at him in wonder as he studied the building plan to look for potential access points, but he continued to blank it out.  
In fact, he didn't look up again until Ratatoskr suddenly asked, "Isn't that the owner of this ... salon?"  
Jerkily, he looked toward the entrance. "Shit. You're right," he cursed as he recognized the dark-haired woman from the photo in the S.H.I.E.L.D. report.  
In disbelief, he watched as the woman walked to the edge of the sidewalk and looked around searchingly for a moment.  
Immediately, an unobtrusive car approached and came to a stop right next to her.  
"This just isn't my day," Bucky muttered, stunned, as the woman opened the door and got in. Hectically, he activated the radio link. "Garcia, forget the salon. Follow the blue van. Blair is inside."  
The connection buzzed for a moment, then came the cracking reply, "Copy that."

"Bloody hell," Bucky muttered after the agent confirmed. He tore his baseball cap off his head and ruffled his hair in frustration.

Ratatoskr watched him thoughtfully. "What does that mean?"

"It means either the exchange is going to take place at a different location or Blair isn't the buyer," Bucky sighed. He then bit his lip angrily. "Damn it! The S.H.I.E.L.D. people will stay on her, but we've got to get into that salon somehow and make sure the deal doesn't go down here after all." He paused briefly and tapped a finger on the blueprint. "It's not going to be easy, but maybe we can get in the back door," he mused aloud a moment later. "We just have to make absolutely sure no one sees us."

"This is ridiculous," Ratatoskr said abruptly, rising from his reclining position. "There are people going in and out all the time. I'm just going to go out the front door and look around," he announced as he walked toward the fire escape.  
Bucky was so engrossed in his own deliberations that it took him a moment to process the statement.  
When it finally dawned on him what the elf had said, he jumped up frantically and ran after him. He caught up with him immediately before he could jump down to the fire escape and held him vigorously by the wrist.

"You can't just walk in there," Bucky hissed angrily at him and pulled him back down into a crouch, although even so it was almost impossible for anyone to see them from the street.  
"And why shouldn't I be able to do that?" asked Ratatoskr, who was now a little annoyed in his turn. "You want to know if the stones are in there, so I'll go in and see."  
"Damn it. It's not that easy," Bucky retorted, pointing to his ears with both hands. "Everyone will know right away that you're not human and suspect that something's wrong... ." He faltered momentarily as Ratatoskr abruptly extended his hand and took the battered baseball cap from Bucky's head, only to put it on himself. Amazingly, it actually concealed the elf's prominent ears, but Bucky only frowned. "...And besides, it's a freaking LADIES-spa. You can't get in there through the front door."

Bucky didn't know exactly what reaction he expected from Ratatoskr. Probably protest or something similar. But he certainly didn't expect the elf to look down at himself in disbelief.

After a moment, Ratatoskr raised his head and looked toward the door behind which the weapons deal was supposed to take place, and then back at his body.

Bucky followed the elf's strange behavior for a while and was about to ask what was wrong with him when Ratatoskr got up from his crouch and pulled his burgundy button-down shirt out of his waistband.  
He frowned as the elf bent over, opened his lace-up boots and slipped them off one by one.

"What the... ? Pixie, what are you doing?" hissed Bucky uneasily, but only a second later his throat constricted uncomfortably, and he seriously feared that his eyes might pop out of his head.  
With almost painful grace, the elf unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the loops. After that he dropped his trousers with complete unabashedness.

Before Bucky could even get a chance to react, the elf smoothed out his shirt and tightened the belt around his narrow waist. Next, he slipped back into his boots and Bucky watched open-mouthed as Ratatoskr tied the laces into neat bows.

All of a sudden, Bucky was overcome with a feeling as if he were about to faint.  
His field of vision distorted strangely. The atmosphere seemed to shimmer suddenly, and Bucky had to blink violently several times to suppress the burgeoning dizziness.  
When the feeling finally subsided and he could see normally again, he couldn't believe his eyes.

The elf winked at him mischievously and pushed the pants into his hands without comment.  
"Wait here," Ratatoskr purred sweetly and gracefully hopped off the roof, back onto the fire escape.

All that was left behind was Bucky, petrified with horror, staring blankly at the spot where Ratatoskr had been standing until a moment ago.

◈

Steve looked up in surprise as the common area elevator doors hissed open and the rest of the Avengers stumbled in, exhausted and still covered in dust.  
"You guys are back already?" he asked, dumbfounded, getting up from the couch. "How did it go?"

"Oh, piece of cake," Clint replied casually, dropping heavily into an armchair so that clouds of dust billowed around him like wisps of fog. "All we had to do was dig through about twenty-five yards of shattered reinforced concrete looking for dozens of missing people while it first burned a lot and then burned a little and rained a lot. It was great. You should have been there," he explained sarcastically.

"Next time again," Steve replied. "What are you guys doing back already? You've hardly been gone eight hours?"  
"Were you going to take a chance on my absence to secretly have a party?" asked Tony, yawning as he shook off a dented repulsor glove and left it carelessly on the floor.  
"The missing people have all been found. The Iron legion and a bunch of repair drones are helping with the cleanup, so we're off," he explained before Steve could respond to his question.  
A slight movement drew his gaze to the other side of the room, and it didn't take long for Tony to frown. "Hey Reindeer Games, what are you drinking?"

Loki swirled the whiskey tumbler in his hand with a grin. "Your bourbon."  
"Well, it's fine with me," Tony replied, "but you better pour me one, too." He paused for a second and shook his head. "No, forget it. Make it a double."  
"Same for me," Natasha exclaimed, stretching out long on one of the couches.

"How did it go for you guys?" asked Tony curiously after Loki got up and strolled over to the liquor shelf.  
Steve couldn't help but sigh loudly.  
"Oh, so good after all, huh?" commented Clint dryly.  
"It was a bust," Steve explained unhappily. "We got the people, but the deal was only for some nearly junked Chitauri weapons." He ran a hand through his blond hair and sighed again. "I can only hope that Bucky and Ratatoskr are more successful."

"Aren't they back yet?" asked Tony again, but didn't wait for an answer, instead turning directly to his A.I. "Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y. Honey, where are Barnes and the pointy ear right now?"  
"I can't answer that for sure, boss. However, according to S.H.I.E.L.D. communications, the mission was completed fifty-three minutes ago," F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.  
"Fifty-three minutes? Then they should be back any minute," Steve noted, frowning, and tilted his head back to address the A.I. "Do you know anything more specific about the mission?"  
"Sorry Mr. Rogers," replied F.R.I.D.A.Y. "The S.H.I.E.L.D. team did not relay any specific details over the radio. Only an unspecified incident was reported."

"An incident? What kind of incident? Was anyone hurt?" asked Steve with concern.  
"As I mentioned, it wasn't specified. But you can ask Mr. Barnes about it yourself in a moment. He has just entered the tower and is now in the elevator."

"Well, this is going to be really exciting today, isn't it, kids?" Tony grinned and gratefully accepted the glass Loki handed him.  
But Steve was not yet calmed down. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., you say Bucky is in the elevator. But isn't Ratatoskr with him?"  
The A.I. didn't answer right away, and when she did, her voice seemed almost uncertain. "I'm not entirely sure about that."

"You're not sure?" repeated Tony incredulously. "Why is every square inch of the building equipped with sensors?"  
Before Tony could say anything else, the elevator doors opened and all eyes focused on them.  
Coming out was a truly distressed-looking Bucky, shoulders slumped and glassy-eyed.  
"What... ?", Steve began worriedly, but he paused as Bucky silently took a step to the side, revealing the elevator interior.

The concerned silence that set in was interrupted only by the clinking sound of ice cubes being swirled in a glass.  
"I probably should have mentioned it earlier," Loki smirked and brought his glass back to his lips. " _Ljósálfar_ possess the ability to change their sex at any time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⇜ ◈ ⇝
> 
> Next time Bucky and Ratatoskr give a rather strange mission report, which reveals amazing things not only about the elf. Steve learns a few things about Loki and Thor makes a surprise visit.
> 
>  _ **Álfheimr**_ ; Realm of the light elves  
>  _ **Vanaheimr**_ ; Realm of the Vanir  
>  _ **Ljósálfar**_ ; light elves  
>  _ **Hrós**_ and _**athugasemdum**_ ; Icelandic: Kudos and comments - something every author appreciates ヅ


	5. Two Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Ratatoskr give a rather strange mission report, which reveals amazing things not only about the elf. Steve learns a few things about Loki and Thor makes a surprise visit.  
> ⇜ ◈ ⇝

❊

"Okay. What a hoot!", Tony interrupted the awkward silence after a while. "Seriously Loki, how many elves did you bring in and how do you hide them so F.R.I.D.A.Y. doesn't notice?"

"I assure you, that's Ratatoskr," Loki replied with a smirk, pointing to the petite, clearly female elf still standing in the elevator.  
"No that's not Ratatoskr," Clint vehemently objected. "And do you know how I can tell? Ratatoskr is a foot taller and his shirt doesn't stretch like that in certain places." He put a hand to his chin and regarded the elf skeptically, then added hesitantly. "Whereas the resemblance is remarkable. ...Are you his sister?"

The elf laughed a bell-like laugh and finally stepped out of the elevator. "No, Clint. I'm really Ratatoskr."  
Beside her, Bucky nodded unhappily. "I saw ...that happen," he confirmed, making a gesture to point at the elf's entire body.  
Ratatoskr was now even more delicate, the figure curvy, the ears significantly shorter, and the voice more feminine.

"Okay," the archer muttered, puzzled. "That's ...unusual. Um...and why do you look like a woman now?"  
"There was a need," Ratatoskr smirked, amused. "And I assure you, I don't just look like one. I am a woman."

Clint stared at her in bemusement for a moment, then his eyes widened in disbelief and he jumped up from his chair in a cloud of dust. "WHAT, does that mean you've only been pretending to be a man so far?"  
"Haven't you been listening to me?" snorted Loki, setting his glass clinking on a side table.  
"I've been listening to you," the archer replied stroppily, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "and it hasn't escaped me that you've always spoken of Ratatoskr as 'he'."

"Actually, he didn't," Ratatoskr replied with a grin. "Loki basically uses a gender-neutral personal pronoun when he talks about me. It doesn't exist in your language, so the All-speak lets you hear something different." She casually crossed the room and sat down on the armrest of Loki's chair, legs overlapping.

"So light elves are hermaphrodites?" asked Tony curiously. He stepped closer and placed a foot on the crossbar of the coffee table.  
"No," Ratatoskr replied, shaking his head. "We are either male or female. Never both at the same time." She paused and tilted her head slightly. "No, that's not quite right either. Before we _rǫskvast_ ...um... mature, we actually have predispositions for both sexes. Only when we reach _þroski_ , maturity, does the clear separation of characteristics occur."

Tony had listened to her with shining eyes, fascinated, and now shook his head in disbelief. "Then it's really not an illusion? You're a real, actual woman now? With all that entails?"  
"Not an illusion," Ratatoskr confirmed with a laugh. "I couldn't even do that with my _seiðr_. Illusions are Loki's profession."

She had barely spoken when a green flicker ran over Loki's body and in his place suddenly sat a black-haired woman, with stunning green eyes, wearing a fancy figure-hugging dress.

Despite Tony's peals of laughter, Loki couldn't help but notice Steve's audible gasp.  
He gave the soldier a teasing wink and the illusion disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

Natasha had only listened silently with her head raised until now, but now she showed interest as well. "Can you change sex at any time, or is that subject to certain criteria?"  
"Anytime," Ratatoskr answered promptly. " That means not during pregnancy, of course, but otherwise always."  
"You... you could actually have a child that way?" stammered Steve incredulously, making the elf laugh again.  
"Of course. _Ljósálfar_ don't grow on trees. We reproduce just like you do. All we can do is choose to be a mother or a father."  
"You're wasting a wonderful explanation right now," Tony grinned, pointing at the soldiers. "Our two oldies aren't so knowledgeable about the bird and bee thing."

Ratatoskr laughed at his teasing as Steve immediately blushed and looked to the side in shame.  
Bucky's cheeks also turned dark, but he looked like he was about to launch into an angry protest. But he was cut off before he could say anything back.

"That's pretty useful," Natasha murmured appreciatively. "How do you decide which sex to adopt?"  
The elf shrugged her slender shoulders gracefully. "Most of the time, it really is just a matter of whim. But sometimes you choose a particular sex for practical reasons. You know that as a man I am much taller and physically much stronger, plus I can cope better with low temperatures on other worlds. As a woman, I am more agile, my senses are sharper, and..." She paused for a moment in which a suggestive grin settled on her lips. "... I am much more flexible."

"Damn," Tony sighed happily, pressing a hand over his heart. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. I hope you recorded that."  
"Of course, boss," the A.I. promptly replied.  
"Good, I want to be able to play this for Pepper in case I ...make any noises tonight and call names that aren't Pepper."

Ratatoskr and most of the Avengers laughed out loud, but Bucky turned his head to the side, shuddering, while Steve buried his face in his hands.  
"Damn it, Tony..."  
The billionaire rolled his eyes coolly. "Come on, Cap. Get your head out of your ass. Pixie's hot. He...sorry, she was hot before and damn look at her now. If she was a redhead, I'd be in fucking trouble. That's right Hawkeye, isn't it? I'm sure you'll agree with me."

The archer shrugged and dropped back into the chair in a new cloud of dust. "Personally, I like a woman with a little more to cuddle." He suddenly grinned meanly. "But I'm sure that could be fixed with a few fries."  
Tony nodded in satisfaction. "Bruce, Sam, neither of you have said anything about it yet."  
The scientist replied nothing but lifted an eyebrow dryly. Sam on the other hand, laughed while shaking his head. "Well, it better stay that way, too. That's just weird."  
"Boooooooring," Tony replied at length. "Nat?"

The widow rolled onto her chest and then sat upright in one smooth movement. "Far too feminine for my taste, ...even as a man," she replied with the hint of a smile on her lips. "But I'm jealous of that ability. It would make undercover investigations so much easier."  
"Oh, God. Please don't," Clint moaned in horror, and the other Avengers laughed again.

Finally, Ratatoskr rose again from the armrest and stretched gracefully. "Well, this conversation has left mixed feelings. I think I prefer Anthony's opinion, though," she said with a grin.  
He toasted her with his bourbon and then all of a sudden made a playfully sad face as he theatrically scraped one foot across the floor to simulate embarrassment. "Please don't tell Pepper."

Ratatoskr didn't get a chance to respond, when suddenly Bucky stormed into the middle of the room and sinisterly placed a hand at his waist. "How about we stop fooling around and get back to our work?"  
The rest of them looked at him a little surprised, as he clearly sounded angry, but their bodies straightened in focus.  
Finally, Steve cleared his throat. "Yeah, right. I'm afraid our mission was a failure. How did it go for you guys?"

Bucky clenched his lips and looked questioningly at Ratatoskr. The elf nodded at him in response and made an inviting gesture with her hand.  
"Not so good," Bucky began grudgingly. "We missed the target. Besides, the S.H.I.E.L.D. reports were incomplete. Until Ratatoskr did his stunt, we couldn't get into the building either."  
"Her," Loki interjected.  
"What?"  
"It should be 'her stunt.' She's a woman now, and it's only polite to use the correct pronoun when your language doesn't offer a neutral alternative."

Bucky scowled at him, but Ratatoskr placed a hand on Loki's shoulder reassuringly and smiled. "It's all right. It's new to them. They'll get used to it." She turned back to the soldier. "Continue, please, James."  
Bucky frowned but finally spoke on. "The agents went after Blair, but it turns out she just went to another one of her salons and got her hair done. After she left, Ratatoskr went in to the spa and looked around. There was no sign that a deal was to take place or had taken place there."

"Are you really sure about that?" asked Steve, chagrined.  
This time the elf answered. "Pretty much. Norn Stones are full of _seiðr_. At close range, it would be easy for me to sense this _seiðr_. If they are active, then I can detect them from a greater distance. I have not seen any of the false stones yet, but I am convinced that I should be able to sense them as well. The woman had nothing with her when she left, and there were no signs in the salon either."

Frustrated, Steve teared his hair. "In that case, the whole day was a complete waste of time."  
"I wouldn't necessarily say that," Bucky replied, exchanging a meaningful look with Ratatoskr. "We're pretty sure the deal hasn't happened at all yet."  
"And what makes you think that, Mr. Brainwash?" asked Tony skeptically.  
"Simple," Bucky replied, pulling a folded piece of paper out of his pants pocket that appeared to have come from a notepad. He unfolded it and held it so everyone could see. "That's why! Ratatoskr found it in Blair's office."

The Avengers leaned forward curiously, staring intently at the note.  
"Uh... I don't mean to be a killjoy. But the note is blank," Tony pointed out.  
"Oh good. I was afraid for a moment I'd have to change my nickname," Clint interjected.

Steve looked back and forth between the others in disbelief. "Are you serious now?" he asked, stunned. He shook his head as he stared only into perplexed faces. "Looks like modern technology has more than its share of advantages."  
He rose from the couch, took the note from Bucky's hand, and walked toward a small side table in the corner of the room. For a moment he rummaged around in a pencil holder until he finally found a pencil.

The others shared questioning looks, but when the scraping sound of graphite rubbing across paper rang out, Tony frowned. "The old pencil trick. I'm impressed, Capsicle."  
"Used to read Hercule Poirot stories when I was a kid," Steve replied bluntly. After a while he put the pencil aside and looked at the note curiously.

Even though he was standing with his back to them, the others could tell by the back of his neck that he was turning pale. "Damn..."  
"Yeah. Damn," Bucky agreed with him, nodding.  
"What's wrong?" asked Clint, nervously sliding forward in his chair.

Steve turned back to them and held out the now blackened note.  
"Looks like we're going to have some new trouble to deal with shortly."

"Crap. Those are some other rune symbols," Sam cursed. He quickly looked at Loki, who was frowning at the note. "What are those?"  
" _Fé, Þurs, Gebō_ ," Loki muttered, lost in thought, stroking his mouth with one hand.  
Sam continued to stare at him with narrowed eyes, but since Loki paid him no further attention, he turned to the others.  
"I suppose it would be unwise to hope that this is just a coincidence and means nothing, wouldn't it?"  
"Yes, it would," Ratatoskr replied gravely. "The Norn Stones that bear these runes are very powerful. Even if we can hope that abilities of the fakes are more minor, the selection worries me enormously."

"What do the runes represent?" asked Natasha quietly.  
Loki slowly looked up. He glanced briefly at Clint before turning back to the widow in earnest. "Wealth, war, alliance."  
Natasha clenched her lips and nodded. "Power," she summarized succinctly.  
Loki bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Power over people."  
As if to emphasize his words, at that moment a bright flash of lightning twitched across the sky and loud thunder rumbled almost without delay.

"Okay. That was creepy," Tony commented and emptied his glass in one go. "If we're right about this, it sucks, but it's not surprising. After all, we've already figured out that we're probably going to be dealing with more stones." He strolled over to the liquor shelf and refilled his glass. "So what's much more important now is what we're going to do about it."  
He nodded toward the piece of paper. "There's more on it. Tell me what it is."

Steve turned the paper so he could read. "Rue des Eaux-Vives 55." he looked up again. "That sounds like an address."  
"It is," Bucky confirmed. "It's in Switzerland. Geneva, to be precise."

"Well, that's great. So if we now assume that this is a note to a supposed purchase for alien magic runes, and the address is where the whole thing is supposed to take place, all we have to do now is find out when it's supposed to happen."  
"Sunday, four days from now. Between 11 am and 4 pm," Bucky replied quickly as a shot.  
He grinned broadly as Tony stared at him in disbelief. "Fury's people checked out Blair. Right before she left the spa, she bought two plane tickets. One for the outbound flight and one back."

Tony smacked his lips demonstratively. "Well kids, now we know what we're doing this weekend."  
Steve nodded, put the paper aside and crossed his arms in front of his broad chest. "At least we have enough time... "  
"Excuse me boss, Mr. Odinson has been located in the tower," F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced, thus cutting Steve off.  
Immediately, all eyes turned to Loki, who arched an eyebrow in wonder.  
"The ...other Mr. Odinson," the A.I. specified when she became aware of the confusion.

"Thor? Thor is here?" asked Steve in amazement.  
They turned almost in sync as the hissing sound announced the elevator doors opening and Thor stepping out with his arms spread wide. "My friends..." he thundered in a cheerful voice.

Before any of the other Avengers could react, Loki had jumped up lightly and bowed deeply to his brother in an exaggerated manner. "All Father, I salute you." His voice dripped with mockery.  
But Thor didn't seem to be bothered by this, for he only grinned wider. "I am glad to see you, brother. And it's good to know you're worthy of my place in the Avengers."  
"Well I'm doing my best, but I'm still failing at eating a whole boar," Loki replied smugly.  
Clint and Sam had to laugh at his remark, but both managed to mask it as a cough.

If Thor recognized the teasing as such, he didn't let on.  
Only when his eyes fell on the elf did he stop abruptly and his smile froze into a grimace.  
"Ratatoskr," he stammered through clenched teeth. "What are you doing here on _Midgard_?"

An absolutely ridiculously wide smile appeared on the elf's face. "Thor. You're as handsome as ever," she replied lasciviously, winking at him.  
It caused Thor to turn a little pale, and Loki conspicuously turned his head to the side quickly to hide his face.  
"I'm here because your brother asked me to be. You know I would never deny him a request."

"I... uh..." stammered Thor uneasily. "I suppose he called you in because of your abilities? That's... that's wise."  
Ratatoskr winked emphatically slowly and tilted her head coquettishly. "Of course. Because of my .... abilities."

Steve watched the scene between Thor and the elf in disbelief, then turned his attention to Loki, who had half turned around in the meantime.  
Now he was standing almost with his back to the others. His shoulders trembled slightly and Steve could hear him making small, choked sounds.  
Steve bit his lower lip to stifle a laugh of his own as he realized that Loki was really desperately fighting for his temper.

But another look at Thor awakened some compassion in him and he took a few steps towards the man.  
"Thor it's good to see you. But what are you doing here? Don't you have the nine realms to protect?"  
"Indeed I must, friend Steven," Thor replied, visibly relieved at the change of subject. "I am here because I wanted to make sure you are all well."

Steve tried to suppress a skeptical frown, but before he could reply, Loki cleared his throat and turned to them now calm again. "Brother, this information could have been given to you by Heimdall as well. So why don't you be so kind and tell us what concern actually leads you?" He smiled all the while, but his voice still sounded sharp.

Thor stared at him proudly and erectly for a moment, then slumped his broad shoulders.  
"All right. The _vanir_ wish to renegotiate the trade treaties and we cannot come to an agreement."  
"Well Thor, I guess you'd better call in Hogun then," Loki replied in a playfully friendly manner.  
"You know very well that Hogun's opinion would not be accepted. He's been my shield brother for too long."

Loki heaved a sigh and pressed his thumb and index finger to the root of his nose. "In other words, you wish me to accompany you to _Asgard_ and conduct the negotiations."  
Thor grinned at him enthusiastically. "Exactly."  
Loki looked up again and raised an eyebrow impressively high. "Why don't you tell me why you're king, when I'm the one who handles government affairs every time?"  
"Because I didn't try to conquer _Midgard_ with the help of an alien army and enslave humanity," Thor replied.  
"You're making it a little too easy," Loki grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Thor looked at him smugly. "So brother? Will you accompany me?"  
Loki sighed once more. "Yes. Yes, I will come with you." He paused for a moment and glanced quickly at Ratatoskr before turning back to Thor. "But in return, you'll do something for me. Or rather, for the Avengers."

Thor shrugged nonchalantly. "Of course. If it's within my power, I will do it, of course."  
"Good," Loki said bluntly. " I want a Norn Stone."

Thor looked at him, motionless at first, with an icy smile on his lips. "You want a Norn Stone?" he then repeated calmly. "Just let me thin... NO!"

"Thor, this is important!" protested Loki.  
"No."  
"A very small one will do." He grinned hopefully at Thor.  
"The stones are all the same size, as you know, and the answer is still the same. Father kept the Norn Stones locked in the vault for a reason. Think of something else." Thor crossed his muscular arms, shaking his head.

"I am absolutely aware of that, but I ...we need one so we can prepare for this threat." He sighed and ran his hand through his long hair. "I also don't care at all which stone we get. I promise you, it wouldn't leave this building. Ratatoskr, Anthony and I will be the only ones working with it. Once we know everything there is to know about it, I would bring the stone back to _Asgard_ immediately. Most likely, we won't even have to use it."

Thor shook his head again, but this time more thoughtfully. "Loki..."  
"Brother, please," Loki interrupted him. "You wanted me to protect _Midgard_ in your stead. As my atonement. Now grant me the opportunity to do so."

Thor fell silent in response, but the sharply protruding jaw muscles revealed that he was clenching his teeth tightly as he scowled at Loki.  
Finally, Tony coughed in a stilted manner. "Uh Thor, buddy. I hate to say it, but your quirky brother makes a point. We're dealing with an alien threat here, and it would make a lot of things easier if we could examine a stone like that." He hesitated briefly and grinned sheepishly. "Preferably without me running the risk of spontaneous redecorating."

While Tony spoke, Thor had turned to face him and was now staring at him insistently. He maintained eye contact for a moment, then uncrossed his arms and hung them and his head in surrender. "All right very well."  
"Wise decision, brother," Loki commented with satisfaction.  
Jerkily, Thor raised his head again and pointed a finger warningly at Loki. "You will get the most harmless stone. You will swear to me that you will defend it with your life, and you will return it once you have examined it."

Loki nodded slightly annoyed during the entire enumeration. "Yes, brother. You have my word. Anything you want."  
He bridged the distance between them and tried to push Thor in the direction of the door. "Let's get moving. The sooner we leave, the sooner I can get back."  
"What? But I just got here," Thor protested.  
"For an urgent reason," Loki reminded him, launching another attempt to push him toward the elevator. "I'm sure once we've eliminated this threat, Anthony will be delighted to hold a feast to celebrate our victory, and you'll be invited as the guest of honor."  
Thor gave him a hopeful look and Tony grinned with a shrug. "You know me, Point Break, I'm up for any party."

The answer made Thor relax and Loki finally managed to move him a bit.  
But before they could actually start moving, Steve spoke up.  
"Uh, Loki. How long will you be gone?"

"Not long," he replied busily. "A day, maybe two."  
Steve frowned. "And what do we do if we have to deal with another stone in the meantime?"  
Loki grinned and pointed at the elf, who had settled comfortably in the chair he himself had occupied until recently. "You have Ratatoskr for that. I'm sure she'll be helpful to you."

"You're going to stay here that long?", Steve asked the elf in amazement.  
"Of course," she replied with a smile. "I'm here to help, after all."  
"Please don't be concerned, Steven. I have every confidence in Ratatoskr's abilities, and yours as well." Loki smiled graciously at him. "I will be back very soon. With a Norn Stone."

He looked at the Avengers one by one and finally bowed his head in farewell. The last thing he did was turn to Ratatoskr. "Take good care of ... _Midgard_ for me, my friend."  
"To _Midgard_ and to everything you hold dear here. You can count on me, Loki," the elf replied, smiling mysteriously.

Loki nodded to her and took a step toward the elevator, when Ratatoskr suddenly raised her voice once more. "Oh, and Thor, please send my warmest regards to the mighty warrior Sif."

Thor made a strange yipping noise and peered uneasily at Ratatoskr over his shoulder.  
After a moment, he turned away again and continued on his way without reply.  
Loki had watched this with a mocking smile and now turned back himself once more.  
"Should I visit the warrior halls during my stay in _Asgard_ , I will be happy to pass on your greetings," he announced with a chuckle.

A mischievous grin then settled on Ratatoskr's face, and she leaned forward conspiratorially while keeping her eyes firmly on Loki. "But you would never do that. Wouldn't you Loki? After all, it is widely known that you are _argr_."  
Thor stopped abruptly and turned white as a sheet, but Loki, tilting his head back, burst out laughing.

The rest of the Avengers gave each other confused looks.  
" _Argr_?" asked Steve, shooting Loki a questioning look.  
To his astonishment, Thor quickly turned and grabbed the still laughing Loki by the elbow. "It doesn't matter. We really must be on our way now."  
Without further explanation, he rather unceremoniously pulled his brother out of the room, leaving behind the stunned Avengers and a chuckling elf.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Tony after he managed to get over his astonishment. He broke his gaze from the door from which the thunder god had just practically fled and focused it on Ratatoskr instead. "Okay. Enlighten us. What is _argr_?"  
The elf chuckled for another moment, leaning back on the fluffy couch again and bringing a finger to her lips as if pondering. "Unmanly," she finally answered curtly.

"Unmanly?" repeated Steve in a low voice with a frown.  
Ratatoskr turned to him and seemed about to say something, but Tony beat her to it. "Wait, you mean you just insulted Loki and he's amused by it too?"  
Laughing, the elf shook her head. "It's a joke. The _æsir_ that Thor and Loki grew up with are downright sensitive when you point out that Loki is _argr_. My comment was more to remind Thor of something. Something that he would actually prefer to suppress."

"You make it sound like it's a fact that Loki is unmanly," Clint smirked.  
"Oh, it is indeed," Ratatoskr confirmed seriously. "The _æsir_ don't leave much room for interpretation in that regard."  
"And what does that mean in plain English now?" asked Tony with a grin, but then his smile abruptly died. His eyes widened in shock and immediately a mischievous grin flared on his lips. "You're not trying to tell us that reindeer games is gay, are you?"

Promptly, all eyes turned to the elf, but she tilted her head to the side and blinked in wonder. "Gay? I don't know what that means."  
"That he'd rather play with boys than girls, if you know what I mean," Tony replied with a grin, taking a sip from his whiskey tumbler.

Ratatoskr glanced at the tense faces in turn, pondering his words for a moment while she was stared at in turn as if spellbound. "I suppose I understand what you mean," she replied slowly after a while, finally shaking her head with a smile. "In fact, Loki's sexuality is the source of Thor's discomfort, but that is not why he is _argr_."

"Now spit it out already. Why is Loki agrar and why is Thor bothered by it? Is he embarrassed that his brother doesn't wear a beard or what?" demanded Clint insistently and rather excitedly.  
" _Argr_ ," Ratatoskr corrected him but again chortled, but nodded willingly. "All right, then. Thor won't be too thrilled about you finding out, though."  
The elf had just finished her sentence when a glaring pillar of light appeared next to the tower and flooded the entire room for a moment, causing everyone present to blink a few times, dazzled.  
"Looks like Thor's gone," Tony replied dryly.  
Again Ratatoskr nodded, then bent her legs and sat down cross-legged. "You know that Loki practices _seiðr_. Magic," the elf began her explanation. "What you probably don't know is that among the _æsir_ , only women actually possess this ability. The men have only rudimentary abilities, at best, controlled mainly by their emotions, but not directly mastered."  
"Like Thor's lightning?" asked Bruce curiously, and the elf nodded in confirmation.

"Thor possesses magic, but he can't create anything with it because, like all male _æsir_ , he lacks the predisposition to manipulate it. In addition, the _æsir_ have a distinct warrior culture. They value physical prowess in battle far more. So, you see why practicing _seiðr_ is understood as the epitome of _ergi_ , and Loki is inevitably considered _argr_ because of his completely atypical aptitude."

"I thought Loki wasn't a _ǫss_?" interjected Tony.  
"That's right," the elf confirmed. "In fact, among the _Jǫtnar_ , it is mainly the men who practice _seiðr._ Though not exclusively. But unfortunately, no one except the Allfather and Queen Frigga knew that Loki was a _jǫtunn_. Not even me or Loki himself." Ratatoskr became silent and thoughtful for a moment. "That was indeed quite a shock," she murmured softly.

"But that still doesn't explain why Thor is so concerned about it, especially since Loki has proven that he can fight without magic," Bruce spoke up again.  
The elf nodded again. "Of course, Loki has also received extensive training in the arts of war. A matter of course for an asgardian prince. However, he has been able to invest much less time than Thor or the other warriors in this aspect of training. Because of his disposition, the queen insisted that Loki study _seiðr_ extensively." Ratatoskr chuckled again.  
"To cut to the chase. During their youth, Thor spent most of his time training with the other warriors, while Loki studied mostly with the women. The warriors, and even Thor, missed few opportunities to taunt Loki about it. It was they themselves who for years berated him as _argr_."

"He was teased because he had to study with the women?" asked Steve, visibly outraged.  
After Ratatoskr confirmed this, he snorted, "I didn't expect Thor, of all people, to turn out to be a bully."  
"Well it goes further than that," the elf let him know and winked mischievously. "Even young _æsir_ eventually grow up and there comes a time when the all-male company, even for the most dedicated warrior, is no longer enough. And thus also came the day when they suddenly became fully aware that Loki had spent much of his time with women."

After Ratatoskr had finished, puzzled silence prevailed in the room.  
But after a few seconds, Tony suddenly started laughing out loud. "Oh my God! You mean Loki has the whole time... ?"  
He couldn't finish the sentence from laughing so hard and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.  
But the elf nodded again, this time grinning broadly. "After they realized, to their chagrin, that they could only get what had long since been dropped by Loki, mentioning _ergi_ and Loki in the same sentence has become highly unpopular."

Now most of the others joined in the laughter. However, Steve couldn't bring himself to grin until Clint clapped him on the shoulder, laughing, and said, "Come on, Cap. I know you're old school, but that's pretty damn funny. Man, I really didn't think Loki was a womanizer."  
He chuckled a few more times and finally stood up, still shaking his head. "I guess I'll just have to take that in stride for now."  
The other Avengers also rose one by one, still laughing or at least smirking as they went about their business.

Finally, when only Ratatoskr and Bucky were otherwise in the room, Steve leaned toward the elf and addressed her so softly it almost sounded like a whisper. "So, Loki is ...not ...queer?"  
Bucky looked up in surprise and stared at his friend in wonder.

Ratatoskr seemed surprised by the question as well, but her reasons were quickly found elsewhere. "Queer?" she asked, confused.  
Steve's cheeks turned pink and he lowered his head in shame. "Gay. I mean gay."

The elf first pondered with a frown, but then seemed to remember Tony's explanation and shook her head determinedly. "No, I certainly don't. I've known him for centuries, and I'm sure I would have noticed if he preferred men."  
"Of course," Steve muttered, smiling a funny angular smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"To be honest, I've even suspected for some time that he deliberately enjoys taking turns in choosing his lovers," the elf continued thoughtfully, then laughed again. "Come to think of it, it's actually quite likely. After all, he also hates it when he has to eat the same vegetables two days in a row, even if they're prepared differently."

The heavy gasp of Steve's breathing was lost in the muffled thud as the book, unheeded for some time, slid off Bucky's legs and hit the floor closed.  
"Wait a second. Did I just hear you right? Loki had male ...lovers?" asked Bucky, stunned.

Ratatoskr nodded as a matter of course. "Quite a few," she confirmed casually and rose from the couch to stretch extensively. However, the stunned looks of the two men staring dumbly at her with their mouths open made her wince. "Is something wrong?" she asked cautiously.  
It took a while for Bucky to gather his composure enough to respond. "Wasn't that a problem? ...I mean did Thor know about it?"  
"No. Why would that have been a problem? And of course, Thor knew about it." The elf hesitated for a moment, then narrowed her eyes a bit and asked skeptically, "Why do you think that might have been a problem?"  
"Well... it's forbidden," Bucky replied, still distraught. "So at least it was. We've talked about it there before. But... it doesn't matter now."

Ratatoskr's jaw dropped. "Then you weren't kidding?" She looked helpfully at Steve, apparently hoping to hear something to the contrary from him. But to her dismay, he slowly shook his head. "It was really forbidden on _Midgard_ to have a male lover as a man?" she asked again.  
Bucky nodded immediately, but Steve wiggled his head hesitantly. "There are still enough people who think it's wrong even now, though."

The elf put her delicate hands to her cheeks in shock. "You humans are very strange. I don't know of any other people who would think of telling someone who they can love."  
"Then it's perfectly okay for the _æsir_ if someone is gay?" asked Steve, his eyes wide. A moment later he added, "And how is that with you elves, ...er _ljósálfar_?"  
Ratatoskr laughed with a snort. "The æsir are absolutely fine with it, and as for my people... ." She laughed again. "I'm sure you can imagine that our sexuality is somewhat different from yours after all. If I were to stand in the marketplace on Álfheimr and announce that from now on I only want lovers of a certain sex, I'd be surrounded by healers wanting to check my state of mind in no time."  
She snorted in disgust, still shaking her head as she left the room immediately after, leaving the two men alone.

After a while, Bucky shrugged and made a strange noise that made Steve look up from his feet.  
"I can't believe it. I didn't expect that from Loki," Bucky muttered in disbelief.  
Steve was silent at first, then cleared his throat softly. "Does it bother you that much?" he asked quietly, but did not make eye contact with Bucky.

"No. It doesn't bother me. I've basically never understood why it was forbidden in the first place. I mean, it's not like it hurt anyone if two men felt they could do without ladies. I just wonder."  
Steve nodded slowly. "I see."  
For some reason, Bucky felt that his friend sounded a little relieved.

"Mr. Rogers! Captain Rogers!"

Steve opened his eyes dazedly and blinked a few times violently as the overhead lights turned on by themselves, blinding his sensitive eyes.  
However, after a few seconds he was wide awake, flipped back the blanket and sat up straight.  
"F.R.I.D.A.Y. did you call me?"  
"Indeed Mr. Rogers. Please forgive the early disturbance, but there has been a recent incident reported that indicates Norn Stone activity."

Even as the A.I. spoke, Steve jumped out of bed and hurried to the closet where he kept his uniform.  
"Where? Are civilians at risk?" he asked frantically as he tried to put on his twisted pants.

"In the immediate vicinity of Prospect Park. Current reports indicate numerous people are in acute danger."

Steve stopped in mid-motion and stared at the ceiling in horror. "Brooklyn?"  
But he regained his composure in a moment and vigorously fastened the buckle of the belt. "All right. F.R.I.D.A.Y., wake up the rest of the Avengers. We move out in five minutes." He grabbed his helmet and shield, but just before storming out of his bedroom, he hesitated again. "Is Loki back from _Asgard_ yet?"  
"No, sir. Do they wish me to call in Ratatoskr instead."  
"Do so," Steve replied hastily, fastening the strap of his helmet. "He... she should come to the hangar immediately."

With his shield in hand, he rushed out of the room and ran through the living area of his floor to the elevator. Just before he reached it, frantic footsteps announced Bucky, who also came rushing out of his bedroom, trying awkwardly to close his combat vest while holding his sniper rifle in hand.  
He nodded to him as they entered the elevator together.

"Do we know what this is about?" asked Bucky, yawning and hanging his rifle over his shoulder.  
Steve shrugged. "Incident and endangering civilians."  
"Business as usual, then," Bucky grumbled, rolling his eyes as Steve grinned at him.  
A few seconds later, the elevator doors at the hangar opened and the two soldiers jogged to the Quinjet.

The ramp was already open and the turbines came to life, howling, as they ran toward it.  
As they boarded, they immediately spotted a shock of red hair in the pilot's seat.  
"Good morning, boys," Natasha called out to them in amusement as she routinely booted up the jet's systems.  
"If you get kicked out of bed at 4:30 in the morning the morning can't be good," Bucky growled grumpily.  
Natasha laughed softly and Steve shrugged again.

Footsteps of heavy boots rumbled down the short ramp and immediately Clint appeared, closely followed by Sam in the Quinjet.  
They nodded at the others and then stumbled apart frantically to make room for Tony, who pushed his way between them.  
He was already wearing his armor, but the visor was open so everyone else could see the marks of a crumpled pillow on his face.  
Although he looked incredibly tired, he sounded decidedly cheerful as he walked to the co-pilot's seat and casually dropped into it. "Morning, kids."

Clint yawned widely and looked around with his hand raised. "Where's the green one?"  
"He's not needed, I hope," came the prompt reply.  
They turned to see Bruce shuffling up the ramp with tangled hair and misbuttoned shirt. Immediately behind him followed Ratatoskr in the strange battle suit and holding a long lance with double blades they had never seen on the elf before.

Steve frowned at the sight of Ratatoskr, but decided that there were more important things at the moment.  
"Move out," he ordered sternly.  
The widow nodded without turning around, pushed a few buttons, and grabbed the yoke with both hands.  
The hatch of the Quinjet closed instantly and they lifted off.

The distance they had to cover from the Avengers Tower to the location was hardly worth mentioning. So their destination would come into view at any moment.  
Steve squeezed in between the pilot and co-pilot seats and stared tensely out the windshield, looking for obvious signs of a threat.

In the back, Clint yawned another time and blinked sleepily. When he got his jaw back under control, he nudged Ratatoskr. "Hey, Pixie. You're a guy again."  
"You made an excellent observation, Hawkeye," the elf smirked with a mocking smile on his lips.  
Clint chuckled softly and set about checking his bow.  
Steve had only overheard the brief exchange in passing, but now looked over his shoulder in confusion. He caught a glance from Bucky, and he knew instinctively that the same thing was going through his friend's mind.

Ratatoskr had so far stubbornly refused to address them by anything other than their unabridged names, despite repeated requests. But for Clint, he suddenly made an exception.  
Steve frowned and wondered if this was just due to situational comedy or if there was a deeper meaning behind it.

"We're coming into range," Natasha informed them, unexpectedly flying a tight turn that forced anyone not seated to take a small lunge.  
Steve was already about to turn back around when Bucky abruptly gasped violently and Clint jumped up almost simultaneously, cursing loudly. "Shit, what is that?"

He followed her gaze and only a moment later his mouth also dropped open in bewilderment.

"What the hell? Ratatoskr?"  
The elf had suddenly slumped against the cabin wall, and despite his half-closed eyes, it was clear that his eyeballs had turned completely black.

"Pixie?" whispered Bucky in shock, taking a hesitant step toward the elf unsure if he should help or better keep his distance.  
The decision was made easy for him, as Ratatoskr raised a hand to keep him at a distance and shook his head vigorously. Immediately after, he picked himself up and the black coloring of his eyes faded until they were once again their usual blue-violet. "It's all right. Someone is using strong _seiðr_ in the immediate vicinity. I wasn't prepared for it."

He had barely spoken when Tony turned to them and pointed his thumb at the windshield. " _Seiðr_ , huh? You don't say, Sherlock."  
They followed the gesture and stared out into the Brooklyn sky.  
"We haven't had that yet either," Clint commented dryly, as their attention was drawn to two dozen hovering cars of various makes, swaying leisurely back and forth in the air, occasionally sparking against each other.

"Okay. We're definitely dealing with one of the runestones," Steve said energetically. "The stone may have just been used, so these guys must still be around somewhere."  
He put his radio in his ear and took the shield out of its holder.  
"Nat, open the hatch. Avengers, the civilians are the priority. Ratatoskr can you locate the exact location of the stone?"  
The elf nodded thoughtfully. "Most likely."  
"Good, when you find it, signal us. Better not do anything on your own." Steve had to yell over the roar of the wind, since he was already standing at the opening hatch.  
"I don't have one of your talking buttons," Ratatoskr reminded him.  
Steve hung his head in frustration. "Right. Clint, you go with Pixie. The rest of us go ahead as usual." He shook himself briefly as he realized that he had now also used the elf's nickname quite unconsciously. He pushed the thought away and unceremoniously jumped out of the jet.

  


"Ma'am would you please go back into the building. Please leave the street immediately!" Clint shouted to a woman who was walking down the sidewalk with several shopping bags in her hand, now wincing in fright.

The archer waited a moment until he was sure that the woman had complied with his request, then he hurried to catch up with Ratatoskr again.  
The elf held one arm outstretched horizontally in front of his body and walked with wide steps in the middle of the street. At irregular intervals, he suddenly changed direction again and again.

Clint finally caught up with him jogging, matching his pace to that of the elf.

He could occasionally hear Steve and Natasha's faint voices from a distance, urging citizens to get to safety. Likewise, he could hear the swelling sirens of rescue vehicles approaching, and when he turned around, he could see Iron Man and Falcon trying to herd the hovering cars toward Prospect Park Lake.

"Do you have a scent?" he asked hopefully, as soon as the elf had made another abrupt change of direction and was now walking even more hurriedly along the road.  
"Sort of," Ratatoskr replied tensely. "The _seiðr_ is fading. I'm finding it increasingly difficult to determine the direction."  
"Then we'd better get moving," Clint said more to himself than to the elf.

The archer had no time to react when Ratatoskr suddenly stood rooted to the spot and bumped so hard against the elf's back that he almost fell.  
He tried to mutter an apology, but the moment the elf turned to him, his breath caught in his throat.  
Ratatoskr's eyes were pitch black again and his eyebrows furrowed.

Hastily, Clint took a step backwards to put distance between them. "Uh... Pixie?"  
He shuddered as the elf's eyes snapped to his and he looked directly at him.  
"Someone is using another stone as we speak."  
Clint swallowed, then nodded determinedly and gripped his bow tighter. "Let's go."  
Ratatoskr didn't answer him. Instead, he simply walked past him and back the way they had both come. With each step he quickened his pace, until after a short while he was running at an amazing speed.  
Clint stared after him for a moment, puzzled, but then remembered that he should stay close to him and ran after him, cursing.

"DAMN. WAIT FOR ME!" he yelled after the elf as he turned a corner some distance away and disappeared from his sight.

He cursed silently once more and quickened his pace as much as he could.  
When he reached the curve itself, he almost expected to have lost Ratatoskr, but to his surprise, the elf was standing in the middle of the next intersection, slowly turning in a circle as if looking for something.

After a few moments he seemed to find what he was looking for and slowly and suspiciously walked towards something.  
As Clint approached, it didn't take him long to realize what the elf had discovered.

Unlike the streets they had just passed, there were no cars parked at the side of the road. They therefore had a clear view of the glittering glass shards that covered the sidewalk in front of a small supermarket.

The elf raised his lance as he approached and leaned it against his shoulder so that he was ready to fight at any time.  
As Clint caught up to him, he did the same and put an arrow to the bowstring.  
"See anything?" he asked quietly in his direction.  
Wordlessly, Ratatoskr shook his head.

Clint looked around in confusion, then squinted his eyes suspiciously. "A supermarket? All this for what...? A few packs of cigarettes and some cash? That can't be right."  
"The magic was cast here," the elf assured in a whisper. He let his gaze circle. "What is this place?"  
"It's a place to buy food and other stuff. Nothing special."  
Ratatoskr nodded thoughtfully and took another step closer to the building.

Suddenly another piece of the splintered window came loose and fell clattering to the floor.  
Abruptly, the elf stopped and reached out an arm to stop Clint from moving as well.  
His eyes were still eerily black as he turned to face the archer. "Something's wrong here," he whispered softly. "We're not alone."  
Clint watched, shuddering, as Ratatoskr first put a finger to his lips and then pressed his whole hand flat against his chest while continuing to look him firmly in the eye.  
The gesture seemed strange and completely incoherent until Clint suddenly noticed that the elf was no longer breathing.  
He immediately held his breath as well and listened intently to the sounds of the unnaturally quiet surroundings.

Quick as a flash, he turned a bit to the side, cocked his bow, and fired an arrow that seemingly came to a shuddering halt in mid-air, lingered there for a moment, and then plummeted to a strange angle, only to stop vertically in mid-air about a hand's width above the asphalt.

Clint grinned smugly at the elf, but Ratatoskr ignored it and instead gripped his lance tighter.  
"The other two are fleeing," he suddenly shouted, sprinting off abruptly.  
Clint stared after him for a moment, perplexed, before running off as well. "The other two? What other two?" he gasped breathlessly.  
"I could hear three people breathing. Their footsteps. Watch their footsteps," the elf replied without slowing his pace.  
"Too many noises.... can't hear anything... hearing aids.... not sensitive enough," Clint gasped strained.

Ratatoskr offered him a quick sympathetic glance over his shoulder, and the archer could see the elf's eyes gradually returning to their normal color.  
Just before he turned back around, he called out to him, "Keep to the left, ...about a _lås_ ahead."  
"A ...what?" mumbled Clint, confused.  
He stared at Ratatoskr's back, cursed silently, and then dropped back a few steps without coming to a complete stop. With one hand, he activated his radio. "Guys, we could use a little help here."

He quickened his steps again so as not to lose his connection when the radio link activated with a rush and Steve's voice rang out, "Have you found anything?"  
"Affirmative. Two people on the run. Two invisible people," Clint replied frantically. Looking up immediately after, he saw Ratatoskr bend his knees slightly and push himself off powerfully. The elf somersaulted in the air, and just before he touched the ground again, he lashed out with his lance and spun it in a wide arc.  
A blink of an eye later, a window on a building across the street exploded.  
Clint screwed up his face and activated the link again. "Correction, one invisible person on the run."

"I see you," Tony's voice rang out from the communication just as they reached a slightly narrower intersection.  
Only a moment later, Iron Man appeared like a red flash in the sky and landed on the exact opposite side of the intersection.  
Ratatoskr slowed his steps and finally stopped as well, as Steve came running towards them at an impressive speed along the third junction.  
Clint took the opportunity to run past the elf and took up position on the last open road. "Is he still here?" he bellowed at the elf.  
Ratatoskr nodded vigorously. "Yes, I think he fell. I can't hear anything anymore, though. Too much background noise."

Steve had taken his shield out of its holder from his back again and was now walking slowly and suspiciously toward the center of the intersection while looking around intently. "I can't see anything."  
"That's why they call it invisible, Cap," Tony replied dryly, also moving closer. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. Thermal Image."  
He had barely spoken when he frantically jerked up an arm. "CAP, WATCH OUT!"  
Instinctively, Steve raised the shield and he crouched behind it. His reaction was just in time, for unexpectedly a single loud shot rang out.  
The projectile whistled through the air and bounced off the shield with a sound like a bright chime, only to disappear as a ricochet into a crumbling concrete wall.  
Iron Man's repulsors came to life with a howl, but before he could fire a shot in turn, Steve had straightened up again and hurled his shield forcefully away.  
Both the muffled sound of impact and the fact that his shield was deflected and flew back made it clear that Steve had not missed his target.

All four cautiously approached the place from where they could hear painful groans.  
As they neared, the outline of a man writhing in pain on the floor slowly appeared. His figure was still translucent like an unintentional double exposure, but with each passing moment his appearance became clearer.

As they gathered around him, Tony flipped up the visor of his armor and stared in disbelief at the person at his feet. "That's almost a kid," he expressed, stunned. "That's just some little wannabe gangster looking for attention because Mommy doesn't have time for him."

"Fuck off, son of a bitch," the man on the ground groaned and rolled to the other side.  
Promptly, Tony raised a hand and aimed the repulsor at him. "Don't get cocky, boy. You're going to tell us pretty in turn what all the fuss was about, or Spangles will give you another one with his shield."

The guy groaned again, but raised a hand defensively. "Man damn, we just wanted some cash. It was never planned that way."  
"People got hurt," Steve interjected indignantly.  
"We had no idea that was going to happen."  
"Seriously, kid?" retorted Tony dryly. "What did you think would happen if you tried to crack a nut with a nuclear-powered wrecking ball?" He paused for a moment and shook his head. "How can a couple of such pathetic petty criminals actually afford alien weapons? ...And who did you buy them from?"

"Bought them?" the man repeated, laughing briefly until he winced again from pain. "Dude, we didn't buy these. These stones are given out as samples. You have to buy the other stones. The ones that really pack a punch."  
"You've got to be kidding me, right?" asked Steve incredulously.  
"No, man."  
"Okay," Steve replied thoughtfully, running a hand over his mouth. Then he pointed with his shield. "So, who's handing out the stones? And where do they come from?"  
"I have no idea," the man replied.

Tony rolled his eyes and increased the energy of the repulsor. "No games now, shorty. Spit it out!"  
Reflexively, the man raised both hands in front of his face. "Damn man, I really have no idea. The woman didn't give her name."  
"Woman?" asked Steve brightly. "What a woman? Can you describe her?"  
"Yeah, yeah...I can. Just get that thing away from me," the guy groaned in panic.  
Steve gave Tony a stern sideways glance and he resignedly lowered his arm a bit.  
"Now talk."

"Okay, okay. That bitch was weird. She was all the time... "

"GUYS. TAKE COVER." Bucky's panicked voice rang out over the radio, cutting off the gangster's words.  
At the same moment, they noticed a shadow at their feet, growing in size at breakneck speed.  
The three Avengers and Ratatoskr frantically jumped to the side. A shrill, panicked scream rang out, which abruptly died away again as an ugly beige pickup truck loudly hit the ground and deformed into a useless pile of scrap metal.

Sighing, Steve rose to his feet and watched in frustration as a lone hubcap rolled away, finally toppling uncharitably after a few feet.  
"It totally got that guy, didn't it?" asked Bucky over the radio.  
"Yep," Steve replied dryly, smacking his lips.  
"Fuck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⇜ ◈ ⇝
> 
> Next time Loki finally brings a real Norn stone from Asgard and Steve takes a bold step.  
> And Bucky... well, Bucky's not taking it all very well.
> 
>  _ **Ǫ́ss**_ – singular, _**Æsir**_ – plural; People of Asgard  
>  _ **Álfheimr**_ ; Realm of the light elves  
>  _ **Vanaheimr**_ ; Realm of the Vanir  
>  _ **Jǫtunn**_ – singular, _**Jǫtnar**_ – plural; Frost Giants  
>  _ **Ljósálfar**_ ; light elves  
>  _ **Seiðr**_ ; Magic or performing the art of magic  
>  _ **Argr**_ ; Old Norse: sb. acts unmanly (direct reference to Seiðr)  
>  _ **Ergi**_ ; Old Norse: Unmanliness  
>  _ **rǫskvast**_ ; Old Norse: grow, mature  
>  _ **þroski**_ ; Old Norse: Maturity  
>  _ **lås**_ ; Old Norwegian linear measure: equivalent to 28, 2m  
>  _ **Hrós**_ and _**athugasemdum**_ ; Icelandic: Kudos and comments - something every author appreciates ヅ


	6. Bad dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally brings a real Norn stone from Asgard and Steve takes a bold step.  
> And Bucky... well, Bucky's not taking it all very well.  
> ⇜ ◈ ⇝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Wow. With the last chapter a lot of new subscriptions have been added. Thank you for your interest. I would love to hear from you._  
> 

❊

Frustrated, Steve ran his hand through his hair that was flattened by the helmet.  
Their last mission had not helped to improve the Norn Stone situation. On the contrary, by now, they knew that the incidents they had experienced so far were probably only a preview of what they had to face in the future. And the fact that they had lost their first real witness to his self-created chaos at the very moment when he might have been able to provide them with helpful information did not help to improve Steve's mood.

The elevator stopped on the community floor and Steve stepped out, closely followed by the other brooding Avengers.  
He was so engrossed in his mind and the usual post-mission routine that he didn't notice Loki until he coughed in an artificial way.

Steve paused in the middle of the movement to lean his shield against the back of the couch and looked in the direction from which the noise was coming.  
Loki was sitting there on an armchair with his legs crossed, tapping his slim fingers repeatedly on the armrest and bouncing his foot in the same rhythm.  
He still wore his asgardian robe and golden helmet and somehow managed to make the simple armchair look like a throne.  
"How was the mission?" he asked Steve with a smile.

Loki grinned in amusement as he got numerous scowls before Steve was even able to say anything.  
"Ah, I see," he giggled cheerfully, and this time addressed everyone in the room. "Trouble with the Norn Stones again and again no clue about their origin. Well, the Norns don't seem to be very inclined to us at the moment. Nevertheless, I can announce that at least I was successful. So, we can prepare ourselves sufficiently for our trip to Geneva, because you will certainly ... be pleased ... that I brought the _Wynn_ -Stone from Asgard."

Ratatoskr giggled softly and Steve opened his mouth to ask about the stone, but Tony beat him to it.  
"Good. What does the stone do?" he mumbled muffled by the Metallica T-shirt that he was pulling over his head at that moment.  
Loki grinned cheekily at him and put his fingers together to form a pyramid. "The stone forces everyone to be pleased with everything."

Now, Steve also smiled at the intended pun, but the others moaned and Tony even rolled his eyes, snorting. "Seriously Loki? So we'll be pleased that you got the stone that forces people to be pleased?"  
Loki's grin widened and he gave Steve a mischievous wink.  
"Oh my Gawd", Tony moaned and pointed at Steve when he noticed his grin. "The joke was absolutely terrible. Pixie must be giggling in solidarity, but you should be ashamed of yourself."  
"I thought it was funny," Steve shrugged.  
"It's too much after today. I need alcohol," moaned Tony unhappily.

Steve grinned at him again and turned back to Loki. "So what can the stone really do?"  
"Actually, that is really the ability of the stone. Regardless of the circumstances, when the stone is activated, everyone within a certain radius has to laugh," Loki explained with a smile.

"Why would anyone create such a stone?" Steve asked with a frown. "It seems pretty ridiculous to me, considering you said the Norn Stones were created by powerful magic."  
"I have no explanation for this myself, Steven," Loki replied sincerely. "The abilities of the other stones are all much more... logical. But at least the _Wynn-_ Stone is harmless enough that Thor agreed to bring it without much discussion.  
Steve nods thoughtfully.

Before he could ask any more questions, Loki suddenly turned to the elf. "And speaking of bringing, I have brought you something, Ratatoskr."  
The elf looked up in surprise. As his gaze fell on a small carved box that Loki pulled from a hidden pocket of his robe, a bright smile spread across his face. "Oh Loki, you actually kept it?" he asked happily and came closer to receive the box.  
"Of course," Loki said smiling. "However, I'm afraid one has been lost in the meantime."  
"It's a great pity, but I'm glad I got it back at all. I was heartbroken to have to leave them behind in Asgard. Thank you, my friend."

"They?" Steve asked confused.  
Ratatoskr grinned at him and held the open box so Steve could see inside.  
He frowned as he discovered several golden rings and pins inside. Then his gaze quickly flitted to Ratatoskr's right ear, which had a row of holes in it at the edge. "Are these...earrings?"  
The elf nodded affirmatively. "They are. Loki gave them to me ages ago. I wore them until Asfaloth forbade me."  
"Why did he do this?" Steve asked.   
Ratatoskr laughed. "Probably to annoy me most of all. "But wearing jewellery is frowned upon by my people. It is considered an inappropriate vanity."

Clint snorted into his lemonade because of the explanation. "lnappropriate vanity? And that comes from people where anything less than perfect ends up in the trash?"  
"I never claimed that we are a logical race," the elf replied with a grin and began to attach the rings and pins to his right ear.  
"Elves," Clint murmured head-shaking.

"If you've finished exchanging souvenirs and indulging your vanity, I'd suggest that the three of us go to the lab and examine the stone," Tony interjected, and pointed to Ratatoskr, Loki and himself in turn. "Because that is what my perfectly appropriate curiosity dictates."

Loki nodded his approval immediately and rose from his armchair. "You are right. We should not waste time." He turned to Ratatoskr who had just attached the last tiny ring almost to the tip of his pointed ear. "Are you willing as well?"  
"Of course", the elf replied calmly and closed the now empty box again.  
"Fine," commented Tony. "Then let's go." He shooed them with a hectic wave in the direction of the elevator.

They set off quickly, but as Loki passed Steve on his way, he suddenly slowed down again and his unfathomable gaze lingered on him for a moment.  
Loki opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but closed it again immediately afterwards and smiled at him instead in a way that created a strange fluttering feeling in Steve's stomach.  
Then the moment had passed and Loki continued his way to the elevator.

Steve stared at him with open mouth and wet palms until he was out of sight.

"See you later, kids" sounded Tony's voice just before the elevator doors closed.  
"We won't see them again today, will we?" speculated Clint, as soon as they were gone.  
Natasha laughed with a snort. "You know Tony. I wouldn't expect to see them again until next week. I only hope Loki and Ratatoskr know what they've gotten themselves into."  
"They'll find out soon enough," the archer smiled and grabbed a flyer from the coffee table. "So who wants pizza?"

◈

With a furrowed brow, Steve looked at the drawing in his sketchbook and searched for the reason for the dissatisfaction with his work.  
After a few seconds he discovered the mistake and with a few light strokes he corrected the inadequate shadow that had previously denied the drawn Loki the sensual radiance that the original had in excess.  
When he was finally satisfied, Steve let the pencil slide back into his pocket and he reached out the hand in which he was holding the book to admire his work from a greater distance.

"Are you hiding for some special reason?"

The words sounded so unexpectedly that Steve flinched in shock and turned around tense.

When he immediately recognised Loki, who was standing hesitantly at the balcony door of the common area, his eyes widened in shock and he slammed the book in his hands shut.  
"Oh, Loki. Hey... I... I didn't hear you come out," he murmured with reddened cheeks, while clumsily trying to hide the sketchbook behind his back.

Loki did not comment. Instead, an apologetic smile fell on his lips and he bowed his head gracefully. "Forgive me. I had no intention of sneaking up on you. I haven't seen you since noon yesterday and I just wondered if you were looking for company... or do you prefer solitude for the moment?

Steve tried to shake off his embarrassment. "It's all right," he finally replied, shyly returning Loki's smile. "I just didn't expect anyone to come out for the moment."  
Loki bowed his head smoothly a second time. As he lifted his gaze again and their eyes met, Steve had to suppress the eerie urge to sigh.

Night had long since fallen over Manhattan and only the dimmed balcony lighting illuminated the simple environment. Most of the shapes that surrounded them were lost in the gloomy lighting situation, but not Loki.  
The intense green of his eyes twinkled mysteriously and his pale skin glowed seductively.  
 _Maybe it wasn't the light_ , Steve thought awestruckly. _Maybe everything else just fades away next to Loki?_

The smile on Loki's face widened and he suddenly realised in horror that he had completely forgotten that Loki had actually asked a question through his silent admiration.  
"I would love to be with you," he burst out frantically to cover up his mistake.

The words had hardly left his mouth when he realised what he had just said and his eyes widened in shock. "Uh...I mean, I'd love your company," he corrected with a bright red head. Mentally he smitted his forehead and called himself an idiot.

For a moment, Steve firmly expected Loki to comment on his awkward stammering with a mocking remark, but as he embarrassedly searched the man's gaze, he realised to his amazement that Loki just kept smiling at him.  
A sincere, open, warm smile without the slightest trace of mockery. Just as he had smiled in _Álfheimr_ when he was playing with the young elves.

Steve swallowed hard. He quickly pointed to the place on the balcony railing next to him and hurriedly turned towards Manhattan, which stretched around the Avengers Tower.  
He prayed silently that Loki could not hear his heartbeat as he complied with his request and leaned against the railing next to Steve to look down at the city lights as well.

At first they both kept silent by mutual agreement. But while Loki seemed to be fine with it, Steve became more nervous with each passing moment.  
His fingers, which had been lying loosely on the railing, were now clenched tightly around the cool metal so that his ankles became white.  
Finally Steve could no longer stand the tension. He took a deep breath and turned to Loki with an artificial smile on his lips.  
"I... uh... I..." His heart sank as he found sincere interest in what he wanted to say in Loki's eyes and realised that he actually had no idea what to say.

"I've never seen you standing here before," Loki said quickly, saving him mercifully from his embarrassing situation.  
Steve stared at him in bewilderment, then expelled his breath in relief and smiled again. But this time he was sincere.  
"Yes, I usually prefer the gym when I want to clear my head." He paused once more, embarrassedly bit his lower lip and gripped the sketchbook tighter. But then he thought about the real reason for the unusual choice of his whereabouts. "I may want to avoid Bucky tonight."

"Could it have something to do with the alarm from earlier?" Loki asked and grinned curiously at him. "Another mission?"  
Steve smiled embarrassed but then nodded and sighed. "It did. It just wasn't a mission, more like a task. Unfortunately, the information we have received from S.H.I.E.L.D. recently has turned out to be rather unreliable." He rubbed his neck with one hand and grinned. "So it might be possible that Bucky has been observing a building all day in vain."  
"Well, in that case I hope he could at least take a weather-protected position, after all it rained for hours," Loki replied with a smile. When Steve lowered his eyes in concern, he laughed out loud. "Oh, I see. Well I'm sure he'll forgive you eventually."

Tentatively, Steve fell into his laughter and finally nodded again. "Probably. But it's still better to leave him alone for now. He can get pretty grumpy when he's pissed."

After a while Steve slouched against the railing again, but still remained facing Loki. "How come Ratatoskr is not with you?"  
"Oh, he decided to watch a movie with Clint tonight and eat some ...nasty stuff."

Steve laughed up amused. "I guess you don't share the same taste in food."  
"Yes, actually we do," Loki replied with a smile and also leaned relaxed against the railing. "In many ways I appreciate Ratatoskr's culinary taste, but he loves... to try dishes that are purely for the entertainment of the taste buds and have no nutritional value.  
"Soul food," Steve hummed.  
"Right," Loki nodded with a smile, but then rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately, the ideas of what is good for the soul vary widely in different cultures."

Steve smiled and then leaned mischievously towards Loki. "Okay, now you have to tell me what he ate at _Vanaheimr_?"  
Loki shuddered and gave him an uncomfortable, wry look that made him just look adorable. "Flatworms."  
"Please?"  
"It was a bowl of fried flatworms and various insects. It. Was. Disgusting."

Steve stared at him for a moment with his mouth open in disbelief, but when he realised that Loki was not joking or performing his discomfort, he just had to laugh out loud.  
"I sincerely hope that your amusement is not because you also enjoy eating vermin," Loki scolded a little outraged and sulked.

"I can calm you down," Steve gurgled happily. "I don't eat animals with less than two or more than four legs. I used to be allergic to fish and other seafood. I still avoid them out of habit."  
"Then what amuses you so much?" Loki asked, still sulking.  
Steve grinned teasingly at him. "Is it possible that the god of mischief doesn't like bugs?"

"No, he doesn't like bugs," Loki replied defiantly in an almost childlike manner, folding his arms in front of his chest.

Loki's unusual willingness to admit a weakness and the sudden lightness of their conversation made Steve almost euphoric. His grin had grown so wide that it almost hurt and his eyes lit up.  
Following a sudden impulse, Steve leaned toward him again and as if in a frenzy, he asked: "So Loki, ...what do you like?".

Steve's grin died as the defiant, mocking expression slowly faded from Loki's face and it became unreadable.  
Loki lowered his slender, folded arms again and gave him such a strange look that Steve turned uncomfortably.  
"Loki...?" he breathed in a crumbling voice.

Without taking his eyes off him, Loki suddenly made a graceful gesture with his hands, and in flashes of green light an object appeared in his hand, which he now slowly stretched out to Steve.  
"I ...have also brought you something from Asgard, Steven," Loki finally said in a low voice.

Steve forced his gaze away from Loki's face and instead focused it on the perfectly shaped and absolutely flawless fruit in Loki's hand.  
"A golden apple?" he remarked in toneless amazement.  
The strange confusion he felt increased many times over when he looked up again and saw that Loki did indeed look a little embarrassed. "Loki...?", he murmured again.

His stomach was doing funny things while he watched Loki struggle to maintain eye contact with him and seemed shy in a way he had never noticed before.  
"This is one of _Iðunn's_ apples," Loki hesitantly began to explain. "According to your legends, it gives us immortality..." He smiled a quick smile before continuing. "I'm afraid these legends are not true. It is in fact simply a delicious fruit. I just thought... you might like to try one anyway?"

With every word Loki spoke, Steve's heartbeat accelerated. Now he stared breathlessly and with a dry mouth alternately at Loki's unusually vulnerable face and the apple in his hand.  
Without really thinking about what he was doing, he reached out and took the apple.

The moment his fingers closed around the fruit, Steve experienced a hot flash that made his whole body tingle and he closed his eyes panting.

But when he opened it again immediately afterwards, he had made a decision. He carefully put the apple in his pocket, then straightened his back and proudly stretched out his chin. A measured step brought him forward until he stood directly in front of Loki.

Steve swallowed again to wet his dry throat, then he asked in a firm voice: "Loki, may I...?"

"By the Norns, Steven, please just do it," Loki whined needily.

◈

Dripping wet, shuffling and with hanging shoulders, Bucky stumbled wobbly into the common area of the Avenger Tower.  
He grunted and murmured softly a few words of appreciation for Stark's predictive programming skills, as F.R.I.D.A.Y., even without special prompting, only increased the room lighting just enough to reach the fridge without colliding with the modern and far too angular furniture.

The unpleasantly bright exterior lighting, which shone through the huge windows and was up to a certain point sensitively disturbing the comforting twilight, directed his gaze briefly towards the balcony.  
He paid just enough attention to see that Steve was leaning against the railing outside, relaxed and apparently chatting with Loki in a very good mood.

Bucky brushed a dripping strand of hair from his face, yawned like a wolf and stumbled on without attracting attention. He was far too tired, cold and definitely too frustrated to deal with anything other than a well-earned beer, a hot shower and his mattress.

He winked dazzled a few times as he opened the huge chrome-coloured door and the fridge lighting shone mercilessly in his face. Softly grumbling, he let his eyes drift over the well-filled bottle rack.  
After a few seconds he gave up any attempt to gather any useful information from the many different labels and simply grabbed the bottle closest to him.  
For now, he just wanted a beer, no matter what brand. His taste buds were probably already in deep sleep anyway.

He yawned once more, pushed the fridge door shut with his hip and at the same time unscrewed the bottle cap.  
With the first sip of the drink he moaned contentedly and let himself fall backwards against the fridge with his eyes closed.  
It took him two more sips of beer before he finally felt in the condition to make his way to the shower.

Still dog-tired, but now at least a little more satisfied, Bucky headed back to the elevator with the prey in his hand.  
As he passed by, his gaze once again glanced at the unpleasantly brightly lit balcony, but he immediately turned away from it with aching eyes.  
He had just reached the elevator when his brain had processed the information his eyes had just transmitted to him.

The doors opened hissing, but Bucky made no more attempts to get into the elevator. Instead, he stopped as if rooted to the floor and stared into the tiny room with a wrinkled forehead.

After a few seconds he swallowed heavily, then he closed his eyes and turned slowly and with unnatural angular movements, as if his body was fighting back, back to the window front.

He allowed himself one deep breath and then another. Only then did he slowly open his eyes.

Yet the view had not changed.

Steve. His Stevie. His best friend since childhood, his buddy and comrade was still standing on the balcony, with a carelessly dropped sketchbook at his feet.  
His hands still lay loosely at Loki's waist and he still pressed his lips enthusiastically against the other man's.

A strange, choked sound escaped Bucky's throat unnoticed as he watched as Loki's hands slowly moved across Steve's back, exploring his best friend's body.  
He watched as Steve's grip tightened and he pulled the other man even closer, their kiss deepening.

Despite the distance, Bucky could easily see how they moved against each other and melted together into the tender touch.  
As Steve's lips parted, Bucky could even have sworn he could hear a soft sigh the moment Loki's tongue plunged into his best friend's mouth.

Bucky missed no detail and not even the smallest movement. Even Loki's pleasant shiver when Steve nipped at his lower lip and gently sucked on it did not remain hidden from him.

After what felt like an eternity, the two separated again, but only stepped apart slightly. Both wore a shy and silly smile on their reddened faces and had obvious difficulties to cross each other's eyes.  
So they simply stood facing each other in silence and grinned widely.

A gust of wind swirled up Loki's long hair and dropped a single strand on his face.  
As if in slow motion, Steve raised his hand and stroked the black strand of hair back behind Loki's ear with ridiculous tenderness.

At that moment Bucky finally awoke from his rigidity.

He drank another sip of his beer and then put the unfinished bottle on a rim on the wall.  
He turned around calmly and got into the elevator, which started moving immediately, even without an order.  
After a few seconds the elevator stopped again on his and Steve's floor and the doors opened with the usual hissing sound.

Despite this, Bucky did not leave the elevator immediately.  
He simply stood silent for a moment, staring apathetically into the twilight darkness of the corridor with his head hanging and glassy eyes.

Finally, he started to run.

The corridor was long, but the window at the opposite end came closer quickly.  
Bucky closed his eyes and awaited the frontal impact.

But instead, far too soon an unexpected resistance hit him from the side and tore him off his feet.  
His momentum caused him to roll violently and uncontrollably across the floor until he hit painfully a wall and remained lying stunned.

Stars flashed before his eyes and his already blurred vision distorted even further at the edges until he could no longer perceive his surroundings. Burning pain spread to his chest and rose up to his throat and suffocated it.

Then he heard a voice.  
"Breathe! Calm... James, you have to breathe. Please, you have to breathe."

Bucky did not answer. He preferred to faint.

◈

Bucky slowly woke up as an unpleasantly bright light shone in his face.  
He blinked a few times without orientation and made a grimace. His head pounded, his throat burned uncomfortably, his breathing was difficult and his muscles felt sore and stiff.  
To top it all off, the first thing his useless mind presented to him after awakening was the memory of what Steve and Loki had done.

Along with the memory came back the dull pain, which again caused his chest to contract uncomfortably. He dug his fingers into the sheets and uttered a desperate, panting sound as he struggled to breathe.

But as quickly as the feeling had come, it disappeared again.  
It went and took everything else with it, until Bucky felt like a wrung out sponge from which the last remnants of joy and will to live were violently squeezed out.

For quite a while he lay there rigidly.

Tangled up in his uncomfortably warm, sweaty sheets and concentrated on the only clue that indicated that he hadn't just died by chance. The last feeling he remained.  
He lay there feeling miserable.

He had no idea how long he had been lying motionless and staring apathetically at the ceiling, but the soft clicking of the door suddenly made him wince and his consciousness returned to the here and now.  
Tense, he held his breath as the door opened a narrow crack and a familiar blond shock of hair appeared through it.

When the careful check showed that he was already awake, the door was pushed all the way open and Bucky was confronted by an overly good-humoured Steve Rogers, who gave him his perfect, radiant Captain America smile.

Bucky was deeply ashamed of it, but he felt a strong desire to get it out of his face.

"Hey, pal, you're awake," Steve began cheerfully. "After breakfast, I was off to the new art show with Sam, Nat and Loki. Would you like to join us?"

 _Loki. Steve. Loki. Steve. Loki. Steve. Loki. Steve. Loki. Steve. Loki. Steve. ….  
_ Bucky stared at him blankly as the words echoed in his head and his body seemed to waver indecisively between heart attack and aneurysm.

When he didn't answer, the smile on Steve's face slowly faded.  
His forehead creased anxiously and he carefully took a step towards him. "Bucky? Is everything all right?"

Bucky still watched silently as his friend looked at him anxiously from head to toe, looking for any obvious signs of his lack of response.

_Why does he act so fuckin' normal?_

"Bucky?"  
Gradually, panic crept into Steve's voice.  
"Buck, what about you? Did you have another nightmare?"

_Nightmare?_

Bucky blinked a few times. Then he suddenly started looking around in confusion.  
All of a sudden he realised that he was lying in his own bed. He was stripped down to his boxer shorts. His boots were neatly placed next to the door and his clothes were hanging over the chair next to his bed.

_Just a dream!_

Suddenly, Bucky expelled the held breath and his cramped, aching body relaxed bonelessly. He wanted to laugh with relief, but his rough throat allowed only mutilated sounds that only deepened the furrows on Steve's forehead.  
"Buck? Buddy?"

Bucky strained to lift his head, cleared his throat and flinched at the stabbing pain in his throat. The movement made the unpleasant throbbing in his skull even worse and he dropped his head back onto the pillow.  
"Feel sick," he finally murmured raspily.

Steve's tense shoulders relaxed a bit as he reacted, but the furrows on his forehead became deeper.  
He quickly moved closer to the bed and put a hand on Bucky's forehead.  
The fingers felt pleasantly cool against his skin and Bucky sighed softly as he touched.

"You are quite warm. Maybe you have a fever," Steve noted with concern.  
Depressed, he let his head hang down. "I'm sorry. I made you stand in the rain all day yesterday."  
Bucky shrugged indifferently, but immediately missed the cool fingers as Steve pulled his hand back. "Not your fault. I'll be okay in a couple of hours. As you know," he croaked laboriously.

"I will tell the others to go without me. I will stay with you."

Immediately, Bucky shook his head and flinched in pain. He laboriously untangled his metal hand from the sheet and clumsily waved in the direction of the door.  
"Go," he croaked in a rasping voice. "I'll be fine. It's probably just a cold. Just... have to sleep."

Steve looked at him thoughtfully.  
"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly. "You really don't look well, and I don't mind... "  
"Go," Bucky repeated, coughing. "You love art shows and I'm not dying of a cold." His voice was so crumbly, he wasn't sure if Steve could understand him.  
To his relief, his friend stared at him for only a moment before he nodded stiffly.

"Okay." He slowly turned to the door, but before he left the room he paused once more. "I'll tell Pepper or Bruce you're sick and they should come in and check on you."  
Bucky grunted in response.  
"If you need anything, tell F.R.I.D.A.Y. and if you feel worse, please go to the medical section... "  
"GO... mummy," Bucky interrupted him impatiently.  
Steve flinched slightly. "I... Sleep tight, buddy."

The soft click of the door told him that he was finally alone again. Bucky sighed in relief and slid back and forth on the mattress hoping to find a position where he didn't feel so bad.  
He gave up hope after several attempts and finally sent a short prayer to heaven that he would be spared any more dreams about his best friend's love life in the future.  
And already he felt Morpheus' gentle embrace again.

◈

The next time Bucky woke up he was confronted with several different sensations before he could open his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was that he still felt like shit. The next thing he realised was that he was not alone in the room and immediately afterwards his slightly blocked nose told him that he didn't need to reach for the weapon under his pillow because whoever was his visitor had obviously brought tea.

Bucky slowly opened his sticky eyes and moaned softly. He couldn't remember for the life of him when he had last felt so sick. In any case, it must have been before the war.  
His gloomy gaze gradually cleared and finally he could recognise Ratatoskr, once again in female form.

The elf had used the chair that normally served him only as a coat stand. She sat next to the bed with her legs crossed and slowly leafed through a book.  
When she noticed that he was awake, she quickly put the book aside and slid forward on the seat until she was sitting right on the edge.  
Bucky could see her huge blue-violet eyes glisten as she bent over to face him.  
"How do you feel?" she asked friendly.

Bucky let the reverberation of her soft voice sink in for a moment.  
He suddenly noticed that his room was darkened and secretly wondered how the elf had managed not only to enter the room, but also to bend over the bed and close the curtains without waking him.  
He must be even worse off than he thought.

Ratatoskrs finely curved eyebrows arched in an expression of slight concern, reminding him that he had not yet responded to her question.  
He cleared his throat to verify the condition of his throat.

"You're not Pepper," he finally croaked and the elf's face twisted in amusement.  
"You are very attentive, James," she replied with a charming smile.  
"But you're not Bruce either."  
"And you've got that perfectly right too," Ratatoskr confirmed. She slowly reached out a hand, but before touching him she hesitated for a moment.

But when he neither flinched nor protested, she gently brushed the sweaty strands from his face with her long fingers.  
"They are very busy. I have offered to watch over you," she explained friendly. "How are you feeling?" she then repeated her original question.

Bucky swallowed and tried to calm his sore throat.  
"Sick", was finally all he could say and the elf nodded sympathetically as she continued to gently stroke his hair.  
"You've had a bad night, James."  
Bucky nodded barely perceptibly and leaned sighing into the gentle touch of her fingers.

A second later he opened his eyes wide.  
"What are you talking about?" he asked sharply and immediately regretted it as the burning in his throat got worse.

His violent reaction caused Ratatoskr to abruptly pull her hand away and she leaned back a little further.  
When she didn't answer immediately he wanted to ask again, but he couldn't make a sound except for hoarse cawing.

"Ssssh. Save your throat." The elf put one of her long fingers to her lips. "James, you had a panic attack and cried for a very long time. Don't you remember?"

Bucky stared at her in shock.  
His breathing accelerated, and his fingers dug their way back into the wrinkled, sweaty sheets.

_No dream?_

"Steve... Loki...?" he cried.  
To his horror Ratatoskr nodded slowly and cautiously. "They have... become closer," she confirmed his fears.

Bucky squeezed his eyes tightly but couldn't prevent a big tear from the corner of his eye rolling down his cheek and seeping into the pillow as a small wet patch.  
He struggled uselessly against the rising sting, which now no longer originated solely in his sore throat. Finally he could no longer hold back his sobbing and he buried his face in his hands in shame.

He felt Ratatoskrs fingers finding their way back to his hair and he also heard her talking to him, but he did not perceive the meaning of the words.  
Instead, his thoughts wandered back to the evening when the elf had told them about Loki's former love affairs with men.  
He remembered Steve's strange behaviour during the conversation and also his anxious enquiry if he had a problem with queers.

The question may have surprised him at the time, but he had thought nothing of it and answered honestly.  
And he had answered honestly. Because Bucky Barnes has no problem with queers.

He has no problem with women who want to work in male professions and wear trousers. He has no problem with foreigners. He has no problem with poor people. He has no problem with disabled people. And he doesn't have a fucking problem with queers! He never did.  
Another sob shook him and the tears welled relentlessly from under the palms of his hands.

He had previously met queers and had not been bothered by them. Hell, he even knew that one of the guys who worked with him on the docks was a fairy and secretly wore women's clothes. Still, he had always got along with him.  
Why the hell did he react like that, just because now it turns out that his best friend is probably a queer?

"I'm such a fucking asshole," cried Bucky, trembling with shame.

He flinched, still crying, when he felt the mattress next to him sag.  
Without thinking, Bucky doubled up, bent his legs and laid his head in Ratatoskrs lap.  
The elf immediately started stroking his back lovingly and hummed reassuringly.

Despite Ratatoskr's comforting treatment, it took Bucky quite a while to regain his temper. But finally his tears ebbed and the uncontrolled trembling subsided.  
He still felt terrible, but now at least more in control.

For a moment he listened to the reassuring, unknown melody she was humming, then his thoughts wandered back to last night and a new stab of guilt ran through him.  
With teeth clenched tightly together he began to analyse the situation as soberly as possible.

What he had seen yesterday had not disgusted him. He was sure of that.  
He had never seen men like that, but it didn't bother him to see two men kissing.  
He wasn't offended that Steve hadn't told him either. After all, they had never talked about their feelings for others. Not during Bucky's numerous affairs and not when Peggy was a thing for Steve. _Was she really?_  
He had nothing to complain about with Loki either. The _jǫtunn_ could sometimes be a real prick, but all in all he liked him very much.  
And obviously Steve liked Loki. Damn, his pal behaved like a schoolgirl in love. He definitely likes that guy.

"Why do I have such a problem with them kissing?" he whined desperately.

"You didn't."  
In surprise, Bucky frowned. He had not actually addressed the question to anyone but himself, but the elf's unexpected answer took him by surprise.

He supported himself with his prosthesis and straightened up until he sat on the mattress next to Ratatoskr.  
"What do you say?", he asked, hopelessly confused.

The elf looked at him friendly. A tiny, hardly noticeable smile on her full lips.  
"You didn't have the panic attack because of the kiss," she explained, grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around Bucky's half exposed body again.  
He opened his mouth a few times uselessly, but couldn't make a word. Instead, he stared at her in perplexity and surrendered to her caring treatment without resistance.

The gentle smile on Ratatoskrs face grew until it became unmistakable, then she turned to the side and took a slightly steaming cup from the bedside table.  
"Here, James," she said and pressed the cup into his hand. "Drink this. It will help your throat heal. I'll tell you what happened until then."

Confused, Bucky stared at the cup in his hand as if he couldn't remember what to do with it.  
A friendly encouraging nod finally pulled him out of his rigidity and he hesitantly lifted the cup to his mouth.  
His nose was still blocked, but he could still perceive the strong aroma of thyme. He took a timid sip.

As the pleasantly warm liquid passed through his sore throat, the burning was stronger for a second, but after only a few moments Bucky could already feel the pain subside.  
He tasted the sweet honey in the tea and sighed up, grateful for the relief.

Ratatoskr watched him and waited patiently until he had had a second sip and wrapped his hands around the warm cup.  
Then she touched him tentatively on his blanket-wrapped knee to get his attention again.

"I was looking for Loki last night," she began to tell. "I knew he wanted to spend time with Steven and I assumed he would be in your chambers. But when I got there, no one was there. Anthony's kobold informed me of my mistake and when I went to the common area, we both...had a clash. You ran across the hallway like you were being chased by a rabid bilgesnipe." She hesitantly bit her lower lip before continuing. "You didn't even seem to notice me. However, as I got the impression that you were about to... jump out of the window... I thought it appropriate to intervene."  
She paused in her narrative as Bucky sharply inhaled the air.  
"Are you all right?" she asked immediately.

Bucky swallowed hard once and then nodded his head with sorrowfully furrowed eyebrows. "What happened next?"

Ratatoskr smiled compassionately at him again.  
"After we both went down quite spectacularly, you reacted extremely distraught. You tried to crawl away and hyperventilated in panic. I tried to calm you down, but I was not very successful. You have lost your senses."

"How long was I off?" asked Bucky monosyllabically.

"Only for a few minutes," Ratatoskr replied gently. "I was ...very worried. When you woke up, you clung to me and started crying."

In the middle of the movement to bring the cup back to his lips, Bucky froze. The story of the elf made him pale at first and immediately afterwards made him blush with shame.  
He opened his mouth to stutter an apology, but Ratatoskr brushed him off with a smooth movement of her hand.  
"You told me you saw Loki and Steven. And how lovingly they treated each other."  
The elf paused once more and looked at him earnestly. "And you told me of your fear that your Steven might leave you if he fell in love with someone."

The last sentence floated over them like ominous thunder, leaving Bucky shivering uncomfortably. But before he could deal with it himself, Ratatoskr touched his knee again.  
"Do you understand, James? You didn't mind the kiss. You were just afraid of losing your friend and panicked. In shock you wanted to flee from the situation and chose a ...not very wise path. Fortunately, I was there before you could... take the short way down."

Bucky stared at the elf speechlessly and thought about her words, then closed his eyes in shame. "I... am such an idiot."  
"No, you're not," she gently contradicted. "But maybe you are a little lost... and lonely."

Too embarrassed to keep eye contact for long, he just smiled at her quickly. "I probably would have survived the fall," he explained to relax the subject a bit.  
Satisfied, he noticed that Ratatoskr smiled playfully.  
"But I probably wouldn't have, just because of the sight. You gave me a terrible fright, James."  
Before he could reply, she smiled again and tapped the cup to encourage him to drink.

"I have no doubt that your friendship will last for eternity, but I can understand your fear of losing Steven. There have been more than one occasion in the past when I have had to fear losing Loki forever."  
Ratatoskr lowered her eyes and took a deep breath. "I am convinced of his faithful friendship, but there were powers that could, at least hypothetically, have forced a permanent farewell. The idea of being without him at some point ... frightens me. He simply means too much to me. ...So you see, you are not alone in your fears."

Embarrassed, Bucky brushed the stringy hair from his face and swung the last of the tea in his cup. "What happened...later?"

"You cried in my arms until you were hoarse and finally fell asleep from exhaustion. I brought you here and put you to bed."  
Bucky just nodded and felt more blood rise to his already red face. "You undressed me?"  
"If you had slept in those clothes, you would feel even worse now," the elf replied.  
He knew she was right and let his head hang down. "And how did you bring me here?"

Ratatoskr laughed softly. "I may not have your or Steven's impressive musculature, but as a man I am quite capable of carrying you the few steps from the hallway to your chamber.

Bucky swallowed again. He was afraid she would say that.  
Ratatoskr had been male all day and that probably meant he had snuggled up with a man crying last night, because his best friend had apparently finally developed something like a love life.  
He pressed his lips together and wished for a moment that it would turn out to be a nightmare and he would finally wake up.

But when fate did not do him the favour, he sighed heavily. "I'm... I'm terribly sorry that I... that I bothered you with this."  
"There is no need for that and you have no reason to be ashamed, James. Even though I don't know the details of your past, Loki's narrative is enough to know that you have been through a very unkind and depriving time. There is no shame in craving affection now. I assure you that even Thor feels the need for a hug now and then." The elf's voice took on a slightly mocking undertone. "Always with a lot of manly pats on the back, of course."

She smiled, but when she noticed the still sceptical and embarrassed expression on Bucky's face, she got serious again.  
"Nobody but me saw what happened last night. I brought you into your room unnoticed and spoke to no one. I assure you that I will not mention this event with a syllable unless you wish me to."

Bucky gritted his teeth and stared shamefully at the now empty cup in his hands. He swallowed and then nodded quickly before forcing himself to cross Ratatoskrs gaze again.  
"Thank you," he murmured monosyllabically.  
She smiled at him again. "I cherish you, James Barnes. Even if it was only by chance and not intentional, I am glad that you have confided in me. I will not betray your trust."

The tender sincerity in the elf's eyes left such a strangely tickling feeling in Bucky's stomach that he had to avert his gaze again.  
He stared back at the cup and searched for an appropriate response.  
Finally, he just grinned crookedly and said, "Call me Bucky."

The elf's bright laughter echoed through the room. But instead of responding, she slowly grabbed the cup in his hands and took it. "If you feel better now, I want you to do me a favour."  
Bucky raised his eyes again and now looked at her questioningly.

Ratatoskr stood up from the bed smoothly and waved the empty cup. "I am going to bring you some tea and then I want you to have a bath."  
"Bath?", echoed Bucky confused and the elf nodded and slightly wrinkled her nose.  
"A bath will help you relax. You'll feel better." She hesitated for a moment, briefly clenched her lips and murmured softly. "And you will smell better."

"I don't want...", Bucky began to protest, but then paused. "Are you telling me I stink?"  
Ratatoskr smiled amused. "You may be a bit odorous."  
Bucky laughed shaking his head, but as he considered seriously the option of a bath, he suddenly became earnest and shivered. "I don't think I want to be alone with my thoughts right now," he murmured shamefully.

She looked at him thoughtfully, then nodded even though he wasn't looking at her.  
"So I' ll get you your tea now and then I' ll sit down there at the door of the bathroom and read you something from my book while you are bathing. Would you feel comfortable with that?"  
He took a look at the closed book Ratatoskr was pointing to and tried to decipher the gold printed title. He shrugged at a loss and thought about her proposal. Finally he nodded in agreement.

When Bucky dipped into the hot water a few minutes later with a fresh steaming cup of thyme tea by his side and his cramped muscles began to loosen almost immediately, he thought it was the right decision.

He leaned his head back, closed his eyes and enjoyed the soothing warmth.  
Ratatoskr began to recite the first lines fluently and gradually he lost himself in her pleasant, resounding voice.

»It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife…«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⇜ ◈ ⇝
> 
> Next time, Bucky and Ratatoskr will consider how to deal with the new information about Steve. And then something terrible happens.
> 
>  ** _Álfheimr_** ; Realm of the light elves  
>  ** _Vanaheimr_** ; Realm of the Vanir  
>  ** _Jǫtunn_** – singular, **_Jǫtnar_** – plural; Frost Giants  
>  ** _Hrós_** and **_athugasemdum_** ; Icelandic: Kudos and comments - something every author appreciates ヅ


	7. Flowers for Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Ratatoskr will consider how to deal with the new information about Steve. And then something terrible happens.
> 
> ⇜ ◈ ⇝

❊

"James?"

Bucky lifted his head sleepily and looked around the gloomy room, disoriented. It took him a few seconds to realise that he lay still in the bathtub.  
The water had long since cooled and his teacup was empty.  
Shivering, he supported himself with both arms on the edge of the tub and sat upright as he fought the leaden tiredness that threatened to overwhelm him again.

"James, are you all right? Do you need assistance?"

Startled, Bucky winced violently, causing the bath water to splash. He looked around hectically for a towel. "Uh... no. I'm all right. I just fell asleep."

Ratatoskr's soft giggle sounded muffled through the bathroom door that was ajar. "I didn't miss that." After a brief pause, her melodic, reverberating voice sounded again. "You'd better get out of the water and eat something now. I've taken the liberty of arranging a meal for us."

He had just got one leg out of the tub when his stomach growled as if on cue and he squinted sheepishly at the door. "Thanks. ...Just give me a few minutes." He grabbed one of the thick, fluffy towels from a pile and swiftly started to dry himself off.  
"Take as much time as you need, James. Your meal will be ready when you are," came the muffled reply promptly and amiably.

Bucky dropped the damp towel into the provided basket and took a new one from the pile. As he wrapped it around his hips, his gaze brushed the large mirror above the sink and he sighed.  
His rapidly accelerated healing ability, the tea and the rest had already worked their magic and he felt much better, at least physically. Unfortunately, his reflection in the mirror did not seem to have received this information yet.

There were deep shadows under his eyes and his skin had a sickly pallor. His once casual three-day beard had been shamefully neglected for days and he simply looked mangy.  
Bucky sighed again and stepped closer to the sink. "You look terrible, Barnes," he muttered to his reflection as he reached for the beard trimmer.  
In mid-motion, he suddenly stopped and stared thoughtfully at his unkempt reflection.

After a moment, he clenched his lips tightly and put the trimmer back.  
"It's time you left your cocoon and got your life back on track," he declared seriously. His reflection nodded back just as seriously.  
Without further ado, he opened the drawers of the bathroom cabinet and rummaged around in them until he found a pair of scissors and a razor.

He reached for the shaving cream and gave Mirror-Bucky another nod. "Ready?"

◈

Clean-shaven and with short, neatly styled hair, but still clad only with a towel, Bucky rummaged in the depths of his wardrobe.  
Out of habit, he had previously laid out one of his favourite hoodies and baggy sweatpants, but now he felt more like something else.

He ignored the countless different coloured button-down shirts, which he didn't know how they had found their way into his wardrobe anyway, and instead focused on the sadly low pile of plain but neat jumpers.

Brooding, he nibbled on his lower lip for a while and then shot a quick glance out of the window.  
The grey, stormy sky finally made the decision easy for him.  
He nodded convinced and took the cream-coloured turtleneck out of the pile. A simple pair of black jeans completed his outfit.

Bucky got dressed and smoothed his hair, dishevelled by the turtleneck, with his hands. Finally, he had one last glimpse at the mirror.

Mirror-Bucky was still a little pale and the dark shadows under his eyes would take a few more hours to disappear completely, but overall he looked a lot more like his former self, who was very successful with the ladies and in control of his life.  
He nodded contentedly at his reflection and made his way to the kitchen.

Halfway there, he was met by a delicious smell that made him stop abruptly.  
He tilted his head, closed his eyes and sniffed delightedly. Whatever Ratatoskr had arranged for him, it smelled strangely familiar and absolutely divine.  
He took another deep breath and suddenly felt reminded of the time Sarah Rogers had spoiled him and Steve with her incredible stews.

A dreamy smile crept onto his lips and he curiously continued on his way, only to come to an abrupt halt again as he entered the kitchen area.  
With his eyes widened in surprise and his mouth open, he looked at the scene that presented in front of him.

Until that moment, he had assumed that Ratatoskr had ordered food or at least had instructed F.R.I.D.A.Y. to do so.  
In any case, he did not expect the elf to be standing at the kitchen counter in a pretty dark blue knitted dress, chopping a huge bunch of parsley carefully.

Bucky watched in disbelief as she routinely poured the chopped herbs into a huge pot, which was also undoubtedly the source of the delicious smell.  
"You ...cooked ...for me...?" he stammered, dumbfounded, after finally regaining his composure. As he spoke, he circled the counter to peek curiously into the pot.

He was so absorbed in figuring out what Ratatoskr had cooked that he did not immediately notice that the elf did not answer him.  
But when he did notice and looked up in surprise, he discovered that Ratatoskr was frozen with the pot lid in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other, staring at him with gleaming eyes.

For a tiny moment he was confused by this, but as realisation grew in him, a smug little smile quickly settled on his lips.  
He made a mental note to give Mirror-Bucky a very well-deserved high-five at the next opportunity.  
"See anything interesting?" he asked with a grin, snapping the elf out of her stupor.

Ratatoskr's gaze abruptly broke away from his smooth, angular chin where it had been lingering and snapped back to his eyes.  
Her dreamy expression slowly faded and was replaced by a mischievous smile as she nodded appreciatively several times.  
"Did you make yourself pretty for anyone in particular?" she asked.

Bucky grinned and shrugged. "I just got tired of looking like a bum."  
Ratatoskr frowned sceptically, but without stopping to smile. "James, you certainly never looked like... a bum," she objected gently.

She gave him another long, intense look, then suddenly put the pot lid aside and turned sharply to busily open one of the kitchen cupboards.  
"I hope you're hungry," she said as she reached for the soup bowls.  
Although she was already on her tiptoes, her slender fingers still did not reach the desired dishes.

Noticing her difficulty, Bucky moved closer and, without thinking about it, reached over her to take the bowls from the cupboard.  
"I am. But even if I wasn't, I'd still eat. It smells so damn good," he finally replied, holding the dishes out to Ratatoskr.

When he took his eyes off the bowls and raised his head, he met the elf's huge blue-violet eyes.  
She looked at him with a strangely dreamy expression. "Thank you," she whispered almost tonelessly, slowly reaching for the dishes.  
Their fingers brushed gently against each other for a moment.

The tingling that emanated from this spot spread up Bucky's right arm and made his skin tingle.  
Suddenly Bucky realised how close they were and he took a frantic step backwards.  
"I... uh... . You're welcome," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Hoping to conceal his confusion somewhat, he looked around quickly and finally pointed to the pot. "What did you cook?"  
Ratatoskr looked at him strangely for another moment, then her gaze cleared and she turned away to put the bowls down.  
"Since you're not feeling well, I decided to make chicken noodle soup."  
"In your realm, there is chicken noodle soup too?  
Ratatoskr laughed brightly. "Actually, only chicken soup. Anthony's kobold pointed out to me that on Midgard they put noodles into it."  
She paused and frowned sceptically. "I'm afraid I haven't the faintest idea what noodles are and I'll have to trust that the kobold wasn't playing a trick on me."

Now Bucky laughed. "I suppose you can be unconcerned. Noodles and soup go very well hand in hand."  
Ratatoskr shot him a small smile and took a soup ladle out of a drawer. "Anyway, I hope you will enjoy it. I unfortunately didn't have all the ingredients I'd normally put in, and with some of your vegetables, I'm not quite sure if it's really what I think it is."  
"If it tastes half as good as it smells, I'll love it," Bucky promised confidently.

Ratatoskr filled two of the bowls with the steaming soup.  
In the middle of the movement she paused again and frowned once more. "James, I hardly dare ask this question ... but the chickens you humans put in the soup, they're not chicks, are they?"

Bucky stared at her for a moment, dumbfounded, but then suddenly remembered his visit to _Álfheimr_ and started laughing again. "No don't worry. Birds generally don't grow that big in our realm."  
The elf smiled in relief and handed him a bowl. "I'm glad to hear that."  
With a gesture of her head, she pointed to a cup that stood nearby. "I made you some more tea. The jug is on the table."

Bucky nodded slowly, although the elf was busy with the second bowl and did not look at him.  
He stood there with the soup in his hand, staring at the cup as he nibbled thoughtfully at his lower lip.  
"Thank you," he murmured softly after a while. "...Pixie?"

"Yes, James?" the elf asked without looking up.  
"Why are you going to so much trouble on my account?"  
Ratatoskr put the ladle back in the pot and put the lid back on. "You don't feel well and it doesn't take much to make you feel better. What a terrible person I would be if I ignored that?" She picked up her own bowl and came out from behind the counter.  
"But... you already had to listen to me whine half the night and then you read to me and now you're cooking too. I think the last person who made this much fuss about me was my mother. Well, and Steve probably."

The elf smiled at him, while shaking her head, and gestured for him to follow her.  
"You weren't ...whining. You were having a panic attack. I couldn't have had the heart to leave you alone with it. And as for the rest, it was both my wish to read this book and to cook today. So I merely included you in it."  
Bucky lowered his head silently and followed her slowly.

He only looked up again when he was astonished to see that Ratatoskr was not going to the dining table but to the couch.  
His amazement only increased when he noticed, as he approached, that all the cushions had been taken off the couch and were now lying on the floor in front of it.  
He watched open-mouthed as Ratatoskr placed her soup on the floor, settled down on the cushions with her legs crossed and wrapped herself in a fluffy blanket.

When she noticed that he had stopped, she nodded at him invitingly and pointed to the remaining cushions and a second blanket. "Come sit with me."  
Bucky stared at her and then swallowed with a dry mouth. "Steve and I used to do this."  
He gestured helplessly at the couch situation with the teacup in his hand.

Ratatoskr smiled and winked at him mischievously. "Just like Loki and me. A very, very long time ago." She gestured once more at the other cushions. "But if you prefer to use the furniture now, or you prefer to eat at the table, we can do that."  
He stared for another moment, then suddenly shook his head. "No. I like it this way."

Bucky handed her his bowl and the cup, to finally settle down on the cushions as well. He fluffed up the second blanket and put it over his shoulders.  
"I have to admit I'm struggling to picture both of you slouching on the floor. You're so... ." Bucky faltered and frowned. "...more ...than humans?" he finally finished his clumsy sentence, annoyed at not being better with words.

Ratatoskr didn't seem to be bothered by his awkward words, and handed him back his bowl of soup, chuckling. "I believe you have a wrong impression of us. Loki and I have seen many different worlds, so we may be better able to adapt to new situations. Besides, our cultures may differ in some aspects, but I assure you, our needs and desires are not essentially different from yours."

He pondered her words, then asked with a cheeky grin, "Like hot soup and fluffy blankets?"  
"Just like that," Ratatoskr replied with a smile. Finally, she pointed to the bowl in his hand. "Eat James. Before it gets cold."  
He was still smiling silently as he dipped the spoon into the soup.  
For a moment he admired the colourful, carefully diced vegetables and the evenly sliced chicken, then he finally put the spoon in his mouth.

The soup had barely touched his tongue when his taste buds almost exploded in rapture. He tilted his head back and groaned happily. "This is incredible," he announced sincerely, hurrying to shovel a second spoonful of soup into his mouth. "How long was I asleep in the bathtub that you could cook such a great thing?"

Ratatoskr chuckled and shook her head. "Don't worry, it was only a few minutes. ...After I moved you to your chamber yesterday, I began the broth. I supposed merely a night's sleep wouldn't be enough to restore you, and it needs to cook for a few hours to release its flavour." She smiled kindly at him. "I am exceedingly relieved that you like it."  
He hurried to swallow and beamed at her. "Damn, I really love it."

Ratatoskr's smile brightened a little more, but then she suddenly turned her gaze away and Bucky was almost certain that her cheeks had taken on a delicate pink hue.  
He didn't get a chance to comment, because the elf now took a mouthful of the soup herself and raised her eyebrows in amazement. "These... noodles are indeed quite amazing."  
"Yep, they are," Bucky replied with a smile.

He took another mouthful and smacked his lips contentedly as he pointed enthusiastically into the bowl with his spoon. "It's been a damn long time since I've had one like that."  
"Don't you cook?" the elf asked, a little taken aback.  
Bucky shook his head with a grin. "I can make decent sandwiches and halfway edible scrambled eggs. Otherwise, I'm a lost cause in the kitchen."  
"And what about Steven?" asked Ratatoskr, frowning.  
"Pretty much the same. We subsist on sandwiches and take-aways."

Ratatoskr shook her head in disbelief and set her bowl aside to refill Bucky's teacup. "While I can certainly understand where the appeal of these delivered meals lies, especially with this ...fast food, but surely you can't live on it in the long run. You should eat properly." She hesitated for a moment, in which she handed Bucky the cup. "The best thing is for you to dine together with me and Loki. In the end, it doesn't make much difference whether we cook for two or four people."

Bucky stopped in mid-motion to bring the spoon back to his mouth and stared at her. "Loki can cook?... Uh... I mean, are you serious?"

Ratatoskr quickly put a hand over her mouth as his surprised question made her laugh with her mouth full.  
"Of course Loki can cook, and he does it exceptionally well besides," she replied after she could speak again. "And, the more I think about it, the more I like the idea. I appreciate company at meals and Loki appreciates being praised. You should really join us. Even if it's just for a few days a week."

Bucky nibbled thoughtfully on his lower lip. "Do you think Loki would be okay with that, too? And I don't know if you're aware, but Steve and I eat... a lot. I mean seriously ... a lot."  
Ratatoskr waved her hand with a smile. "Don't worry about that. You could help us prepare it. Maybe it will turn out that you're not such a lost cause as you think so far, either." She dipped her spoon into the soup again. "And I wouldn't worry about Loki. I'm sure he'd welcome the opportunity to indulge Steven a little."

She winced in fright as Bucky's spoon fell clattering into the bowl.  
"Are you all right, James?" she asked cautiously when she noticed Bucky staring at her in dismay.

Bucky did not answer. He put the soup bowl down on the floor and leaned dejectedly against the seat of the couch.  
Ratatoskr watched him worriedly as he stared at his hands, with his shoulders sagging. Finally, she set her own bowl aside as well and slowly crawled closer until she was sitting so close to him that their shoulders were touching.  
She swung back a little to give him a friendly nudge. "Hey... James."

"Do you think it's... serious between them?" asked Bucky quietly, without looking up.  
Ratatoskr clenched her lips tightly and took a deep breath, then said sternly, "I can't speak for them. Not for Loki, and certainly not for Steven. But what I can tell you is that Loki is behaving...unusually."  
Bucky glanced quickly at her once before turning away again. "What do you mean?"  
"He's...shy around Steven."  
"And that's unusual?" asked Bucky quietly.  
Ratatoskr sighed and tilted her head to the side so she could look Bucky in the eye. "James, Loki has never been shy. He has a lot to offer and was always aware of his qualities. Loki always just took what he wanted and anyone lucky enough to have caught his interest was happy to devote themselves." She paused until Bucky finally raised his head. "I do believe Loki is in love with him."

Bucky swallowed hard at her words and closed his eyes unhappily. Then he nodded slowly. "I think Steve feels the same way. He... he would never have kissed Loki otherwise. That kind of thing just wouldn't be his style."  
"And it's not usually Loki's way to leave it at merely a kiss."  
Bucky raised his eyes in confusion. "Huh?" But then he suddenly understood what she meant. "Oh... Ohhhh," he said, with widened eyes, and quickly lowered his head again to hide his blushing cheeks.

Ratatoskr grinned unnoticed, but then nodded thoughtfully and nudged Bucky a second time. "What do you think?"  
He remained silent for a moment, then heaved a sigh. "I should be happy. Steve is such a great guy and for far too long no one has seen that. So a fucking prince is the very least he deserves." He sighed again. "But I can't help wondering all the time what's going to happen to me."

"Just live your life, James," the elf replied lovingly. "The two of them won't just disappear should they become romantically involved. Steven will always be your friend." She hesitated for a moment. "And sooner or later, you too will meet the person you wish to share your life with."

Surprisingly, Bucky laughed with a snort. "I doubt any woman would get involved with me." He bent his legs and hugged his knees tightly. "My background alone will scare off any nice girl."  
"What makes you think so?" asked Ratatoskr, confused. "Clint has a consort, Anthony will surely marry his Pepper sooner or later, and Sam has already dated three different picture-perfect women in the time I've been with you. They're all Avengers, so why would you of all people have trouble?"

Bucky chuckled mirthlessly once more and shook his head. "You can't compare that. Those guys are all fine. I, on the other hand, have way too much baggage." He faltered and lowered his gaze again. "I was experimented on in the war, I fell off a bridge, I was tortured until I lost my free will and murdered. ...I have a hard time dealing with stress and I still get panic attacks. On top of that, I'm one hundred years old and pass for an old-fashioned gentleman at best." He gave a sad sigh and dropped his head onto the couch seat. "A good match looks different."

"Hm," Ratatoskr replied monosyllabically, causing Bucky to look back at her.

"Much of what you listed applies to Loki as well. It doesn't confuse me and Steven doesn't seem bothered by it either."  
"Steve's a fucking saint as well. Besides, Loki isn't missing an arm and he just always looks... perfect."  
The elf's eyebrows moved towards her hairline. "As far as I can tell, you have two arms and each of them is a work of art in its own way." She bit her lip for a moment. "When it comes to attractiveness, you are also in no way inferior to Loki... and I think your performance earlier shows that you are well aware of that."

For some reason Bucky suddenly felt embarrassed and he turned his face away. "In the past. I used to have quite a lot of ...success with the ladies. But now...? If I hadn't been so sloppy so far, you probably wouldn't have noticed."  
Ratatoskr chuckled softly. "I really don't know if you think I'm downright stupid or exceptionally big-hearted, James."  
Bucky opened his mouth to protest, but the elf beat him to it.  
"What are you going to do now?"

He closed his mouth again and thought for a moment. Then he shrugged uncertainly. "I don't know. I probably just need to stop wallowing in self-pity and pull myself together."  
"That would shift the problem at best, but not solve it," Ratatoskr interjected sternly.  
"And what do you suggest then?" asked Bucky sceptically.  
"The simplest way. You're worried that Steven might leave you? So talk to him. Once you've heard from his mouth that this worry is unfounded, then I guess you'll find it easier to believe."

Bucky started to reply, but was interrupted by the loud buzzing of his phone. He smiled apologetically at Ratatoskr and pulled it out of his pocket.

"Speaking of the devil..." he murmured softly as he checked the new message.  
"Is everything all right?" the elf asked.  
Bucky nodded absently. "Yes. It's just Steve. He wants to know how I am."  
"Well you certainly look a lot better than you did a few hours ago," Ratatoskr commented.  
"I feel that way too," Bucky confirmed as he typed a quick reply and put the phone aside again. "Thanks to the serum, I never have to deal with a cold for more than a few hours. Steve recovers even faster. But I'm sure I owe a lot of my well-being to you and your care," he explained charmingly.  
Ratatoskr smiled kindly at him. "I really did nothing worth mentioning."

Bucky returned her tentative smile with a certain satisfaction.  
Suddenly he noticed that the blanket in which the elf was wrapped was about to slip off her shoulders and no longer completely enveloped her.  
Without thinking about it, he turned to the side and adjusted the blanket. But when his fingers touched her neck, he winced. "Jesus. You're freezing!" he exclaimed, shocked, and pulled the blanket even tighter around her slender body.  
"I come from a world with two suns, James," the elf replied apologetically.

"You should have said something," Bucky protested indignantly. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you please raise the room temperature up 5°?"  
"Of course, sir," the A.I. replied promptly.

"James... it's all right. I'm really only cold when I don't move," the elf tried to soothe.  
"So like now," Bucky remarked. "Or when you were sitting there reading to me."  
"I'm not complaining."  
"But you should," Bucky replied seriously. "You were so... nice to me."  
"Even though I take no pleasure in the fact that you were unwell, I must confess that I did take pleasure in looking after you. Please don't feel as if you owe me anything."

"I... ." Bucky faltered and just stared at her for a moment, perplexed, then suddenly reached out and pulled her closer until her slender, blanket-wrapped body nestled gently against his. "We need to warm you up," he murmured in a rough voice and put his own blanket around the elf as well.

Ratatoskr had involuntarily tensed at the surprising gesture, but the moment Bucky put his arm around her, she relaxed and leaned back.

Another buzz interrupted the cosy atmosphere. Bucky fumbled for a moment until he could free one arm from the blanket and grab the phone.  
"Looks like we'll be alone today," he explained after a quick check of his messages. Steve and the others want to go to a theatre play after the art exhibition and then to a restaurant."  
"That sounds pleasant," the elf replied, a little dazed. "What are your plans?"

Bucky shrugged indecisively. "I dunno. Maybe watch a movie? Do you want to keep me company?"  
"With pleasure," Ratatoskr replied. "Do you have something in mind?"  
Bucky thought for a moment and then turned his gaze to the ceiling. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you recommend any movies?"

The A.I. did not hesitate. "According to your previous conversation, I was able to identify forty-five movie titles that might currently appeal to you."  
"Okay,... that might be a bit much. What would be number one on your list?"  
"That would be "While You Were Sleeping", sir," the A.I. replied promptly.  
Bucky frowned. "And what kind of movie is that?"  
"A romantic comedy," F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied.  
Bucky's frown immediately intensified and Ratatoskr started to chuckle.  
"For the moment, it hardly seems the most appropriate genre to me, dear kobold," the elf chuckled in amusement.  
"I feel the same way," Bucky grumbled, while shaking his head. He thought for a moment, then his expression suddenly brightened. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., do you have by any chance "The Wizard of Oz"?" he winked at Ratatoskr, who was now looking at him curiously.  
"Which adaptation would you like?" the A.I. asked.  
"Uh...the 1939 one," Bucky replied.  
"That movie is in the database. You can retrieve it at any time."

"Excellent. Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y." Bucky looked back at the elf in his arms and grinned happily at her. "You're going to love this movie."  
Ratatoskr shrugged slightly, but smiled warmly at him. "I'm very excited."

◈

As the last lines of the credits rolled, Bucky just finished his third bowl of soup, put the bowl in the sink and sauntered back to the couch. "Did you like the movie?"  
He smirked as he saw barely more than the tip of Ratatoskr's nose protruding from the blankets.  
The elf turned to him and the pile of blankets made a movement that suggested Ratatoskr had nodded. "That was really entertaining." Then she hesitated. "But didn't you say this movie is for children?"  
"It is," Bucky confirmed with a smile. "But its suitability for children has always been debatable. Probably a matter of taste."  
The pile of blankets nodded another time and turned back towards the huge television. "I'm not sure I'd show this movie to my children."

Bucky laughed with a snort, but then his breath suddenly stopped and his eyes widened in shock. "You... you have children?" he asked, stammering.  
Giggling, Ratatoskr threw off the blankets and after she was clearly visible again, she shook her head. "Of course not. I was speaking hypothetically."  
"Oh... oh, I see," Bucky muttered in confusion. He nibbled his lower lip as he watched silently as the elf carefully pulled apart the two tangled blankets, shook them out and wrapped herself neatly in them again.

After a while he hesitantly spoke up again. "I haven't even thought about it until now, but... Loki deliberately looked for you in the palace. Are you... are you some kind of princess?"  
He winced in surprise as Ratatoskr suddenly tilted her head back and her bell-like laughter filled the room.  
The fit of laughter shook her for a while, but when her eyes fell on Bucky, who was staring at her a little forlornly, she forced herself to calm down again. She giggled a few more times and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, then tapped a hand on the floor beside her to prompt Bucky to take his place again.

"No," she said as Bucky hesitantly complied with the request. "I am indeed related to Asfaloth, but I am not royalty. I live in the palace because I work there."  
Bucky nodded thoughtfully and bent his legs again to hug his knees. "What do you usually do when you're not following Loki to another world to fight threats?"  
The elf clenched her lips and smiled, and then she said, "I'm a gardener."

She immediately began to giggle again as clear bewilderment appeared on Bucky's face.  
"You're... you're kidding me, aren't you?" he asked incredulously.  
Still chuckling, Ratatoskr shook her head. "Absolutely not. I'm actually in charge of the palace gardens."  
Smirking, she watched the sceptical expression on his face. "The plants that grow there are... unusual and rare. In all the realms. Many of them are beautiful, but that is not why they are grown. Some can be used to make effective medicine, others are poisonous. Certain flowers can help a person increase their _seiðr_ , others almost completely suppress that ability. But what they all have in common is the demanding care they require. Without my magic and that of my helpers, the plants would wither. ...It is indeed a very honourable position that I occupy."

Bucky had been listening to her silently and now nodded again thoughtfully as he stared at his hands. "So really not a joke."  
Suddenly he raised his head jerkily and looked directly at the elf again. "But what about the plants now that you're here on Earth?"  
"Don't worry, James," she said, waving casually. "While none of my helpers have my talent, each of them is capable of tending the plants in my absence. I am good at my profession, but certainly not irreplaceable."

She smiled at him again. "What is your calling beyond avenging?"  
Bucky had to think about the question for a moment, but then he shrugged. "I don't have anything different. I used to take a lot of jobs. Simple work." He shrugged again. "If the war hadn't happened, I probably would have made my living as a mechanic at some point."

The elf gave him an unreadable smile, then suddenly tilted her head and winked at him. "Maybe there will be another opportunity for that in the future."  
"Maybe....," Bucky commented slowly.

They looked at each other smiling and in silence until Bucky started to feel uncomfortable. He turned away and pointed at the television. "Do you feel like watching another movie?"  
"Sure," the elf confirmed.  
"Great. F.R.I.D.A.Y., start "Alice in Wonderland"."  
The A.I.'s confirmation was lost in Ratatoskr's surprised cry and subsequent giggle as Bucky abruptly grabbed her along with her blankets and dragged her so that she was sitting between his bent legs, leaning against his chest as he looked over her shoulder.

◈

"Would you like some more tea?" asked Ratatoskr kindly from the kitchen area.  
The second movie had been over for some time and they had decided to go back to reading.  
"Uh, no thank you. The tea helped me just fine, but if I drink another cup of it, I'll have thyme growing out of my ears," Bucky countered from the couch, which was now covered with cushions again.  
"As you wish," the elf replied, humming. "Though I doubt that would happen."

Bucky grinned at her, but before he could make another comment, his phone vibrated. He put the book aside and opened the chat history.  
"Are the others on their way back?" asked Ratatoskr curiously when she noticed what he was doing.  
"No," Bucky replied shaking his head without looking up. "Apparently they're just on their way to the restaurant now. Steve just can't stop himself from playing mother hen."

Ratatoskr chuckled at first, but when she sighed immediately afterwards, Bucky raised his head and looked at her questioningly. He noticed that she was staring longingly out of the window and followed her gaze.  
Night had already fallen over Manhattan. The sky was almost black and clear, adorned only with the dim crescent moon. "Well at least the wretched rain has stopped," he murmured softly.

The elf did not respond, but after a while she sighed again. "Doesn't it ever get dark enough here to see the stars?"  
Bucky also let his gaze wander back to the window and shrugged. "Rarely. When I was a kid you could see the stars in a lot of places in New York, now there's only a few. Too much light pollution."  
"What a pity," Ratatoskr sighed sadly. "I've always enjoyed watching the starry sky. And it's been a long time since I've been able to admire Midgard's stars. I barely remember."

Bucky nibbled thoughtfully on his lower lip. Then he picked up his book again and put the bookmark neatly inside before finally placing it aside.  
He swung his legs off the seat of the couch and sat up straight. "What was it like here before? Here in... Midgard?"

The elf tilted her head and thought. "Different ... and yet similar. Nature was untamed, the settlements much, much smaller and scattered." She smiled slightly and turned to face Bucky. "The people were simpler. More honest. But also wilder. In many ways they were not unlike the _æsir_. ...They celebrated fervently, fought bravely and supported each other with abandon. It was ...peaceful." She suddenly laughed out loud. "At least as long as they didn't bash each other's skulls in over a piece of land or cattle."

After a silent pause, she continued: "Thor has always enjoyed being among the humans. Probably because they worshipped him with awe. ...And Loki enjoyed making a fool of Thor in front of the humans."

"The god of mischief," Bucky murmured softly, but the elf must have heard him. She turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder with a smirk.  
"Indeed. Loki handed me a copy of the Edda when we arrived here. It was decidedly amusing... and also a little annoying."  
"I've actually never read it," Bucky explained sheepishly.  
Ratatoskr chuckled softly. "Much, if not most, of it is wrong. Either it was put in the wrong context or it's just preposterous nonsense." Her face suddenly darkened and she snorted indignantly. "And that what Snorri has allowed himself to do to my person is just outrageous."  
Bucky frowned. "You were mentioned?"  
The elf nodded darkly.  
"And what's the problem with that?" he asked further.  
Ratatoskr snorted angrily once more. "According to Snorri, I'm supposed to be a squirrel. A squirrel!" She stamped one foot angrily and crossed her arms in front of her chest defiantly. "Do I look like a squirrel?"

Bucky stared at her delicate figure quivering with indignation and quickly covered his mouth with a hand. It was already too late, however. Ratatoskr had heard his giggle and now turned to face him with a scowl.  
But after a few seconds her expression relaxed and a tiny smile appeared on her lips as she gently shook her head. " Do not force yourself, James. Loki laughed at me for almost an hour. ...As if his own story in the Edda wasn't ridiculous enough."

Bucky smirked and lowered his gaze to his intertwined fingers. "Maybe you should think of it more as a rough description. Squirrels are quite clever and really... cute."  
"And terribly scatterbrained," Ratatoskr added dryly. "I assure you that my work in the gardens does not involve randomly burying nuts and seeds and then forgetting about them. ...Not always, anyway."  
Bucky chuckled and she relaxed again.  
"Loki basically told me the exact same thing. But is that a compliment?" She sighed softly. "Probably. At least coming from both of you."

"How did you two actually meet?" asked Bucky suddenly. "You and Loki."  
Ratatoskr chuckled softly. "We were just kids back then . ...Actually, it's a really long story. But to make a long story short, I caught him playing pranks during negotiations between the sovereigns of _Àlfheimr, Vanaheimr, Niðavellir_ and Asgard.  
Sometimes he turned the mead into water, sometimes he wrinkled the carpets or turned the flower decorations into moths. No one was safe from his pranks." The elf grinned broadly at Bucky. "I was horrified. Absolutely shocked. I could never have imagined such behaviour in my wildest dreams."  
"What happened?" asked Bucky, also grinning.  
Ratatoskr shrugged. "A guard became aware of the strange occurrences. Loki didn't notice, so I called his attention to the guard. After the coast was clear, the two of us got on with the mischief together. This somehow developed into an intimate friendship."

While she was talking, Bucky had been staring at the floor, smiling and listening with amusement, but now that he looked up again, he saw that Ratatoskr was standing directly in front of one of the huge picture windows. One of her long-fingered hands was resting against the pane and she was again staring longingly into the still young night.

Suddenly Bucky had an idea.  
He took a quick glance at the clock on his phone's display and decided he would have plenty of time before the others returned.

Without further ado, he jumped up from the couch and took a few steps towards Ratatoskr.  
The elf had noticed his abrupt movement in the reflection of the window pane and had meanwhile turned back to him. "James...?"  
"I have an idea," he explained good-humouredly. "I want to show you something."  
His gaze slid quickly along her petite figure and he frowned. "You should put on something warmer, though."  
Ratatoskr regarded him curiously. She seemed a little confused by his not revealing more information of his own accord, but also seemed unwilling to inquire on her own. Finally, she tilted her head to the side and nodded slightly. "Okay."

"Great," Bucky replied with satisfaction. He gestured with his metal hand towards his bedroom. "I need to get a jacket for myself, too. Meet me in the garage in a minute?"

"As you wish," the elf explained, a little confused.

◈

Bucky had just wheeled his motorbike to the entrance of the garage when the elevator doors opened and Ratatoskr stepped out.  
He frowned in wonder at the sight of her. "Are you sure this is... warm enough?" He pointed to her usual battle dress, which she was now wearing again.  
"Sure," the elf replied with a laugh as she stepped closer. "The material regulates my body temperature."  
"I see," Bucky replied curtly. Then he nodded towards the bike. "Are you ready?"  
"Of course. Will you tell me where we're going?" the elf replied with a smile.  
"Uh...no. It's a surprise. But it's not far away. I promise."

He swung himself onto the bike, started the engine and waved Ratatoskr over. "Sit down behind me and hold on," he called to her over the roar of the engine.  
She frowned for a moment, but then did as instructed. "A strange way to travel," she remarked as she wrapped her arms around Bucky's waist.  
He grinned at her over his shoulder. "I reckon you'll love it." Then he accelerated and drove onto the street, which was busy as always.

The traffic situation was thankfully calm. After a few minutes, Ratatoskr relaxed a little and began to look around curiously as the countless houses and shops passed them by quickly.  
Every now and then she leaned closer to Bucky and shouted a remark or a question in his ear. He answered her questions as best he could and in turn pointed out certain things in the surroundings.

Not quite twenty minutes later, he turned into a narrower street and came to a stop next to a metal staircase.  
"We're here," he announced as he cut the engine and dismounted.  
"And where are we?" the elf asked.  
Bucky winked mischievously at her and pointed a finger at the bridge above them.  
"Come," he said and waved.  
Ratatoskr followed him to the stairs with a sceptical look on her face. As he placed his foot on the first step, she pointed to a sign attached to the banister. "It says closed there."  
"Yep," he replied cheerfully and continued his way up without a care in the world. "That means we'll have peace and quiet."  
A glance over his shoulder told him that Ratatoskr was following him with a grin.

At the top, Bucky spread his arms wide. "Welcome to the High Line. When I was a kid, goods trains used to run here, but after the line shut down, they made a park out of it." He pointed to the sky. "And from here one can watch the stars quite passably."

The elf let her gaze wander. She looked closely at the plantings, leaned against the banister and marvelled at the colourful lights of Manhattan. "It's beautiful here," she said after a while, smiling. "Thank you for showing me this place."  
"You're welcome," Bucky replied.

They smiled at each other and with each passing moment, Bucky felt more and more captivated by those blue-violet eyes. His fingers twitched, but just as he was about to reach out, Ratatoskr averted her gaze and crouched down in front of a small, rather nondescript flower. "Who takes care of these plants?"  
Bucky exhaled in relief for some reason and scrubed a hand over his face.  
"Uh, I have no idea," he muttered. "We can ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. when we get back."

Ratatoskr nodded silently and stood up again. She let her gaze wander again before abruptly turning back to Bucky. "Can we walk a bit?"  
At first he stared at her, a little puzzled, but then he understood what she meant and nodded eagerly. "Of course." He indicated a small bow and elegantly swung an arm to invite her to go ahead.  
The elf smiled benevolently at him and in turn bowed her head briefly before complying with his request.

For several minutes they both strolled silently next to each other. Now and then the elf bent down to look at a particular plant or she leaned far over the banister to look at something that lay below them.  
Bucky confined himself to following her quietly and enjoying her delighted smile.  
As he did so, he became so absorbed in his own unusually serene thoughts that he winced in fright when Ratatoskr stopped abruptly in front of him and looked at him.  
"What...?" The question died as he noticed the strangely serious expression on her face.  
"James, ...have you decided what you're going to do?"

The question seemed a little incoherent, but Bucky knew immediately what she meant.  
He sighed softly, rubbed the back of his neck and then walked towards a park bench to sit down.  
The elf followed him slowly and took a seat on the other end of the bench. One leg bent under her body.  
She did not repeat her question, but Bucky could still feel her gaze on him.  
Finally he nodded and looked up to return her gaze firmly. "I did."  
"May I ask?"  
"I think you're right," he explained hesitantly. "My worries are unfounded. And when I review the last few days, and also think back to some conversations even longer ago, I come to suspect that Steve has been trying to tell me something for quite a long time. And I think he also fears that this whole Loki thing could destroy our friendship. Only he's doing it for different reasons."

The elf leaned a little to one side and held onto the bench seat with both hands to keep from falling off. "Is there any truth in his concern?"  
"No," Bucky replied sincerely. "I suspect he's afraid I won't approve of his feelings for Loki, and I'm afraid Loki might be more important to him than I am." He shook his head, almost annoyed. "We're both kind of jerks. After all we've been through together, we still can't manage to talk to each other."  
He snorted and turned back to Ratatoskr. "It's about time this stopped. Steve has to stop putting his needs above mine and I have to get past the Hydra crap. I can't keep referring to my trauma collection forever, so I'm going to talk to him. And as soon as possible." Suddenly his head jerked up and he grinned broadly at Ratatoskr."And I do mean as soon as possible. Hell, if this is going to work out with Loki, he's going to be depending on my dating tips."  
Satisfied, he watched the elf cover her mouth with a long-fingered hand and giggle in amusement.

Before she could bring up the subject again, he quickly supported himself against the bench and stood up again. "Shall we continue?"  
"Gladly," Ratatoskr replied, still smiling. As she rose as well, her fingers tenderly stroked a pretty bushy grass that grew beside the bench.  
Then she looked up at the sky and watched it for a moment.

Bucky followed their gaze and admired the twinkling stars above them. The night was remarkably clear, considering that it had been storming just a few hours ago.  
"Happy with the starry sky?" he asked with a smile.

Ratatoskr lowered her gaze to look at him and nodded slightly. "It's beautiful." Then she sighed softly. "But still too bright to fully appreciate the splendour."  
"Maybe we can find time to go to the countryside sometime between missions? It's not so bright there at night... and it's much quieter than here in the city," Bucky suggested.  
"I would like that," Ratatoskr replied with a smile.

After a while, she looked away and turned to the section of the disused railway line they had already left behind. She looked at the dim park thoughtfully and then let her gaze wander once more to the sky.  
And then she turned back to Bucky. "But for tonight we can just bring the stars to us," she explained mysteriously.

Bucky opened his mouth to ask what she meant, but he immediately snapped it shut again. Instead, he stared at Ratatoskr in fascination.  
The elf had closed her eyes and was performing an intricate sequence with her hands.  
Practically every one of her smooth gestures left a thin, burgundy-coloured, glowing filament, like a spider's web.  
With rapid movements, she wove the strands into a mysterious glowing sphere, until finally, in a sudden movement, she tossed the sphere away.  
Bucky followed the supernatural apparition with his eyes until it abruptly exploded into many tiny points of light and rained down on the surroundings like a rain of glitter.

He stared so spellbound at the spots where the points of light met the soil that he hardly noticed that Ratatoskr was watching him, smiling.  
His jaw dropped in amazement as the tiny points of light suddenly stretched and curled, growing like a plant in time-lapse.  
The burgundy magic changed to a glowing green and immediately delicate buds opened to reveal tiny star-shaped flowers in white, pale pink and blue.  
Each blossom glowed with a mysterious light.

Bucky spun in circles in amazement. He felt as if he really were among the stars in the sky.  
"This... this is incredible," he stammered, overwhelmed. He crouched down and looked at one of the delicate flowers up close. With trembling fingers, he reached out a hand, but just before his fingertips touched the flower, he suddenly stopped and looked at Ratatoskr. "Can I touch it?"  
The elf nodded with a smile.  
Filled with awe, Bucky touched one of the glowing petals and immediately flinched as a bright chime sounded, fading softly.  
After recovering from the fright, he grew bolder. This time Bucky stroked the five delicate petals one after the other and a soft swelling and fading sequence of notes sounded.  
"Incredible," he breathed a second time.

Without taking his eyes off the flower, he slowly stood up again. "How long will they bloom?" he asked curiously.  
"These ones not very long," the elf replied gently. "As soon as the sun rises, they will fade."

She took a step towards Bucky and held out her outstretched fist to him, which she then turned around and slowly opened her fingers. On her palm was a single one of the luminous spots from which the starflowers had grown. "This one will bloom longer. Put it in some soil and it will grow. How vigorous and healthy the plant will be depends on you."

"You mean do I forget to water them or drown them?" asked Bucky with a wry grin.  
Ratatoskr laughed softly and poured the magic seed into Bucky's outstretched hand. "That too, of course, although it's not very demanding. But there is something else... ." She hesitated for a moment and then smiled mysteriously. "I think you'll find out for yourself."  
Before Bucky could follow up, she continued, "You may plant them where you wish, but I would recommend that you keep them in your bedchamber. Their pollen promotes restful sleep and keeps nightmares away."

Bucky nodded slowly and stared in awe at the glowing point of light in his hand. Then he quickly pulled his wallet out of his trousers pocket and carefully put the seed inside.  
"What is the name of the flower?" he asked curiously as he put the wallet back in his pocket.  
"Whatever you wish it to be. I created it for you," the elf replied kindly and Bucky's jaw dropped again.  
"Created for... me....?" he stammered, stunned. "You mean these flowers didn't exist at all until just now and you created them for... me...?"  
Ratatoskr nodded quickly, as if the answer was self-evident. "Yes. My _seiðr_ may not be nearly as useful as Loki's, but I can do more than seek out and determine foreign _seiðr_."

Bucky hardly noticed her explanation. He was too busy staring at her, overwhelmed. "This... this is the most incredible gift I've ever received. I don't know what to say."  
The elf smiled her mysterious smile again. "It's just a bit of _Seiðr_... and inspiration gained from an exceedingly pleasant day."  
Bucky searched for words to make her understand that it was just more than that, but he couldn't find any, so he just shook his head, barely perceptibly.  
Ratatoskr's smile widened until her pearly white teeth sparkled in the night and Bucky managed to keep his gaze from unconsciously wandering to her full red lips.  
His mouth suddenly went dry and he had to swallow hard.

He took a deep breath and a thought began to manifest itself very gradually in his head, when a penetrating buzzing made him abruptly cringe.  
"What the...?" he cursed, startled. The buzzing sounded again immediately afterwards, and then again, and only then did Bucky realise that his phone was ringing.

Annoyed, he fumbled it out of his jacket pocket and squinted at the display.  
"Steven?" asked Ratatoskr.  
"No," Bucky replied, frowning. "It's F.R.I.D.A.Y."  
He answered the call and put the conversation on speaker. "What's up F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" he asked a little indignantly.  
The A.I. responded immediately. "Please forgive the interruption Mr. Barnes. We have just received a report of a break-in with suspected runestone activity. Unfortunately, the boss is currently unfit for duty and Mr. Parker is already asleep. The other Avengers have been informed but will need some time to reach the scene. This leaves you and Ratatoskr as the only ones who could intervene in time."  
Bucky rubbed the bridge of his nose furiously. "I see. Send me the coordinates. We'll take a look."

"Do you think that is wise? You are still unwell. I could go alone," Ratatoskr interjected anxiously.  
"Don't worry. I'm fine." Bucky ended the call and looked up from the phone screen. "First, we should just scout out what.... ."  
His voice failed him mid-sentence and he stared in horror at the elf in front of him. An icy shiver ran down Bucky's spine and he shuddered uncomfortably as he took a hasty step backwards.

Ratatoskr noticed his strange behaviour and frowned in confusion. "Are you all right?"  
"I... you...", Bucky stammered frantically, but immediately broke off the garbled sentence and took several shaky breaths in and out.  
"I just kind of forgot you could do that," he said sheepishly after he had calmed down and gestured with a lowered gaze at the elf's now very masculine body again.

Ratatoskr looked down at himself in confusion, but finally realised what Bucky meant and shrugged. "It's just my body, James. I'm still exactly the same person," he pointed out to Bucky in a now slightly deeper voice.

Bucky grimaced unhappily and rubbed the back of his neck. "I..."  
He was interrupted as his phone buzzed once more. Grateful for the distraction, he immediately looked at the display.  
"F.R.I.D.A.Y. sent us the coordinates." He stared at the map for a moment and then furrowed his brows. "That's just around the corner," he explained in wonder. "Best we leave the bike and walk straight there."  
The elf nodded gravely. "Lead the way then."

"Did you actually find out anything from the examination of the Norn stone Loki brought from Asgard?" asked Bucky short of breath as he jogged along the parked pavement trying to avoid the cars.  
Ratatoskr nodded, though he was running slightly behind Bucky. "I have learned a few things about their _seiðr_. Anthony and Loki also seem to have an idea of how to locate the stones at a greater distance."  
"Good," Bucky replied monosyllabically.

He turned the next street corner and stopped towards the multi-storey apartment building that F.R.I.D.A.Y. had indicated as their destination.  
Bucky looked around quickly and then fell back two steps to catch up with Ratatoskr. He grabbed the elf by the arm and guided him behind a parked car just opposite the entrance.  
They came to a stop and crouched behind the car out of sight.

"I feel Sei...", Ratatoskr declared. His words were abruptly cut off when several shots were heard from the building.  
"Damn it," Bucky cursed, frantically drawing his combat knife from the hidden sheath at his back.  
A quick burgundy flicker later, Ratatoskr also held his lance in his hands and he looked at Bucky promptly as he waited for instructions on how they should proceed.

"We should go in," Bucky grumbled, his eyes darting frantically over the front of the building as he searched for a suitable entry point, while at the same time he tried not to be too worried about the pitch black eyes of his companion.  
But before he could locate a suitable spot, the large, expensive-looking front door was suddenly pushed open and three hooded figures rushed out frantically.  
Within seconds they had entered the car opposite the one they were hiding behind. The fourth door of the car seemed to open and close by itself.

Cursing, Bucky jumped up and leapt over the engine cover. However, he had only reached the middle of the road when the getaway vehicle sped away with screeching tyres.  
"Shit, shit, shit," Bucky roared in frustration. He squinted his eyes and tried to decipher the rapidly shrinking number plate.

"Are we following them?" the elf asked as he stepped next to Bucky.  
"No," he answered quickly. "We should see if anyone needs help."  
He didn't wait for a response, but immediately ran to the front door, which was still open.  
Once there, he threw himself against a wall and squinted cautiously around the corner.  
Seeing no immediate threat, he waved Ratatoskr over and entered the doorway.

The whole big building actually seemed to be the home of just one family or maybe even just one person. The furnishings were ridiculously luxurious and everywhere there were glass cases with various antique weapons, carved wooden masks and similar nonsense that people who had too much money and thought they were art collectors put up.

Bucky routinely searched the rooms on the ground floor in an efficient grid. Ratatoskr stayed close to his side the whole time.  
Once they were sure that no one else was there, they silently climbed the stairs to the next floor.

Again, they were presented with the same picture of lavish luxury.  
However, as they entered a huge kitchen, Bucky silently restrained the elf and pointed to the lifeless body of a woman lying on the floor.  
Bucky crept up cautiously and quickly pressed two fingers to the neck of what was, judging by her clothes, presumed to be a household servant.  
"Nothing," he whispered softly and returned to the door from where Ratatoskr was watching him intently.  
With a quick movement of his head, he motioned him to follow again.

On the next floor they found an empty bedroom, a kind of library with legal literature and finally a huge study.

"Guess we found the landlord," Bucky grumbled as he walked towards the lifeless body of an elderly man slumped on the massive antique wooden desk.  
The sight of the hole in his forehead, still dripping blood and brain matter, was enough for Bucky to forgo checking his vital signs.  
"We're too late," Ratatoskr whispered sadly as he too slowly approached.

Bucky nodded silently without looking at the elf.  
On approaching, he had noticed a small open box lying next to the corpse.  
He bent over the desk and squinted inside.  
A moment later he cheered triumphantly, grabbed the box and walked towards Ratatoskr with it. "Seems we're not leaving entirely empty-handed."  
The elf frowned in wonder, but then glanced into the box as well.

Ratatoskr's still pitch black eyes widened when he noticed the slightly glowing stone.  
On one side a **ᚲ** was cut deep into the stone.  
Without explanation, the elf suddenly grabbed the box and roughly pulled it to himself.  
Bucky wanted to protest, but before he could even open his mouth, Ratatoskr spun around and rammed his foot in front of Bucky's chest.

The impact of the kick not only drove the breath out of Bucky's lungs, it also threw him across the room.  
Before he realised what was happening, he broke through one of the windows and plunged down, along with the old-fashioned curtains.

The huge explosion that ripped through the top floor of the building was the last thing Bucky saw before he hit the ground and his world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⇜ ◈ ⇝
> 
> Next time Loki will be in a bloody bad mood.  
> Bucky is worried, but he has a long overdue conversation.  
> The Avengers leave for Geneva ...without Ratatoskr. 


	8. Wrong words at the right time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Please excuse the personal pronoun jumble around Ratatoskr. It is unfortunately difficult to avoid._  
>  ⇜ ◈ ⇝  
> 

❊

"No!"

"Loki, please...?"

"I said, no!"  
Loki's voice was angry and sharp enough to make the blond man flinch in fright.  
Even though he had no intention whatsoever of watching Steve and would much rather stare in frustration at the once again dull sky, the abrupt movement in the reflection of the windowpane did not escape him. Nor did it escape his notice that the frustrated soldier hung his head dejectedly.  
But the defeated posture did not last long, and Loki sighed inaudibly when the reflection revealed that Steve's shoulders tightened again and he resolutely lifted his chin.  
He turned slowly to face the soldier, knowing that his counterpart was far from admitting defeat.  
The stubborn glint that flashed in his clear blue eyes, dangerously reminded of defiance, seemed to mockingly prove him right.

"We need you there," Steve launched another attempt to convince him.  
Exasperated, Loki crossed his arms in front of his chest and shook his head. "Ratatoskr needs me here. I will not leave this building under any circumstances until I know with absolute certainty that he will survive."  
He rolled his eyes in annoyance as Steve teared his hair aggressively, still not backing down.

"Dr. Cho is confident that Ratatoskr's injuries are superficial. All bleeding has stopped and some of the minor injuries are already showing signs of healing. ...I am sure he will be fine."  
As he spoke, he took a step toward Loki and hesitantly extended a hand, as if to touch the _Jǫtunn_ comfortingly on the shoulder. Immediately afterward, he lowered his gaze dejectedly as Loki turned away unceremoniously and glared angrily at him.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Steven," Loki hissed angrily. "Ratatoskr is not a feeble mort... ." He paused and took a deep breath, trying to get a grip on his anger. "He is not human. The sheer extent of his obvious wounds is already alarming, not to mention the fact that he is still unconscious. We don't know what the stone could have done to him."  
"This explosion was not caused by one of your ridiculous explosive charges. The _seiðr_ could be trying to wipe out his mind, poison his blood, or force his heart to stop at this very moment."  
Loki's arms fell limply at his side again, and genuine concern displaced the anger from his even features. "Don't you understand? He could die. Ratatoskr could die."

Steve swallowed hard as Loki turned his desperate gaze away and back to the window.  
The sight released a frightening thought in him and he winced again as Loki whispered that very thought in a crumbly voice. "What would you do if it were James?"

They both knew the answer, but Steve felt he definitely owed Loki the answer. "I ...wouldn't leave his side," he declared sincerely in a muffled voice.  
This time Loki did not back away as Steve stepped behind him and wrapped his strong arms comfortingly around his slender form.  
"You're right," he added slowly as he felt Loki lean into the touch. He buried his nose in the crook of Loki's neck and breathed a kiss on the tender skin, which elicited a purr from the dark-haired man.  
"Please forgive me for trying to push you into this. ...I will leave for Geneva with the others in two hours. We'll recover the stones and put the mastermind out of business once and for all," he announced in a muffled but firm voice."

Slowly, Loki turned in Steve's arms until the two were face to face again. He gently placed a hand on the soldier's broad chest and looked at him seriously. "Please be careful, ...Steve."

The corners of Loki's mouth twitched imperceptibly as his counterpart's eyes widened in surprise.  
"Steve, huh?" the blond man repeated mischievously. "Well, I guess that's a good sign." He became serious again right after that, though. "Don't worry about it. I'll be paying attention. ...I've already missed one date. There's no way that's going to happen to me a second time."  
Loki didn't reply, but smiled his little half-satisfied, half-mocking smile until Steve finally released their embrace, sighing and rubbing his forehead.  
"I guess I should go find Bucky now and get the mission ready."

"Searching will not be necessary," Loki replied lightly. "He is with Ratatoskr. He snuck into the infirmary as soon as I left it."  
Steve nodded slightly. "I should have guessed, actually. He was... beside himself."  
He took a deep breath, then added with a sigh, "I just hope he won't try to blame himself again for what happened."

"That would be ridiculous," Loki commented with a furrowed brow. "The events were beyond his ability to act."  
"Which, unfortunately, has never stopped him from blaming himself," Steve replied with a shrug.  
He finally turned toward the door, but before he left, he pointed his head in that direction in a prompting manner. "Are you coming?"

"Of course."

◈

The shallow moan was almost inaudible, but Bucky's augmented senses made him jump immediately.  
He dropped back the chair on which he had been tilting for some time, slammed his book lovelessly shut, and walked with cautious steps toward the unadorned bed.

He arrived just in time to see Ratatoskr's eyelids flutter and snap open immediately after.  
The elf blinked a few times in a dazzled manner, obviously trying to regain his focus.  
After a few seconds, the blue-violet eyes fixed on Bucky and, despite his obvious pain, a strained smile crept onto the otherwise handsome face, which was acutely covered with numerous ugly cuts.

"Are you unharmed, James?"  
Ratatoskr's first words since the explosion sounded raspy and halting, but the concern that resonated in his voice was unmistakable.

As he gathered the meaning of the question, Bucky had to force himself not to grab the injured elf by the shoulders and shake him until he came to his senses.  
A dozen possible verbal responses to Ratatoskr's concern flashed through his mind simultaneously until he simply closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Feeling in control again, he opened his eyes and stared down at the elf with a furrowed brow. "You wake up in a hospital room, ...in obvious pain, and the first thing that actually comes to your mind is to ask if I'm okay?" he asked incredulously.

Ratatoskr's smile flared a little more, but a stab of pain made him wince right back. "I may not be a _ǫ́ss_ , but even _ljósálfar_ are not easy to kill. Humans, on the other hand, are ...so fragile."  
Seeing Bucky's expression change from disbelief to mild annoyance, he hastened to add in a still raspy voice, "Of course, I know you're no ordinary human, but ...I was deeply worried that I might have hurt you when I pushed you out the window."

Bucky snorted and crossed his arms to hide his trembling. He wasn't really angry, but at the moment he didn't know how better to express the unease, deep concern and paralyzing uncertainty of the last few hours.  
"I'm fine," he replied harshly.

For some reason, he felt his ears begin to burn and embarrassment made his stomach clench as he saw Ratatoskr sigh gratefully and his lean, battered form relax in relief under the thin hospital blanket.

"Do you... do you need something?" asked Bucky stuttering, confused by his own reaction.  
Abruptly, the elf's eyes opened again, scrutinizing him intently. Finally, his gaze broke away from Bucky and instead slid over his own body, covered by bandages and blanket.  
"Not at the moment," he finally replied monotonously.

Bucky started to reply but faltered when he noticed how Ratatoskr's attention was unfortunately occupied by the small side table next to the sickbed.  
The glow and burn of his ears suddenly spread to Bucky's entire face, and he looked aside in shame as he saw the elf's eyes widen in astonishment.

A dreamy expression came over his face as he looked at the vase of velvety tall bearded irises. "Do I have you to thank for these?" he asked, almost reverently.  
Bucky cleared his throat sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.  
There had been no one else with them when Ratatoskr had discovered the flowers in the little store, so there was no point in denying the obvious.  
"Um... yeah." he admitted meekly, but secretly prayed that none of the other Avengers had seen him come in with that monstrosity of a bouquet.  
"Thought they might cheer you up. ...Besides, you probably saved my life, so... ."

"They're wonderful. Thank you, James," Ratatoskr whispered devoutly, and Bucky didn't doubt the sincerity of the words for a second, which only added to his embarrassment.  
"It's... nothing," he muttered, simultaneously annoyed that the words didn't come out nearly as casually as he'd hoped.

Hoping to move the subject along more pleasant lines for him, he asked, "Can't you call me Bucky, please?"

The elf seemingly reluctantly removed his admiring gaze from the flowers, but then regarded Bucky curiously. Instead of answering, he in turn asked, "Why does it mean so much to you?"  
Bucky shrugged thoughtfully. "Everybody calls me Bucky. ...Heck, I think the only one who ever called me James was my mother. It just feels ...weird."  
Ratatoskr nodded slowly, but before he could actually answer, Bucky suddenly asked, "Why do you insist on James so far?"  
The elf raised a bandaged hand to his mouth and chuckled softly. "Bucky sounds so... silly. It's a name for... a boy, a puppy. Playful. Carefree." Then the grin suddenly disappeared from his lips, making way for a tender expression. "I definitely can see all of that in you. ...But I see ...more." Ratatoskr paused for a moment before hesitantly continuing. "James. James, by contrast... sounds dignified... majestic. Appropriate for... a man."

Bucky flinched as the words hit him. He swallowed dryly and closed his eyes tensely. Ratatoskr's explanation might have been terse and innocent in its wording, but the way the elf spoke and the way he looked at Bucky got right under his skin and made his nerves hum.  
Thankfully, a moment later he had regained his composure and he gave a stilted moan. "Damn, Pixie. I really wish you wouldn't do that... or at least be a dame while doing it."

"You wish."  
The answer came so unexpectedly and sounded so brash that Bucky almost laughed. But he confined himself to staring at the elf in confusion.  
Ratatoskr returned his gaze with a mischievous grin, grabbed the thin blanket he was wrapped in and flipped it aside a bit.  
Suddenly Bucky blushed again.

The blanket still covered enough of the elf's body to maintain decency, but it was quite obvious that he was completely unclothed except for the numerous bandages and patches.  
"I didn't mean... I didn't mean to say..." stammered Bucky in near panic as he hastily fixed the blanket again with trembling fingers.  
But Ratatoskr's obviously amused laughter abruptly interrupted his hopeless attempt at justification.

Bucky scowled at him, which only added to the laughter. Finally, he made an effort to conceal his embarrassment by beginning to wrap the blanket around his fine-boned body.  
He started at the feet and slowly worked his way up, as he had done countless times for Steve in the past.

When he reached chest level, Ratatoskr spoke again, and still there was amusement resonating in his voice. "I appreciate it, but there's really no need for you to take care of me."  
"I've heard that before," Bucky replied stroppily and a little offended, as he continued unflinchingly to pin down the blanket. "However, my experience with delicate blondes advises otherwise."

One last pluck at the blanket and he finally found himself face to face with the elf again.

Although Bucky doubted that Ratatoskr had understood his innuendo, the elf made no effort to inquire. Instead, he watched him silently with an inscrutable gaze.  
Bucky took a deep breath and finally remembered the real reason for being here.  
"Are you all right, Pixie?" he asked with genuine concern, not avoiding the elf's gaze.  
Ratatoskr smiled his enigmatic smile and nodded slowly. "Don't worry, James. ...I will heal."

Bucky had hoped for this answer, but he hardly perceived the meaning of the words. Instead, with each passing moment, he became more deeply lost in the mesmerizing blue-violet of Ratatoskr's eyes. His stomach did some funny things that were decidedly distracting and his body began to move seemingly without his consent.

The soft click of the infirmary door brought him abruptly back.  
Startled, almost panicked, Bucky straightened up and looked guiltily at the door with wide eyes.  
Standing in the doorway was Steve, who had rubbed his face erratically as he entered the room, frozen in the middle of both movements.

Gradually, deeper and deeper furrows formed on his forehead as he appeared to mimic Bucky's gaze.  
Neither of them made any effort to move or say anything.

However, the awkward situation unexpectedly eased when a soft yell sounded behind Steve and Loki roughly pushed past him to hurriedly rush to Ratatoskr's side.  
Loki's rude action caused Steve to stumble inelegantly into the room as he struggled to keep his balance.  
He only regained his footing when Bucky quickly approached and grabbed him by the forearm.  
Gratefully, he nodded to his friend and then gave Loki an accusing look with a deep furrow between his brows.

"How are you feeling my friend?" asked Loki, deeply concerned, without even noticing what was happening behind him.  
"Just a little sore." A mischievous grin settled on the elf's face before he continued. "I guess Sif did worse to me when she finally realized then that I had been tightening her garments for a couple of moons."  
The insouciant comment made Loki grin, but amusement did not reach his eyes. Ratatoskr noticed and gently reached out with his own bandaged hand and gave Loki's a gentle squeeze.

"I'm serious. I may need to rest for some time, but I don't think the runestone did anything more than cause a simple explosion."  
Loki laughed with a snort, and he shook his head in disbelief. "A simple explosion? My dear Ratatoskr, the entire building collapsed. It took us nearly two hours to find you in the rubble, and James told us you were holding the runestone."  
He continued to shake his head as Ratatoskr just shrugged apologetically.

In the end, it seemed that Loki relaxed a little. He squeezed the elf's hand tenderly. "Let us hope that you are right. However, I insist that you be closely monitored for a while longer. I don't want to risk discovering any insidious effects until it's too late."  
Ratatoskr did not look very happy, but immediately conceded defeat. "Agreed."

Satisfied, Loki nodded and tapped him on one of the few uninjured spots on his shoulder.  
"Were you able to discern which rune the stone held?"  
The elf immediately nodded urgently. " _Kaun_."  
"I see," Loki replied thoughtfully, squinting for a moment over his shoulder at the two soldiers who were silently following their conversation. "Then of course your unconventional rescue of James makes sense."

"In what way?", Steve rejoined the conversation. "What does _kaun_ mean? Explosion?"  
"Torch," Loki corrected. "So it's pretty obvious that the power of the stone would be related to fire or light. Given the apparent intended destructive purpose of the stones, fire was the logical assumption."  
Loki nodded appreciatively at the elf. "You reacted well, my friend."  
Ratatoskr chuckled softly. "Don't. Don't praise me for a panic reaction. It could get to my head."

Loki ignored the objection and continued to smile benevolently at the elf.  
But after a few moments, Ratatoskr's expression turned serious again and he clenched his lips tightly. Loki did not miss the abrupt change of mood and bent his head towards him attentively. "What's on your mind?"

"I ...have something else to tell you," the elf began hesitantly. The unusual reticence caused Loki to arch a brow in wonder.  
"The circumstances did not permit a thorough examination of the runestone, so I by no means wish to rule out the possibility that I am mistaken, but ... "  
"Ratatoskr," Loki interrupted the elf impatiently. "Say what you wish to say."  
"The _seiðr_ of the stone was of asgardian origin," Ratatoskr blurted out.

Immediately Loki's eyes widened in disbelief. "That's... completely impossible!"  
"I know," the elf replied, nodding so vigorously that he immediately grimaced painfully. "And yet I perceived it. It felt different from the Norn Stone you brought, like it was...unclean. I can't put my finger on it, I haven't had enough time to deal with it, but I think we're looking for an _ǫ́ss_."  
"That's impossible," Loki repeated a second time as he stubbornly shook his head. "No living _æsir_ possesses the necessary skills."

Ratatoskr bowed his head placatingly. "At least that's what they say."  
Before Loki could contradict another time, he hastened to add, "It's idle to argue about it. Perhaps I am mistaken. Perhaps you are mistaken. ...We will know when you take possession of the stones from Geneva, or when you hunt down the _Siþi_ right away." The elf's voice suddenly turned bitter. "And in all this, I will be of no help to you."

Loki still seemed unhappy about the new information, but his scowl smoothed out nonetheless. He bent down to pat Ratatoskr's shoulder. "Do not fret, my friend. I am convinced... ."

"What the hell does that mean?"  
Dr. Cho's angry voice abruptly filled the room, cutting Loki off mid-sentence.  
"Did I make myself unclear when I said that ONE person is allowed to stay with the patient as long as he is not disturbed? The fact that he has finally awakened does not change my instruction in the least."  
Steve and Bucky cast guilty glances at each other, while Dr. Cho, with a throbbing vein in her forehead and bobbing her foot in annoyance, gave them looks like daggers.

Loki noted her displeasure but was not bothered by it, and Ratatoskr seemed amused at best.  
The reaction of the last two in particular only seemed to increase her annoyance, and Dr. Cho snorted indignantly and pointed harshly at the wide-open door. "Leave the room immediately. All of you. I need to check on the patient's condition."

"Out of the question," Loki replied coolly.  
"I mean it. Leave!" scolded Dr. Cho indignantly.  
"No," Loki replied calmly. "Do your duty, healer. I will not disturb you, but I will not leave Ratatoskr under any circumstances. And I mean it!"

Both Loki and Dr. Cho lapsed into a somber silence, seemingly trying to force their respective counterparts to their knees with mere glances.  
Steve took the opportunity to grab Bucky by the sleeve and gently pull him towards the door.  
On the way out, he nodded once more to Ratatoskr, but the elf was too busy watching the silent fight to notice.

◈

"You got your hair ...cut," Steve said as the elevator doors closed.  
It wasn't a question, but something about the way he said it aroused in Bucky the suspicion that Steve wasn't sure if he should broach the subject.  
For a moment he considered how to respond, but finally settled on the simplest answer. "Yep."  
Steve nodded and actually seemed a little relieved that Bucky had answered. "Why?" he asked more boldly now.

Actually, Bucky should have seen this coming, but the question caught him off guard now. He sighed softly and combed his fingers through his hair before, without looking at his friend, he began to enumerate, "Maybe because it bothered me to have my hair constantly hanging in my eyes and getting stuck everywhere with it. Maybe because I know it makes me look outrageously hot."  
He even managed to send a tiny wry grin in Steve's direction before becoming serious again and turning away. "Maybe because I want to leave the Winter Soldier behind once and for all. Maybe because I've finally realized that it's pointless to try to become a whole new Bucky and that I can make my life so much easier if I just go back to the old, contented and controlled Bucky who's just richer in torture experience. Take your pick."

Steve didn't answer, but his frown was almost audible. It didn't surprise Bucky in the least.  
Fortunately, they didn't get a chance for an awkward silence to spread between them, because the elevator reached their floor at that moment and the doors hissed open.

Bucky stepped out hastily and almost immediately stumbled when he tripped over a rectangular cardboard box about calf-high that stood in the middle of the hallway.  
For a moment Bucky scowled at the obstacle, but when the neatly inscribed label with the words ˈDelivery for Barnesˈ caught his eye, his features smoothed out and he grinned with delight. "Great. I didn't expect it to arrive before we left."  
He bent down to collect the package and walked with it to the kitchen counter to cut open the wrapping.

Steve followed him curiously. "What's this?"  
Bucky didn't answer, concentrating on unfolding the cardboard box until he could reach inside and triumphantly hold up the matte anthracite contents.  
"A... flower pot?" asked Steve in amazement.  
Bucky nodded in satisfaction and reached into the package another time to pull out a downright ridiculously tiny watering can. He looked at the thing with an amused snort and then set it aside to return his attention to the box contents.

"What the hell do you need a flower pot for?" wanted Steve to know.  
"Oh, I thought if I turned it upside down, it would make a drop-dead gorgeous hat," Bucky replied good-humoredly.  
Looking up again to find Steve staring blankly at him, he laughed. "I want to plant something, genius," he declared with amusement, placing the small bag of shrink-wrapped planting soil on the counter before setting the empty box aside.  
Without further ado, Bucky tore open the bag with his fingers and carefully poured the soil into the pot. The amount was exactly the volume of the flower pot.

Once Bucky was done, he tossed the crumpled bag carelessly into the bin and gently pressed on the soil. While he worked, he hummed softly to himself, interrupted only once by a quick snort as he picked up the tiny watering can again to fill it at the sink.  
He moistened the soil until he was satisfied with its condition and then clapped his hands in good humor.

Looking up, he met Steve's questioning gaze, but Bucky just grinned widely at him.  
With both hands, he patted down his body until he finally located his wallet in his back pocket.  
He flipped it open and rummaged around in the coin pocket for a while. When he finally found what he was looking for, Bucky carefully took it between two fingers, set the wallet aside, and placed the burgundy glow dot on his palm.  
He grinned even wider as Steve inhaled sharply.

"What's that?" his friend asked, stunned.  
"A seed," Bucky replied with a wink. Before Steve got a chance to ask any more questions, Bucky carefully placed the glowing dot in the center of the flower pot and quickly withdrew his hand.  
He leaned against the counter expectantly, waiting for the magic to unfold.

Satisfied, he realized that he did not have to wait long.  
After only a few seconds, the magical seed began to stretch and grow curling upwards.

Even now in bright daylight, the sight made Bucky's mouth dry and he watched with the same fascination as the night before as tender leaves gradually unfurled and a thick bud slowly grew upward as the burgundy hue gradually faded to a lush green.

Ratatoskr had mentioned that this flower would be a little different, but Bucky had not expected it to grow unequally larger.  
He watched in awe as the delicate bud opened into a five-petaled star the size of his palm.  
The petals were white and fine silver veins ran through them. Even now in the daytime, one could still sense the soft glow emanating from it.

When the flower finally bloomed fully, Bucky discovered that this one had a dense bouquet of powdery, golden stamens in its flower axis that its smaller relatives lacked.

After the last remnants of the billowing burgundy magic floated away and dissolved into the void, Bucky pushed himself off the counter with a smile and straightened up.  
He barely noticed that his fingers were trembling again as he slowly reached out his right hand and tenderly stroked the petals.  
He sighed contentedly as, one after the other, the five harmonic sounds rang out. Pure and touching like bells of crystal.

"Buck, What's that?"  
Bucky winced violently and opened his eyes, which he had apparently closed without realizing it.  
Steve's question was not accusatory, rather it sounded reverent as well, but it had startled Bucky.  
For a moment he had actually forgotten that Steve was still with him. Now he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head as he searched for an appropriate retort.  
"A magic flower?" he finally offered.  
Steve gave him his best are-you-serious-look and shook his head slightly. "I had already guessed that. I want to know where you got it."

"From Ratatoskr," Bucky replied curtly, taking the flower pot from the kitchen counter. "She gifted me the seed yesterday. Just before... before this thing with the stone happened."  
He turned unceremoniously and walked away toward his bedroom.

"She?" repeated Steve in amazement.

"Yes, of course, she," Bucky grumbled over his shoulder. "Ratatoskr was a woman all day yesterday." He was already almost in his room, so his sigh and words barely reached the kitchen. "This personal pronoun thing is going to drive me nuts someday."

Steve now pushed himself off the kitchen counter as well and set about following Bucky. "Ratatoskr was a man when I talked to him yesterday morning," he explained, frowning as he leaned against the doorframe in Bucky's room, arms crossed.  
"I guess so," Bucky replied with a shrug and without turning around. "Ratatoskr changes on a whim. We were together all day and I can assure you she was a woman. At least, until F.R.I.D.A.Y. called to send us to the damn house."  
Steve's frown deepened as he listened to Bucky's narrative.  
Finally, he bit his lip thoughtfully, trying to assess whether he could ask his next question.

Bucky didn't seem too bothered and was just pushing the flower pot back and forth on the windowsill, looking for the most suitable location for his magical plant, so Steve decided to go for it.  
"So what have you two been up to all day?" asked he timidly. "I hope it wasn't too boring because we went off without you," he added quickly to defuse the question.

In any case, Bucky didn't seem bothered by it and shrugged again. "It wasn't boring, but we didn't do anything special either," he explained almost wearily, shifting the plant pot a few more inches until he was finally satisfied with the position and he dropped heavily onto his mattress.  
"I felt like shit in the beginning anyway. I had some tea and we talked for a bit. Then she read me some more while I bathed." He thought for a moment. "Then we had lunch....I tell you Pixie cooks up a hell of a chicken noodle soup. Oh, that reminds me, she wants you and me to have dinner with her and Loki regularly in the future."

Steve didn't have a chance to respond, because Bucky immediately continued. "What else happened?"  
He frowned slightly as he thought quickly. "Oh yeah, I got better then and we watched some movies. After the sun set, we went to the High Line. She liked to see the stars. Unfortunately, the starry sky was not so impressive, but instead she made this incredible magic. All of a sudden, flowers like this were blooming all over the park." He pointed to his flower before folding his arms behind his head again. "They were much smaller, but it just looked stunning. Unfortunately, the spell only lasted until sunrise and that's why Pixie gave me the special seed."

He smiled silently to himself for a moment until he looked back at Steve who was still watching him from the doorway. "You practically know the rest. F.R.I.D.A.Y. called and we immediately ran off to our destination. Unfortunately, we were too late. I ended up falling out of the window and Pixie blew up. ...Luckily, she seems...luckily, HE seems okay. I was really worried."  
Bucky nibbled on his lower lip for a moment and then shrugged again before grinning at Steve. "I guess your day was more interesting?"

Steve stared at him with raised eyebrows until he finally felt able to respond. "Not so sure about that," he replied diplomatically.  
Bucky raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
Steve pushed himself off the doorframe and raised one arm to place a finger thoughtfully against his lip, while his other arm remained horizontal against his chest. "What you told me already sounds like a pretty impressive ...date."  
"What?" laughed Bucky, but when he realized Steve had no intention of correcting his sentence, his smile vanished and he frowned. "That wasn't a date. What the hell makes you think that could have been a date?"  
Steve started to retort, but before he got to it, Bucky suddenly grumbled on. "Of the two of us, I guess I'm clearly the more qualified when it comes to dating and how to recognize it. After all, I've had a few."

"It's okay, it's okay. No date. I get it," Steve tried to placate him as he waved both hands gently.  
"It's just that when we walked into Ratatoskr's room earlier, for a moment it looked like... like... "  
"Like what? Spit it out."  
"It looked like you were going to ...kiss Ratatoskr!"  
Bucky stared open-mouthed at Steve, while his friend rather obviously squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze.  
The uncomfortable tension between them continued to build until the air in the room seemed to literally vibrate.

Then suddenly Bucky started laughing and he waggled his outstretched index finger in Steve's direction with mock rebuke. "Not bad, buddy. For a moment I actually thought you might be serious."  
He continued to laugh as he turned back to his flowerpot, while shaking his head, and shifted it a bit again.  
"I get it. Dating is my area of expertise, making out with men is yours."  
He paused and chuckled. "On the other hand, maybe we should let Loki decide how far your expertise actually goes in that regard."

Just as he was about to turn the flowerpot a little, a croaking, yipping noise sounded behind him that was all too familiar to him in the past. And just like in the past, it suddenly triggered unpleasant goose bumps all over his body and made the short hairs on the back of his neck bristle.  
In several jerky, angular movements, Bucky turned around. "Steve?" he asked with a slight panic in his voice.

"Stevie...?"

To his horror, Bucky watched Steve slowly slide down the wall next to the door, gasping for breath. His face already dark red.

Within a split second, Bucky had rushed from the bed to Steve and dropped into a crouch beside him. He tried to pull Steve's hands away, which seemed to be involuntarily clawing into the collar of his tight T-shirt, and at the same time straighten his upper body to help him breathe.

Steve continued to gasp and pant for air while at the same time he seemed to be fighting Bucky and trying to pull away from him.  
Bucky cursed inwardly and redoubled his efforts while wondering how the hell his friend could ever suddenly have another one of his cruel asthma attacks.  
Steve eluded his grasp one more time and curled up into a ball.  
"You...you know...?"  
The broken sounds were almost lost in the agonized struggle for breath.

"What? I know what?" asked Bucky frantically, still trying to get his friend upright to give his bronchial tubes the space they needed. "Steve? What do you want me to know?"  
Steve turned his head to the side at that moment and Bucky caught a glimpse of his sad blue eyes. Then it hit him."

"Oh my...," Bucky said, stunned, and he wanted to slap his own face right then and there. He reached for his friend's shoulders, which were twitching badly.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I know. It's okay. You hear me buddy? It's totally okay."  
Steve didn't respond and Bucky jumped to his feet, cursing.  
He now ruthlessly grabbed him roughly by the upper arms and yanked him violently to his feet. Bucky pushed him back against the wall and stood as close as he could in front of him to prevent him from curling up again until he could put both arms around him and pull him into a loose embrace.

"Hey buddy, please calm down. Please," Bucky whispered desperately in his ear. "I'm...I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I wanted to talk to you about it, but definitely not like this. I just...I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry."  
Bucky tried to remain calm himself, stroking Steve's back reassuringly as the man still struggled for even the smallest breath.  
"Please. Try to calm down. It's really all right."  
He repeated the whole thing a few more times, but then finally heard Steve take a long, rattling breath, and then another right after that.

When his friend finally leaned against him and rested his head on Bucky's shoulder, he wanted to cry with relief.

◈

"Do you feel better?" asked Bucky shyly as he handed Steve the steaming cup.  
Steve accepted it and he nodded gently but didn't quite manage to make eye contact with Bucky.  
"Good," Bucky murmured nervously, "That's good. I guess."

For a moment he looked around indecisively, then he decided to take a seat on the couch as well. But for safety's sake, at the greatest possible distance to Steve.

However, the hoped-for easing of the situation failed to materialize, as now Bucky had to deal with the question of what to do with his arms and where to look without risking further escalation.  
For starters, he crossed his arms in front of his chest, but the gesture immediately struck him as too defensive and he dropped his arms again. Even the armrest or his knees were ruled out as unsuitable after a brief attempt. It was maddening.  
He was about to stand up again and look for some activity as an excuse when Steve suddenly spoke without taking his eyes off the teacup in his hands.  
"So you know?"

His voice was low and broken, but it still hit Bucky like thunder and made him freeze.  
It took him a moment before he could finally answer. "Yeah. I... Listen Stevie, I'm really absolutely fine with it. I'm sorry for talking like a complete idiot earlier. I certainly didn't mean to."  
Steve nodded slowly, still not looking at him. "It's okay. It's my fault. I always wanted to tell you, but I was always afraid that you'd... I don't know. That you'd walk away? Reject me?" His voice cracked as he spoke.

Bucky stared at his best friend in a daze.  
He had suspected that such fears plagued him, but it was something else to actually hear it from him.  
Finally, he sighed softly and slid across the couch until he was so close that their shoulders were touching.  
"Hey buddy." Bucky nudged him affectionately and Steve actually managed to meet his gaze for a second.  
Bucky counted that as a success.  
"It's not your fault. If I'd been a better friend, you never would have had to worry about this. If anything, it's my fault."

Now Steve actually laughed with a snort. It was short and mirthless, but still a clear reaction.  
"You were always the best friend anyone could have asked for."  
"No I wasn't," Bucky replied firmly. "Remember when I worked on the docks back in the day? ...One of the guys there was a fairy. I knew that, but it never bothered me."  
Again, Steve nodded slowly. "I remember. There was one guy the others were always gossiping about? They said he was a fairy all the time, but other than rumors, no one really seemed to know what was going on. You talking about him?"

"Yes. Those were definitely not just rumors. And that's exactly what I'm getting at. I never had a problem with him. He was really a good guy. Still, every time anyone talked shit about him again, I just sat there silently and grinned. I never once corrected anything or took sides with him. ...So it's no wonder you had to think I was just as much of a bastard as the others. In a way, I am."

"You would have gotten just as much shit if you had said anything," Steve replied.  
"So?" asked Bucky with a shrug. "Never stopped you from doing the right thing."  
Bucky noted with pleasure that the corners of Steve's mouth lifted slightly again.  
Finally, he even looked up and met Bucky's gaze squarely. "You're really okay with this?"  
"Absolutely," Bucky replied energetically.  
Steve was definitely smiling with relief now, and a more relaxed silence settled between them.

After a few moments, Steve lifted the cup to his mouth and took a sip of the tea.  
"Thyme?" he asked in a moment of surprise.  
Bucky grinned wryly and shrugged. "It's beneficial for the throat and bronchial tubes."  
Steve grinned slightly as well and took another sip. "I don't think I really had an asthma attack just now. Guess it was more like panic."  
"Probably," Bucky agreed with him. "Can happen to the best of us. And to me, anyway."

Still grinning, Steve focused on his tea, and Bucky watched him silently as he chewed on his lower lip.  
"Can I ask you a question?" he finally asked hesitantly.  
Steve nodded.  
"Peggy... um... was that really a thing with Peggy at the time or... ?"  
"It was," he replied before Bucky could even finish his sentence. "I... um." He broke off, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I kind of never thought we'd actually talk about something like this," he mumbled sheepishly. But he continued before Bucky could say anything back.  
"I like...both. Not just men."

Suddenly he snorted. "It's ironic, I've always seen both but me...no one has."  
Bucky frowned and grunted in displeasure. "They were just idiots. You deserve better anyway."  
He slumped against the back of the couch and rested his head on it.  
"Speaking of which... You and Loki, huh?"

Steve immediately turned away, but Bucky could still see Steve's ears turning red and he grinned widely.  
"Um... yeah. Probably. Kind of. We're...we're still in the very beginning stages. I actually find it hard to believe he's even interested."  
"Speaks to his good taste, at least," Bucky replied, still grinning. After a moment, he added, "Guess I'll have to give him the shovel talk soon."  
Bucky beamed with delight as Steve spluttered with laughter into his tea.  
"You think?"  
"Sure, buddy. Who if not me?"

Still laughing, Steve set his teacup down on the coffee table, propped his elbows on his knees, and buried his face in his hands.  
After a few seconds, he straightened up and rummaged through his hair with both hands as he shook his head in disbelief.  
"I just can't believe this is happening right now. I've been driving myself crazy all these years and it's completely pointless. I just... ." He faltered for a moment. "I just feel really stupid about my reaction now."

"Pffft," Bucky made, now leaning forward again as well. "That was nothing. You should have seen how I reacted when I found out about you by accident."  
Steve's smile faded a bit, but didn't disappear completely. Instead, his brow furrowed again as he turned to Bucky a little more hesitantly. "What... do you mean? When... I mean, how long have you even known?"  
"Two days," Bucky replied curtly. He had to stifle a smile as Steve's eyes widened to the point where one might be afraid they would pop out of his head at any second.  
"Only two days?" repeated Steve incredulously. "But...how? What...what happened?"  
Bucky grinned wryly and shrugged. "When I came back from the pointless observation, I happened to see you and Loki standing on the balcony. Saw you two kissing."

"Oh," Steve replied, blushing again. After a few seconds, he cleared his throat sheepishly and looked to the side, embarrassed. "What happened?"  
"Didn't take it so well at first. Bad panic attack," Bucky explained with played indifference. "But not because I had a problem with it. I swear to you," he hastened to add right after.  
Steve nodded mutely and looked at him with compassion. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. If I had known something was going on, I would have been there for you. I don't even want to imagine all the things that could have happened while you were alone having a panic attack."

"Don't worry," Bucky waved it off lightly. "Wasn't alone. Luckily, I ran straight into Ratatoskr. He stopped me from jumping out the window, calmed me down, and finally took me to my room."  
"Oh, then that's why you weren't feeling so well yesterday morning? I'm sorry," Steve muttered dejectedly.  
"Not your fault," Bucky replied. "Besides, I really did have a bit of a cold. Ratatoskr nursed me up. I could barely remember what happened, but she got me going and we talked about it. I'm fine now. Really."

"Glad to hear that," Steve replied. "Now Ratatoskr's behavior yesterday finally makes sense, too," he added thoughtfully right after.  
"What do you mean?" asked Bucky, confused.  
Steve rubbed his chin as he pondered the answer. "I asked him yesterday morning if he wanted to go to the art exhibition, too, but he turned me down right away. Said he wouldn't mind. Personally, that wouldn't have made me skeptical, but Loki seemed downright confused. He said Ratatoskr loves to engage in the art of other realms. Looks like he declined because he knew you were in bad shape and wanted to help."  
Bucky nodded with a sigh. "I definitely owe Pixie one. She went to an insane amount of trouble for me, even though she claimed it was nothing the whole time. Plus, she finally spelled out for me what my damn problem was."

Steve looked at him strangely for a moment until he finally asked, "So what's your problem?"  
"You," Bucky replied dryly, grinning as his friend frowned.  
"Or rather, I am," he then said, leaning back again and pulling his legs up to rest his feet on the seat.  
He took a deep breath and gathered himself. Fortunately, Steve seemed to realize that at that moment it was better to be silent and just listen.  
After a few seconds, Bucky was ready to tell.

He sighed again and ran his hand through his short hair. "You know, I used to worry about almost nothing. I always got along somehow and knew exactly where I stood and where I belonged. I knew I had to take care of you. It was as much a part of my life as breathing or eating and I damn well wouldn't have it any other way.  
...Then Hydra came. ...Since I've been back I don't know where I belong, I just... I have no idea where my place is. The only thing I'm familiar with is you. Only now you're watching over me." He paused to take a deep breath. "When I saw you with Loki, I was suddenly overcome with fear that I would eventually be too much for you. That there just wouldn't be a place for me in your life anymore. ...I felt like the ground had been pulled out from under my feet." His voice grew softer with each word. "I don't know what I would do without you."

When he finished, an oppressive silence spread through the room.  
For quite a while, neither of them said anything. Bucky just stared sadly and ashamedly at his folded hands and Steve watched him speechlessly.  
Finally Steve forced himself to swallow with his throat uncomfortably dry and he searched feverishly for words.  
"You're wrong," he finally said, putting a hand on Bucky's shoulder as he looked at him in surprise.  
"I'm not taking care of you. We're taking care of each other. And nothing will ever change that. Not a Peggy, and not a Loki. No one."

Bucky started to retort, but Steve stopped him with a wave of his hand.  
"Buck, when we were on that train in Austria and ...I watched you fall off that bridge, ...that was the worst moment of my life."

"The only reason I haven't gone crazy is because I've thrown myself into missions every waking moment so I don't have to think about it."  
"I never had to suffer what you went through, but I can relate to how lost you must feel. When S.H.I.E.L.D. got me out of the ice, I was suddenly faced with a world I didn't know. Everything was different. Almost all the people I knew were dead or so old that either I didn't recognize them, or they didn't recognize me. The chance of a future together with Peggy was gone. I... I had absolutely nothing. ...Nothing but the constant recurring thought of 'Bucky would love this,' 'Bucky would laugh his head off about this,' Bucky, Bucky, Bucky...every time I learned or saw something new that we used to dream or speculate about."

Steve sighed heavily before continuing. "Because I didn't know what to do, I did the same thing I did in Austria. I worked. I had no life, there was only the damn mission. ...It wasn't until I realized you were alive that my life finally got something like meaning again. The only reason I even had the strength to approach Loki was because I knew you were alive. That you were okay, considering the circumstances, and that you'd still be there if I ever lost sight of you for a few hours."  
He paused to seek Bucky's gaze. "I don't know what I'd do without you either. Just the thought of you being out of my life again almost drives me crazy. I can't do that again. I don't want that again."

Bucky swallowed and opened his mouth. He moved his lips a few times as if to say something, but no sound escaped.  
Finally, he just closed his mouth again, leaned to the side and pulled Steve into a tight hug, which the other immediately returned.  
"'Til the end of the line," Bucky murmured in a shaky voice against Steve's shoulder.  
"'Til the end of the line," Steve repeated. "Jerk."  
"Punk," Bucky laughed, slowly breaking away from him again.

Bucky rubbed his face and laughed again. "You know, it's strange. I used to be so sure that you and I would eventually marry two nice girls and start families. You've got a fancy apartment in Brooklyn, and people are buzzing about your art. I live a little further away in a tiny house on the edge of town and run my own workshop. Our kids are growing up together and are the best of friends. After work we meet up and go out for a drink, and every Sunday both our families get together and we have dinner."

Steve joined in his laughter. "That sounds nice."  
"Yeah," Bucky replied almost wistfully. "Well, who could have known it would turn out so differently?" He playfully nudged Steve with his shoulder. "Now you've hooked yourself an alien prince with magical powers. Instead of the contemplative family life, there's the exciting life of a hero. Romance, action, and Bucky along the way. The faithful third wheel," he enumerated with a laugh.

"Woah, wait," Steve suddenly slowed him down. "For one thing, you're certainly not the third wheel, and for another, I didn't hook Loki. We're... really just getting started," he explained sheepishly.  
Bucky paused, puzzled, and stared at him. "How very beginning?" he finally asked skeptically.

Steve clenched his lips, but then he suddenly dropped his shoulders.  
"If you saw us two days ago, then you witnessed our first kiss."  
Bucky's jaw dropped in disbelief.  
"Oh. Okay. ...And what's happened since then?"  
"Not much," Steve admitted sheepishly. "Yesterday we were together all day, but never alone. And this morning he was just worried about Ratatoskr anyway. Besides... " Steve hesitated, avoiding Bucky's gaze uneasily. "Besides, I have as much experience with men as I do with women. I... want to take this slowly."

Bucky nodded very slowly. "I see..."  
After a few seconds, a tormented smile settled on his face. "You asked Loki out on a ...date, didn't you?"  
"Yes," Steve replied awkwardly.  
"Fancy restaurant? Table for two? Candlelight?"  
"La Grenouille. He mentioned once that he liked French cuisine."  
"uh-uh." Bucky's face went expressionless.  
"This is going to be a disaster, isn't it?" whined Steve unhappily.  
"For sure."  
Steve hung his head again and buried his face in his hands. But Bucky suddenly laughed again and patted his back encouragingly.  
"Cheer up. If what Ratatoskr says is true, he's really got a thing for you and is taking it easy. Besides, this way he can see right away what a hopeless romantic fool you are. He'll have to go through with it."

"Easy for you to say," Steve grumbled discontentedly, but straightened up.  
"Oh don't take it so hard, buddy. The first date is always the worst. I'm sure before you know it Loki will be putty in your hands."  
Steve snorted, shaking his head, and gave Bucky a wry look, but he continued to give him an unbroken, beaming grin.

But finally he heaved a sigh of relief and leaned back on the couch. "So, putting one and one together, I can't help but notice that you talk quite a bit with Ratatoskr about Loki and me."  
"Mm-hmm," Bucky immediately agreed with him, amused. "Strictly speaking, we didn't really gossip about much else yesterday."  
"Pffft," Steve made scornfully, earning another laugh.

However, after a moment, he bit his lower lip and regarded Bucky thoughtfully. "Then you really didn't have a date?"  
"No," Bucky replied firmly, rising from the couch to saunter over to the refrigerator. He took out a water bottle and twisted off the cap. But before taking a sip from it, he pointed it in Steve's direction. "And I had no intention of kissing him earlier, either. Ratatoskr may not always be a man, but still too often for my taste. I am not gay. ...I was just worried and because I felt pretty stupid and helpless I just started pinning his blanket, around him. Just like I did with you before. And as you know, I never tried to kiss you either."

He took a sip of water and set the bottle aside. When he looked back at Steve, he noticed to his amazement that his friend's cheeks and ears were glowing red and he was staring at his hands in his lap in shame.  
For a moment Bucky was irritated, but then his jaw dropped.  
"Steve?" he asked cautiously. "I didn't want to kiss you, but did you ... I mean, did you ever want to... ? "

To his amazement, Steve's blush only darkened and he continued to avoid his gaze.  
"Steve?"  
Bucky jerked back in surprise as Steve unexpectedly jumped to his feet and began frantically speaking in a loud, almost hysterical voice. "I never had romantic feelings for you. Never."

"Yesssss," Bucky replied in a long drawl, nodding skeptically. "That wasn't my question, though."  
Stunned, he watched Steve drip back onto the couch, looking anywhere but at him.  
After a few seconds, Bucky's shoulders began to shake and immediately he burst out laughing. "So it's true then? You really had the hots for me once?"

Steve gave him a quick venomous look and grumbled in displeasure. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm just not blind. I didn't have much choice but to notice that you're very good looking."  
"Yep, I do," Bucky replied with a laugh, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.  
"And you're so modest, too," Steve replied, rolling his eyes.

But Bucky was not bothered by this and continued to laugh unabashedly. It shook him so much that he had to hold onto the counter with one hand to keep from falling over.  
Steve watched the whole thing for a moment, then sighed in annoyance. "This really isn't funny."  
"You bet it's funny," Bucky pressed out between laughs as he held his belly.  
"Oh boy, if I'd known you had a crush on me, I could have paid Peggy back for that turndown she gave me back then. I would have gone dancing with you and watched her rage with jealousy. Just to comfort my bruised ego."

"In your dreams, Jerk," Steve replied dryly. "Two of your kind would hardly be enough to keep up with a Peggy."  
"Two of my kind, then?" repeated Bucky, chuckling. "Uh-huh, so that's what you're into."  
"JERK!" scolded Steve, and Bucky's giggles turned into a little shriek as he frantically dodged the couch cushion, which came flying right at him.

"Loki's not coming with us?" asked Bucky as he checked his weapons, which were neatly laid out on the kitchen counter.  
"No," sighed Steve across the room. "I'm not happy about it either, but I can understand him. He's still worried about Ratatoskr."  
Astonished, Bucky arched an eyebrow. "Why? He's awake now, and quite lively. Aside from the fact that he could walk into any mummy exhibition undetected, he seems fine after all."  
"Loki fears that the stone might cause more than just explosions. I think he fears some sort of magical poison. At least that's what I understood."  
Bucky nodded slowly. "I hope he's not right about that. Exploding stones are quite enough for me already."  
"Me too, pal."

Steve tightened the laces on his left boot and then turned his attention to the other.  
"Ratatoskr's accident couldn't have come at a worse time. I'd feel a lot better about this operation if we had someone with us who knew magic."  
He stood up from his lunge and tentatively tested the fit of his boots. When he was satisfied with the result, he turned to his friend, who was just holstering the last combat knife. "Ready to go?"  
"Sure," Bucky nodded and circled the couch to catch up with Steve.  
Together they stepped into the elevator and Steve selected the hangar floor.  
The doors closed, and the elevator began to move.

"Tell me, when is your date with Loki supposed to happen?" asked Bucky with a grin.  
Steve sighed softly. "Friday."  
"What?" gasped Bucky in disbelief, turning to face Steve completely. "Not for another six days?" He raised both eyebrows. "You're really taking it slow."  
"I didn't have much choice. Even if the operation goes smoothly and we can nail the masterminds right away, we won't be back until Monday morning at the earliest. And let's face it, when has an operation ever gone smoothly. ...So you see, I had to build in some buffer. ...Besides, Fridays are classic date days."  
Bucky smirked and shook his head, but refrained from answering.

They reached the hangar and the doors opened, but as Bucky was about to get out, Steve suddenly held him back.  
"Listen, Buck. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell the others about this for now. I don't think I want to deal with the new Loki situation AND the comments from the others."  
"Don't worry about it, buddy," Bucky replied, patting Steve's arm. "I'm still as the grave."  
Steve nodded gratefully.

Neither of them was surprised when they found that Natasha was already present and getting the Quinjet ready for takeoff.  
Much to Steve's satisfaction Clint and Sam were also already present and stowing the additional equipment in the jet.

"Excellent," he shouted loud enough for the others to hear him despite the swelling machine noise. "We'll leave as soon as Bruce and Tony arrive."  
"As for that, there might be some complications," Natasha called to him from the pilot's seat.  
Steve closed his eyes tightly and hung his head. "What's going on now?" he asked, annoyed.  
"Come here and see for yourself," Natasha recommended resignedly.

He gave Bucky a wry look and received one full of sympathy in return as he marched up the ramp of the jet to squeeze into the cockpit with Natasha.  
"What's the matter, Nat?" he strained for a second response.  
The woman simply pointed to a display with a plain movement of her head. "Just ask him yourself."

Steve looked irritatedly in the direction she was pointing and noticed a grinning Tony waving exaggeratedly at him."  
"What the...? Tony where the hell are you?" asked Steve indignantly.  
"In my workshop, of course," the billionaire replied, as if this was self-evident.  
Steve heaved a sigh and rubbed his eyes with one hand in annoyance. "And why are you in your workshop? We've got to get going."  
"I'm well aware of that, Cap," he replied wryly, biting off a piece of a licorice stick. "I also just wanted to let you know that I won't be going."  
"You...what?"

Steve was at a loss for words for a moment. "Tony, this is no time for jokes. Make sure you get here."  
"This is no joke. I've got to stay here. We really need a working containment system for the runestones. Pixie's little accident has only made that more clear. The new stones that are popping up one by one are starting to get really ugly. We have to get ready. Loki and I are already on to something, but unfortunately, since we don't have asgardian technology, I'll have to come up with something."  
"Damn... Tony," Steve sighed in frustration.  
"You know I'm right, Cap." He didn't give Steve a chance to retort. "Just grab the guys and the stones and come back in one piece."  
Steve sighed again and stared somberly at the now black screen.

"No Ratatoskr, no Loki and now no Iron Man. Those aren't exactly good conditions," grumbled Bucky, who had come closer in the meantime and was following the conversation.  
Steve was about to agree with him when an unexpected voice made him turn abruptly.

"Not necessarily. There's another change of plans."  
"Loki!" gasped Steve in surprise when he saw the man standing with Bruce at the Quinjet's ramp. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm going to accompany you after all. Ratatoskr insists. ...Persistent."

"That's great news," Steve said happily, offering Loki his brightest smile.  
The other man returned it, albeit in a more subdued way.  
For several seconds, the two stood facing each other, smiling inanely, until the situation started to get weird.

Bucky decided to intervene.  
He cleared his throat and inconspicuously jabbed his elbow into Steve's side.  
Immediately his friend winced and hurried to look frantically busy to mask his embarrassment. "Um... if we're all together now we should get going."

Giggling, Bucky dropped into one of the seats and slid into a comfortable position. Thanks to Steve and Loki, there will probably be no boredom to fear on this long flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⇜ ◈ ⇝
> 
> Next time, the events in Geneva will take their course.
> 
> The next chapters will not be so conversation-heavy and will contain much more action. Also, I guess I'll have to set the rating to E then.
> 
>  _ **Siþi**_ ; Old Norse: Sorcerer or Seiðr-Worker


	9. Geneva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Okay ...another damn long chapter.  
>  I'm sorry. I really try to keep the chapters short, but instead they get longer every time. I don't know what's wrong with me. _
> 
> _**Beware:** this chapter contains a bit of mild description of violence and the first hints of mutilation.  
> After the second separator hash mark comes some mild Dub-con and after that explicit sexual content.  
> Don't like it, don't read it._  
> ⇜ ◈ ⇝  
> 

❊

The corners of Steve's mouth unconsciously curled into a slight grin as he watched Bucky snore contentedly on the small couch like a disheveled alley cat in dark gray stealth gear.

Immediately after their arrival in Geneva, Bucky had used the last surreptitious hours before sunrise to install surveillance cameras around their destination and, at Natasha's objection, along the waterfront and nearby Jardin Anglais and Eaux-Vives Park.

While he was busy scurrying through the streets, climbing facades, lampposts, traffic light poles and trees, the rest of them had already taken up position in a small, empty apartment that provided almost perfect visual contact with the target address.

But in this case, taking position objectively meant that they had carried the transport boxes and aluminum cases with equipment and apparently Natasha's complete spy gear up the stairs and stacked them lovelessly in a corner.  
For afterwards they had spread themselves amicably around the apartment until each of them had found an acceptable place for a nap.

The long hours of their flight, spent almost motionless in the confined space of the quinjet, had exhausted them.  
Thanks to the information they had received from S.H.I.E.L.D., they knew that the passenger plane with Blair aboard would not land for another couple of hours, so each of them gratefully seized the chance to fight off the leaden fatigue.

Their rest came to an end only when Bucky returned shortly after sunrise and demonstratively slammed the apartment door.  
His eyes were glazed with fatigue, while he muttered multilingual curses in a low voice.

Natasha vacated her place on the couch for him without comment and dragged Clint into the adjoining room to set up the installed surveillance equipment with his help.  
Meanwhile, Sam and Loki set out in civvies to scout the area in daylight and rent a car. Bruce retreated to the tiny kitchen with a ridiculously thick science textbook so as not to get in anyone's way.

Steve was the only one who remained idle.  
In order not to feel quite so useless, he leaned sideways next to one of the windows that faced the street and observed the surroundings intently, at least for a while.  
Because even the numerous cameras would not be enough to give them a full overview.

"Is anything happening?"  
Clint's question was almost lost in his huge yawn, which now sprang more from boredom than fatigue.  
"No," Steve replied quietly, disengaging his drifting gaze from the peacefully sleeping Bucky.  
He cast a quick glance at the watch on his wrist before dutifully returning his attention to the road. "The flight won't arrive for another hour, and even if Blair gets in a cab right away and heads here, she'll be at least another 25 minutes on the road.

"The deal seems to be a bigger thing this time after all. Shouldn't the dealers perhaps check and secure the meeting place beforehand?" asked Bruce quietly as he came out of the kitchen still holding the book.  
"Possibly," Steve replied monosyllabically, without taking his eyes off the road. "I just have a bad feeling we're on the wrong track."

Bruce froze in the middle of his attempt to find an appealing brand among the brightly colored cans of soft drinks that S.H.I.E.L.D. had given them as part of their emergency rations.  
"The information on the note Ratatoskr found was clear," he commented a moment later, visibly skeptical.

Steve nodded halfheartedly, but before he could respond to Bruce's objection, the clicking of the apartment door distracted him.  
A quick glance revealed to him that Loki and Sam had returned from their tour. He nodded curtly to the men before turning his focus to Bruce.  
"The meeting place seems completely unsuitable in every respect for a risky venture like arms dealing. Especially since it's no secret that S.H.I.E.L.D. is on to the runestone issue.“  
The street in front of the house is busy and unclear. Residential buildings, restaurants and clothing stores alternate. Since the stores have opened, there are non-stop passersby. The building itself is also residential with small apartments like this one."  
Steve sighed, then shook his head slightly. "If I were going to sell illegal alien weapons, I certainly wouldn't want to do it in a place that's this hard to secure."

"Not to mention that the accurate road layout allows the entire area to be effectively sealed off with only a handful of task forces," Natasha added as she casually waved a datapad in her hand.  
Bruce looked uncertainly back and forth between her and Steve until he finally raised his brows questioningly. "So what does that mean for us now?"

"That we'd better not get too comfortable over here for now," Loki interjected gravely, as he carefully hung his anthracite wool coat on the coat rack.  
"The trade will take place in another place."  
Bruce gave him a surprised look that quickly turned to confusion when he noticed Steve, Natasha and Sam nodding in agreement.  
"But the address... ?"

"It's just the meeting place," Bucky now spoke up as well.  
Yawning, he swung his legs off the couch and sat up straight with a drowsy eyes as he scratched his chest. "But the real action has to take place around here, otherwise Blair would be intercepted right at the airport."  
"And where do you think the actual deal takes place?" asked Bruce, a skeptical crease gradually appearing between his brows.  
"Well, that actually leaves only two possibilities," Bucky replied, with a shrug. "The parks..."  
"... or the lake," Natasha added before Bucky could finish his sentence.

"Speaking of the lake," Steve interjected before Bruce could respond. "Have you guys been successful?"  
He looked at Sam and Loki tensely. But his posture immediately relaxed as the two began nodding in sync.  
"One call to Fury was all that was needed. We have access to all the boats from Customs, Swiss Armed Forces, and _SISL_ that are currently in Port Noir."  
"Great," Clint's voice sounded somewhat muffled from the next room. "Then all we have to do now is convince the squirrels to support us and we'll be ready for any eventuality."

The others smirked, but Bruce snorted softly. "Not necessarily. Because I'm still not clear on what to do. I don't feel much like this ending up like Harlem, with the other guy wandering the streets like a bull in a china store. And the idea of the Hulk on a boat isn't any more pleasant."

"Ideally, we won't need the Hulk at all," Steve immediately placated him. "You're only in it in the unlikely case that it rains buildings or cars again. However, I think it's much more likely that we'll be dealing with ordinary bullets or possibly still completely unknown stones."

For a moment, it didn't look like Bruce was actually going to let Steve's words calm him down, but then the scientist relaxed quite suddenly and expelled his held breath. "Alright,...so for now I'll stay in the background, meditate a bit, and wait for something to smash. ...I can handle that."

"Now that that's settled, let's get down to the really important questions," Clint chattered cheerfully, turning to Sam and Loki with a grin. "Did you guys bring any food?"  
The two men gave each other a meaningful look and Loki even rolled his eyes slightly, but immediately Sam pulled a large plastic bag from under his jacket, which he still wore draped over his arm.  
"Ha!" the archer exclaimed with satisfaction. He accepted the bag and curiously inspected the contents. "Sushi. Enough for at least fifteen people. As if you read my mind." He looked up from the bag for a moment and his eyes narrowed skeptically as he stared at Loki. "...Which our alien friend here can probably even do."  
In reply, Loki raised an eyebrow and shook his head gently. "I will neither confirm nor deny that. But I do want to note that there are simply things I wouldn't willingly look at."  
Clint just shrugged indifferently and began to distribute the boxes with satisfaction.

But when he tried to hand Steve one of the boxes, he waved it off. "Thanks. I'll pass."  
He had half turned back toward the window when Loki's amused voice gave him pause.  
"Where's your sense of adventure, Steven? You could at least try, couldn't you?"  
With a frown, but also the corners of his mouth twisted slightly in mockery, Steve turned back to him and replied, "Maybe you're right." Then he turned suddenly to Sam and asked dryly, "do you have anything with flatworms, maybe?"  
He resisted the urge to smirk at Loki's disgusted expression and Sam's petrified expression.

Silence reigned for a moment until Sam slowly took the box from Clint's still outstretched hand and exchanged it for one from the pile further down. "Or you could just have the vegetarian sushi," he suggested diplomatically as he handed Steve the other box.  
"So much for a sense of adventure," he smirked contentedly as he turned back to the road with his sushi in hand.

"Something's happening," Steve hissed frantically.  
Immediately Loki and Bucky were at his side, also trying to catch a glimpse of the opposite building.  
Meanwhile, Clint and Sam rushed to the other window. Bruce did not rise from his chair, but looked up curiously from his book. Only Natasha continued to sit quietly, staring intently but unconcernedly at her datapad which showed the various camera feeds.

"Blair?" asked Sam curtly.  
"No," Steve replied, while shaking his head. "Sedan. Tinted windows, reinforced wheel suspension, probably armored. The passenger got out, so there's at least one other person in the car. ...Loki... ?"  
He didn't have to finish his last sentence, because the person he was addressing immediately turned around and walked hurriedly toward the apartment door. As he passed, he grabbed a device from a stack of boxes that looked like the illegitimate child of a radar speed gun and a laser gun from a bad 1950s sci-fi movie.

Satisfied, Steve turned back and watched with intently narrowed eyes as the man across the street lit a poorly self-rolled cigarette and took a deep drag.  
He wore an expensive-looking black suit, but when he turned his head with his short-cropped hair to look down the street, wildly scrambled tattoos flashed out from under his white shirt collar. The way he kept bobbing from heel to toe seemed incongruous with his outfit and somewhat reminiscent of a skipping boxer.  
"Hired muscle," Steve muttered softly, but Bucky apparently heard him because he nodded immediately.  
"He wears holsters under his jacket. Left and right. Also, his right pant leg falls oddly at the calf. Probably a knife."

Steve hummed in agreement and prepared to make another comment, but then abruptly fell silent and refocused on the street.  
An old man with thinning hair and a crooked back walked along the sidewalk with shaky steps.  
At the height of the sedan, he took a step aside to avoid the suspected henchman and stumbled. The old man managed with difficulty to reach out an age-spotted hand and support himself on the rear of the car to avoid a fall.  
The dubious guy in the suit was on the spot immediately, pulling the old man rudely off the car and shooing him away with frantic movements.  
Even over the distance and with the window closed, one could hear the angry tone of his voice, even if the words remained unrecognizable.

"The tracker is active," Natasha announced with satisfaction.

Steve nodded contentedly and continued to watch as the old man waved his arms violently and cursed as he slowly crossed the street and headed for the front entrance.  
Just before he disappeared from Steve's view, he suddenly slipped a hand under his faded brown corduroy jacket and turned around once more. Apparently to shout a final imprecation to the rude fellow. Then he disappeared under the window sill.

Barely a minute later, the apartment door clicked open and all eyes turned to it curiously.  
In came the old man, who, with a broad grin on his face, pulled the thermal imaging camera from under his jacket and tossed it to Natasha.  
"Nice work," Steve praised approvingly.  
The old man snorted in amusement and a wave of green energy ran over his body beginning at his feet and immediately revealing Loki in his asgardian battle suit. "I've been performing more complicated deceptions since I was a toddler."

Before anyone got a chance to respond to his comment, Natasha jumped up frantically. "Okay fellas, the thermal image is unambiguous. There's only the driver in the car. Time to hit the road."  
"What? Why? Where to?" asked Bruce, confused. He carelessly put his book aside so that it slid off the table and fell closed on the floor as he now stood up as well.

Ignoring the scientist's question, Steve turned to the widow again. "Nat, did you get a look at which direction the car came from?"  
"No. So they must have come from the south. That's the only place we don't have cameras," she replied promptly.

"What?" asked Bruce again, looking frantically between those present. "Could someone explain to me what's going on? And why don't we have cameras in the south?"  
"Seemed redundant," Bucky grumbled as he loaded, secured and holstered his SIG-Sauer P220ST. "Jardin Anglais is 10 minutes west of here, Port Noir 5 minutes north and Rue des Eaux-Vives 10 minutes east. There is nothing to the south that would be suitable as a meeting place. ...There is only the driver and the gorilla in the suit in the car. That means the meeting will take place elsewhere and Blair will be taken there from here."  
Suddenly he grabbed Steve's wrist and twisted it so he could get a quick look at his friend's wristwatch. "Blair will be here any minute. We should get going right away."

"What, all of us?" gasped Bruce in horror through the general rustling as the others hastily equipped themselves. "I thought you wanted me to stay in the background for now?"  
"You will. You should still be in range in case we need the green one," Steve stated firmly. He patted Bruce on the back encouragingly as he finally nodded with a rather unhappy expression on his face.

In one fluid motion, Steve picked up his shield, which was leaning against the wall next to him, and hooked it into the holder on his back. At the same time, he grabbed a lose earpiece from a box with his other hand and tossed it to Loki. "You could actually use it this time," he suggested to him in a slightly sarcastic voice.

Loki held the earpiece by the spiral cable with two fingers and looked at it with a sigh as it dangled around in front of his face. "I really don't feel any desire to put this...thing in my ear."  
Rolling his eyes, Steve leaned toward him. "This is important, Loki. Don't be like that and put it in. We don't have time for your sensitivities right now."  
To Steve's surprise, Loki smirked abruptly and now leaned toward him slightly as well. With a lascivious swing in his voice, he whispered, "I'll quote you on the appropriate occasion."

For a second Steve stared at him, perplexed, but then suddenly his eyes widened in shock and he stormed past the giggling Loki to the door, his face dark red.  
"Is something wrong?" asked Clint, frowning, as he stood next to Loki to help him attach the earpiece, and noted the man's obvious amusement and Steve's embarrassment.  
"Not at all," Loki replied, still grinning, and accepted the ear bud after Clint had expertly attached the cable to his belt. "It's all in perfect order. Thanks for the help."  
The archer refrained from replying further, and just shrugged before following Steve into the stairwell.

They had just made it to the floor below when Natasha uttered a curse in russian and waved the datapad. The others immediately perked up, but before any of them could ask, she explained herself. "Just now a cab stopped in front of the house and a woman got out. ...Dark hair, miserably botoxed lips, and way too tight designer dress clothes."  
"Definitely Blair," Bucky said dryly.

Steve's face darkened abruptly. "Hurry up," he called out strained.  
But despite his own request, he did not quicken his steps, but unceremoniously jumped over the banister of the stairs in a simple side vault and dropped down the last floor. Bucky followed suit immediately after, but the others confined themselves to simply walking faster.

The two soldiers hurried out the back door of the residential building and ran straight for the parked van.  
A few moments later, the rest of the Avengers also rushed out the door and joined them.

"Ten bucks they go to Eaux-Vives Park," Clint shouted as he got behind the steering wheel.  
"My money's on the port," Bucky replied from the back seat.  
"Jardin Anglais," Sam grinned as he squeezed in between Bruce and Steve in the back. "Has much better access to traffic."

The archer's reflection grinned at them from the rearview mirror, shaking its head. "Cap, what do you say?"  
"Whatever Nat says," the addressed replied absently, as he was still busy sorting his long legs so he wouldn't have to wrap them around either Bucky or Loki.  
"Nat?" asked Clint good-humoredly as he started the engine.  
"Definitely the port," she replied calmly from the passenger seat. "They're leaving," she added just a second later. "Southwest direction. Guess you already lost that bet, Hawkeye."

Clint groaned, but now let the car roll. "Which way?"  
"Follow the road for now, then take the third turn on the right into Rue de la Mairie. But nice and slow. Apparently our friends are in no hurry," Natasha explained.

Clint nodded and followed her description.  
"They're turning north," Natasha announced after a while. Immediately after, her brow furrowed. "And now back east."  
"Ha. Looks like the bet is still on," Clint grinned.  
"I'd rather not count on it," Natasha replied, winking at him mischievously. "If they were, they would have just missed the turn."  
Her expression turned abruptly serious. "They're on their way to the boat club." She hastily looked up from the pad and glanced down the street. "Take the next turn to the right."  
"No, left!" shouted Sam suddenly, trying to spin around so he could see out the windshield despite the cramped situation. "Go left!"

"What, but...?"  
Clint's protest was immediately cut off by Sam. "They're not going to do the deal at the boat club. They're going to switch to a boat. We need one, too. Go left to the police station."  
"Do what he says," Steve decided curtly.  
"Whatever you say," Clint replied, turning the steering wheel hard to the left.

"Блять!" cursed Natasha as soon as they turned. "They just passed the last camera. If they leave the car, we'll lose them."  
Jerkily, Steve turned around, accidentally ramming his elbow into Sam's ribs in the process. "Step on it!"  
"Well, I won't be told twice," the archer replied delightedly, accelerating with screeching tires.

Less than two minutes later, he brought the car to a stop in front of the small police station, tires screeching just as much.  
Even before they came to a complete stop, Steve pulled open the door and jumped out.  
He looked around searchingly, but immediately Loki was at his side, taking the lead.

With long strides he ran along the pier and finally unabashedly jumped over a barrier that separated the part where the police boats lay. He was closely followed by the other Avengers.

A lone guard stormed out of the small guard shack in alarm, but immediately relaxed when Sam waved at him to get his attention.

At the farthest point of the pier, Loki suddenly stopped and stepped aside to let the others pass.  
Sam immediately rushed past him onto the only one of the maneuverable motorboats large enough to accommodate them all.

A quick glance over his shoulder told him that everyone was on board and Bruce had released the mooring.  
"Nat, which way do we go?" he asked as he started the engine.  
"East for now. The signal isn't moving anymore, so we'll have to keep an eye out for them." She took one sharp breath and then expelled it indignantly. "I should have taken the Quinjet instead," she fretted.  
"Can't be helped now," Steve placated her promptly. "It's much more important now that we don't lose these guys."

"Guys, I don't want to ruin the mood, but we might want to keep in mind that it's noon and we're in a boat with Police written in bold letters on the flanks," Bruce spoke up in a nervous voice.  
"That's right," Steve confirmed. His gaze lowered for a moment as he thought frantically, but immediately he looked up again. "Loki, is there any way you could hide us?"  
"From glances, sure. But the ears cannot be fooled with my illusions," the man promptly replied.  
"That will do," Steve replied. Without waiting for a response, he turned back to Sam. "Once we have them, keep at it. But keep your distance. If we stay far enough away, the noise from the other boats should distract enough from us."  
Sam nodded without comment and accelerated.

After a few seconds, Clint suddenly jumped up. "There. They're over there," he yelled over the noise of the engines and the rushing wind.  
"Are you sure?" shouted back Sam.  
"Absolutely. That's the only motorboat coming from the club. Unless you think it's likely they're on the swan-shaped paddleboat."

"All right. Sam, get on it," Steve now yelled as well. He then turned to the man behind him. "Loki..."  
The addressed man reacted promptly and performed an elegant wave with his long-fingered hand. Immediately, a green stream ran across the boat, enveloping them for a split second.  
Steve shuddered as the fine hairs on his arms and neck rippled with electricity.  
But to his surprise, nothing changed in their appearance. Loki must have noticed his irritation, because he leaned toward him with a smile and called out in a loud voice. "Trust me. They won't notice us."  
Steve nodded slowly.

For a few minutes they followed the boat in tense silence.  
At about the height of the Château d'Yvoire on the south shore, Sam reduced speed to put greater distance between them and their target, as the lake opened wide from there and water traffic spread out over a wide area.

Another few minutes later, Clint jumped up from his seat again and pushed past Steve, to the bow and leaned far forward with his eyes narrowed.  
A moment later, he turned back around. "Guys, I think I know where this trip is going."

It didn't take long for the others to see what he meant and they exchanged amused glances.  
"Not even Tony would be that decadent," Bruce remarked incredulously, and the others agreed tonelessly.

Lake Geneva was big. Even the second largest lake in Central Europe. But it was still not big enough to not perceive the yacht that anchored in front of them some distance away as completely exaggerated.

Steve shook his head again in disbelief and refocused on the small motorboat ahead of them. The course actually seemed to lead them pretty clearly to the yacht.  
He patted Sam on the back to get his attention. "Wait until the Jet Skis pass us and we can continue to approach unnoticed. As soon as it's safe, get us to within a hundred yards."  
Sam nodded to signal that he understood and throttled back the engine.

Almost reflexively, Steve fastened the chin strap of his helmet before turning to the others. "Clint, Nat, Buck and I are going over there. The rest of you wait here and monitor the situation. Be ready to intervene at any time, though." The others nodded, but Loki crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Steve ... "  
"I know," the soldier cut him off. "I want you to stay at a distance for now and keep an eye on everything. If you see anything that looks like magic, intervene." Turning to Sam, he added, "We'll take out as many people as we can, once you think it's safe, move in closer."  
He then looked at Natasha and pointed to the satellite phone on her belt. "Let Fury know we're going." She didn't reply, but immediately reached for the phone.

Finally, he looked back at Loki and gazed at him thoughtfully for a moment before asking, "Can you keep hiding us?"  
Loki grimaced and wiggled his head indecisively. "Only as long as I have you in sight. At the latest, once you've climbed over the railing, I won't be able to hide you."  
"That's good enough for me," Steve replied with satisfaction. "I just don't want to risk getting in a hail of bullets before we even get close."

A slight jolt went through the boat as Sam accelerated again to hang onto the passing Jet Skis.  
But it wasn't long until he flipped the ignition key and silenced the engine completely, while the inertia and gentle swell kindly propelled them even closer to their target without a sound.

Steve checked one last time to make sure his shield was firmly in place and then sat down on the side panel, from where he turned so that his legs were already hanging in the water. He was about to push off when a hand on his arm made him pause.  
A surprised glance over his shoulder revealed Loki standing right behind him with a serious face.  
"Remember, I may be able to hide you from their gaze for a while, but they will still be able to hear you. Try to be as quiet as possible." Then Loki suddenly leaned closer and whispered so softly that only Steve could hear him. "And please be on your guard. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Steve gave him a little smile and in turn reached for Loki's arm to give it a comforting squeeze. "I'll be careful," he promised in a whisper. Then he let himself slide into the water.

He waited awhile for Bucky, Natasha, and Clint to follow suit, and then began to swim carefully toward the yacht with long coordinated movements, always careful not to make any noise.

They had covered about a third of the distance when a surprised gasp caused Steve to turn around. He saw Bucky swimming in place, staring open-mouthed in the direction they came from.  
Steve followed his gaze and immediately flinched in fright. But it didn't take long for him to relax again and grin. "Loki's cloaking spell," he said quietly.  
Bucky turned to him in surprise, but then grinned as well, if a little sheepishly. "Right." He took one last look at the completely empty expanse of water where only moments ago their boat had been swaying in the gentle swells, and then resumed swimming.

Natasha reached the narrow rung ladder first and pulled herself up slowly so as not to trigger any suspicious splashing.  
Steve followed her directly, but had to stop after a few rungs, as Natasha crouched just behind the railing and waited.  
After a few moments, she made a lightning-fast leap and disappeared out of sight. A second later, there was a dull thud and a low moan, then her shock of red hair reappeared above the ladder. "Come on," she whispered sharply.

As Steve climbed over the railing, he just saw a pair of limp legs in black suit pants disappear behind a pile of crates covered with tarps.  
He bent down for the dropped weapon of the guard and threw it overboard without further ado.

When Natasha emerged from behind the stack of crates again, Bucky and Clint were also on board and ready.  
In a crouched position, they crept across the deck.  
After a few yards, Clint gave them a hand signal and they took cover.

Directly in front of them was another guard on a slightly elevated platform. He was also dressed in one of the black suits and carried a rifle in his hand while he looked around bored.

Natasha gestured for attention and then signaled Steve to be on guard. Then she quickly leaned to the side and fired one of her tiny shock bolts at the guard just as he turned his back.

Except for a muffled yelp, he made no sound, but his body jerked violently and uncontrollably several times until finally it went limp and he fell backwards off the platform.  
Steve was immediately on the scene and caught the unconscious man, setting him down silently.  
With a harsh head movement, he signaled Bucky and Natasha to move forward.

The two nodded in response and kept moving forward in a still crouched position. Bucky kept to starboard and Natasha made her way to portside. Within seconds, they were both out of sight.

Finally, Steve beckoned Clint to follow him and ran, also crouching, toward the cabin entrance.  
Immediately in front of the door was another guard.  
Steve stretched his neck and looked around, hoping to find a way to sneak up on the man unseen. However, to his chagrin, he quickly realized that this was not an option.  
He scowled and made a gesture to Clint, who grinned.  
The arrow had barely left the bow when Steve jumped out of his hiding place and hurriedly ran toward the man, who was now slowly sliding down the closed cabin door.  
He hastily grabbed him and pulled him out of sight.

Clint was already standing expectantly to the left of the cabin door when Steve returned and took up position on the right.  
He indicated with a nod for the archer to proceed.  
Clint acted immediately and slowly pushed the door open.  
When the gap was large enough, Steve slipped through with his shield in hand.

The staircase that spread out before him was fortunately deserted, but at its bottom he could again make out a man in one of the now familiar black suits.  
Without turning around, he held up a clenched fist to signal Clint to wait. Then he silently descended the stairs.

When he came within range of the guard, he wrapped his right arm around the guard's neck in a blink of an eye, cutting off his breath.  
After a few seconds the body went limp in his arms and Steve looked around for a way to get him out of sight.  
Since he couldn't find anything suitable in a hurry, he simply dragged the man up the stairs a bit and left him there. He disarmed him and waved Clint over.  
Much to his delight, Natasha and Bucky followed close behind the archer. So the deck was secure.

The room they were currently in was just a small passageway from which the various areas of the yacht branched off.  
Brass signs hung next to two doors. One said _Cambuse_ , the other _Salle des machines_.  
Steve led them to one of the unlabeled doors.

He pressed his ear against it for a moment and listened attentively with his eyes closed.  
After he was sure that no one was in the immediate vicinity of the door, he turned the knob and gently pushed it open.

The room did indeed turn out to be deserted, but the relief at this fact faded next to another aspect.  
Stunned, the four Avengers entered and looked around in disbelief at the living space, which was furnished in an absolutely decadently lavish luxury.  
There were modern amenities like a massive OLED TV and a music system. In addition, there was a whole row of remote controls that hinted at more hidden technical gadgets.  
Nevertheless, the room gave the impression of being in a roman palace. This was not least due to the marble flooring, the fire bowls, the gilded chaise longue with red velvet upholstery and the richly decorated wall hangings.

After they recovered from their surprise, they gave each other one last meaningful look and then split up to check out the adjoining rooms.  
They found an equally luxurious bathroom with shower and ornate golden bathtub, a bedroom with a baroque-style four-poster bed that made king-size look small, and a study with a heavy carved wooden desk and countless strange-looking books and scrolls. But all the rooms just as deserted as the living room.

"This isn't some eccentric millionaire's weekend paradise," Clint whispered as they rejoined in the living room.  
"We've probably actually found the residence of our arms dealer," Natasha replied, mutedly. "At least the dimensions of the yacht make a little more sense now, too."  
Steve and Bucky refrained from commenting and were already back at the door to the passageway room.

A quick check later, they were sure the room was still empty and they moved to the next door.  
Steve followed the usual routine. He listened at the door and after he could not perceive anything suspicious, he carefully pushed it open.

They found a wide lounge area. A bar stretched along one side of the long room, and several glass shelves filled with undoubtedly sinfully expensive spirits.  
Three marble columns divided the room into different sections, though they were probably more for visual than structural purposes.  
The only thing in this room that ruined the illusion of a fancy hotel bar was the view of Lake Geneva through the portholes facing the bar counter.

Steve just took a first cautious step into the room when bright female laughter rang out and he suddenly froze.  
He frantically searched the room, but the source of the laughter remained hidden from him.  
With a furrowed brow, he looked questioningly at Natasha, who at first shrugged her shoulders only slightly, but then suddenly scurried past Steve and went further into the room.

Another laugh rang out, followed immediately by a few words that were too indistinct to identify.  
However, this time Steve was prepared and he could make out the direction from which the sound came. But from his position, the spot remained out of sight.

Natasha waved at them to catch up with her.  
One by one, they scurried to her side and took cover behind the modern armchairs.  
A meaningful look from the widow caused Steve to quickly raise his head and look over the back of the chair.  
One look was all he needed and he ducked again.

At the far end of the L-shaped room, two women sat relaxed around a small table, holding cocktail glasses with colorful fruit decorations.  
The dark-haired woman sat with her back to them, but her hideous dusky pink dress clothes clearly identified her as Brittany Blair. The golden blonde woman in the unusual green sheath dress, to her right, on the other hand, was an unknown.

Steve turned back to Natasha and actually wanted to ask her a question, but the fact that the woman's face was contorted unhappily and her head hung irritated him.  
Puzzled, he sought the gaze of his other two companions.  
Clint seemed to be as puzzled as he was, but Bucky showed the same dejected expression as Natasha.

For lack of a better idea, he peeked over the chair one more time, trying to figure out what was causing their strange reaction.

The room was completely visible to him, except for a tiny section behind the blonde stranger. Apart from them and the two apparently unarmed women, there was no one else in the vicinity.  
Next to the chair on Blair's left was a large briefcase that Steve could only assume contained payment for the runestones that had been ordered.  
Also on the small table was an aluminum hard protective case.  
The lid was completely folded back, so that the foam inlay with a row of neatly stowed runestones was clearly visible.

Steve took cover again, while his mind feverishly searched the observations for the apparent hitch.  
A moment later, he closed his eyes in annoyance and heaved a sigh.  
"Yep," Bucky said. He popped the P and made no other effort to be quiet. "It's a trap."

From where the two women sat, sarcastic applause rang out.  
"Excellent. So you realized it after all before my men had you pinned down. I didn't expect it anymore."  
The blonde woman had barely spoken when the door behind them was pushed open and ten more of the black-clad guards rushed in, weapons raised.  
The hidden section behind the woman must have concealed another door, because armed men came in from there as well.

Steve sighed once more and slowly rose from his crouch to stand face to face with the unknown woman.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that the others were following his example.

"Who are you and where did the runestones come from?" asked Steve darkly without being intimidated by the weapons pointed at him.

The blonde woman rose from her chair with a villainous smile and slowly strolled closer. As she did so, she ignored Blair, who seemed as surprised by the Avengers' presence as they were by the fact that they were expected.  
"My name would mean nothing to you, and I doubt that even one of you would be able to comprehend what the stones actually are," she replied in a sonorous, almost sensual voice.

She stopped just out of Steve's reach and began to eye him rather unabashedly.  
After a few moments, she turned away from him and let her gaze wander over Clint and Bucky, but spending much less time on it. She ignored Natasha completely.  
Finally, she turned back to Steve and her smile turned mocking.  
"I'm a little disappointed that not all the Avengers showed up. I would have especially enjoyed the presence of one in particular." She let her gaze slide over Steve's body again and winked. "But at least this constellation isn't a complete disappointment."

Steve clenched his teeth tightly, but made no effort to hide the disgusted expression on his face.  
"Who is the head of this operation?" he wanted to know gruffly.  
The woman didn't seem the least bit impressed by his dismissive tone; in fact, she seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself. She continued to smile at Steve and fell into an arrogant pose. "Me, of course, silly."  
"Does that mean you create the stones?" continued Steve.  
She opened her mouth to answer but then stopped suddenly and waved an index finger reprovingly. "You sure are nosy, pretty boy."

Before Steve could ask any more questions, Natasha seemed to feel it appropriate to intervene.  
She drew attention to herself by taking a tiny step forward, which immediately made the guards flinch.  
"What are you going to do to us now?" she asked. Her voice quivered with fear, and it sounded so deceptively genuine that even Steve would have believed it if he hadn't known better.

But the woman was obviously fooled, because her bright laughter flooded the room again and she actually turned to the widow. "Oh, I have a use for each of you." Then her face suddenly turned icy cold. "That is, except for you."  
She turned on her heel and waved two of the guards over. "Take her upstairs, shoot her, and throw her overboard."

Before the two men could react, Clint suddenly jumped forward and snatched the gun out of the hand of the guard closest to him.  
He used the momentum of his movement to spin once around his own axis and ram the man's face with his own weapon.

Clint's action now prompted the others to take action as well.  
Before the archer's first victim had fallen to the floor, Bucky grabbed another guard with his metal hand and hurled him across the room, against the wall.  
Natasha ducked under a low blow and shattered another's knee with a well-aimed kick.  
The space was too tight for Steve to hurl his shield as usual, so instead he simply smashed it unceremoniously on the head of the man behind him.

After each of them had knocked out a guard, their resistance ended as quickly as it had begun.  
Steve, Bucky and Natasha stopped in mid-motion and watched in horror as the lankiest of the guards carelessly threw away his weapon, blocked Clint's well-aimed blow with one arm as if it were nothing, and grabbed the archer by the neck with the other hand.

Clint gurgled and kicked desperately as the man lifted him like a doll without showing the slightest sign of effort. His fingers kept clawing at the guard's hand in an unguided and useless manner.

Again the bright laughter of the mysterious woman filled the room. "Your pathetic attempt was really amusing to watch." Then her voice turned contemptuous. "Avengers. Earth's mightiest heroes. Ridiculous. ...You come here because I offer people a power they never dreamed of before, and none of you buffoons even consider that I have endowed my servants with that very power."  
She shook her head in disgust. "How disappointing. Such short-sightedness must be punished." With a wave of her manicured hand, she pointed at the guard still holding Clint. "Kill him."

"No," Natasha gasped. She reached out her arms for Clint and lunged forward, but she wasn't fast enough.  
The guard grabbed the back of Clint's neck with his other hand, then released the tight grip around his throat.  
Clint was able to catch one last gasping breath before the man rammed him face-first into one of the marble columns.  
Steve and Bucky gasped in horror and Natasha's mouth was wide open in a silent scream as they watched Clint's body fall bonelessly to the floor.

Paralyzed with shock and horror, they stared at the bright red stain on the pale marble that ran slowly down in thin rivulets.

"Clint..."  
This time the tremor in Natasha's voice was real.

Steve clenched his teeth so tightly that his jaw muscles stood out sharply. Red-hot anger rose in him and he clenched his right hand into a fist until his fingernails left bloody crescent-shaped wounds in his palm.  
He felt a rumbling scream building in the back of his throat, just waiting to be expelled with the force of his accumulated rage and grief.

Steve took a powerful breath, but just before he was about to lunge at the next guard, a deafening roar made him cringe.

This completely unexpected sound threw him off his game so much that he stopped his intended attack and instead looked around in confusion for the source.  
A quick glance to the side gave him a clue.  
His eyes met Bucky's who was looking at him with a furrowed brow and concerned eyes. As Steve let his gaze wander down his friend, he noticed that Bucky still had a finger on the activation button of his radio.  
In the prevailing chaos, it had completely escaped Steve's notice that he was not simply listening to the sounds of the horrific situation, but was additionally aware of them through his ear piece.

The thunder of huge fists against metal snapped him out of his thoughts and drew his attention back to the blonde woman, who suddenly seemed a bit unsettled.  
She looked around frantically, but when she noticed Steve's focus was back on her, her face went cold again. "Kill them all!"

Steve made a dash forward to confront the woman, but before he could get within reach, one of the guards confronted him.  
The man had already lunged for a blow and Steve reflexively raised his shield.  
The unnatural force behind the blow became clear as the vibranium began to hum with vibration and Steve was thrown back a bit.  
He didn't have time to wonder about it, though, because the guard was already moving in for another attack.  
This time Steve turned to the side and swept the arm aside with a powerful blow from his shield. The pain-distorted face of his attacker did not escape him.  
A triumphant grin spread across his lips as he recognized the men's weakness.  
Quickly he faked a lunge to the left, but as soon as the man tried to adjust, Steve elegantly spun around and rammed the shield against the guard's neck.  
His gaze glazed over even before his broken neck tilted unnaturally to the side under the weight of his skull.  
 _Strong, but no less vulnerable than usual._

However, the moment of triumph fizzled instantly as Steve stepped over the man's body and noticed that the blonde woman had disappeared, as had the briefcase with the stones and the one with the money.

He uttered a silent curse and looked around hastily. Bucky and Natasha seemed to have the few remaining guards in check, and the increasingly loud drumming of giant feet promised reinforcements within seconds.  
Steve gripped his shield tighter and followed the ominous arms dealer through the back door.

The pursuit of the fugitive turned out to be very simple. Behind the door there was only a tiny room with the only other exit being a narrow winding staircase.  
He rushed up the stairs at incredible speed and came to a halt only when a hatch blocked his way.  
Hastily, he pushed the latch aside and tried to open the hatch, but his attempt was fruitless.  
Someone must have barricaded the hatch from the other side. Groaning, he braced himself against the stubborn metal and his thick muscles strained under the effort. But he was able to score a small success. The hatch opened a little. Not enough for him to slip through yet, but far enough for him to hear the unmistakable sound of spinning helicopter rotor blades.  
Immediately he braced himself a second time, and this time whatever was blocking him gave way completely and the hatch swung open.

As soon as the way was clear, Steve sprinted off again.  
The source of the helicopter noises was not difficult to make out and turned out to Steve's annoyance actually as a helicopter. One of which was about to take off, to make matters worse.  
Desperately, Steve threw aside his shield and accelerated his steps to the limit. Without slowing down, he put one foot on the railing and jumped high into the sky.  
At the last moment, the fingers of one hand touched the skids and he gripped tightly.  
In the same motion he pulled himself up with one arm and with the other hand pulled the door open.  
The momentum sent him tumbling away, but he immediately caught himself, pulled up again, and reached into the passenger compartment.

His fingers brushed against a resistance and he grabbed without thinking, then a heavy boot right in the face made him lose his grip.

The unpleasant sound of breaking bones, pain-filled screams and desperately fired weapons filled the room as Bucky ruthlessly disarmed and knocked out the remaining guards one by one.

His furious dance was only subdued when an incredibly loud thud sounded, followed by the dentist drill-like yelp of ripping metal.  
Bucky did not have to turn around. The inhuman roar that now followed was enough for him to know that the Hulk had arrived.

A strange tingling at the back of his neck caused him to turn around at last and see Loki standing in the Hulk-shaped hole where a door had been a moment ago.  
Stupidly, one of the last battered but still standing guards took advantage of his inattention to deliver a hook to his chin that knocked Bucky off his feet.  
Hastily, he crawled away a bit and shook his head to get rid of the daze.  
But before he could get back on his feet, the man was with him again.

In a desperate act, Bucky threw himself against the guard's legs and tried to bring him down. However, his previous position did not allow him to build up enough momentum and the man staggered only briefly.  
Any further attempts by the man to knock Bucky out ended abruptly as three of Loki's throwing daggers penetrated the man's chest to the hilt in quick succession.  
Bucky let go of his legs and the guard fell forward like a sack of rocks.

Satisfied, Bucky rolled over and nodded gratefully to Loki.  
As he was about to stand up again, his gaze fell on the guard's gaping pants pocket and one particular detail caught his attention.  
Without thinking about it, Bucky extended his right hand. But just before his fingers could touch the runestone in the man's pocket, slender fingers closed ironclad around his wrist and held him back.  
Bucky looked up in surprise and met Loki's serious green eyes. "Take the other hand," he said curtly. "Keep it safe."  
Bucky nodded mutely, and when Loki released him in a moment and turned away, he did as instructed and pulled the stone from the guard's pocket with his metal hand. He took a quick look at the engraved **ᛜ** and worriedly realized that it was another unknown stone.

With his free hand, he fumbled open the large belt pouch and slid the runestone inside, while sending a silent prayer to the heavens that this stone would not explode as well.

After closing the pouch again, he quickly looked around the room, which had been completely destroyed in the meantime.  
Everywhere lay dead or badly injured guards among the overturned and destroyed furniture.  
In one corner, the Hulk was obsessively and repeatedly beating something that had probably been human not so long ago. However, his pity was limited.

As he slowly turned to the area of the room where Natasha was kneeling, he hesitated.  
He closed his eyes and struggled for a brief moment to keep his composure. Finally, he took another deep breath and opened his eyes again.

Just in time to witness Natasha jab her tactical knife into Clint's neck about two finger widths above his manubrium and spread the resulting wound wide open with her fingers.

He didn't know what shocked him more, the fact that the part of Clint's head that had once been his face was facing him and now was just a bloody pulp, or that the man's body suddenly reared up and he took a gurgling breath.

"HOLY SHIT!!! HE'S STILL ALIVE!!!"

◈

Steve stared at the sketchpad in his hand, lost in thought, but the scene he had in mind at that very moment was a completely different one.

It had been two hours since Sam had fished him and the briefcase with the runestones out of the water and Clint was brought to the nearest hospital, hoping that his current condition would not turn out to be just unnecessary suffering before the inevitable end.  
Of course, Natasha had followed him and so Bucky, Sam, Bruce, Loki and Steve stayed behind.

None of them felt the need to make their way back to the States, and they tacitly came to the agreement that they would check into the hotel rooms that S.H.I.E.L.D. had booked for them by default.  
Check-in was done in silence, and as soon as they were handed their key cards, each of them fled to his own room and closed the door behind himself.

A soft knock suddenly tore Steve out of his dull thoughts, and he stared at the door, bewildered.  
He really didn't feel like having company at the moment, but his instincts told him that his visitor would not allow to be ignored.  
The repeated knocking seemed to prove him right.  
"Come in," he finally growled, barely loud enough to be heard by a normal person.

Nevertheless, the door opened immediately and Bucky slipped into the plain hotel room before closing the door again. "Hey ... buddy. Nat just called from the hospital. Hawkeye...he...he's gonna live. ...Pretty much every bone in his face is shattered, he's lost almost all his teeth, and ...he's probably going blind, but ...he's going to live."

Steve snorted and shook his head. He didn't have the strength to look at Bucky at that moment.  
"I don't know whether to be pleased or horrified by that," he replied in a tone that was supposed to be sarcastic but just sounded sad.

Bucky looked down at him sympathetically. "He has children."  
Steve closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "I know. ...I should be relieved." His face didn't show it, but his voice was full of tears.  
After a moment, Steve suddenly looked up and he wiped his face. "Do the others know yet?"  
"Yeah," Bucky replied, nodding. "I...I thought it would be better if I came to you last."  
He watched Steve while he nibbled uncertainly on his lower lip. Finally, he launched into an attempt to cheer his friend up a bit.  
"I know it's pretty small comfort, but at least we've got the briefcase. I'm sure Tony and Pixie will find a way to track this bitch down with the stones."

He twitched his head unhappily when Steve didn't respond.  
Bucky was helplessly wondering what to do when his eyes happened to glance at the drawing in Steve's hand.  
Curious, he took a step closer and tilted his head to examine the work.  
"You captured her well," he said as he saw the beautiful but cold face of the ominous blonde staring up at him from the paper.

Steve grunted something unintelligible and threw the pad with a quick flick of his wrist onto the chair next to the narrow hotel bed.  
When he immediately looked back at Bucky, he noticed that his friend had started to look around the room curiously.  
"Looking for something in particular?" he asked, slightly sarcastically.  
Bucky wasn't impressed by that, though, and grinned cheekily at him, not least because he sensed a chance to lighten the situation.  
"I just want to make sure your room isn't nicer than mine."

Actually grinning, Steve got up from the bed and picked up his small travel bag. "There's a noticeable difference between Tony organizing the rooms for us and S.H.I.E.L.D. taking care of it," he replied as he pulled a fresh change of clothes out of his bag.  
"Definitely," Bucky replied, still grinning. "And I absolutly prefer Tony's choice."  
"You're pretty spoiled by now, pal. Considering we were lucky to get a night on a rickety cot during the war...STOP!"

Steve panicked and snatched the tablet from Bucky's hand, which he had unnoticed taken from his bed and switched on.  
With trembling fingers, he frantically let it disappear into his travel bag, but a chaste look at Bucky's face showed him it was too late.  
Pure disbelief spread clearly across his friend's face.

The briefly lightened mood promptly died down again, and Steve swallowed hard. He opened his mouth to make some kind of statement, but his brain refused to string words together. He continued to tense up tautly until Bucky's face suddenly began to twitch uncontrollably.  
A moment later, he hung his head with a groan, because Bucky burst out laughing.

"Damn it Steve, can't you just watch porn like the rest of us?", Bucky struggled to express between his snorts and chuckles.  
Steve loudly sucked in his breath through his nose and gave his inappropriately amused friend a scowl.  
"I didn't do this for ...entertainment," he replied in a sharp voice.  
"I'll take your word for that," Bucky chortled, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. "And that only makes it worse."  
He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself down, though it only partially worked. "Listen, you know I'm...I'm a big fan of books and I have no...idea about the...things they describe in the reading there and...I want to forget the illustrations right away too, but I'm sure in the end it's not that different from the things I actually know about. Therefore, let me tell you, ...you won't find a useful guide for ....Sex in any book of this world. You just have to get into it." His voice faltered several times and rolled over with amusement as he spoke.

But the expression on Steve's face told him that he had made no impression with his little speech. Rather, his friend seemed as if he couldn't decide whether he would prefer to turn around and walk away without comment, or take the pillow and press it into Bucky's face until his body stopped twitching.  
In the end, he opted for a frustrated sigh. "Let's... just forget this just happened."

Bucky chuckled again, but then shrugged in resignation. "Suit yourself."  
After a small pause, he gestured to the door with a motion of his head. "You feel like some food?"  
Steve nodded, relieved at the change of subject. "I'm not really hungry, but it would probably be better if I ate something. ...I...just want to go take a quick shower. Will you wait for me until then?"  
"Sure," Bucky replied. "I'm just going to grab my wallet quick."  
Steve nodded in satisfaction and disappeared into the adjoining bathroom with his change of clothes in hand.

Bucky watched him go for a moment, then scurried out of the room and back into his own.  
Without thinking twice, he grabbed the wet tactical pants from the chair over which he had carelessly tossed them, and while trying to unbutton the tight belt pouch with one hand, he was already strolling back across the hall to Steve's room.

He sat down on the bed and tugged annoyingly at the flap until the bag finally opened. Humming with satisfaction, he stuck his right hand inside and rummaged around until he found his wallet.  
Without bothering any further, he tossed the pants onto the wet pile from Steve's Battle suit.

Finally, he looked around again, searching for a way to entertain himself until his friend would be ready.  
It didn't take long for his gaze to linger on the travel bag.  
Bucky cast a strangely tense glance towards the bathroom door, but his eyes immediately darted back to the featureless bag.  
Without really noticing it, he began to nibble nervously on his lower lip and he shifted restlessly on the mattress.

A strange urge overcame him, crawling like ants under his skin and making him open and close his fists repeatedly.  
Finally, his curiosity got the upper hand.  
In a frantic completely unguided movement, he grabbed the travel bag and rummaged around in it until he found the tablet.  
He wiped his finger across the edge of the tablet to find the button that turned on the display and finally sighed contentedly as the tightly written words shone brightly in his face.

With casual movements, he continued to wipe the pages. He only hastily skimmed the headings of the individual chapters without bothering with their contents.  
Some of the headings were pithy enough to provide further fuel for his wry grin.  
He had scrolled through half the book when he suddenly noticed that Steve had set several bookmarks.

His fingers trembled as he selected the first bookmark.  
However, to his disappointment, it only led him to a general boring entry about hygiene.  
The second bookmark was already much more interesting, but still too much dry technical text to excite Bucky.

With the third bookmark, the situation changed abruptly.

Bucky's breath caught as he looked at the completely uncensored shot of two well-built men.  
His gaze wandered slowly over the image, taking in every detail with pinpoint accuracy. He didn't miss the tender expression on their faces, nor the desperate passion in which they clung to each other as, in a moment captured for eternity, they did things to each other that Bucky had never given a thought to, but made their bodies reel with ectasy.

As if he had suddenly burned himself on it, Bucky threw the tablet away from him in horror.  
His whole body stiffened in dismay, while he breathed frantically in fluttering gasps.  
At the same time, he kept his gaze fixed on the damn tablet, as if he feared it might jump out at him at any moment.

The sudden sound of running water made him jump up in panic, but right after that he called himself a fool.  
Steve was still showering in the next room and he had merely missed the fact that his friend had turned off the water once in the meantime.

His gaze broke away from the bathroom door again and darted back to the tablet at his feet... and then something odd happened.  
All of a sudden, a strange feeling flowed through Bucky, as if some unknown force whispered an incredible realization to him.  
Suddenly Bucky knew what he had to do now.

Without hesitation, he grabbed the hem of his sweater and pulled it over his head. He threw the garment carelessly to the floor as he walked purposefully toward the bathroom door.

◈

Steve enjoyed the rare moment in which his, otherwise so restless mind, was wonderfully uncluttered.  
The hot water that ran over his body did the rest and animated his tense muscles to relax.

He usually appreciates efficiency in the shower. Get in, soap up, rinse off, and get out. Quickly enough so that a superior officer wouldn't notice his absence during a cigarette break.  
But today his body craved the warmth and relaxation. Even the knowledge that Bucky was waiting for him in the next room didn't tease him enough to say goodbye to the warm stream of water.  
He closed his eyes with pleasure and held his face in the hot rain. At the same time, his fingers blindly searched the faucet to raise the water temperature just a tiny bit more to maximize his pleasure.  
A deep sigh of bliss escaped his lips as the pleasantly powerful water flow immediately adjusted to the changed setting and his body was enveloped in velvety warmth.

A second later, Steve's synapses were done processing the sensory information from his nerve endings and transmitting it to his mind along with the output from his hypothalamus.  
As a consequence, Steve's eyes opened in shock and he turned around on the spot.

"Hey Steve," Bucky breathed just inches from his face. His hands still wrapped loosely around Steve's middle.

»B…bucky!?«

"Yes, Stevie?" the dark-haired man purred with a smile.

"What the hell are you doing?"  
"Oh, don't think too hard about it. ...I just want to give you a little hand," Bucky replied.

»How…?«

Bucky gave him one of his dazzling smiles, which evolved from a tiny smirk to a full breathtaking toothy grin, inevitably quickening the pulse of every breathing creature twice over.  
"Buddy, you feel inhibited because you lack experience. ...So I'm going to help you."

Steve swallowed hard. "What are you talking about?"  
Again Bucky grinned. "Isn't it obvious? I want to sleep with you."

Steve's face darkened abruptly. The previous uncertainty fizzled out and nothing remained but the soldier. "You think that's funny?"  
Irritated, Bucky flinched with his head. "No. Of course not."

"Then what's this crap?" asked Steve angrily. He grabbed Bucky roughly by the wrists and pulled his hands away.  
"I actually thought you were better than that. ...But please, if it gives you pleasure to make fun of me don't force yourself. The best thing for you to do is to team up with Tony. The two of you will have a deliciously good laugh over the fact that the most intimate experiences of my life are two kisses."

Bucky snorted and shook his head. "Please don't be ridiculous. You should know me better than that."  
He gently took Steve's square chin in one hand and turned his head to look at him. "I'm your friend. I've never judged you in the past and I'm certainly not going to start now. I just want to fuck you."

Steve's eyes darted briskly back and forth between Bucky's two bright blue-gray pupils.  
"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Bucky replied, grinning confusedly. "Why are you so surprised? Have you looked at yourself for once? The only excuse not to want you is to be dead." He reached out his right hand and ran his fingertips over Steve's sculpted chest, "You're a fucking god among men."

Despite the lulling way Bucky spoke, the words snapped Steve back to the here and now.  
For a moment, a grin settled on his face. Bucky saw it and immediately imitated it.  
But the moment Steve realized his friend was letting his guard down, he punched a fist in his chest and fled the bathroom, naked and wet as he was.

He didn't get far.  
Less than halfway to the door, Bucky caught up with him and lunged at him.  
As Steve crashed painfully to the floor and Bucky's full weight was on his twisted body, even the last vestige of hope that his friend was only playing a decidedly tasteless joke vanished.

His unfortunate position made it difficult for him to defend himself against Bucky's effort to keep him pinned to the ground.  
They wrestled with each other for a while, until Bucky finally grabbed both of Steve's wrists with his metal hand, like a vise, and pressed them to the floor above Steve's head.

"Steve, Steve, Steve," Bucky rebuked in disappointment.  
He pushed him ungently with his knees until he rolled completely onto his back, if only to avoid the rude blows.  
Then Bucky knelt over Steve's legs and pinned them with his calves. His wrists were still trapped in his metal hand.  
All in all, Steve could now do little more than roll uselessly from side to side and stare darkly at Bucky.

"There's really no point in fighting it. You want it too, don't you?"

"I told you I never wanted you in this way," Steve hissed angrily at him.  
He started another attempt to free his hands, but had to realize that Bucky was his equal in terms of strength.  
To shake Bucky off, it would have to use his full strength, which would probably inevitably hurt his currently mentally confused friend, and Steve wasn't ready to go that far yet.

Steve's eyes widened in shock as Bucky first rolled his eyes in annoyance and then leaned forward and pressed his lips violently against Steve's.  
Again he tried to pull his arms back and this time he had more luck. While panting heavily against Bucky's brutal lips, he managed to wriggle his left arm out of Bucky's grip and quickly groped the ground beside him, hoping to find something to defend himself.

But just as his fingers closed around a small oval object, Bucky suddenly pulled back a bit and looked down at him with eyes clouded with lust.  
"Stevie, you've admitted that I turn you on. Don't insult me now by pretending you never had any fantasies," he breathed against his lips. "This is your chance now. Do to me whatever you were thinking about when you were jerking off in your room."

Steve's fingers closed tighter around the unknown object until his knuckles cracked painfully.  
His gasps continued to be heavy and intermittent as he looked up at Bucky with shocked eyes.

"Come on" Bucky teased him with a naughty grin. "Don't be coy, buddy. Show me what depths lie behind all that perfect righteousness. Show me ...what you've always wanted to do to me."  
He chuckled softly. "Or is it more like that you want me to do something to you? ...Tell me Steve, do you want me to make you feel good?"

Bucky bent over one more time to forcibly capture Steve's lips, but a sudden flicker in his friend's eyes made him freeze.  
"Steve?

"NO!"  
"What?" asked Bucky irritated by his friend's suddenly harsh voice.  
"I DON'T WANT IT!" repeated Steve angrily, also pulling his second hand free from Bucky's grip, releasing the object in the other, and then pressing both hands against Bucky's chest to keep him away.  
"I don't want you to do things to me. I never wanted to either..."

Bucky tilted his head slightly. His face was dark, and his eyes gleamed ominously.  
"So what do you want?"

Steve's movement was unexpected.  
Bucky had no chance to react when Steve suddenly reared up and violently pushed him away.  
In a split second, he was back on his feet and standing over him.  
He grabbed Bucky painfully tightly by the shoulders and also dragged him brutally to his feet, only to push him against the wall immediately afterwards.

Despite the rough treatment, Bucky looked expectantly into his friend's petrified scowl.

Just a moment later, Bucky snorted a little laugh, closed his eyes in pleasure, and leaned his head against the wall, grinning, while Steve slowly got down on his knees in front of him.

"Should have guessed," he muttered softly as Steve undid his belt.

He could actually feel the trembling of his friend's fingers as he opened the zipper. It intensified even more as he slowly slid his hand into the pants and pulled out Bucky's rock-hard boner.  
The soft gasp that Steve emitted made his cock in Steve's hand twitch with need.

A comforting shiver ran through Bucky as Steve experimentally stroked his length gently.  
His eyes were still closed, but the soft, warm stream of Steve's breath brushed over the sensitive tip, revealing how close his friend was.

The fingers wrapped around his cock became bolder and despite the exciting stimulation, Bucky had to chuckle when it was Steve who began to moan softly.  
But his amused noises immediately turned into a surprised little cry as Steve suddenly withdrew his hand and instead closed his hot wet mouth around him.  
Bucky reared back with a gasp and dug his fingers into the wall behind him as his cock slid unexpectedly deep into Steve's inexperienced throat.

Steve's amazingly deft tongue wrapped briskly around his cock, boldly exploring every hard inch, which caused Bucky's toes to curl in excitement. He ran the tip of his tongue along the velvety edge of the head, teasing the sensitive tendon on the underside.  
Bucky's heavy panting intensified even more when Steve withdrew for a second, but then immediately took him deep into his mouth again and sucked hard.

"Oh, God. Fuck, Steve..." gasped Bucky breathlessly, digging his fingers into the wall even harder. "I thought you didn't know what you were doing."

Chuckling softly, Steve pulled back and returned to stroking him.  
"I don't do it," he purred with a grin. "But I also have a dick and enough imagination to think of what feels good."

Bucky moaned with pleasure as Steve began to massage his balls with his other hand.  
"My bad," he gasped. "I should know better. You're good at everything you do."

Steve chuckled again and planted a tender kiss on the tip of his cock.  
"Oh Buck, you have no idea how much I wanted to do this to you."  
He replaced his hand with his mouth again, and as he licked and sucked and kneaded the balls, he gently traced Bucky's sharply defined abs with his fingertips.

A sharp twitch went through Bucky, followed by a sharp breath as the tip of Steve's tongue swirled around the bulging head, smearing a hot drop of pre-cum.  
Without taking his mouth off him, Steve moaned in pleasure and immediately began sucking again.

Bucky jaw sagged powerlessly and his knees threatened to collapse as he gasped snatchy and his body twitched uncontrollably over and over again.  
"Oh, fuck... fuck, Steve."

Bucky pulled a hand away from the wall and instead curled his fingers firmly into Steve's thick blond hair.  
Without regard for his friend, he pushed his head faster and deeper onto his cock.  
Bucky's entire musculature tensed.

Then came the release.

With a cry, Bucky cum deep in Steve's throat.  
His body shook erratically, and he still thrust into Steve's mouth, making him gag.

Bucky was still shaking and panting when Steve finally pulled back and slowly stood up.  
He grinned unashamedly and when he noticed that Bucky didn't take his eyes off him at all, despite the aftermath of his orgasm, he licked his lips with relish.

Laughing, Bucky shook his head and reached out for him. He put his hand on Steve's neck and pulled him possessively closer.  
"I had no idea how naughty you are."  
He grinned all the way into the kiss, which filled his mouth with the taste of his own cum.

When they broke away from each other again, Bucky twitched conspiratorially with a brow.  
Then he put a hand to Steve's chest and pushed him slowlya little away.  
"And now, buddy, I want to watch you jerk off."

Steve grinned unabashedly at him as he grabbed his own cock.

◈

Bucky's consciousness tried to fight its way through the viscous, dull haze of complete disorientation into wakefulness.  
He had no idea where he was, and the sensations his body was communicating to him made no sense whatsoever.  
Even the simple realization that the two emerald orbs hovering in front of his face were actually angry eyes didn't set in until an equally angry voice rang out.  
"We need to talk, James."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⇜ ◈ ⇝
> 
> In case you wonder why the events on the yacht seem incomplete and end abruptly - the event is not over yet.  
> Information will be largely completed in the mission debriefing.
> 
> Next time, Bucky will have to deal with Loki and worse, his own mind.  
> Steve has a crisis as well, and Clint is in a damn bad state.  
> Meanwhile, Ratatoskr has made a new friend and finally starts gardening aggressively.  
> Tony has good news and finally Loki makes dinner.
> 
> ...fuck. This is going to be another long chapter.
> 
>  _ **SISL**_ ; Société Internationale de Sauvetage du Léman (International Society for Rescue on Lake Geneva)


	10. Eyes without a face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Hello again to another uncontrollably sprawling chapter.  
>  I have decided to let some events happen in a slightly different order. Therefore, this chapter does not contain the mission briefing and the dinner as announced.  
> But both events will happen in the next chapter._
> 
> _**Beware:** this chapter does contain descriptions of Clint's injuries from the point when the Avengers are back at the Tower. I didn't make it nearly as gory as originally planned, though._  
> ⇜ ◈ ⇝  
> 

❊

Loki pressed his lips tightly together as he hastily dragged the completely motionless soldier across the hotel corridor, silently asking that no one on the floor would decide to leave his room until he had reached his destination.  
The whole situation was annoying enough as it was, and he really didn't feel like answering questions about why he was dragging a completely apathetic, stark naked man behind him like a rag doll.

The Norns obviously took pity on him, because he actually made it to Bucky's room unseen.  
But the relief he felt when he dropped the man against the seat of the shabby armchair was not enough to dull the unpleasant headache that had been bothering him since his flying visit to Steve's room.

For a while he stared gloomily at the slumped figure at his feet, massaging his temple with two fingers and waiting for some reaction.  
Finally, he sighed in frustration and looked around the room until he spotted the small travel bag next to the bathroom door.

With two steps he was there, picking out the first item of clothing that looked like legwear.  
The wide sweatpants flew in a high arc against Bucky's chest, bounced off it and came to rest on his knees.

A small feeling of triumph ran through Loki when the soldier actually moved. But it died down immediately when it turned out that Bucky did not make any effort to get dressed. Rather, he simply wiped his pants aside to get an unobstructed view of the two hand-shaped bruises on his muscular thighs.  
Bruises whose origin Loki could imagine quite vividly.

"James, please. Get a grip," Loki sighed in frustration.  
He shook his head in annoyance when he got no response this time either.  
A sideways glance brought his attention to the thin bedspread. Loki quickly took it and crouched down next to Bucky. Slowly, so as not to frighten him, he wrapped the man in it.

When his legs were covered, Bucky actually slowly raised his head and looked directly in Loki's direction, though he didn't seem to really notice the man immediately in front of him.  
His eyes were irritated and wet, his brow deeply furrowed, and his lips quivered.

Loki expelled his breath in frustration, then grabbed Bucky's chin and shook him gently to get his attention.  
"James, I need you to tell me what happened. ...I know you triggered a stone. I found the remains. I need to know what symbol was carved on it so I can help you."

Bucky opened his mouth but said nothing and just continued to stare uncomprehendingly into Loki's tense face.  
"James, for goodness' sake. Get a grip!" grumbled Loki impatiently, shaking him again. "Was there a fish-like symbol on the stone? Or maybe an X?"  
Bucky didn't respond.  
"A diamond? Was it a diamond-shaped symbol?" continued Loki urgently.  
This time Bucky blinked and nodded almost imperceptibly.

Groaning, Loki let go of his chin and stood up again. " _Yngvi,_ " he cursed in frustration. "Great. Just great!"  
He teared his hair and took a few angry steps across the room. "Of all the nearly eight billion people on this damn globe, it had to be the two who could least handle it."

»Ll…oki….?«

The garbled sound of his name caused him to crouch down next to Bucky again.  
Some relief came to him as Loki noticed that this time the man was actually following him with his eyes and looking directly at him.  
"What is it, James?" he asked, with eyebrows knitted.

For a moment, Bucky's lips quivered uselessly, then he quickly licked them and strained to say words. "I'm...I'm so sorry. I'll go."  
The furrow between Loki's brows smoothed abruptly, but instead he lifted them in disbelief and snorted.  
"Go? James, you're completely naked.

A moment later, his face became incredulous as he understood what the man actually meant.  
"You're not going anywhere, do you hear me! The image you two gave was clear enough for me to figure out what happened, but you're not responsible for it. The stone made you do it."

"I'm sorry," Bucky repeated one more time in despair, seemingly without even comprehending Loki's statement.  
Frustrated, Loki rolled his eyes and grabbed him firmly by the shoulders. "Stop it," he demanded forcefully as he shook him vigorously a few times.  
"You don't have to apologize for something you can't help. If anything, I owe you an apology."

Loki shook his head as Bucky looked at him uncomprehendingly. Sighing, he stood up again, but immediately settled down on the bed behind him and leaned forward to have a better look into the soldier's face.  
"Listen to me carefully, please. You and Steven were both under a spell. The rune stone you found yesterday manipulated both of you. It was my fault. I thought it would be safe if you just touched the stone with your artificial hand. I should not have relied on it and should have made sure you put the stone in the case for safekeeping. Regrettably, due to Clint's unfortunate situation, I didn't remember that you even had it." Loki leaned forward a little more and looked at him urgently. "I'm really sorry that you got into this situation. Neither you nor Steven is responsible for what happened."

"Steve...", Bucky muttered unhappily and began to look around in panic.  
"By the Norns," Loki moaned incredulously, hanging his head for a moment. "You really are completely out of it, aren't you?"  
He smacked his lips and supported his hands on his knees as he stood back up.  
"I really can't imagine anyone being that sexually uptight to react like that. So I guess I have to assume that some previous trauma of yours has been triggered. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I don't have the desire or time to deal with this right now. In fact, I expect Steven to wake up at any moment and go crazy as well. I hope you'll understand that my priorities are with him."  
As he spoke casually, he picked up the travel bag again and began rummaging around in it.  
"That's why I'm telling you now what we're going to do." He turned back to Bucky, with a shirt in his hand. "First we're going to get you dressed, then I'm going to get Samuel to babysit you while I take care of Steven. Oh and don't worry, I won't tell him what happened," he explained as he tugged Bucky's right arm through the shirt's sleeve hole a little more roughly than necessary.

"Clint is not yet stable enough to be transported and will not be flown back to the US for a few days. Natasha has already announced she will stay with him and I will join her along with Steven as well. You hear that, James? You will be returning to Avengers Tower today on the Quinjet with Samuel and Dr. Banner, where either a pack of your mind healers or Ratatoskr will be waiting for you. I have not yet made up my mind about this. In any case, there's no reason for you to go anywhere, because you won't run into Steven by chance anyway. Do you understand?"

Loki didn't really expect an answer and simply grabbed Bucky under the armpits to pull him up. He groaned with strain when he finally managed to drop him into the chair, and with a swift movement of his head, flipped a stray strand of his black hair out of his face. "You could at least help a little."

◈

Quietly, Loki pushed open the door to Steve's hotel room.  
It didn't surprise him that the blond man was awake. Nor was he surprised to see him sitting on the bed wrapped in a crumpled blanket. His knees bent and his face hidden in his folded arms.

He twisted his lips into a sympathetic smile and closed the door as quietly as he had opened it.  
"Steve?" he asked softly.

"Go. Please," came the prompt reply. Steve's voice was muffled by his arms, but Loki could still hear the anguish in it.  
"I don't believe it would be wise to leave you alone at this time," Loki replied sympathetically, slowly moving closer.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?"

Sadly, Loki smiled at him, though Steve continued not to look at him. "No, I'm afraid not."  
Steve's head and shoulders moved as he tried to nod in his folded posture.  
"You know what happened?" he asked in a crumbly voice.  
"I...know enough to imagine what happened," Loki answered hesitantly.

Steve tried to indicate another nod. Then he suddenly raised his head and looked at Loki. With one hand he wiped the tears from his face. "We've been friends for as long as I can remember...and I just messed it up like that."

"You didn't. I carelessly gave James a rune stone yesterday that I didn't look at closely beforehand. It was unfortunately activated and affected you. You were both merely under a spell and neither of you is responsible for any actions he did," Loki tried to reassure him.

Steve stared at him petrified for a moment, then closed his eyes in anguish. "I know it was a stone. Bucky would never have... ."  
He broke off the sentence and swallowed. "Still, that doesn't change the things I said and did. ...It was all true. It came out all wrong, but it was all true. ...He must think I've been lying to him all along. He must think that all these years..."

"Steve... the stone affected your whole thinking. You were not yourself. If James took your ...remarks the wrong way, just correct that misunderstanding."

"Damn it Loki, don't you understand? I HAD such thoughts about him, and he knows it now because I told him in no uncertain terms. While I HAD SUCKED HIS DICK!"  
Loki's expression darkened a bit, and he lowered his eyes. "You ...were in love with him?"

Steve snorted and dropped backwards onto the mattress. "No," he croaked anguishedly. "He was my friend, and I wouldn't have it any other way." He put a hand over his mouth for a moment before continuing. "I explained that to him a little while ago, but after what I told him yesterday, he's just got to believe I wasn't being honest. I wouldn't believe it myself." He sighed dejectedly. "After my ma died, Buck and I lived together. ...Loki, ...I... . Absolutely no one paid any attention to me except him. It was extremely dangerous for men to get involved with another man back then, and I was just far too uninteresting for anyone to be willing to take such a risk. And women... God, …they didn't even take me seriously." He let out a frustrated laugh. "Bucky, on the other hand, could have any one. ...And he did. He dated all the time and...quite a few of the women were inclined to allow him...to do more than dance with her. ...Sex before marriage was absolutely unseemly in those days, but...God, when I think of how many nights Bucky came home and there was no doubt at all about what he had done."

"You were jealous?" asked Loki cautiously.

"No. ...Yes. In a way," Steve confirmed, straightening his torso again but hanging his head. "I was young, and no matter what Tony claims, I also feel ... desire. ...Whenever Bucky came home smelling like women's perfume and sex again, I was just angry. I couldn't stop myself from imagining what he did to those women and ...it didn't help that he was showering in the next room meanwhile. When he came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist, it took all my self-control more than once not to... . I wanted him, but it was always a purely physical thing."

Steve looked up as Loki slowly sat down next to him on the mattress. To his surprise, the man had raised both eyebrows and was grinning wryly at him.  
"So you were a horny teenager who happened to live with an attractive person."

Steve gave him a scowl and snorted in annoyance. "Yeah."  
"Then I don't understand your concerns. ...Talk to him and clarify what you meant. He's your friend, he'll understand," Loki replied calmly.  
"Are you crazy?" asked Steve incredulously, his scowl abruptly replaced by bewilderment. "Even if I mustered up the courage to talk to him, he'd probably take to his heels as soon as I came into view.

Loki shook his head gently. "Steve...you've stressed so many times yourself that he's your closest friend."  
"That's the problem," Steve interrupted him with slight annoyance in his voice. "Just put yourself in my shoes. What would you do if this had happened to you with Ratatoskr?"  
"I'd probably still be laughing," Loki promptly replied.  
"Excuse me?" inquired Steve incredulously.  
"You heard me already. I appreciate and respect Ratatoskr, and even though I've never had any serious sexual interest in him, I can't deny that I find him attractive. So if we had fallen under the influence of the _Yngvi_ Stone in your place, then yes... it would be nothing more than an amusing story for us to tell to in the mead hall."

Loki sighed softly at Steve's look of disbelief, but smiled kindly right after.  
"Look Steve, I can clearly see that you're obviously having trouble dealing with this incident, but I'm having a hard time seeing the problem." He paused for a moment and pressed his lips together as he thought about his next words.  
"I... honestly get the impression that your problem is all in your head, too." He quickly raised his hand to stifle an interjection from Steve. "I'm not going to lie to you. James is not handling the situation well either. His situation is understandably more complicated because of his history. I feel for him in that regard. His mind is overflowing with thoughts and feelings and overwhelming him. He has to process that, but at the same time he keeps trying to function."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Steve uneasily.  
Loki smiled at him again, but this time sadly. " Both of you should stay out of each other's way for a few days. I've already set that in motion. James will be returning to Manhattan in a few minutes with Dr. Banner and Samuel. You and I will be waiting for Clint's return transport.  
For now, James should not be left unattended. He is completely out of it and sooner or later he will collapse. When that has happened and he has calmed down, then he will be amenable to arguments. ...And at that point, you will talk to each other and sort out this vexed issue."

Steve immediately started another protest, but Loki beat him to it again. "No, my dear. I come with far more life experience than you do. So please just trust me on this. You now have a few days to figure out what ultimately is the source of your discomfort and what misleading statements you want to set right. ...And then you will put things right. I certainly won't watch a friendship like yours being destroyed by such a trifle."  
He tried to soften his forceful words a bit by comfortingly putting a hand on Steve's shoulder, but the blond man turned away and looked at him with wet eyes.  
"I hear what you're saying. ...But I'm afraid for me ...sex ...is no trifle."  
"Yes, obviously," Loki replied quietly, with an unreadable expression on his face.

◈

With his hands shoved in the pockets of his designer jeans, Tony casually rocked from toes to heels and back as he waited impatiently for the helicopter to finally arrive from JFK Airport.  
A short distance behind him, three of Dr. Cho's assistants stood with rather tense expressions on their faces as they nervously fiddled with a mobile hospital bed.

The roar of the wind at that altitude made it almost impossible to make out the sound of the helicopter, so Tony actually winced in surprise as the helicopter circled the Avengers Tower and the pilot came in for a landing on the platform.

The door was pushed open and Dr. Cho jumped out before the skids had quite touched the big H.  
Almost simultaneously, her assistants rushed past Tony and hurried toward her to unload Clint along with the portable ventilator and get him to the infirmary as quickly as possible.

The whole process took only a few seconds, and Tony barely had a chance to complain that one of the assistants had bumped into him when they were already rushing past him again in the other direction. And, of course, he was bumped again.

He frowned disapprovingly, but any inevitably sarcastic comment was nipped in the bud when Natasha jumped out of the helicopter immediately afterward and ran after the medical team with a look on her face that would make the Hulk cry.  
Tony swallowed and stepped aside for safety's sake as the enraged woman passed him without giving him a glance.  
He watched her for a shocked moment, then turned back to the helicopter, from which the last two passengers were now disembarking.

Tony raised an eyebrow in surprise when he noticed that Steve was completely uncharacteristically pale, and his eyes looked inflamed. But considering that Clint had just been brought to the infirmary badly injured, he decided to refrain from a taunting comment.  
Instead, he focused on the real reason that had him intercept Steve at the landing platform.

"Hey Cap. I'd love to say welcome back, but I'm afraid I have some bad news. ...Well, worse news than already. We ...don't know exactly what happened, but your BFF apparently had a ...nervous breakdown or something on the flight back. Sam and Bruce say he collapsed crying all of a sudden in the middle of the Atlantic. He didn't respond when they talked to him, and right after landing he took off and barricaded himself in his room. And that's where he's been ever since. He doesn't seem to be doing anything but moping around motionless, so Bruce and I decided that we'd refrain from contacting Fury for now. ...I figured you'd prefer to talk to him first before the shrinks from S.H.I.E.L.D. pounce on him. ...I'd recommend you take care of that soon, though, because ... he's not eating either," he yelled briskly over the roaring wind and rhythmic flapping of rotor blades.

Tony hadn't expected Steve to take this news well. So it didn't surprise him that after a few words the man froze and stared at him with wide-open eyes.  
But when, even after he had fully finished his explanation, the expected angry reaction failed to materialize, Tony became a little nervous. "Uh, Cap...?"

Slowly, Steve raised a hand and covered his face with it. Tony could see by his bouncing Adam's apple that he was swallowing hard.  
Only a moment later, he stared dumbfounded at the spot where the blond soldier had just been standing and now only his carelessly dropped shield lay.

Puzzled, Tony tilted his head and knitted his eyebrows. "Okayyyyy," he muttered at length. "That was weird."  
He spun on his heel and just witnessed Steve fleeing into the building with long hasty steps and his head bowed.  
"Something tells me that didn't go quite so well."

Loki sighed loudly and rolled his eyes demonstratively. "No, it isn't. And that... was really unnecessary, Anthony."  
"What... but...? What's the matter? I mean, he's usually against Fury's people trying to dig around in Barnes' head, right?"  
Loki shook his head in annoyance, picked up the shield, and set about following Steve into the tower. Tony followed him closely. "Would you mind explaining what's going on?

"Unfortunately, there was another incident with an accidentally triggered rune stone. This time with one that is more of a ...mental influence. Steven and James were both affected," Loki explained tersely, without slowing his steps.  
"What? Could you explain that a little more?" asked Tony, exasperated.  
Loki gave him a dry look. "No, I don't think so. ...Where is Ratatoskr?"  
Tony ignored the question and quickened his steps to get in Loki's way, forcing him to stop just outside the door. "You can't just leave it like that. You say the stone had mental influence. We can't just let two super soldiers walk around free with their minds being manipulated."

Loki sighed again and massaged his temple. "Anthony, please. I don't feel like repeating myself all the time. You will learn all ...necessary when Ratatoskr is there. So, is she still in the infirmary?"  
"No," Tony replied contritely, pushing the door open behind him with his foot. "Pixie discharged herself yesterday, much to Dr. Cho's chagrin. She went out with Pepper this morning." He took a step into the hangar room and held the door open until Loki followed. "I don't know if they're back yet. F.R.I.D.A.Y.. …?«

"Ms. Potts and Ratatoskr are in the common area with Mr. Parker," the A. I. informed them immediately.  
Tony gave Loki a meaningful look and then, with a mocking bow, invited him to enter the elevator first. "Your Serene Prince-ness."  
Loki rolled his eyes again but followed the invitation.

In the common area, Loki headed purposefully for the cozy seating area, and indeed he found what he was looking for.  
Actually, he had intended to address Ratatoskr directly, but he hesitated irritatedly when he saw both women sitting there with drinks in their hands and chatting, while Peter sat a bit aside and watched them with his mouth open.

The short delay was enough for their arrival to be noticed. The women looked up with smiles, and Ratatoskr even rose from her chair. "Loki, you're back again. I heard this mission wasn't exactly a success, so it's all the more gratifying that you're safe and sound."  
Loki took a deep breath before replying, "I am also relieved to see that you have recovered."

Ratatoskr mockingly raised an eyebrow and shifted her weight coquettishly to her other leg as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I see. You even seem so relieved that you give me a look that suggests you're about to feed me to a Bilgesnipe? So, what's bothering you?"

"I asked you to take care of James," Loki replied bitingly.  
Ratatoskr nodded with a smile. "And I was more than willing to comply with that request as well, my friend. Regrettably, James did not feel the slightest desire for company or entertainment. Neither from me nor from anyone else. And since you didn't tell me what the problem was either, I couldn't judge whether the situation justified disregarding his wishes and privacy."

"I told you that there was an incident that complicated his ... interaction with Steven."  
"His interaction with Steven was already complicated before you even left for Geneva. I was actually hoping that a solution to that would be found during your trip," the elf replied flippantly.  
"Ratatoskr," Loki scolded indignantly. "Because of my carelessness, they accidentally triggered a _Yngvi_ stone."

" _Yngvi_ ," Ratatoskr repeated, puzzled. A moment later she chuckled softly, but her amused expression quickly gave way to a serious one again. "And I suppose this imitation has similar ability to the original?"  
"Yes. However, I'm not sure if this applies to the ...useful part as well. Not that it would have mattered in this case," Loki replied with a grim nod.  
"I see," the elf muttered lost in thought, putting a finger to her lip and half-turning away. "How ...inconvenient that it should have affected James and Steven, of all people."

Loki nodded again, but before he had a chance to speak, Tony intervened.  
"Could you two perhaps speak English for once? What exactly does the _Yngvi_ stone do? Are there more of them among the stones Sam brought and most importantly, should I expect two super soldiers to run amok in my tower at any moment?"

"What the stone does really doesn't matter for now. This was also the only one we found." Loki raised his hand admonishingly when Tony tried to interject, protesting. "Neither Steven nor James are a threat to anyone. Except perhaps to themselves. Steven vacillated between panic and concern in response to the incident. ...He's actually calmed down a bit already, but he's like an open wound. If everything goes well, he will heal without any problems. ...But one mistake and the injury would be worse than ever. We just have to proceed with tact." He sighed softly and rubbed his forehead. "James, on the other hand, makes me feel more worried. He'd had a limited reaction to the incident itself. Before his mind could handle it, the loss of control and lack of will triggered his PTSD. He's shown pretty clear signs of dissociation."  
Loki nodded briefly in Tony's direction. "However, if it is true what you say, that he has already collapsed, then he should have overcome that condition by now. ...Which is good, because in that case, all we have to focus on is his immediate reaction to the ...incident."

Sarcastic snorts drew attention to Tony for a moment. "Did you read a book on veteran psychology on that flight?"  
"Among other things," Loki replied dryly. "It's an 11 ½ hour flight."  
"And you're going to continue to refuse to say clearly what happened?" continued Tony.  
"Indeed," Loki replied tersely. "In Steven's and James' best interests."  
"Pfft," Tony snorted, rolling his eyes. "Fine, we'll just keep calling it 'the incident'." He indicated the quotation marks theatrically with his fingers. "So, what do we do now?"

"A fair question," Ratatoskr spoke up again. "While I can see now that it is a serious problem ... at least for James and Steven, I'm afraid I don't see at all what I or we are supposed to do about it. Either what happened under the influence of the stone was forgivable for them or it was unforgivable, as unpleasant as that case would be."

"Basically, it's pretty simple," Loki explained, folding his hands behind his back. "I'll continue to keep an eye on Steven, and you take care of James," he told Ratatoskr. "He's already confided in you once. Let's hope he will again, and you can help him process what happened."

Tony snorted again and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Didn't know you guys had become such buddies by now." He didn't give them a chance to respond and continued directly, "So what can I do?"  
"For starters, how about reading the contract I gave you three days ago for that purpose?" asked Pepper with a friendly smile but sharp voice.  
Tony started to protest, but immediately switched strategies when Helen Cho stepped off the elevator with a datapad under her arm. "Or I can listen to what our dear doctor has to say."

Pepper rolled her eyes in annoyance but rose from her chair to look questioningly at the doctor, as did the others.  
"So Doc, I hope there's good news," Tony said casually, but without quite being able to hide his own uneasiness.

Dr. Cho looked at those present in turn, then sighed softly.  
"There is ...good news. ...Bad news, too, though."  
"Then give us the good first," Tony urged.  
"Mr. Barton will retain no mental damage. He understandably has an absolutely massive concussion, but otherwise his brain is uninjured. ...His face can be reconstructed for the most part. Most people probably won't even notice that anything is different."

"Great. That sounds good," Tony commented with faked enthusiasm.  
"He'll definitely stay blind," Dr. Cho said quickly.  
"No," Pepper gasped in shock and raised a hand to her mouth. "Isn't there anything you can do for him?"  
Sadly, the doctor shook her head. "The optic nerve on his left eye and his right eyeball are massively damaged. Unfortunately, I cannot correct these injuries even with the help of the regeneration cradle. ...On top of that, his cranial bone was shattered in the front area. The doctors in Geneva did a great job and straightened and fixed the cranium. But unfortunately, as it turned out, there is another necessary procedure that they have not done yet. ...In order to straighten a final part of his cranium and avoid complications in the form of infections, an exenteration surgery will be necessary."

"Exenteration?" asked Ratatoskr, confused, looking back and forth between Tony and the doctor. "What does that mean?"  
Dr. Cho sighed softly before she began to explain. "This is a surgical procedure in which the entire eyeball and its surrounding structures, including muscle, fat and nerves, are removed. Once the wounds have healed sufficiently, he will be given specially made prosthetics made of glass. He won't be able to see with them, but at least it will preserve his appearance."

Ratatoskr raised an eyebrow almost to her hairline in disbelief. "You're... kidding?" she asked over the horrified gasps of Pepper and Peter.  
"Unfortunately, no. The procedure is absolutely medically necessary," the doctor confirmed.  
The elf shook his head in disgust and looked at her sourly. "You want to cut out his eyes? ...That's just...barbaric."

Dr. Cho uncomfortably shifted her weight to the other leg before responding. "I understand this must sound radical, but it's better for him. He'll heal faster and have a lot fewer problems in the future. Besides, full recovery of his cranial bone is only possible at all if at least the right eyeball is removed. I'm sorry, but it's necessary."  
The elf snorted again in displeasure but spared any further comment and turned away.

"Does Natasha know yet?" asked Pepper quietly.  
"Yes," the doctor replied. "She ...needs a little time by herself to deal with it."  
Tony nodded slowly as he stared absently into the void. After a moment, he suddenly wiped his mouth and turned his gaze back to Dr. Cho. "Is there anything else needed? Equipment? Or perhaps personnel? Any specialists?"  
"No," she replied with a sad smile. "I have everything necessary at the moment." She hesitated briefly before continuing. "We have to wait a few more hours to make sure he survived the transport well. But after that, I will do the exenteration and immediately afterwards the reconstruction of his face. But because of the concussion, I would still leave him in an induced coma for a week. ...But when he wakes up, it would probably be good to have a psychiatrist present. Preferably someone who has experience dealing with blinded people."  
Tony did not respond to the request, but Pepper nodded slowly. "I'll make all the necessary arrangements," she promised in a choked voice.  
"Good," the doctor replied. She looked once more into the downcast faces one by one and nodded gloomily. "I'll get some rest now."

It wasn't until the elevator door closed behind her that Tony's head jerked up again and he looked around. "Nice chatting with you, but I need a drink," he muttered absentmindedly. A little louder, he added, "We'd better postpone the meeting until later. You can look forward to some nice shenanigans that will help us with the stones, though." He was now walking toward the elevator as well. Pepper followed him closely.

Loki and Ratatoskr stayed behind and silently watched both walk away.  
But only a moment later, a soft clearing of a throat caused them to turn around and look at Peter.  
The boy had been silently following the entire previous conversation and now looked decidedly uncomfortable. "I think I'd better go home now, then." He looked at the elf and tried to force himself to smile. "Thank you for taking the time to talk to me, Ratatoskr."

"It was my pleasure," she replied curtly.  
It was obvious that her mind was elsewhere, and Peter nodded curtly. He was about to say goodbye to Loki when Ratatoskr suddenly turned her attention entirely to the boy.  
"Peter, ...Maybe you could do something for me now.... ", she said conspiratorially.

Loki raised an eyebrow in surprise when he noticed his friend's sudden change of mood. "Ratatoskr?"  
The elf grinned at him and tapped his chest several times with her index finger. "I will need your support as well."

◈

The medical assistant looked up bored as Ratatoskr entered the room. "Can I help you?"  
The elf smiled kindly at him and then shook her head gently. "No, thank you. I just need to see for myself that he's alive."  
"All right," the man replied, already returning his gaze to the book in his hands. "But you'll have to do it from here."  
"As you wish," the elf said, amused, and stepped up to the large glass panel that separated the area with the medical beds.

For a while, she studied the motionless Clint with her head tilted.  
A screen obscured the view of everything above his chest and only the regular beeping of a machine revealed that he was actually alive.

Suddenly, a wide grin appeared on the elf's face and immediately a burgundy band of energy ran across her body.  
"I know you're waiting for me to leave the room, but I'm afraid I can't do you that favor anytime soon."

"Are you talking to me?" the medical assistant asked, wincing violently as he suddenly realized that Ratatoskr was now a man again. "What...?"  
The confused question was cut off as the elf approached his desk and raised a closed hand, still smiling. "No, I wasn't actually talking to you. But I apologize in advance for my behavior."  
"What...?" the man began a second time. His question was cut off again as Ratatoskr opened his hand and blew the fine blue powder in it into his face.  
Only a split second later, the man slowly slumped forward until he was lying with his forehead on the desk top.

Satisfied, the elf brushed the remnants of the powder from his palm and returned to the glass panel, continuing his observation.  
"You might as well join me."

A few uneventful moments passed, but then a clatter sounded and the ventilation grille on the ceiling was pushed away.  
Almost silently, Bucky dropped to the floor and stepped up next to Ratatoskr at the glass panel.  
"You have a new battle suit," he stated emotionlessly.

"Yes, indeed," Ratatoskr confirmed cheerfully. "Anthony was kind enough to replace my ruined garment. Although it adapts satisfactorily to my altered proportions, it is unfortunately a bit uncomfortable and the temperature regulation a bit... sluggish. But a beggar should not be choosy."

Bucky did not comment and for some time there had been silence between them. Until he suddenly spoke up again. "How did you know I was there?"  
The elf turned to him briefly and gave him a tiny smile. "I was on the lookout for you. I asked the ceiling kobold to inform me when you left your chamber. ...Which, you did in a hurry immediately after the arrival of Clint's transport. I admit I was a little worried that you would leave the tower, but my concern was obviously unfounded."  
Again, Bucky did not answer.

But the silence held for a while again until Bucky pointed his head in the direction of the medical assistant. "What did you do to him?"  
Ratatoskr followed his gesture as if he actually didn't know what he meant. Finally, the elf smirked slightly. "Oh, that was just a powder of crushed nidavellirian lotus seeds. He'll sleep for two or three hours and wake up with a somewhat unpleasant taste in his mouth."

"And why did you do that?" asked Bucky further, looking directly at Ratatoskr for the first time.  
The smile on the elf's face disappeared and he returned the look sternly. "Because I refuse to allow Clint to have his eyes cut out."

Bucky winced, startled. "His eyes...? Why?"  
Ratatoskr didn't directly address this and just shook his head in annoyance. "I honestly think it's charming how you Midgardians deal with mutilation, but this is really going too far. It's unfortunate enough that he's deaf, somehow it must be possible to save his eyes."  
With these words, the elf walked past Bucky and pushed open the swinging door to go directly to Clint.

Puzzled, Bucky looked after him for a moment, then hurried to follow him. "You do realize that absolutely every area of this tower is under video surveillance, right? In a few seconds, security and the medical team will arrive."

"Don't worry," Ratatoskr replied, unimpressed, and began to push away the privacy screen next to the archer. "Thanks to Loki, the cameras in this room only show the image of a far too motionless Clint and a bored attendant reading smut texts in the incorrect cover."  
Any possible commentary on this statement was abruptly suppressed when Ratatoskr finally cleared the view of Clint and Bucky gasped in horror.

Stunned and shuddering, he let his gaze wander across the horrific sight.  
Clint's head had been completely shaved and severe swelling distorted him beyond recognition.  
The parts of his face that were not covered by stitched-together wounds were distorted dark red and black.  
His mouth, as well as his right eye, appeared unnaturally sunken, and a tube protruded from his neck, which was connected to the ventilator.  
Around his head was a metal frame from which countless needle-like instruments pierced his swollen facial skin at regular intervals.

It took a moment for Bucky to find words. "The last time I saw injuries like this was during the war," he muttered in dismay and grimaced as Ratatoskr leaned deeply over Clint to thoughtfully examine the injuries.  
The elf did not respond to his statement and instead started very carefully fiddling with one of the needles.  
"What are these...things for?" asked Bucky grudgingly.

"I suspect they serve the purpose of holding the pieces of his shattered cranium in place. An adverse shock during transport might otherwise have left damage to his brain," Ratatoskr explained, suddenly straightening up. "He looked around quickly and picked up a pair of medical gloves from a dispenser he spotted nearby. "But nonetheless, these things have to go now. I can't work with this frame around his head," he stated energetically as he slipped the gloves on.  
Carefully, he began to twist one of the needles on the thickened end until, after some time, the discolored skin actually began to bulge outward. A couple more turns and the tip of the needle popped free of the swollen flesh with a jerk. It sprang back and a small drop of blood formed at the now free puncture site.

Bucky grimaced even more as he watched the elf do the same with the other needles.  
"Do you actually know what you're doing?"

"Of course not. I'm a gardener, not a healer," Ratatoskr replied without looking up from his work. As if he could see Bucky's incredulous expression, he suddenly began to grin.  
"Don't worry about it, James. I certainly have no intention of frivolously messing with Clint's health. I won't do anything to harm him."  
Bucky wasn't really convinced and slowly shook his head. "And what exactly are you going to do?"

Ratatoskr did not answer immediately. First, he removed the needle he was working on, then he straightened up and looked at Bucky.  
"Life, in any form, is by nature concerned with self-preservation. That's why we heal when we're injured. But when a living thing dies from an injury, it's usually not because it can't heal, but because the healing process takes too long. If you just heal fast enough, you could poke a lance as thick as your arm through your guts and it wouldn't kill you," Ratatoskr began to explain, and as Bucky slowly moved to nod, he turned his attention to the next needle in passing. "The speed of the healing process is always important. Even with less invasive injuries. I'm sure you know yourself that a small cut disappears quickly and usually without a trace in a short time, while a larger injury also closes quickly but leaves scars. ...This is a wise trick of nature. Scar tissue forms quickly and prevents further blood loss and the risk of infection. Unfortunately, it serves to ensure survival, not function. Where nerve endings or glands were before, new ones do not form in a scar. And that is exactly the point. Skin can regenerate, bones can grow together, and even an injured eye can heal, if only it happens fast enough and without scars." He loosened the last needle and very carefully began to lift the metal cage from Clint's head.  
"I need to make sure all the ...things are in place. That goes for his eyes, too. They can heal, but they certainly can't grow back. ...There also had to be no foreign objects anywhere. But if all that is true, then with the help of a plant I can influence the healing of the wound so that the body does not produce scar tissue. Afterwards, I just need to speed up his healing process and then Clint will recover on his own."

Bucky had listened to him in silence and now looked at the elf in amazement. "You can really do that?"  
Ratatoskr gave a half shrug. "I can at least try."  
He bent over Clint again and carefully opened his mouth with his thumb to take a look inside. Immediately he straightened up jerkily and wrinkled his nose. "Ewww. I certainly can't fix that, though."  
Curious, Bucky took a step closer and tried to catch a glimpse. A moment later, he wished he hadn't.  
Clint's gums were a bloody mass with twenty-eight small metal screws sticking out of them instead of teeth.

"What are those ...things for?" asked Ratatoskr with a disgusted look. "He didn't have them before, did he?"  
"They're implants for dentures. Apparently, the surgeons in Geneva put them in to prevent the bone from degenerating," Bucky explained, swallowing to suppress the taste of rising bile.  
The elf nodded and quivered.  
Then he glanced at the window. "He should be there by now," he muttered softly.  
"Who?" asked Bucky, looking out as well.  
"My co-conspirator," Ratatoskr explained mysteriously. "I need some more paraphernalia, and Loki can't manipulate every camera in the tower without attracting attention. Therefore, the stuff will have to be brought in by another route."  
"We're on the 62nd floor. How are you going to... ." Bucky broke off the sentence as a hand in a red glove appeared at the window at that very moment. He turned in disbelief toward the elf, who grinned at him. "You dragged Peter in with that?"  
Ratatoskr winked at him and went to the window to open it. "He merely gathered a few things for me."

The window flipped aside and a moment later Spiderman swung into the room. On his back he carried a large backpack.  
"Got everything?" the elf asked eagerly as Peter took off the backpack.  
"Yep. Was right where you said it would be. ...Oh. Hey, Mr. B.," he said with a raised hand as his attention was caught by Bucky.

Bucky said nothing in reply and just stared back gloomily. After a few moments, Peter turned uneasily and went back to his backpack.  
Immediately he handed Ratatoskr several small cardboard boxes, a large stone bottle with a handle, and a strange conical-shaped clay cup.  
"Excellent," Ratatoskr said with satisfaction as he received the items.  
Peter straightened up again and pointed to the boxes. "Are these enough?"  
The elf set the stone bottle down on a table, then nodded. "By all means. Be thanked for your help my young friend." He glanced over his shoulder at Clint, then looked back at Peter. "Better you leave now, too. This sight is not a pleasant one, nor do I think it advisable for you to be found here with me."

Peter nodded tersely and leaned slightly to the side to catch a glimpse of Clint past Ratatoskr. "Can you really help him?"  
"I am ...quite confident," the elf replied evasively.  
Peter nodded again and placed a foot on the window frame. "I'll keep my fingers crossed." With the words, he reached up and pulled himself out of the window.

Confused, Ratatoskr looked after him, then turned to Bucky. "Fingers crossed?"  
"He wishes you luck," the man explained tersely.  
"Ah," the elf made and closed the window. "Well, I'd better get started," he announced, picking up one of the cardboard boxes. He took off the lid and looked at the contents.  
"What's this?" asked Bucky curiously.  
"Soil," the elf replied. "I need some plants."  
He opened three more of the boxes and placed them side by side. After that, he closed his eyes and again performed the intricate pattern of movements with his hands.

Bucky moved a little closer as the now quite familiar burgundy glow appeared.  
He watched with interest as Ratatoskr wove a single seed and dropped it into the first box, where it immediately began to germinate. At the same time, the elf was already weaving the next spell and the seed also found a place in one of the boxes.

Then Ratatoskr suddenly placed his hands on his waist and bobbed his foot impatiently as he watched the plants grow.  
"That' s it?" asked Bucky in wonder as the first plant developed into a rather unspectacular bush that quickly grew leaves and inconspicuous yellowish blossoms.  
"No," Ratatoskr replied, while shaking his head. "But the last two plants are a little special. I'll have to wait for the first one to be ready."

As he spoke, the blossoms on the bush faded and small fruiting bodies formed instead, which quickly grew larger and slowly turned from a pale green to an unappealing brown.  
After a few moments, Ratatoskr picked one of the now shriveled fruits and examined it intently. He nodded in apparent satisfaction and, to Bucky's amazement, shoved the fruit into his mouth.  
After swallowing the fruit, he picked a second and tossed it to Bucky, "Eat it, please."

Irritated, Bucky stared at the fruit in his hand, which looked like a giant raisin and smelled like completely overcooked cabbage. He looked up unhappily.  
Ratatoskr caught his gaze, smiled, and gave him an encouraging nod. "Eat, please. It tastes less bad than it smells."

Bucky frowned, but did as Ratatoskr asked.  
As he carefully began to chew, he was surprised to find that the fruit tasted only a little sweet and otherwise had almost no taste of its own. Relieved, he swallowed it, then noticed the elf watching him keenly as he did so.  
"Why should I eat this?" he asked as uncertainty settled in him.

"It's an antidote," Ratatoskr explained, turned away and went back to weaving his _seiðr_. "I don't know anything about your medicine, and even though I am aware that Clint is being administered something that will make him sleep and take away his pain, I don't want to rely on it. Instead, I prefer to use numb-bell, but it would also numb both of us without an antidote should we accidentally inhale the pollen."

Bucky nodded with relief and while Ratatoskr planted the last two seeds, he inspected the second plant, which had stopped growing in the meantime and now looked like a multi-armed, thornless cactus.  
When he focused on Ratatoskr again, he just turned around with the last two cardboard boxes in his hand and walked towards Clint. The boxes now sprouted bellflower-like plants with black petals that had fine red stripes.  
He placed one box each to the left and right of Clint's head so that the flowers hung slightly over his open mouth.  
With his long fingers, he gently tapped some of the blossoms and a fine dusting of pollen slowly drizzled onto Clint's tongue.

He waited a few moments in which he keenly observed the unconscious archer, then nodded with satisfaction, exchanged his gloves for a fresh pair, and stood at the head of the medical bed.

As Ratatoskr bent over Clint again and began his examination, by palpating his face, Bucky suddenly realized that he was staring distractedly. He closed his strangely open mouth and shook himself to clear his head.  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked, suddenly feeling rather useless.

Without looking up, the elf replied, "Not with Clint at the moment, though I could use some assistance in that regard later. In the meantime, you could tell me if you're here out of concern for Clint or because your escape from Steven happened to drive you in this direction?"

Bucky winced as if he had been hit. "What...what do you mean?"

Ratatoskr let the right eyelid fall shut again, then slowly straightened from inspecting the eyeball to look at Bucky instead.  
"I would like to hear from you what happened in Geneva."  
Abruptly Bucky turned pale and his eyes involuntarily sought the door.

Ratatoskr sighed softly. "If you want to leave, I won't stop you. I can't force you to talk to me either. I just want you to know that I will listen to you, and I would very much like to help you."

"You... know?" stammered Bucky in a choked, tearful voice. "Did Loki...? The others...?"  
As he laboriously stuttered the words together, he stumbled backward a few steps until he finally lost his footing and plopped inelegantly onto his butt. He simply remained seated with his head bowed.

Ratatoskr looked sympathetically at him but stayed in his spot by Clint.  
"Loki respects your privacy, of course. He merely mentioned that there was an incident with a _Yngvi_ runestone."  
"That means the others only know that you both suffered some kind of trauma and there is some tension between you. The whys and wherefores are completely unknown to them. ...I don't know more for sure either. I can only speculate, based on the knowledge that the _Yngvi_ -Norn Stone in _Asgard_ helps couples satisfy their unfulfilled desire to have children. Its seiðr increases fertility and promotes to an enormous extent...sexual desire."  
The elf winced slightly as a quiet sob escaped Bucky.

After a moment, Bucky energetically raised his head and scowled at Ratatoskr from reddened eyes. "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? DO YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW... ?"

"JAMES!" The elf interrupted his defiant response before he got a chance to say something he would regret behind.  
"You barricaded yourself in your chambers for almost three days. You refused to speak to anyone, you didn't eat, and according to the ceiling kobold, you spent the entire time lying in fetal position in your bed, staring apathetically into the void. The moment Steven re-entered the tower, you fled to make sure you didn't run into each other. Whatever happened was bad for you. That much is certain. In fact, it was so bad that you avoided your closest friend as if he were your worst enemy."  
Ratatoskr smacked his lips softly. "And yet...you have not left the tower. Continue to be here. ...So you feel that whatever has been broken can still be fixed."

Bucky stared at him for a moment with his lower lip quivering, then lowered his head again. "I can't face him anymore, but ...I don't know where to go. ...Steve's going to kick me out soon anyway."  
"I'm sure that won't happen," Ratatoskr replied seriously. For a moment he tilted his head and thought hard about his next words. However, before he got to say anything, Bucky began to murmur softly.  
"I'm not ...gay."

"Is anyone questioning this?" the elf asked, a bit confused.  
"I'm not," Bucky affirmed a second time.

Ratatoskr took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. "All right. I don't like doing this, but I don't see any other way. James, when you accidentally activated the stone in Geneva, there was some form of ...sexual contact between you, right?"  
Bucky continued to look down at his legs motionless, but the lack of protest was confirmation enough for the elf and he continued.  
"You enjoyed it."

This time a twitch went through Bucky again. "I'm not..."  
"You're not gay. You mentioned it," Ratatoskr impatiently cut him off. He sighed deeply and tapped the numbing flower again before refocusing on the huddled man.  
"James, do you know what the difference is between being in love with someone and loving someone?"

Bucky looked up irritated, shrugged and immediately averted his gaze.

"It's basically very simple. When you fall in love with someone, your body produces a neurotransmitter that creates raptures of joy. You wallow in euphoria and at the same time your sexual desire increases. This is usually triggered by rather unspiritual things like attractiveness, body chemical compatibility, and the urge to procreate." The elf made a bored face, though Bucky didn't look at him. "Being in love is pleasant and exciting and feels so significant when you're affected. But when you look at it soberly, it's really just a chemical reaction that, stimulates the sex drive and serves to preserve the species."

He paused for a moment and tilted his head. "Love, on the other hand... love is interesting. To love someone is to care about them. You share interests or complement each other. You enjoy being with that person. ....The person you love completes you. It is a deep emotion that is detached from superficialities like attractiveness or profanity like the urge to procreate. Of course, it can be related to sexual desire, but it is not dependent on that at all."

Bucky slowly shook his head without looking up. "Why... ?"

"What I'm trying to tell you is that there is no doubt that you do love Steven. He is your friend and you need him. You love him dearly in the way that I love Loki, our unfortunate Clint Natasha, and Samuel his gallon of orange juice. It's a spiritual connection that has nothing to do with sex.«

He interrupted when Bucky slowly raised his head and gave him a strange, intense look.  
At this point, Ratatoskr had actually expected angry protest, but Bucky just looked at him.  
Then, after a few moments, the soldier lowered his head again just as slowly as he had raised it.  
Ratatoskr raised an eyebrow in surprise, but proceeded.

»The runestone changed your body chemistry until the innate mating urge...the sexual desire became so strong that it overwhelmed you. It has nothing to do with Steven. If there's just enough of the neurotransmitter in your system, it would even make you crave the Hulk. ...And the reason you enjoyed it is simply because you gave yourself over to the stimulation without reservation. Everyone enjoys that. And again, it has nothing to do with Steven. You have no reason whatsoever to question your sexuality, because otherwise you'd also have to question whether masturbation makes you a narcissist."

Ratatoskr fell silent and gave Bucky a moment to understand the words. The silence between them was broken only by the soft smacking sounds emanating from Clint's uninterrupted examination.

After a few minutes, Bucky took the floor again in a trembling voice. "I ...told him that he ...looked desirable. ...Like a god."  
"Oh, he does," Ratatoskr replied promptly. "And the fact that you noted tells me that you are neither stupid nor blind."

"But...?", Bucky started to protest, but was immediately cut off.

"James, you can notice that other people have attractive attributes even without being sexually attracted to them. It is simply a logical observation. And I repeat myself, the stone has changed your body chemistry. You know Steven is an attractive man, but the desire his sight triggered in you didn't come from yourself. The stone did that."

Ratatoskr sighed once again. "Just answer me honestly. Apart from the time in Geneva, did you at any time have feelings for Steven that indicated a desire for a more intimate relationship? Or maybe even felt a direct desire to have sex with him or with another man?"

"NO!" shouted Bucky energetically and indignantly.  
"Then stop questioning your sexuality," the elf replied sternly. "Quite obviously, it's as you say. You're not gay."  
"It's not just... OH MY GOD," escaped Bucky in horror.

As he spoke, he had finally raised his head again and looked to Ratatoskr.  
The elf was still bent deeply over Clint, fumbling with one finger in Clint's now empty right eye socket.  
The strangely dented and bloodied eyeball lay next to it as far as the optic nerve would allow. The dark blue pupil fixed menacingly on Bucky.  
The somewhat more normal looking eyeball from the left eye socket had also been removed but pointed towards the temple.

A gurgling sound escaped Bucky's throat and Ratatoskr looked up just in time to see Bucky storm into the adjacent room.  
Immediately, he raised one of his beautifully arched eyebrows as distinct choking sounds became audible.  
He sighed theatrically and went back to work while shaking his head.

A few minutes later, Bucky returned with an embarrassed expression on his face.  
"Are you feeling better?" asked Ratatoskr, giving him a worried look without raising his head, close to his brows.  
Bucky nodded silently and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Good," the elf said and pointed to the stone bottle Peter had brought. "Try some of this. I already suspected you could use it. ...Though not necessarily for this particular reason."

"What's this?" asked Bucky as he walked toward the bottle.  
"Schnapps," the elf explained curtly.  
"Schnapps?" repeated Bucky in surprise. But then gave a regretful shrug. "Sounds tempting, but alcohol doesn't work on me."  
Ratatoskr looked up quickly once more and winked at him with a smile. "It's asgardian. If Thor is able to use it to drink himself into insanity, then I'm confident it will work on you as well."

Bucky nodded appreciatively and looked more closely at the bottle in his hand. It was made of sand-colored stone, was somewhat bulbous, and had an embossed seal on the side opposite the handle, showing some kind of dragon with stag antlers.

Curious, he pulled out the large cork and smelled the bottleneck.  
The smell of fruity berries and the sharp burn of strong alcohol tickled his nose.  
"Is...this stuff sweet?" he asked skeptically.  
"A little. But no comparison to the mead my people drink, if that's your fear," the elf replied vacantly.  
Relieved, Bucky took the clay cup and poured himself some of the booze.  
He hesitated for a brief moment before carefully sipping the drink.

The schnapps was indeed somewhat sweet and was apparently distilled from fruit, but Bucky actually did like the taste. He took a second more enthusiastic sip and his excitement increased as his lips began to tingle from the alcohol.  
He closed his eyes contentedly, tilted his head back, and enjoyed the long-lost sensation from the tingling, which slowly turned to numbness. "This is great," he sighed contentedly.

"Feel free to help yourself to it according to your wishes," Ratatoskr invited him. "But please eat one more of the pods. I suspect you must have spit out the first one."  
Bucky wrinkled his nose, but realized the elf was probably right. He went to the plant and plucked one of the unpleasant-smelling fruits from a branch.  
He chewed and swallowed it hastily, and washed down with a swig of the asgardian spirit.

For a while, Bucky watched as Ratatoskr worked on Clint but didn't pay too close attention to the details.  
However, when the elf took a pair of tweezers and dipped them into the archer's eye socket, he grimaced again and turned away. "What are you doing?" he asked in a fit of macabre curiosity.

The elf didn't answer right away, but gave a strained gasp and right after that a soft tinkling sounded, as if something had fallen into a metal bowl.  
"Parts of his cranial bone have drilled into his eye from behind and injured the eyeball. I have to remove them before I can put the eye back in.  
"I see," Bucky commented. "Doesn't he need those?"  
"It's just bone. It'll grow back."

Bucky nodded and emptied the rest of his drink in one go.  
He reached for the earthenware bottle and poured himself another cupful when Ratatoskr addressed him again. "What are you going to do now?"  
He froze in mid-motion and pondered for a moment if he could possibly get away with playing dumb and pretending he didn't know what Ratatoskr meant.  
But a quick glance at the elf clearly showed him that he wasn't going to back down."

Sighing, Bucky put the bottle down and stuck the cork back in. "I don't. I can't face Steve, anyway."  
Ratatoskr hummed softly, then raised his head again and looked at him seriously. "Did you have a chance to talk to him about ...the other issue?"  
Bucky nodded dejectedly and took a sip.  
"How did it go?" inquired Ratatoskr.

"Apart from a few ...technical errors on my part... actually pretty good." Bucky's voice became very quiet as he continued. "We both realized we couldn't live without each other and would always be there for each other. ...But I guess that's over now."

"Nonsense," Ratatoskr replied gruffly, and a second metallic tinkling sounded. "James, your doubts about yourself are completely unfounded. Your behavior was coerced. And the same goes for Steven. Whatever he said or did did not spring from his wishes. ...And I'm sure Loki will have explained that to him."

"Sure," Bucky answers hesitantly, and wipes a drop of liquor from the side of the cup with his thumb. "It's not just that, though. I just don't know how I'm ever going to get those images out of my head or forget what I said or what I asked him to do. Steve is my best friend and he gave me ... ." Bucky broke off the sentence and turned away, eyes closed in horror. " Jeez, ...besides, I asked him to masturbate in front of me."

Ratatoskr chuckled stifledly and then cleared his throat conspicuously right after.  
Bucky gave him a scowl and the elf smiled apologetically.  
"My apologies. That was uncalled for."  
"I'm glad that amuses you," Bucky grumbled in annoyance. "I'll have nightmares about it for the rest of my life."

"Do you still have the seed I gifted you?" asked Ratatoskr unexpectedly.  
"Yes, sure. That means I planted it. The flower is in my room," Bucky replied, a little confused by the question.  
"Excellent. Then I can put your mind at ease. You won't have any nightmares," the elf replied, satisfied. "While I can't guarantee that it won't find a way into your dreams in some form, it won't be able to torment you."  
Bucky didn't know what to answer to that and lowered his eyes. It still made him quite embarrassed that the elf had created a unique flower just for him.

Ratatoskr didn't seem to notice his reaction and after a few moments just kept chatting. "You're also being a little too dramatic about these matters. I thoroughly understand that you feel humiliated and embarrassed, but the feeling will fade with time."  
He set the tweezers aside and looked at Bucky encouragingly. "You must know that I can't stand nearly as much ale and mead as a _Ǫ́ss_ , and yet I've been foolish enough to feast with the _Æsir_ often enough. ...More than once in the past I have woken up in other people's beds and to my regret the realization of who I had spent the night with was not always a pleasant one. While that's certainly not the same as being affected by a runestone, it still doesn't make it any less embarrassing. Especially when Loki never misses an opportunity to remind you for the next two centuries."  
He sighed in annoyance and Bucky actually had to grin.

Ratatoskr smiled as well when he noticed the grin.  
"You've trusted me again, probably it would only be fair to tell you about Calimerion. But the thought of that stupid creature upsets me every time. So I'd rather put it off until a later time, when I'm not poking Clint's head with pointy things."  
He winked at Bucky and reached for the tweezers again to remove the last bone fragment.

After a short time, he took the floor again.  
"You know James, even though it's unfortunate that the two of you got into the situation in the first place, you might want to be thankful that of all people, your closest friend was affected with you. After all, it could have been anyone else. I'm sure you're a lot less embarrassed about some things in front of Steven than you are in front of other people who don't know you that well."

"Maybe it could have been worse, but that doesn't make it any easier for me," Bucky replied in frustration.  
"I didn't expect it to," Ratatoskr said with a smile. "What you really need to do is internalize that neither you nor Steven are responsible for any of what happened. And you should talk to him."  
Bucky launched into a protest, but Ratatoskr quickly continued speaking. "I know it will be awkward at first, but you can't leave it like this between you. It'll get easier with time, and you'll probably even laugh about it eventually."

"I doubt it," Bucky replied dryly.  
After a moment, he suddenly hung his head. "But what if Steve doesn't want to deal with me anymore?"  
"I think that's pretty much out of the question. Most likely he'll have spent the last few days blaming himself for the whole thing just like you did." He sighed again. "You two are friends. You've been through a lot together. You'll get through this, too. Trust that."

Bucky sighed dejectedly and slowly shook his head. "I just...I don't know how to deal with it. I wouldn't know what to say to Steve. I don't even know how to be in the same room with him without immediately dying of embarrassment."  
"If you don't see any other way at all, then do it this way," Ratatoskr said and pointed a bloodied finger at the stone bottle. "If in doubt, get drunk until you can look at each other again and talk. But talk, and as soon as possible."

Bucky nodded slowly, but still looked dejectedly at the ground.  
He looked up only when Ratatoskr winced.  
"Eww," the elf made, bending even deeper over Clint's mangled face.  
"What is it?" asked Bucky, and made the mistake of taking a step toward him. His gaze fell again on the injuries and exposed eyeballs, and immediately renewed nausea rose in him.  
Ratatoskr didn't seem to notice his reaction and replied blithely, "I think his brain is leaking a little."

Bucky retched and pressed a hand over his mouth. Fortunately, he didn't throw up again, but now Ratatoskr's attention was drawn to him. "Are you all right?" he asked anxiously.  
When the feeling subsided a little, Bucky nodded weakly. He quickly emptied the rest of the booze in the cup to get rid of the taste of bile, then took a deep breath.  
"I think I need some fresh air."  
The elf nodded sympathetically. "Go get some rest, James."

Bucky immediately complied with the request with relief.  
He had almost reached the door when Ratatoskr addressed him once more. "Could you tell Loki to see me? I'm going to need some extra hands soon."  
Bucky hesitated and looked back at him guiltily, but Ratatoskr smiled and beckoned him to the door. "It's all right. You're not well, you should get better. Loki can help."

After Bucky nodded gratefully and left the room, Ratatoskr bent over Clint again.  
"Is it just me, or do you think James has been a little too reasonable?" he whispered to the unconscious man. "I can't shake the feeling that he's hiding something," he added a moment later when, as expected, he received no response.

He focused on the last stubborn splinter protruding from the soft, swollen tissue of Clint's eye socket.  
Blood, wound fluid, and cerebrospinal fluid leaking through the wound made it additionally difficult for him to pick up the bone fragment with tweezers.  
But after several failed attempts, during which the elf became increasingly annoyed, he finally managed to pull it out.

The small bone shard fell with a soft tinkle to the others in the emesis basin, and Ratatoskr set the bloody tweezers down beside it in disgust.  
"You know, my dear Clint, I like you a lot better with your eyes stuck in your skull," the elf murmured softly to the unconscious man, taking two sterile swabs from the dispenser. "As for the shattered skull bone, I'd rather not even get started."  
He shook himself in disgust and pushed the left eyeball aside a bit to slide a swab into the socket, then repeated the process with the right eye.

When he was done, he sighed softly and looked longingly at the still well-filled bottle of schnapps that Bucky had left behind.  
After a moment, he clicked his tongue in frustration and turned back to the archer to remove the soggy swabs. "I really hope you appreciate me going through this ordeal sober."

He bent low over him and checked that the cotton pads had absorbed all the blood and cerebrospinal fluid that had collected in the eye sockets. Fortunately, the result of his efforts turned out to be sufficient and he relievedly brushed off the soiled medical gloves and carelessly dropped them on the floor.

The most unpleasant part of his job was done, and in a much better mood, he reached for the box from which the fleshy, cactus-like growth sprouted.  
He unhesitatingly grabbed one of the outgrowths and broke it off with a jerk. Immediately, a quantity of thick greenish-yellow sap spurted out, filling the otherwise unpleasantly sterile-smelling room with a scent of freshly mowed lawn.

Not wanting to waste too much of the precious sap, Ratatoskr quickly tossed the box aside and carefully held the dripping fruit body over Clint's face.  
He meticulously made sure to run the same amount of sap over the injured eyeballs and drip into the sockets.

After a short time, the drops came more slowly and finally none came at all.  
Again Ratatoskr bent over, but a quick glance was enough for him and satisfied, he straightened up. "Don't worry, my dear. It won't be long now and you'll be as good as new," he assured Clint comfortingly, although he was still unconscious.

"You're now sure you can fix it?"

The unexpected words made Ratatoskr wince in surprise and he looked a little perplexed at the door.  
"James?" the elf asked in confusion as he noticed Bucky, who was suddenly back and leaning against the doorframe.  
"Yes, I think nothing should interfere with his recovery now. While I still can't promise that his eyesight will be as sharp as before, he will undoubtedly be able to see again," he explained with a smile as he placed the remains of the plant among the bone fragments and cleaned his hands on a cloth.

"That's... pretty impressive," Bucky replied appreciatively.  
He pushed himself off the doorframe and slowly approached the elf. "Clint is really lucky to have you here."  
"It's like I said," Ratatoskr replied with a shrug. "I'm here to help. ...But why have you come back now, after all?"

"I forgot something," Bucky replied, and a tiny smile settled on his lips.  
Ratatoskr's smile, on the other hand, slowly faded and gave way to a somewhat confused expression as Bucky continued to approach him.  
"James? Is something...?"

"I usually only know such selflessness from Steve," Bucky replied evasively. "We really owe you a debt of gratitude. Clint and ...me. You saved us both."  
"James...?" Ratatoskr's confusion deepened abruptly as Bucky came to a stop immediately in front of him and slid a hand down Ratatoskr's neck.

But the moment Bucky lunged forward, pressing the elf a bit ungently against the shelf behind him in the process, and their lips collided, Ratatoskr not only relaxed abruptly, he went downright boneless and nearly fell if he hadn't been sandwiched between Bucky and the shelf.  
After a few seconds, his hands found Bucky's waist and pulled him even closer as he melted into the hot kiss.

As a soft moan escaped Ratatoskr's lips, Bucky shamelessly seized the opportunity and pushed forward into the elf's mouth with his deft tongue.  
He grinned into the kiss as the fine-boned body shuddered comfortably in his arms. Curious, he explored the unknown mouth and licked over the sweet, soft lips.  
"You could have asked," Ratatoskr murmured breathlessly against Bucky's lips as he pulled back for a breath.  
"I didn't think I'd get a satisfactory answer," Bucky replied, still grinning, and pressed himself harder against the other man's body, making Ratatoskr groan again in pleasure.

Their lips found each other again, but this time it was Ratatoskr who energetically took the lead. He nipped at Bucky's lower lip and ran the tip of his tongue along the row of his teeth until he engaged him in a battle for sweet dominance with his own tongue.

But a few moments later, the elf retreated. "It's a shame, really," it sighed softly. He closed the distance between them once more and gently captured Bucky's lower lip with his teeth. Sucking on it tenderly one last time, he elicited a contented sound from Bucky and pulled away again.  
"What do you mean?" whispered Bucky conspiratorially, his gaze still fixed firmly on Ratatoskr's now kiss-swollen lips and his skin sore from the stubble.

The elf sighed another time and dodged as far as the metal hand on his neck would allow as Bucky leaned in for another kiss. Then he grabbed the man's other wrist and vigorously pulled the hand away from his butt.  
"That you're not James," Ratatoskr replied with slight annoyance in his voice. "What's the matter, Loki? Is Steven's restraint beginning to frustrate you?"

The fake Bucky began to chuckle and even as he took a step back, waves of green energy ran over his body. "I know you are adept at seeing through my illusions, but usually not so quickly. So what gave me away?"

Ratatoskr gave him a dry look with his eyebrows raised wide. Then he smacked his lips disdainfully and readjusted the bell-shaped flowers, which had slipped a bit in their previous abrupt activity.  
"You mean apart from the fact that James would never do such a thing? ...The fact that he threw up about five minutes ago."

"Well, I couldn't have known that, of course," Loki replied, still chuckling and not in the least impressed by Ratatoskr's displeasure.  
The elf gave him another annoyed look, shook his head, and grabbed a fresh pair of medical gloves.  
"That was rather naughty of you, Loki," he scolded somewhat half-heartedly as he forced his long fingers into the tight latex. "Torturing me like that... ."

Loki waved off unconcernedly and sat casually on the edge of one of the low drawer cabinets while watching Ratatoskr curiously. "He won't be coy forever. Sooner or later he'll admit to himself that he's attracted to you. ...Even Steven has become suspicious of his behavior by now."

"Who James is attracted to, you'd better let that be his business," Ratatoskr countered irritably as he carefully tried to push one of Clint's eyeballs back into its socket without shifting the shattered bones of his skull.  
"Especially because of the current situation between him and Steven." Without raising his head, he looked just past his eyebrows at Loki. "After all, that should be in your best interest as well."

Loki tilted his head to one side. "You're probably right."  
"Of course I am," Ratatoskr confirmed distractedly. With the fingers of one hand, he spread Clint's eyelids apart on the particularly damaged right side of his face, and with the other hand, he pushed the remaining damaged eyeball back into place while grimacing in disgust.  
When he had finished and carefully closed Clint's eyelids, he took another swab and removed the oozing sap and blood from his face.

"But you haven't answered my question yet. What was your intention? Did James and Steven's little involuntary escapade give you any ideas?"  
He looked briefly at Loki as he threw away the soiled swab and took a fresh one. Then, without giving Loki a chance for a response, he continued with a soft sigh. "Not that I'm averse in principle, but you know I absolutely do not appreciate playing second fiddle. And it's obvious that Steven is your number one."  
Despite his slight annoyance, he suddenly smirked and winked at Loki. "If your brother knew the longing looks you give the man when you feel unobserved, he wouldn't stop laughing. ...And because he knows Steven, probably promptly plan your wedding."

"Very funny," Loki replied bluntly, shifting his weight on the cabinet slightly.  
"However, I will certainly admit that I am actually...quite attracted to Steven..."  
"...Not to say head over heels in love," Ratatoskr interrupted him gruffly. "You can deny it all you want. I know you, silvertongue. You've barely managed to feign interest in the same man or woman for three days straight in the past. Steven, on the other hand... by the Norns, Loki... he makes you blush. You! And you can't take your eyes off him."  
"Fine," Loki snorted. "He triggers things in me I didn't expect. Especially not from a mortal. Steven is..."  
"Tall, muscular, and blond," Ratatoskr interrupted him as the grin on his lips grew larger. "He has sincere blue eyes and sacrifices himself devotedly for the righteous cause. He is practically Thor, only in witty.

"That... was definitely a completely unnecessary low blow," Loki sharply indignant, giving the elf a scowl.  
"Which you deserved. Besides, it's true," Ratatoskr replied calmly as he carefully adjusted Clint's hairless head and slipped off his gloves again. "You've always had a pretty clear type of prey. Not to mention, you hated your brother so passionately at times, it could only be love."  
He shrugged as Loki snorted in offense and leaned against the shelf behind him, arms folded. "That was not a reproach, my dear. Your brother is a handsome man and easily arouses desire. Besides, the two of you just complement each other ideally in your attributes. So if I am to be honest, Steven is made for you because of his resemblance to him. Not only does he appeal to you visually, he can also keep up with you intellectually. The few deficits he has, he makes up for with his righteousness, his kindness and last but not least with his innocence. ...So you have my blessing."

"Pfffft," Loki snorted indignantly, but averted his eyes in shame without protesting further.  
But after a moment, he turned back to Ratatoskr and looked at him with squinted eyes.  
"Well distracted," he grumbled almost appreciatively. "But let's turn to your prey type for a moment..."  
"Which, and I won't deny this at all, is perfectly portrayed by James. As you well know, of course. For why else would you have bothered to bring him with you to _Alfheimr_?" the elf commented calmly.

"That was certainly one reason, but by no means the only one," Loki now replied, smiling again.  
Ratatoskr noted it with a raised eyebrow. "All right, then. Let's stop beating around the bush. The ...kiss earlier was for the purpose of finding out my reaction to James. That was pretty obvious. What I don't understand, though, is why you did it."  
"You know very well I'm a pushover for men like him, and while I certainly try to hold back on flirting, everyone here should have noticed by now that I like him. So, what's - the point - of - this - ruse?"

Loki shrugged with a smirk. "Actually, I just wanted to know how far your interest in him goes. However, if I had guessed that I would be psychoanalyzed by you and accused of incestuous thoughts, I would have refrained."

"Since you two are not really related, it is not incest. So you can calmly accept that you desire a man who could hardly be more similar to the man who has been setting you on fire since your youth," Ratatoskr replied flippantly, ignoring Loki's eye roll. "But back to me. I must repeat my original statement. You could have just asked."

"But then I wouldn't have known how far your interest went," Loki replied with a self-satisfied grin.  
"I see. And I'm dying to know what conclusion you came to," the elf said boredly as he polished his fingernails on his shirt.  
"You got it pretty bad. During the moment my illusion could fool you, you were completely putty in my hands," Loki declared triumphantly. "You can't deny it. James charmed your pants off."

Ratatoskr looked up from inspecting his fingernails and pushed himself loosely off the wall. For a moment, he tilted his head and regarded Loki skeptically. Then suddenly he began to laugh out loud. "So that's the point. Do you feel a little comforted now?"

Loki's expression abruptly changed from complacency to confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Well, it must be very frustrating already. Not only are you failing so far to get into Steven's pants, but now circumstances are forcing you to talk to him about sex he didn't have with you. Knowing full well that the unfortunate incident with James is unlikely to have increased his willingness to become intimate with you," Ratatoskr summarized with a laugh. "So you pushed your tongue in my mouth to make sure I was just no less sexually frustrated than you."

"I'm glad you're so amused by my suffering," Loki replied dryly, raising an eyebrow at Ratatoskr's laughter.  
"Don't be bitter, my friend," the elf replied, still chuckling, and patted Loki's shoulder encouragingly as he passed. "I'm sure you'll get your chance eventually. Or in case your charm has lost its magic, you could try to get your hands on another _Yngvi_ stone."  
"Very amusing. Of course, since we're in the same position, I can give you the same advice," Loki countered, pouting.

"A tempting idea," Ratatoskr replied, chuckling. "But fortunately, I just had another idea. I remembered that I once had a very eager lover a long time ago. While it would probably take some convincing, I'm sure he could eventually be persuaded to share my bed for another night. I'm sure you'd also agree that any effort involved would be worth it. After all, he's tall, really muscular, has great blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes, and he goes by the name Thor."

Ratatoskr had just finished his last sentence, grinning broadly, when an artificial cough drew their attention to the door.  
"I thought you might need my help after all," said a somewhat unhappy-looking Bucky, embarrassed, shifting his weight from one leg to the other over and over. "Am I inconvenienced?" he added directly.  
"No," Loki barked back at him without taking his scowl off the amused elf. "I'm just trying to remember why I'm friends with that pointy-eared demon."

"Because of my charming personality, of course. Which, in the end, was also formed under the brilliance of your influence," Ratatoskr replied with a grin. Turning to Bucky, he added, "If you're really getting better, I could actually use your support, too."  
As he spoke, he walked back to the medical bed and stood beside it.

"Then I've created a monster," Loki growled grumpily as he also approached and took up position at the head of the bed at Ratatoskr's beckoning. "On a side note, Thor is hardly comfortable being in the same room with you right now, thanks to your recent pranks. I doubt you'll be able to convince him of anything."

Ratatoskr chuckled again as he checked the alignment of the bell-like plants once more. "You will not admit defeat this time either, will you, my friend?"  
"It is not in my nature," Loki now replied more conciliatorily again. He let his gaze slide over the motionless body of the archer. "Are you really sure you want to do this?"  
"Absolutely," the elf replied busily. "Clint has been very kind to me, so it's the least I can do."  
Loki sighed softly, but nodded right after. "Whatever you say. What do you want me to do?"

"You have to fix his head in case I accidentally move it. But please be very careful doing that. James, I need you to get behind me, please... ." Ratatoskr broke off the sentence and looked up in confusion when he noticed Bucky still standing rooted to the door. "James, is something wrong?"  
The elf's beautifully arched eyebrows lifted in wonder as Bucky blushed abruptly and looked down at his shoes in embarrassment.

"I guess he overheard your plans regarding my brother," Loki smirked after also turning to Bucky and noticing his reaction.  
"Oh," Ratatoskr murmured as the soldier nodded shyly without looking up. But immediately after, the elf waved it off nonchalantly. "Please don't take that seriously. It was meant merely as a joke. Loki was teasing me a bit and I wanted to annoy him with it. I'm certainly not in the mood for a ...hanky-panky with Thor."

"I... uh...", Bucky stammered uncertainly, twiddling his index fingers. But in the next moment he suddenly regained his composure and raised his head to meet Ratatoskr's gaze firmly. "I figured as much. I was just a little surprised that you two were once a thing."  
"By the Norns..." the elf groaned in shock, while Loki simultaneously burst into raucous laughter.

Ratatoskr waved his hands frantically and shook his head vigorously. "We certainly weren't a...thing. It was centuries ago and he is one of the people I was referring to when I spoke of my ...drunken encounters. It just happened in the heat of the moment and really not worth mentioning. Thor and I have experienced other things together that are far more worth telling. Which he would probably tell you at any time."

"I see...", Bucky murmured softly. But his strangely unreadable expression suggested that something was still bothering him. But instead of bringing it up, his figure suddenly tightened and he seemed more perky. "What do you want me to do?"

Visibly relieved by the change of subject, Ratatoskr smiled and pointed to the ground immediately behind him. "Stand behind me. I'll give Clint's self-healing powers a gentle push. You would have to be careful that I don't accidentally bump him in the process. So please be ready to quickly pull me away from him if in doubt. The whole procedure will also be done very quickly."

Bucky nodded to show he understood. As instructed, he positioned himself close enough to the elf to be able to grab him at any time.  
When he was in position, Ratatoskr nodded with satisfaction and looked at Loki promptly. The man sighed again in displeasure, but then carefully placed his long fingers around Clint's ruined face.

When Ratatoskr was convinced that both were ready, he pulled the tracheal tube out of the incision on Clint's neck that was still from the cricothyrotomy Natasha had wisely made.  
The fibrous connective tissue under the skin contracted almost immediately, and to the same degree the steady rise and fall of Clint's chest stopped.  
Hastily, the elf dropped the tube and held his hands flat over the archer's heart and forehead.

Billowing burgundy energy flowed from his fingers like wisps of smoke, creeping in foggy tendrils over the unconscious man's body.  
For a moment, it looked as if the _seiðr_ would simply roll off his body, but suddenly the energy penetrated him and spread under his skin until Clint was fully glowing like a burgundy firefly.

Amazed and open-mouthed, Bucky watched as the cut on his neck first became a white scar and eventually even faded completely.  
The numerous wounds that disfigured his face also showed the first signs of healing, even if they did not progress as quickly as the Cricothyrotomy wound. His shaved scalp was covered by the dark shadow of regrowing hair and even his right eyeball seemed to heal, because suddenly his eyelid bulged again as it should.

The effect the _seiðr_ had on Clint distracted Bucky so much that he almost missed how Ratatoskr suddenly hung his head limply and slowly tilted forward.  
Only at the last moment did he notice it and he frantically pulled the elf away from the medical bed much more forcefully than necessary.

Bucky's eyes widened in fright when Ratatoskr didn't stop staggering as expected, but simply collapsed on the ground behind Bucky like a sack of rocks.  
Concerned, he fell to his knees beside him and began to examine him in a panic.

"Don't be concerned," Loki calmly explained. "He is merely fainted. That was entirely to be expected." He circled the bed and came closer as well. "What he just did may not have looked like much, but it's pulling on his strength immensely. The best thing we can do is put him on one of the other beds. He should wake up in a few minutes."

Bucky nodded distractedly, making to slide his arms under the elf's legs and neck to pick him up.  
But as he stood up with him in his arms, he paused for a moment, looking thoughtfully at Loki. "He'll recover from this completely, won't he?"  
To his astonishment, and also to his alarm, Loki grimaced strangely. "...In a way," he answered hesitantly.

Skeptically, Bucky squinted his eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.  
His unease deepened as he watched Loki seem to weigh his next words. But then the man suddenly smiled and waved reassuringly. "What he did for Clint will cost Ratatoskr a little, but you shouldn't worry your head about it. Once he's had something to eat and a night's sleep, he'll be as healthy and fit as you've known him so far."  
He nodded toward one of the vacant beds with a smile. "Put him down. He'll be more comfortable that way."

Bucky gave him another suspicious look, but complied with the request.  
When he had carefully put him down, he took the thin blanket and prepared it over the elf. After a moment of hesitation, he quickly went to a cabinet and took out another blanket, which he also spread over Ratatoskr.

He winced in surprise as he turned back to Loki afterwards, noticing that the man was watching him rather amusedly. "I see you know Ratatoskr very well by now."  
Bucky shrugged and sauntered back to Clint's side. "He mentioned that it's a little too cold for him here."  
"Very thoughtful and considerate of you," Loki replied with amusement.  
Bucky gave him an irritated look, but refrained from further comment. Instead, he bent over Clint and curiously examined his face. "What's going to happen to him now?"

"He will heal," Loki replied, returning to the bedside as well. "At least as long as Ratatoskr hasn't missed anything."  
With his thumb, he pushed Clint's lower lip back a little so he could see inside his mouth. "His airway was probably not damaged, fortunately. Thanks to the seiðr, the swelling has already gone down and he can breathe on his own again through the openings nature made for it."

Loki looked up and smiled again. "Don't worry, I'm sure Clint will be back on his feet soon." Then he suddenly sighed softly and straightened up completely. "As soon as Ratatoskr awakens, I will remove the illusion that lies on this room. It will not remain undiscovered for long what he has done."

He watched the soldier, who watched in fascination as a cut on Clint's cheekbone healed in time lapse, then cleared his throat quietly.  
"I already mentioned that Ratatoskr needs a decent meal. So after the meeting, I'll prepare something for him that isn't mainly fat and salt. Since you are now responding to outside influences again, and fortunately are even clothed, I wish you to join us for dinner. As well as Steven."

Jerkily Bucky raised his head and looked at his counterpart in amazement, while at the same time blushing deeply with embarrassment. "I... no. I really don't think that's a good idea."  
"It comes from me. In fact, it must be excellent," Loki replied dryly. "Besides, Ratatoskr has expressed the wish for you to join our meals before."  
"Yes... sure," Bucky stammered in a panic. "But... but I can't. I just can't face him right now."

Loki took a deep breath and pressed his lips together for a moment. "It's not just going to go away, James. This feeling. If you stay out of each other's way, then eventually you'll start not thinking about it, but as soon as you meet again, you'll feel the shame as clearly as you do now." He sighed once lightly and pointed at Ratatoskr who was still lying motionless under the blankets. "I know that Ratatoskr explained to you what the _Yngvi_ Stone did to you, and I did the same for Steven. You know that you are not responsible for what happened. So do yourselves a favor and jump into the deep end. The sooner you get back together, the sooner you can put this behind you. ...Besides, you won't be alone on this occasion."

He winked at Bucky, who looked rather unhappy. "And since I really don't feel like watching you mope around any longer, I insist that you comply with my request. I'll just give you the choice of coming on time voluntarily, or I'll have to force you. ...Of course, the same goes for Steven. ...Until then, I would ask you to keep an eye on Ratatoskr."

Grinning, Loki turned on his heel and walked to the door without waiting for an answer.  
But in the middle of the doorway he stopped once more, put a finger to his lips and looked back into the room.  
"Oh, and by the way, the answer to the question you wanted to ask earlier but didn't dare is: female."

The deeply unhappy expression on Bucky's face gave way to confusion. "Come again?"  
"My brother prefers women, and Ratatoskr actually prefers to be female in male .... company most of the time."  
Bucky swallowed hard and furrowed his brows. "Why are you telling me this?"  
Loki laughed softly and left the room without giving an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⇜ ◈ ⇝
> 
> Next time, the mission debrief will definitely happen which will clear up a few loose ends. Tony proves his genius once again. A rather awkward dinner will take place. (And hopefully there will be room for Loki and Steve's date and the long overdue smut).
> 
> By the way, I am happy that new subscribers and even a few (private) bookmarks have been found.  
> I would be even happier if I would get a comment from you from time to time.
> 
> Many thanks to Aur0ra_b0realis and Dorian. ♥  
> It's great that you share your thoughts with me so regularly.


	11. Data, Dinner and a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _My love of science may have gotten me a little carried away in this chapter._  
>  ⇜ ◈ ⇝

❊

"Oh great, you' re here and only five minutes late too," Tony grumbled sarcastically as Loki entered the common area. "Well, in that case, we can start. Wait, not yet... because there's still ...everyone else missing."  
Loki honored his comment with a raised eyebrow and rested one arm across his chest and the other hand to his chin in a stilted musing. "Who do we usually always have to wait for?" he pondered mockingly.  
"Yeah, yeah," Tony grumbled in annoyance while looking back down at the datapad he'd been working on. "You know, I'm pretty busy and I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible."  
This time Loki spared a comment and merely shook his head slightly.  
  
Only a moment later, however, Tony raised his head again as soft footsteps announced another person.  
"You look awful. In a strange pretty-alien way, but awful," he now greeted Ratatoskr bitingly, whose obvious exhaustion had not only caused dark shadows under his otherwise brilliant blue-violet eyes, but also made him lose some of his unusual grace.

The elf's only noticeable reaction to this was to point a faint look in his direction, raising one of his long-fingered hands to his mouth and yawning widely. And as soon as he regained control of his jaw, he trotted over to the nearest armchair and dropped heavily into it.  
Tony had been watching him with hawk eyes as he did so, and a furrow formed on his brow. "Seriously Pixie. Are you okay?"

The elf yawned once more and waved off nonchalantly. "Please forgive my inappropriate demeanor. I'm fine, I just need some rest."  
Tony nodded slowly and broodingly. "I'm a little surprised that Doc Helen is already done yelling at you. ...She wasn't too rough on you, though, was she?"  
"Oh, she had some difficulty focusing her anger on me, while at the same time she was busy staring fascinatedly at her penetrating blinking and beeping devices," the elf replied with a faint smirk. "And without meaning to sound disrespectful, it wasn't Dr. Cho's reaction that worried me."  
  
"True," Tony replied with a wry grin. "But it looks like you're off the hook now."  
"I wouldn't count on it. Natasha just hasn't decided yet whether she's going to kill me or not," Ratatoskr said with a shrug. "So my survival directly correlates with Clint's recovery."  
"And what is your assessment?"  
Again the elf shrugged. "Natasha will forgive me, but I'll probably still die of starvation soon. I would really appreciate it if we could get this over quickly."

"My point exactly," Tony agreed with him vigorously. "F.R.I.D.A.Y.. Honey, would you kindly remind the other guys again to get their asses over here right now?"  
"Of course, boss," the A.I. promptly replied.

He was about to turn his attention back to his datapad when a sudden thought made him look at Loki with a furrowed brow. "What about Cap and Barnes?" he asked abruptly. "Will we have to forgo them thanks to the 'incident'?" Again he formed the quotation marks exaggeratedly with his fingers.  
"They'll join us," Loki replied tersely. "Just don't mention it."  
"So it's all sunshine and roses again in the lives of our two sprightly seniors?"  
"No it's not," Loki said with a stern look. "Don't mention it anyway. Don't comment on their behavior the last few days and.... just don't mention it."  
"Ah," Tony made while giving Ratatoskr an ironic glance. "I guess he's trying to imply that I'm better off keeping quiet about the 'incident'. What do you think?"  
The elf chuckled and shook his head, but yawned again behind a raised hand.  
Turning back to Loki, Tony said with a grin, "For the God of Mischief, you're really fucking square." Ignoring the man's demonstrative eye roll, he added good-humoredly, "Sooner or later I'll find out what happened anyway."

The chance for a suitable answer turned away from Loki, because at that moment the elevator opened and Steve joined them, accompanied by Natasha.

Thanks to the scowl the woman gave Ratatoskr, which abruptly turned the atmosphere in the massive room into an unpleasantly thundery mood, Tony missed Steve's anxious look, with which he quickly scanned the room.  
Loki, on the other hand, did not miss it at all, and he watched the soldier with concern.

"Careful, Nat, or Pixie will burst into flames," Tony muttered, half-hidden behind his datapad.  
"He probably will," she replied with an icy smile.  
Tony ducked a little deeper behind the pad, but Ratatoskr showed no reaction. Neither to the evil glances nor to the blatant threat. Rather, the elf seemed to have fallen asleep with his eyes open, for his head rested at a strange angle on his shoulder and he stared blankly into space.

The elevator opened once again. This time Sam and Bruce stepped out.  
But when, directly behind them, Bucky also stepped out of the cabin with his head hanging down, Steve involuntarily tensed up.  
With two steps Loki was beside him, and pushed him as unobtrusively as possible to a couch slightly off to the side.  
Despite the numerous free seats, Loki simply took a seat right next to him and deliberately sat down in such a way that he could protect Steve from glances as far as possible.  
But only a second later he had to force himself to suppress a frustrated sigh when Bucky, despite his measures, noticed Steve and stood rooted to the spot.

After the initial shock faded, the soldier immediately looked back toward the exit and it was almost audible as the wheels of his mind turned as he frantically ran through his options.  
A moment later, Loki almost laughed in relief when, instead of fleeing, Bucky simply positioned himself at the greatest possible distance and without direct eye contact with Steve.

Loki actually wanted to give Ratatoskr an appreciative nod, since the elf had apparently really managed to get through to Bucky in the short time, but since his friend was still staring apathetically out the window, he instead stuck with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay kids. Let's get started," Tony said energetically, and clapped his hands. "So Capsicle, give us a recap. What was going on in Geneva?"

"Uh... Steve?" inquired Tony in wonder as the blond man blushed abruptly and stared at the floor in front of his feet with his ears and neck burning.

Loki darted Tony an angry look due to the unfortunate wide-ranging question and was already preparing to answer in Steve's place when he suddenly raised his head again and brushed a hand over his mouth in an agitated manner.  
"We were expected," he finally started his report. Initially in a brittle, hesitant voice, but it quickly became firmer as he found confidence in his usual routine.  
"At first, everything seemed to go according to plan. We followed Blair, who was picked up at the noted address. Bruce, Loki and Sam stayed on the police boat while the rest of us infiltrated the yacht. Nat and Bucky secured the main deck. Clint and I the entrance to the cabin."

He hesitated briefly as he thought about his next words. "The situation seemed inconspicuous and controlled until we encountered Blair and the arms dealer below deck. ...We were suddenly surrounded by two dozen armed guards. Unfortunately, although the woman is prone to the same big-headed chatter as Taskmaster, we received little useful information. She hasn't commented on where she got the stones, but from what we know thanks to Loki, she's unlikely to have created them herself."  
He paused again to nod at the man next to him.  
"Her identity thus remains a mystery.  
...Of course, I have already sent Maria a picture of her. But there doesn't seem to be any record of her in the S.H.I.E.L.D. databases. However, Fury has now arranged for facial recognition to be used to search for her in all public places. If she shows her face in public or tries to leave the country by conventional transportation, we've got her."

Steve lowered his gaze and rubbed his mouth again.  
"When she ordered her people to shoot Nat, the situation escalated ...whereupon Clint was injured. We... had suspected that we would have to deal with runestones, but we weren't prepared for that."

Loki took advantage of Steve's further awkward pause in speech to summon a green glowing **ᚢ** in the room. " _Úr_ ," he explained calmly. "Actually, it refers more to the strength of the mind, but in this case the guards used it to increase their physical strength far beyond normal. We were able to secure a few specimens, as you already know."  
As Loki spoke, Steve nodded in agreement. "Despite their strength, however, they were just as vulnerable as any normal human. ...In the confusion after Clint was ...injured, Blair was finally killed by a stray bullet."  
"A well-aimed shot!"

"Excuse me?" asked Steve, puzzled by the interjection, looking up only to be startled to find that it was Bucky who had corrected him. But his friend made no effort to clarify himself and quickly lowered his gaze again. Instead, Natasha took the floor.  
"He's right. The moment our mysterious blonde grabbed the suitcase with the stones and the one with the money and started to retreat, one of the men who went with her purposefully killed Brittany Blair."

"That's not how you build a customer base in the gun business, though," Tony interjected sarcastically.  
"No," Natasha confirmed and casually brushed her red hair out of her face. "But it does suggest that we were by no means as expected as the woman would have us believe. Rather, it gives the impression that she wanted to punish Blair for leading us to her."

"So we don't have to worry that someone from this place or S.H.I.E.L.D. has ratted us out," Tony concluded. "Now that's some good news."  
"You better not be too optimistic, Tony," Natasha chided him. "It does make that impression, but we also have to remember that we're remarkably often late when runestones are used somewhere. ...In any case, we shouldn't completely rule out the possibility of a collaborator just yet."

Tony frowned, but before he could retort, Steve continued. "I followed the woman when she left the deck. ...It's unfortunate that Ratatoskr wasn't there, otherwise we probably would have noticed the helicopter cloaked with an invisibility spell sooner."

The elf winced at the mention of his name and blinked blearily around everyone.  
"Sorry," he mumbled softly while shifting uncomfortably in his chair.  
"You were hurt," Bucky replied almost as quietly, but immediately stepped back when more attention was focused on him than he could currently bear.

Steve shot the elf a depressed smile as he made a strict effort not to look at Bucky. "I'm surely not blaming you for that. ...I really should have expected something like that."  
Ratatoskr didn't really look comforted by his words, but Steve turned back to addressing everyone. "I couldn't prevent the woman from escaping, but at least I managed to take the case with the stones from her. ... So while Sam fished me out of the water, Nat, Bucky, Loki and the Hulk knocked out the rest of the guards."

"The ones that survived and didn't need medical attention have already been handed over to Fury," Natasha added. "Interestingly, they all claim to have no memory of the last few months."  
"A convenient excuse ...or would that actually be possible?" asked Tony with interest.  
"We're clearly dealing with a person who has access to asgardian magic. So we can't rule it out. Fury isn't letting up yet, though," Natasha replied with a shrug. "The yacht has been seized and taken apart screw by screw by the European agents. Unfortunately, without providing any useful clues so far. ...Except, perhaps, the fact that the woman has terrible taste."

Tony crossed his arms in front of his chest and slowly walked a few steps across the room while he brooded.

After some time, he stopped at a window and peered out. Without turning around, he said, "S.H.I.E.L.D. and about half a dozen private research facilities monitor the atmosphere for anomalies. So we would know if the _Bifröst_ had been used by anyone else than point break lately. ...Likewise, the immediate Earth environment is monitored. So spaceships can't arrive unnoticed either. ...So how do the stones get to Earth?"

Loki opened his mouth to reply, but Steve beat him to it. "A spaceship could just as easily be cloaked with an invisibility spell, couldn't it?"  
"Uh, ...no!" replied Tony bluntly, turning away from the window again. "That's not how invisibility works. It's a purely optical effect, and we don't monitor space by sitting at the window and watching what flies by."  
"I'm not sure I understand," Steve muttered, annoyed.  
"I bet," Tony replied with a shrug. "I was going to bring that up anyway." He turned on his heels and pointed at Loki. "But first, I'd like to know if there are any other ways to get to Earth?"

"Sure," Loki replied with a nod. "Such as the secret paths across _Yggdrasil_ 's branches. I have used them myself in the past. ...However, I don't think it's very likely that those paths will be used."

"Uh-huh," Tony continued, "and why not?"  
Loki grinned at him mockingly. "They're called secret paths for a reason. Very few know of their existence and even fewer have the ability to tread them."  
Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and grimaced in annoyance for a moment before looking up again. "Okay. Spit it out Reindeer Games. What's your theory on where the stones came from?"

To his amazement, Loki tilted his head slightly and shrugged indifferently. "I really have no idea. ...But if I had to guess, I would suspect that the person or persons who create the stones have been on _Midgard_ for quite some time. ...Possibly for centuries."  
"You mean someone who has asgardian magic would live undetected on Earth for years or even centuries and then all of a sudden decide to go into the weapons business?" spoke up Bruce skeptically. He shifted uneasily in his chair and looked around anxiously.

"Someone actually powerful enough to bind _seiðr_ in stone has numerous opportunities to live a comfortable but inconspicuous life here," Loki calmly explained. "That being said, I doubt there was a distinct market for runestones in the past. It was only when numerous weapons of previously unknown power by human standards came to Midgard with the Chitauri and ended up in the hands of all sorts of criminals of various ...levels of professionalism, that even petty criminals got a reason to arm themselves somewhat more selectively. "

"Well, whose to blame for that?"

"Tony!" reprimanded Steve indignantly, simply cutting off the dry comment. "We've had this discussion to excess in the past, and right now we really have more important things to do."  
Tony waved it off nonchalantly. "Yeah, yeah. No hard feelings." He resumed his brooding path across the room.  
"So in summary, we can just tell that we still don't have a clue where the stones came from. All we know is that the head, or one of the heads behind it, is blonde. That' s... not much."  
Before anyone could add a word, he continued. "On the other hand, we do have a nice aluminum case full of runestones to play around with. That's something, after all. ...Which brings me to the next topic, then." He stopped abruptly and looked around. "Have I forgotten anything else, or can I proceed to prove I'm a genius? Again."

At first, no one said a word, but Bruce and Sam shared a quick glance.  
Finally, Sam tensed in his chair, cleared his throat quietly, and put his fingertips together just above his knees. "Actually, we'd still like to know what ...happened to you?" he asked hesitantly and pointed at Bucky, who froze abruptly.  
After a few seconds, he snapped out of his stupor and looked again in panic toward the exit.

But fortunately Loki had expected the question and was prepared for it, so he was able to intervene before Bucky had a chance to do something stupid.  
"I am astonished to hear you say that, Samuel," Loki responded to the question with an exaggeratedly friendly smile, drawing his attention away from Bucky. "I was actually just thinking you could have figured it out on your own."

He ignored the horrified glances of Steve and Bucky and concentrated entirely on Sam.  
After a while, the man nodded slowly. "Of course. PTSD."  
He smiled apologetically at Bucky. "I really should have guessed, actually. ...I'm sorry. Are you okay now or...? So if you want to talk... ."  
"NO!" replied Bucky harshly, looking around frantically right after as he got astonished looks for his violent reaction. "Uh, I mean, no, thanks. I'm... I'm fine. I'm just still a little tense."  
Sam nodded sympathetically. "Sure, buddy."

Loki was silent just long enough for his next maneuver not to come across as an obsessive change of subject, and turned again. "So Anthony, for which gimmick do you want to hear flattery this time?"

◈

With amazing speed, Tony typed a few commands into his datapad, and with a quick twist of his wrist, he made the graphic displayed on it appear as a holography in the middle of the room.  
Reflexively, the others backed away a bit as the three-dimensional image of the Avengers Tower appeared and expanded until the projection nearly hit the ceiling of the room.  
Another hand movement later, the complex hologram showed the schematic layout of the building. The stairwells and elevator shafts were highlighted in red and dark blue against the white projection.

"You know that the entire building is monitored by cameras," Tony began his explanation as he once again followed his habit and paced restlessly around the room. "But what you probably don't know is that there are a number of other surveillance devices."  
He tapped the datapad twice briefly, and yellow dots suddenly appeared on nearly every floor of the tower. On some floors several dozen, on others only one or two.  
"What you see here are the employees . ...Service staff, medical staff and so on. Everyone who works here and wears an appropriate employee ID card."  
He pointed his index finger at each of the others in turn. "That goes for you guys, too. Your Priority Identicards, as well as S.H.I.E.L.D. IDs, are also recognized by the system."  
He tapped the datapad again and almost all the yellow dots turned green. In addition, a few light blue dots appeared in a couple of places.

"Now, in addition, you'll see the combined data from thermal imaging monitoring and the EMC. So anything that generates a temperature between 86 and 113 degrees Fahrenheit and generates at least 30 millivolts with its pulse is now additionally displayed. So you'll also see some abandoned IDs lying around and their owners apparently frantically looking for them."  
He circled the hologram again and positioned himself so he could look at the others through the projection.  
"As you can see, the combination means that no one escapes F.R.I.D.A.D.Y.'s watchful eye." He turned to Loki and looked at him askance. "Not even you."

Loki grinned at him mockingly. "A few hours ago, I managed quite well."  
"A few hours ago, I hadn't adjusted security either," Tony replied calmly. "In the future, security will be alerted if the different surveillance measures provide conflicting data. ...So no more false camera images and no more invisible visitors."

"Wait a minute. What's that?" asked Steve in confusion, pointing to a bright blue dot that was moving extremely quickly through the rooms on the first floor and occasionally wandering a bit up the walls.  
The assembled Avengers all leaned forward curiously watching the strangely acting dot.

After a few seconds, Tony heaved a sigh of relief and reached for his phone. He pressed a speed dial button and waited with a throbbing vein on his forehead for the call to be answered.  
"Damn it Happy, I told you to catch that raccoon... No, I don't want to hear any excuses. Just do it. ...It's a raccoon, not a wookie. ...So call an exterminator, just get rid of the critter. Do you know what kind of mess they make in the computer rooms? ...Yeah... Whatever."

He finished the call under the amused stares of those present and put the phone away while he brushed his hand through his hair in annoyance.  
"Where was I?"  
"We were just at the point where I explain to you that your security system has a hitch," Loki commented with amusement.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Tony grumbled, and casually waved it off. "Your illusions. ...And that's what I'm trying to point out."  
He looked around demonstratively until he was sure everyone present was giving him their full attention.  
"Even before this thing with the runestones started, I did some research on the illusions with his help. ...The matter is actually that an altered camera image is easy to unmask, but, as an example, a doppelganger could not be unmasked in this way. ...Even if he creates a double out of thin air, and not just changing the appearance of another person. Because once the illusion is complete, it creates a signal like a real living person. So at best, F.R.I.D.A.Y. would be able to detect an intruder, but not the use of ...er s _eiðr_."

"But you've fixed that problem now," Steve surmised with a furrowed brow.  
"Right," Tony replied enthusiastically and pointed exaggeratedly at the soldier. "While you were still having fun in Geneva, I was experimenting with some old data from Loki, Pixie's support, and later, thanks to Sam, the runestones."  
Instead of continuing to speak, he tapped the pad vigorously again. The previous illuminated dots disappeared and only the schematic representation of the tower remained.  
Then he looked quickly back and forth between Loki and Ratatoskr. "Would either of you perhaps be so kind as to pull a rabbit out of the hat?"

The elf shook his head slightly. "Sorry, ...I'm having enough trouble staying awake."  
"No problem," Loki replied with a smile before Tony could respond to Ratatoskr. He waved his hand elegantly, but before any of them even got a chance to realize what Loki had done, they all closed their eyes, blinded.

A bright pink flash had emanated from the hologram at that very moment, filling the room for a split second before disappearing again without a trace."

"What the hell was that?" asked Steve worriedly, blinking tears from his irritated eyes.  
"Language, Cap," Tony rebuked as he rubbed his eyes. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., didn't I tell you to limit the display brightness to a maximum of 430 lumens?"  
"I didn't receive any instructions in that regard, boss," the A.I. replied from one of the hidden speakers.  
Astonished, the billionaire tilted his head to the side. "Hm. So I must have just thought that." A moment later, he added, "Okay. In the future, intensity by energy level, but 430 lumens maximum."  
"Of course, boss."  
"Tony, what was that?" interrupted Steve the terse exchange with the A.I.

"Loki," the man replied impassively, pointing to a spot behind him.  
The others leaned sideways in sync to discover a perfect double of Loki leaning against the wall behind Tony, watching them with a sneer.

Tony tapped the pad again and only the light blue dots appeared in the hologram. He pointed a finger at the floor they were on. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight and nine," he enumerated with satisfaction. "Nine signs of life, but only eight living beings and one illusion. As you can see, the illusion is now perceived as a normal person, but the moment Loki created it, my scanners were able to register the _seiðr_."

Loki propped an elbow on the armrest of his chair and put his hand to his mouth. "I confess I'm impressed," he murmured appreciatively.  
Tony indicated a bow with a self-satisfied grin. "Thank you." In a moment, he added, "Would you again?"

Loki nodded and with another wave of his hand, the illusion disappeared and with it the surplus light blue dot. In its place, a much brighter, but now tolerable pink light appeared again, filling the entire floor of the holography until it also faded shortly thereafter.

"Okay, so now you can tell that magic is being cast... , but why does the light disappear right away?" asked Sam, confused. Before Tony could answer, he hastily added, "And why does it fill such a large area?"  
"Excellent question," Tony remarked with satisfaction. "No matter what they call it, _seiðr_ is not magic. It's energy. What Loki and our pointy-eared sleepyhead are doing is not mystical mumbo-jumbo, but scientifically explainable manipulation of energy. As Einstein once so poetically said, E = mc². Matter is energy."  
He paused and half-shrugged. "Condensed energy, if you will. ...To make it understandable to the simple minds among us, let me put it this way: Loki does the magic, the electricity flows, and the light turns on. The energy condenses to matter, the current thus no longer flows, the light turns off and voilà, we have a real person standing around according to the sensors."

"Okay, but why is the light spot so huge? Loki's magic isn't going to fill the whole room, is it?" asked Sam again with a skeptical frown.  
"Well," Tony went on, scratching below his earlobe with a tense face. "Stupidly, _seiðr_ behaves a bit like electrons. You can't pinpoint where it is, you can only narrow down where it's likely to be. It's a bit... annoying, but unfortunately quantum mechanics."

Sam started nodding very slowly, but gave the impression that he still didn't understand.  
"Tony?" asked Natasha before he had a chance to ask another question.  
"What is it?" The addressed turned to the woman, who in the meantime had stood up and stepped closer to the hologram, where she was now looking at something with her head tilted to the side.  
"What is that?" she asked, confused and pointing to an area of the hologram that showed a lower floor.

Tony frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked and also stepped closer.  
Natasha didn't answer, but even so Tony's eyes widened in disbelief right after. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. turn up the power. Set the maximum to 1500 lumens."

The A.I. did not acknowledged the order, but suddenly one of the lower floors turned a bright pink.  
"Does that mean someone is casting magic there? Right now?" asked Bruce, putting aside his glasses and getting up from his chair as well.  
"That's the infirmary," Tony muttered in wonder. His pupils moved back and forth frantically as he thought eagerly.

"Clint," Ratatoskr muttered sleepily and grimaced as he tried to stifle a yawn. He waved his hand in front of his face for a moment, then pointed at the hologram. "That's just Clint. My _seiðr_ is still flowing through his body. It will take a few days to use it up completely."

Tony immediately relaxed, but Natasha gave the elf another scowl. This time Ratatoskr registered it consciously. "I assure you, he will recover," he tried in vain to calm the angry woman, who turned around with a snort and returned to her chair.

"Well at least we now know that Tony's new surveillance toy works," Bruce noted with a smile as he sat back down as well.  
"That there was any doubt at all shocks me," Tony replied in mock horror, and theatrically pressed a hand to his reactor. But immediately he became serious again and picked up his datapad once more. "That's not all, by the way."  
He went back to typing commands. "Moreover, because I am a genius, I have found a way to debunk the manifested illusions as well."  
He looked up and said to Loki, "Could you again? ...Maybe a different model this time? Something with style and class?" As he spoke, he grinned and tugged provocatively at his collar.

Loki waved again and a second Steve appeared next to Tony. His hands in the pockets of his pants and with a somewhat uncharacteristic wry grin on his lips.  
Tony saw it, snorted, and rolled his eyes.  
"What?" asked Loki, grinning. "You didn't really expect me to choose you, did you?"

Without stopping to type, Tony shook his head poutingly. Finally, he sighed softly. "Anyway. I already mentioned that the _seiðr_ condenses into matter. Fortunately, Loki's illusions are just illusions after all. The density of matter is much lower than it should be. Alas, to examine a building for people with density anomaly, one would have to subject it and the people in it to permanent radiometric density measurement with gamma rays, which... "  
"Is absolutely not recommendable," Bruce interjected with a meaningful look.  
Tony nodded in agreement. "That's why I'm taking a slightly different approach. ...Because of our vegetative nervous system, humans, or rather any living being, generates a measurable flow of energy and thus logically vibrations. In the case of us Homo sapiens in a frequency of about 62 to 72 Hertz. The illusions, however, vibrate much stronger." So now, if I add a resonant frequency meter, then ... ." He tapped the pad one last time. "Tadaaaaa!"  
On the communal floor in the hologram, turquoise dots appeared on two slightly spaced areas. More individual dots appeared on each residential floor and on several laboratory and office floors.

Astonished, the real Steve slid to the edge of the couch's seat and leaned far forward. "Did you create that many illusions?" he asked Loki in wonder.  
With his eyebrows narrowed, Loki slowly shook his head. "No. ...Just this one."  
"Then what are...?"

The question was cut off when Tony cleared his throat conspicuously and bobbed from heels to toes in embarrassment. "Yeah, it's one of those things. Apparently s _eiðr_ vibrates at the same frequency as LG refrigerators. Can't do anything about it."  
Steve raised his eyebrows in disbelief as the others burst out laughing.

"But what about things that were created by _seiðr_ but are not illusions? Ratatoskr's plants, for example?" asked Steve after some silence had returned.  
Tony shrugged indifferently. "If they're not illusions, then they are what they are. So when Pixie creates a plant, it's just a plant. And since I'm pretty sure neither Pixie nor anyone else can create a living person without going the roundabout way with the birds and the bees, that would only be a threat if the plant were mobile, carnivorous, and malicious."

He paused in puzzlement, scratched his nose, and then looked to the elf with jerky movements. "You can't create a mobile carnivorous plant with a bad attitude, can you?"  
"I've never tried," Ratatoskr replied with a tired grin.

"Okay," continued Steve, annoyed, just before Tony could say anything back. "So you can tell if someone in the tower is casting magic, creating an illusion, or stealing refrigerators. That's great Tony. But how does that help us with the runestones?"

"Ah Spangles, your cluelessness is adorable," Tony grinned and made the hologram disappear with a wave of his hand. Loki took the opportunity to destroy Steve's illusion as well.  
When he was done, Tony folded his hands behind his back and leaned toward the remaining real Steve.  
"The technology I'm using here is literally built into every third satellite orbiting this blue sphere. We can not only monitor the tower, we can monitor the whole damn planet."

"Wait a second," Natasha said, perplexed. She took her bent legs off the seat of the armchair and sat up straight. "Does this mean we can now determine where runestones are located?"  
Tony grimaced and waggled his hand skeptically. "Not exactly. We can see live when and where a runestone is triggered. AND if Loki is right about the stones being made on Earth, the s _eiðr_ used to do it will take us there too. Only within one or two hundred meters, but for the rest we have Pixie. Speaking of that, for you this means that in the future you must always carry your Priority Identicards with you. Otherwise, every time you saw a virgin in half, you'll raise the alarm and a squad of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents will make a flying visit." He pointed at Loki and Ratatoskr.

"Okay, that's really great," Steve now said, genuinely impressed. "That way we'll be able to intervene much faster."  
"We could," Tony said, pointing at the soldier. "But we don't have to. When I sent Fury the specs for this, he determined that S.H.I.E.L.D. would play firefighter from this point on. So the most we'll have to do is go out if our regular shawarma place gets redecorated by runestones. Otherwise, it's our job to track down the mysterious blonde and who else is behind it all."

"That's... really good news for a change," Sam stated, dumbfounded.  
"I know," Tony replied triumphantly. "And that means that until F.R.I.D.A.Y.. sounds the alarm, I finally have time to take care of my other projects, which, by the way, are just as brilliant."

"If it's all right with you, I'd like to examine the runestones a little more closely," Ratatoskr murmured languidly. His echoing voice, with its hard consonants and sharply rolled R, rattled almost brassily with fatigue. "As soon as I'm in a slightly ...better condition. Perhaps I can learn something more about their origin."

"No problem. Just come to my workshop when you ...feel up to it again."  
Tony looked at each of the clearly brightened faces in turn and then clapped his hands. "Well, we're done here for now, kids."

He had barely finished the sentence when Bucky turned on the spot and hurried off toward the stairwell.  
"Still a little tense, huh?" said Tony, gesturing after him.  
"Just leave him alone," Loki said calmly, but with a warning look. "He'll calm down all right."

Tony shrugged, picked up his datapad and strolled to the elevator.  
The others followed him one by one.

"I'm wondering why Sam and Bruce just accepted PTSD as an explanation for Bucky's strange behavior," Steve muttered as Loki and he were the last to leave the common area.  
Loki smiled at him from the side as the elevator door closed in front of them. "The easiest way to fool persons is to let them draw the wrong conclusions themselves. ...And strictly speaking, the explanation wasn't even untrue."  
Steve nodded slowly and made a face. "Good. It's bad enough that it happened in the first place. I really don't want any more people to know about it."  
"No one will learn anything about it from me," Loki declared seriously, but kept smiling.

The elevator stopped and Steve stepped out of the car. Before the door closed again, he turned back and gave Loki a genuine smile. "Thank you. For everything."  
"I have your best interests at heart, Steve," Loki replied softly. Then his smile suddenly turned a little meaner. "We'll eat in half an hour. ...Be on time."  
Loki laughed softly as Steve's protests were simply cut off by the closing elevator door.

◈

Heart pounding, Steve stepped out of the elevator and squinted cautiously around the corner.  
He had deliberately chosen the elevator that took him to the hallway outside Loki's actual apartment, hoping to keep an eye out for Bucky.

When he couldn't make out anyone, he crept down the hall toward the living area. He hadn't quite arrived when Loki's voice rang out to him, making him wince. "You can stop that. He's not here yet."

He was startled and paused for a moment, but then continued on his way, embarrassed, and trotted into the apartment.

Upon entering, he spotted Ratatoskr, who had exchanged his battle suit for human clothing and was now wearing a green shirt that Steve was pretty sure belonged to Loki.  
The elf had managed to curl up on the seat of an armchair despite his considerable height and seemed to be dozing.

A moment later, he also spotted Loki standing at the kitchen counter with his hair uncharacteristically tied up, harvesting herbs from a flowerpot with a pair of scissors.  
In amazement, Steve watched as Loki briefly rinsed the bundle of herbs and then, with impressive speed, chopped them into tiny pieces and routinely brushed them into a pot.  
The next moment, the delicious smell of roasting meat hit him and his stomach made hungry noises.  
"That smells absolutely fantastic," Steve said in awe, as he slowly moved closer to the kitchen counter.

Loki looked up briefly and smiled at him. "It's just a simple dish. Ratatoskr needs to eat urgently. Therefore, we have to eat a little more modestly."  
"As I said, it smells fantastic," Steve repeated sincerely. His gaze slid again to the elf and he frowned briefly. "Wouldn't it perhaps be better to just let him sleep?"

Without looking up from the pot he was stirring, Loki shook his head. "Ratatoskr is not just tired. He has barely recovered from his injuries, and now he has lost large amounts of energy that must be replaced. Sleep alone can't do that."  
Steve nodded thoughtfully, nibbling on his lower lip. "Why didn't he eat protein bars?"  
"He did," Loki said, as he reached for a large stone mortar. "In fact, he ate so many of them that, despite his fascination with your wrapped hideousness, he can't get any more of them down."

Steve nodded his understanding and turned back to Loki, who was filling various spices into the mortar from small jars.  
"Loki, you're a prince, aren't you? You must have had servants for this sort of thing. How come you can cook?"

Loki laughed softly and poured the pounded spices into the pot to accompany the herbs. "I'm a warrior, too, Steve. A warrior who must survive on stale bread without his mother's support is worth nothing in _Asgard_." He chuckled again. "You fought in a war yourself, didn't you? Haven't you ever been in a situation where you had to provide yourself with a meal?"  
"Yes, of course," Steve replied, crossing his arms in front of his broad chest. "We usually had rations, but sometimes when they ran low, the boys would kill a deer or something like that. It had little to do with cooking, though. We just gutted it and grilled it over the fire. It was filling, but didn't taste very good. We didn't even have any spices."

"Every asgardian warrior always carries at least one bag of rock salt," Loki explained with a smile.  
Puzzled, Steve raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"  
"Of course," Loki replied, while cleaning his hands on a cloth. Then his gaze darted to the large clock on the wall. "Excuse me for a moment, please. James should be arriving any moment, and I'd like to get changed."

At the mention of Bucky, Steve's relaxed demeanor suddenly faded and he tensed up again, glancing nervously at the door.  
Loki noted it with concern. He watched him for a few seconds, then sighed softly. "I see it's still bothering you a lot. ...Would you prefer if...we cancel our date tomorrow?"

It took a moment for the words to get through to Steve, but then his eyes widened in shock and he turned back to Loki in a flash. "NO. No, no way. ...I want this. Really."  
He cast another cautious glance at the door, but then turned to Loki again. "I...am a little afraid of Bucky reaction. But it has nothing to do with us. I really want to go out with you tomorrow."

Loki returned his gaze stoically for a second, then a smile settled on his face and he hung the cloth back on its hook. "I am pleased to hear that."  
Still smiling, he turned and disappeared into the back of the apartment.

Steve watched him go until he was out of sight, then proceeded to nervously inspect the apartment.  
After a short while, he sank down on the armchair opposite Ratatoskr, clamped his hands between his knees, and wiggled his legs tensely.  
"You worry too much, Steven," the elf muttered sleepily.

Steve was stunned that Ratatoskr was actually awake. But when he recovered from the surprise, he frowned.  
"How could I help it. Any moment now, Bucky's going to show up here and I don't know how to deal with him. Hell, I don't even know if he might not come at me with Loki's paring knife."

Ratatoskr slowly straightened from his curled-up position until he was almost sitting upright and gave Steve a look with half-opened eyelids.  
"I think that's pretty unlikely. He's your friend. Besides, you both know you can't be held responsible for what happened."

Steve grimaced and clenched his hands in his hair in frustration. "You don't understand, Pixie. Even if we were affected by the stone, things happened that can't be fixed." He released a hand from his hair and pointed it at his chest. "It's already bad for me because it's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me, and damn...I danced in front of soldiers in tights during the war and made sex education films for teenagers. It must be even worse for Bucky." He sighed softly and rubbed his face. "He once again lost his free will, and then for him, shame is compounded with disgust." Again Steve tapped his chest vigorously. "I'm his friend and I've done things which disgust him. That's horrible. ...Plus, he must think I've been lying to him all these years about my intentions."

Ratatoskr watched him with glazed eyes as he stared dejectedly at the ground before his feet. After a while, he calmly asked, "Did you?"  
"What?" asked Steve, confused.  
"Did you lie to him?"  
"No, of course not," Steve replied in horror, regaining his composure. "Loki summed it up nicely. I was a hormonal teenager and Bucky was just a great guy. He was always nice, kind and understanding and that occasionally led my imagination astray. But I just always wanted to be his friend. ...After I met Peggy, I never had a thought like that again. Not even any freaky dream." He teared his hair again, though. "When I look at him, I still think he's insanely attractive, but ...I feel that way about a lot of people. I probably just pay more attention to it because of my drawings."  
Steve sighed again and slumped his shoulders. "I have no idea what I'll do if he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. ...But after what happened, I just can't find the words to tell him that his friendship is the most important thing to me. It always has been and it always will be."

Ratatoskr had listened to him silently and now nodded almost imperceptibly. His big blue-violet eyes closed again and with a tiny smile on his lips he snuggled deeper into the armchair. "I think you've done quite well already."

"Huh?", Steve wondered. He pondered for a moment what the elf meant and was about to ask when a thought struck him.

Quick as a flash, he turned around in the chair and his eyes widened in shock.  
"B...buck," he stammered in horror as he saw the man standing half turned away in the doorway.

For quite a while, neither of them moved. Steve hardly dared to breathe, fearing that Bucky might take flight like a timid deer at any moment.  
But when the soft creaking of upholstery revealed that Ratatoskr got up from the chair and left them alone, some life returned to Bucky.

At first it looked more like he couldn't decide whether to enter or leave, but then he suddenly took a step into the room.  
He wasn't quite able to make eye contact, but at least he gave Steve a tiny flickering smile. "I know, buddy. I'll...I'll deal with it. Eventually. It's my own fault. If I don't trigger the stone... ."  
"It's not your fault," Steve interrupted him frantically. "If I... "  
"No, no," Bucky brushed off the objection. "I'm the one who set off the stone. It wasn't your fault... God, you even tried to run away." He shook himself in horror. "It wasn't Loki's fault either. And ...it really doesn't matter that you had some fantasies at some point. It also doesn't matter what you said. I'm afraid I remember too clearly what I said, and it was just ...wrong. I have no reason to think it was any different with you."  
He paused and wrapped his arms around himself as if to hug himself. "What I said before Geneva is true. You are my best friend and I need you in my life. ...But I need to get over what happened first. I need some...distance."

Steve nodded with his lips clenched. "Do you... do you want me to move to another floor?"  
"No," Bucky said, while shaking his head. "No, that ...won't be necessary. I... ."  
"Then I guess our movie nights on the couch are off for now," Steve said with far more humor than he would have given himself credit for.  
His heart skipped a beat when Bucky actually showed the beginnings of a smirk. "Yes, at least for the time being. ...But we still have the Avengers movie nights."

◈

Loki was sitting on a pompous armchair with his legs crossed, his head resting comfortably on one hand, and he was lightly swirling a cup back and forth with the other when the door to his bedchamber was pushed open.  
He smirked slightly, brought the cup to his lips and took a sip before turning to his visitor. "So, do I need to have blood stains removed from the carpet?"

"No," Ratatoskr replied languidly as he trudged over to Loki's sprawling bed and simply dropped onto it, sinking deep into the silken comforter. "It's working out a lot better than I would have expected. ...I was really skeptical that this was a good idea, but as usual, it turns out you're right."  
Loki smirked again and took another sip.

"I had actually reserved the _Nidhöggr_ for James and Steven," the elf muttered, pointing to the stone bottle next to Loki.  
"There's plenty left," he replied, finally emptying the cup. "However, the situation is also beginning to frustrate me."  
"Mhm," Ratatoskr agreed.  
Loki grinned, took the bottle from the table, and shook it so that the contents sloshed noisily. "Would you like?"  
"I'd love it, but if I drink alcohol now, I'll end the evening rather undignified with my face on the plate," the elf sighed unhappily.

Chuckling softly, Loki stood up and smoothed out his clothes. "It's about time we dined. The roast is getting dry, and besides, we shouldn't leave these two alone for too long."  
He took a few steps toward the door, then stopped again and turned to Ratatoskr, who had made no move. "Are you coming?"

"Will you carry me?" the elf asked weepily.  
"Not in this lifetime."

◈

Although the mood was better than expected, it remained awkward until the four men sat down at the dining table, each with a fully loaded plate in front of them.

Steve and Bucky were so nervous beforehand that they couldn't focus on the composition of their meal until Loki almost forcibly pushed them to their seats, while taking great care to make sure the two weren't sitting opposite each other.  
But once this hurdle was overcome, the uncomfortable silence gave way to a decidedly stunned one.

"You call THAT a simple dish?" asked Steve incredulously as he stared at what was, even by his standards, a huge portion of delicious smelling pork tenderloin, Brussels sprouts and potatoes swimming in a creamy gravy.

"A dish that can be prepared in half an hour or less can hardly be called anything else," Loki replied with a smile, and flipped open his napkin.  
"I can't even make a decent sandwich in half an hour," Bucky muttered in bewilderment, and Steve nodded in agreement without taking his eyes off his plate.

Loki sighed softly and shook his head at the remark. "I'm sure some opportunity will arise in the future to hone your skills in this regard." He made a inviting gesture and reached for his fork in conclusion. "Eat."

Steve immediately followed the request with growing enthusiasm. He had been quite hungry anyway, even before he had entered Loki's floor, but now with the tempting meal right in front of him, his mouth was watering even more.

The first bite was incredible.  
The filet was perfectly cooked medium and so wonderfully tender that it could almost be cut with a fork. The Brussels sprouts were not bitter in the least and the sauce decadently creamy with a subtle aroma of herbs and green pepper.  
It took him some willpower not to groan as he chewed.

After swallowing the first bite, Steve put the fork aside again and rubbed his chin, overwhelmed.  
"Loki, this... this is just incredible," he stammered in awe.

"Glad you like it," Loki replied with a satisfied smile.  
"That pig is damn lucky to have died for it," Bucky agreed, smacking. "It's definitely the most tender piece of meat I've had in my life. And I've had a lot of good steaks."  
"Absolutely," Steve agreed with him enthusiastically.  
Their eyes met across the plates, they grinned at each other, and it felt just like it used to.

But then the moment was over, Bucky's smile crumbled and he lowered his gaze back to the plate immediately in front of him.  
The reaction made Steve's smile fade as well. He picked up his fork again and tried to focus on his dinner.

They didn't notice the frustrated look Loki and Ratatoskr exchanged, as they didn't look up again until the elf disturbed the renewed awkward silence by noisily pushing his own plate away from him a bit.  
He picked up his napkin, dabbed his mouth, and stood up. "Excuse me for a moment, please," he said as he became aware of the questioning looks directed at him.  
Without further explanation, he shuffled wearily to the back of the floor.

Steve and Bucky instantly lowered their heads again and stared so obsessively at their plates that Loki rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
He sighed softly, pulled Ratatoskr's plate closer to him and started vigorously to cut the meat and vegetables on it into small pieces.

None of them said a word until the elf returned a moment later and noisily placed a heavy stone bottle on the table.  
Again, questioning looks were directed at him, but he simply ignored it and shuffled back to the kitchen area to fetch cups.

He was halfway back to the table when the slapping sound of bare feet on smooth stone floor drew everyone's attention to the door.  
Only a moment later, a man rushed in wearing nothing but a hospital gown. He stopped for a second in the doorway and looked around.  
When he spotted Ratatoskr, he rushed again, so that his enormously long, messy brown hair and really impressively long shaggy beard waved behind him.

The two soldiers had jumped in alarm at his arrival and now Bucky rushed to intercept the intruder.  
But before he could reach him, the man was at Ratatoskr, putting his hands to his cheeks and giving him a loud smacking kiss right on the lips.

Bucky froze in mid-motion and nearly tripped.  
At the table, Steve was just as frozen and watched the scene stunned.

Ratatoskr, on the other hand, was not impressed at all.  
After the newcomer had let go of him, he had simply turned back around and continued his way past Bucky to the table, while shaking his head.  
"Why does everyone feel the need to kiss me today without being asked?" he muttered quietly to himself.  
Once at the table, he set down the two cups, but turned around again and wiped his mouth demonstratively with his sleeve several times. "If you plan to kiss me again, please do me a favor and trim your beard first," he said a little louder.  
"Whatever you like," the man replied with a laugh.  
Ratatoskr nodded slowly and sat back down heavily on his chair.  
Still laughing, the man pointed to the table. "That smells damn good."

"CLINT?!?" gasped Steve and Bucky simultaneously.  
The man raised a hand in greeting. "Hey guys."  
He gave them a grin so wide it was visible even through his bushy beard. "Good to ...see you." Then he suddenly brushed back his long hair and turned a little to the side so that his ears could be seen. "And just as nice to hear you."

Before any of them were even able to gather themselves enough to respond, more hasty footsteps sounded.  
Lokis sighed and propped his head on one hand in frustration. "I really just wanted to eat dinner in peace," he muttered as Natasha and Dr. Cho rushed in.

◈

"Clint, for god's sake. You can't just leave the infirmary," Natasha scolded again as Dr. Cho buzzed around him, checking his pulse and listening to his chest.  
"Nat, I'm fine. ...In fact, I'm absolutely great. I feel like a million dollars," the archer replied patiently. "In any case, you can't expect me to sit still after you tell me that Pixie is the only reason I have eyes and a face yet. ...Not to mention to finally got rid of these damnable hearing aids."

Frustrated, Natasha teared her hair. "We need to make sure you're really okay first. There could still be problems." She let out an annoyed sigh and pointed to the people at the dining table. "Besides, Ratatoskr isn't in a state to deal with your gratitude right now."

Clint followed her gesture and found Loki watching them with a scowl as he ate his dinner. Steve and Bucky did the same, staring rather intently and obviously uncomfortably at their plates.  
Ratatoskr, on the other hand, had his head resting heavily on one hand and was spearing tiny pieces of meat and potatoes onto his fork, before eating them in slow motion one after the other.

For a moment Clint watched the scene, then laughed again. "I see... . Pixie?"  
"Huh?" The elf lifted his head languidly and looked at him inquiringly.  
"I don't know how I'll ever repay you for what you've done for me."  
Ratatoskr gave him a tiny smile and waved it off. "Don't mention it. ...I consider you a friend. It has been a pleasure to help."

Clearly overwhelmed, Clint slowly shook his head. "It's just... if you hadn't been there, I never would have... Laura and the kids... ."  
"You know what?", Ratatoskr suddenly interrupted him to stop his strained attempt to articulate himself. "You told me about this ...football. Why don't you show it to me when you get a chance?"  
For a moment the archer looked at him in perplexity, then another wide smile appeared on his face. "Okay. Yeah," he muttered with increasing enthusiasm. "I'll get us the best seats for the Giants' next game."  
"I'd love that," the elf replied with a smile.

"Great," Natasha now spoke up again. "Then we can go back to the infirmary now." She shooed Clint back to the door with frantic movements.  
As she did so, she gave Ratatoskr another scowl over her shoulder. "You'll live, elf," she murmured softly to him. "For now."  
Ratatoskr chuckled lazily, but indicated a bow.

Arriving at the door, Clint once again prevented the two women from pushing him out of the room by holding onto the door frame with one hand.  
He stood on his tiptoes so he could see over Dr. Cho. "I also promise I'll shave off my beard by then," he called to the elf. "But I think the hair will stay like that."  
"We'll have to examine his head again," Natasha said to her companion, while rolling her eyes, as they now pushed Clint out of the room for good.

After she left the room, silence set in again, but it didn't last long enough to become uncomfortable.  
Rather, Bucky promptly slid his chair noisily away from the table and placed the napkin neatly next to his empty plate.  
"I'll be going now," he said uneasily. "Thank you for dinner."  
He immediately walked hurriedly toward the elevator, giving them no more chance to respond.

Loki and Ratatoskr gave each other another meaningful look.  
Finally, the elf finished his own portion and pushed his plate away. "Please excuse me as well. ...I must rest now."  
"Have you eaten enough?", Loki asked him skeptically.  
Ratatoskr smiled sleepily at him and nodded weakly. "Do not be concerned, my friend. It was plenty and it was delicious," he confirmed. As he passed, he let his fingers brush gently over Loki's shoulders.  
"I wish you a pleasant evening, Steven," the elf said before disappearing into the back of the floor.

"Uh... thanks. ... Same to you," Steve replied, when Ratatoskr had long since disappeared into his bedroom.  
His gaze drifted unconsciously to Loki, who was looking at him with a furrowed brow. When he realized he was being watched, he quickly turned back to his plate and continued to poke listlessly at the few remaining morsels of his meal.

The furrows on Loki's forehead deepened a bit more. Finally, he put his fork aside and folded his hands on the tabletop.  
"What's bothering you?" he asked quietly.

At first it didn't seem as if Steve wanted to answer, but then he suddenly sighed, put his fork aside as well, and brushed his mouth distractedly. "Bucky... . It's...." He broke off the sentence when he realized he was at a loss for words, and instead shrugged helplessly.

Loki clenched his lips and nodded slightly. "The way I see it, you've already overcome the biggest hurdles. He forgives you, you forgive him. ...Give this wound a little more time to heal and your friendship will be stronger than ever. You just have to be patient."  
"I know," Steve replied a little more harshly than intended, raking his fingers through his hair in frustration. "It just feels so wrong when he's so ...distant. It feels like the time he just escaped Hydra."

"He's been through a lot. I can understand him," Loki said seriously.  
"So can I," Steve replied almost defiantly, lowering his hands again. Finally, he sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Basically, it's pure selfishness. I miss my friend who only had to look at me to know what I was thinking and who I just couldn't fool."  
"He won't feel any different," Loki chided gently. "But he needs some time to himself just as much first. You'll be doing him the greatest kindness service if you grant him that. He will come to you when he is ready." He smirked slightly and reached out to gently stroke the back of Steve's hand with a middle finger. "You can keep yourself busy with...other things in the meantime."

To his delight, Steve met his gaze again and a sincere smile slowly appeared on his lips. "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow, Loki."  
"Me too, Steve. Me too."

◈

"You better get a grip, Barnes," Bucky muttered softly as he stared at the closed door directly in front of him. "Get a grip and just do what is fucking necessary."  
He took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. Then he reached out his hand and silently pushed the door open.  
Clenching his lips into a hard line, he stuck his head through the resulting gap.  
Only a second later, the strained expression gave way to an amused grin as he found exactly that scenario he had expected.

"Take the blue one," he said, actually chuckling with amusement as Steve did an inelegant hop in shock and dropped the stack of different colored shirts.

"Buck?" stammered Steve, perplexed. "W...what are you doing here? I thought you were going to... ?"  
"Yeah, I was," Bucky replied dryly. "But then I remembered that you have your first real and willing date tonight. ...Somebody's got to make sure you don't screw up."  
His gaze wandered to Steve's bed, on which lay an accurately ironed suit. "And apparently I'm just in time. Stevie, you're not really planning on wearing a black suit, are you?"

Steve stared at him, speechless at first, and didn't seem to register that he had said anything. But finally he blinked a few times in confusion and shook himself. "Uh, what?"  
His eyes wandered to the bed as well, and suddenly he seemed to be able to think clearly again.  
"Loki mentioned at some point that suits in any color other than black would offend his eyes. I ...wanted to play it safe," he said sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is that so?" muttered Bucky with a raised eyebrow. "On the other hand, considering his usual leather and metal ensembles, I shouldn't be so surprised," he muttered softly. He slipped all the way through the door now, but stopped just short of it. "Well, in that case, put on the suit."  
After a brief pause, he pointed to the pile of shirts at Steve's feet. "Take the blue one anyway."

"Are you sure?" asked Steve skeptically as he bent down to pick up the shirts. "I was actually thinking about this one." He tugged at the pile of clothes in his arms until he uncovered one particular sleeve.

When Bucky's eyes fell on it, his eyes first widened in disbelief, then he covered his face with a hand. "Mauve? Are you serious? ...Where did you even get that?"  
"I don't know," Steve replied with a shrug. "I thought just... ."  
"Go with the blue," Bucky mercilessly interrupted him. "Blue's your color."

Again Steve stared at him, speechless at first, then nodded abruptly and carelessly dropped all the shirts to the floor except the one mentioned. "All right, the blue one."  
He gently shook it up and carefully placed it with the suit on the bed. Then he turned again and pointed to a small box that stood on the dresser beside Bucky. "And which of these should I pick?"

Bucky picked up the box and looked inside curiously. Another genuine smile found a way onto his lips. "You really have cufflinks that look like your shield?" he asked, chuckling.  
"I guess Tony thought it was funny."  
"It is funny," Bucky confirmed, amused. "But hardly anything for your date."

As he continued to inspect the contents of the box, his smile slowly faded a bit again and once more a deep crease appeared between his eyebrows. "You're really in love with Loki, aren't you?" he asked quietly and without looking up. But when he didn't get an answer and finally did look at Steve, he noticed that his friend nodded and the gesture became more energetic as time passed. "I think so. I think I'm pretty much in love with him."

Bucky smiled again, but this time a little more strained.  
"Are... the sapphires genuine?"  
"Sure," Steve answered curtly.  
"Then take those."  
"Thanks, ...Buck."  
"You're welcome, buddy," Bucky muttered, fleeing the room as Steve undid the first button on his shirt.

When Steve came out of the room twenty minutes later, wearing the suit with his shoes polished to a shine and his hair styled to perfection, Bucky was still huddled on the couch, staring into space.  
But when he heard his friend's footsteps, he quickly picked up his book and pretended to read.

He looked up only when Steve's legs came into his field of vision and lingered there at a safe distance, but still quite obviously directly in front of him.  
"What do you think?" he asked uncertainly, and spread his arms wide.

Bucky looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, then forced himself to smile, but it quickly became natural after he finally got it on his lips. "I think Loki will be impressed."  
Steve nodded gratefully. Immediately after, he gestured to the elevator. "I'll be off then ... "  
"Have fun, buddy," Bucky said, still smiling. "And don't do anything stupid."

Finally, a smile settled on Steve's face as well. "How could I? All the stupid stays here."

Smiling, Bucky watched him go until the elevator doors closed and he was gone.  
Abruptly, the smile on his face disappeared again. He threw the book back on the table and made a side vault over the back of the couch.  
Within seconds he was in his room.

Less than five minutes later, he ran back just as hurriedly and also got into the elevator. Impatiently, he pressed the button several times. "Come on. ...F.R.I.D.A.Y, I'm in a hurry," he grumbled.  
"There's no mistaking that, Mr. Barnes. I'm afraid the elevator speed isn't variable, though," the A.I. replied, almost amused.  
Bucky growled in offense.

When the door finally opened again, he sprinted out with long strides. He purposefully kept going towards a certain point and just as he got close, he suddenly stopped, rooted to the spot. "What the...?"

"There you are at last," Ratatoskr grumbled, stepping out of the shadow of the column she had been leaning against. "They left three minutes ago."  
Buckys blushed sheepishly and looked away. "What do you mean?"  
"Loki and Steven. What else would I mean?" she replied sharply. "We'll have to hurry if we don't want to lose them."  
"Uh, what makes you think I want to...?"

Ratatoskr rolled her eyes. "James, please. What other reason would you be here for. In your stealth suit at that?"  
"Perhaps I... ." He broke off his excuse as one of the elf's beautifully arched eyebrows slowly rose.  
"Yeah, that's all right. I was going to follow Steve."  
"There you go," she said with satisfaction. "Let's hurry up now, then." She leaned to the side and lifted a large bag, slinging it around her shoulder. "It would be a pity if we missed them."

Smirking, Bucky swung one leg over his bike and started the engine. He waited until Ratatoskr had sat down behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Then he yelled over the noise of the engine. "Don't worry, I know exactly where they're going."

Twenty-five minutes and quite a few multilingual curses about traffic later, Bucky stopped in a cross street near the restaurant.  
"Do you think they'll be sitting near a window?" the elf asked hopefully as she climbed off the bike.  
Bucky nodded and got off as well. "I'm sure of it. Steve will have made sure to get the best seats."  
"Excellent," Ratatoskr rejoiced, "and where are we going?"  
Bucky looked around, and thought hard. "The best place would be a rooftop across the street. But we'll probably be too far away to see much."

He turned his head in surprise to the elf when she promptly held something in front of his face.  
"You brought binoculars?" he asked with a laugh.  
"Of course," she chuckled, "Someone has to be prepared.  
Still laughing, Bucky shook his head and hung the offered binoculars around his neck. "Okay, come on, then."

He jogged down the street closely followed by Ratatoskr, and looked around for a suitable vantage point.  
Shortly before they reached the restaurant, he became aware of a suitable spot. He stopped and called the elf's attention to it as well. "This looks good. It's a little high, but faces the restaurant almost perfectly."  
He tapped her again to get her attention. "We should climb up from the other side."  
Ratatoskr nodded mutely and followed Bucky as he jogged back down the street and approached the low annex of the Olympic Tower from the other side.

Once there, they had climbed the building in a few seconds and crept to the side of the street in a crouched position.  
But while Bucky immediately stretched out and scanned the windows of the opposite buildings with the binoculars, the elf calmly began to spread out the contents of her bag.

"Ha!", Bucky made triumphantly after a few moments. "Looks like Loki did a little magic, but I got 'em. I knew Steve wouldn't mess around with the choice of seats." He gave Ratatoskr a quick grin and was already turning away again when he suddenly noticed what the elf was doing.

With a furrowed brow, he looked back at Ratatoskr who was spreading out a blanket and placing a second one within reach. Then she retrieved a thermos and two mugs from her bag and placed them next to her own binoculars.  
"Okayyyy," Bucky said at length. "I thought about doing this an hour ago. How long have you been planning it?"  
"Ever since I found out about it," Ratatoskr replied with a grin, and patted the empty spot on the blanket next to her. "Come over here James. The stone is cold."

Bucky laughed, but did as she asked and crawled next to her on the blanket.  
"This should be the most comfortable surveillance of my life," he muttered, amused, while the elf carefully spread the second blanket over them.

◈

They had parked the car and walked the last few meters side by side in amicable silence.  
But the closer they got to the restaurant, the more obviously nervous and restless Steve became.

At first Loki had been silently amused by this, but after catching Steve repeatedly looking at their reflection in the large windows of the surrounding buildings with a worried frown, he gradually became suspicious.

When Steve finally did it again just outside the restaurant, Loki sighed, stopped, and held him back by the elbow.

"Loki?" he asked in amazement.  
"Steve, if it's that uncomfortable for you, then we can cancel the whole thing...or I could create an illusion," Loki offered simply. "It would be easy for me to look like a woman. Then you wouldn't have to worry about... "

"No, no. For God's sake," Steve interrupted him, horrified. "It's really not about that."

He averted his eyes sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just that I'm a little worried someone might recognize me. ...I really want to enjoy this evening, and I don't want this whole ridiculous Captain America thing to ruin it."

"Do you think the world isn't ready for Captain America dating an enemy? Who also happens to be a man?" asked Loki seriously.  
"You're hardly an enemy," Steve protested, then forced a smile and shook his head. "I'm not prepared to have our date interrupted by stupid questions and camera flashes."

After a few seconds, a smile reappeared on Loki's face as well. "In that case, I have a suggestion." He waved his hand lightly and Steve saw a greenish flash, he also felt a slight tingling sensation.  
Confused, he looked at Loki, who just nodded with a smile in the direction of the reflecting glass. Steve followed his gesture.

The change was so subtle that it actually took Steve a while to realize what Loki had done. But now the blond of his hair was a little darker, his chin not quite so angular, and his eyes more gray than blue. Overall, Steve now looked like someone who happened to bear a striking resemblance to Steve Rogers.

"Is that okay with you?" asked Loki with a grin.  
"Absolutely. Thank you," Steve replied, flabbergasted.  
Loki nodded with satisfaction and raised his hand again, cloaking himself in a simple glamour as well.

Seeing Steve's puzzled expression, he grinned broadly and pointed at the glass again.  
"That... is remarkable," Steve muttered when he discovered that Loki's reflection showed him with brown hair that was also much shorter.  
"I figured you'd probably prefer not to see the illusion yourself," Loki said, still smiling.  
"Definitely," Steve murmured, blushing. "Because you look just... gorgeous."

He deprived Loki of the chance to respond to the remark by hastily walking on and opening the door to the restaurant wide for him.  
Loki chuckled softly, but graciously spared a comment and entered the fancy premises.

◈

"Grant?" asked Loki curiously as the waiter, who introduced himself as Hugo, left them alone with the menu.  
"My middle name," Steve explained as he nervously plucked at his artfully folded napkin. "I use it from time to time when I don't want to draw too much attention."

"Very wise," Loki remarked.  
He let his gaze wander through the room adorned with lush floral decorations and let the impressions he had gained work on him. "This is an interesting place," he said after a while.  
"Interesting?" repeated Steve, almost in a panic, and nearly dropped his menu, which made Loki giggle again.

"Are you a little nervous?" he asked with a grin.  
At first, Steve just looked at him with an anxious expression, then suddenly slumped his shoulders. "Honestly, I'm about to pass out."

"Although I don't see any justification for it, let's choose a dish quickly then, so I can keep myself busy while you're indisposed," Loki replied with a smile and flipped open his menu.  
Steve actually managed to smile as well and picked up his own menu.

Neither of them spoke as they went through the list of dishes available. But after a while, Loki asked without taking his eyes off the menu, "Would you despise me if I chose fish?"  
"No, of course not," Steve quickly replied. "Have whatever appeals to you."  
"Fine," Loki said, humming for a moment. "In that case, the sea bass has caught my interest."

Steve nodded several times while still trying to decide between two particular dishes.  
But when he finally looked up, he noticed Loki looking around again with an unreadable expression.  
"You don't like it here," Steve stated tonelessly as cold sweat formed little beads on his forehead.  
Actually surprised, Loki looked at him. "What makes you think so?"  
Steve flipped the menu closed and placed his hands flat on the tablecloth as he shook his head in frustration. "Loki, I'm sorry. I know I'm terribly old-fashioned and...."

"Steve. ...Steve," Loki interrupted him, laughing softly. "It's all right. I like this place. Really." He leaned forward a bit and gently brushed his fingertips against Steve's. "And I enjoy being courted by you."  
His smile grew even wider as Steve visibly blushed.  
Their fingers intertwined naturally.

"Besides, I've got a taste for French cuisine."  
"I know," Steve replied with his blush deepening even further. "That's why I chose this place."  
"You are indeed very thoughtful, my dear Steve. ...Thus, there is no reason for you to be nervous."

"Did the Messieurs make up their minds yet?" asked the waiter, who had returned unnoticed.  
He placed a bottle cooler with expensive-looking bottled water on their table, and Steve didn't miss the way his gaze lingered for a moment on their intertwined fingers.

To his surprise, the man smiled genuinely friendly at him immediately after and politely waited for them to place their order.

"Steve?", Loki addressed him when he didn't respond and instead stared at the waiter in confusion.  
"Uh yes, of course," he said as he was snapped out of his thoughts. "My companion chooses the sea bass with white truffle and enoki mushrooms. I would like the Rossini of beef with sauce Périgueux. Ah and a double portion of pommes pont-neuf."

"Excellent choice, Messieurs," Hugo said. "Do you have any other requests?"  
"Bring us a bottle of your best champagne, too, please," Steve added after a moment's hesitation.  
"With pleasure," the waiter replied and, after a small elegant bow, withdrew.

Loki bit his lower lip with a grin as Steve turned away from him, blushing, for the umpteenth time.  
He gave him a brief moment to compose himself, then leaned back comfortably in his chair. "So if I'm properly informed, these ...dates are for the purpose of getting to know each other better."  
Steve nodded slowly and also leaned back in an attempt to appear relaxed. It failed completely.

"So, what have you always wanted to know about me?" asked Loki with a smile.  
Steve looked flabbergasted for a second, then briefly lowered his gaze and thought. Finally, he looked at Loki again and smiled shyly.  
"Why did you fly to _Álfheimr_ in a spaceship? Surely the _Bifröst_ would have been much faster and more comfortable for you?"

Loki smirked and nodded appreciatively. "I should have guessed you wouldn't miss that."  
He picked up a salad fork from the table and played with it, lost in thought. "Why do you think I did it?"  
Steve nibbled hesitantly on his lower lip and leaned forward again. "I think you did it for Bucky."

Loki smirked and put the fork aside again. Right in the place he had taken it away from. "I made it for you. ...I figured you'd probably like it if I pleased James."  
Steve stared at him open-mouthed, but before he could respond, Loki's face grew serious.  
"There was a second reason," he added quietly.  
"And what was that?"

"Ratatoskr," Loki replied curtly. He smirked again when he saw the puzzled expression on his counterpart's face.  
"I seized the opportunity to combine the useful with the pleasant," Loki said slowly. "In fact, I couldn't be sure that Ratatoskr didn't know more about my situation than I had previously assumed. So there was a risk that she might not have followed me. Therefore, I thought it would be wise for James to come along."

"Okay, you'll have to explain that to me," Steve said, and shook his head uncomprehendingly.  
Loki chuckled softly. "Ratatoskr has always had a soft spot for...a certain type of man. In fact, I was confident that James would quickly gain her attention."  
"Oh," Steve made perplexed.  
"Fortunately, it turned out that my concern was exaggerated. ...Still, James' presence certainly won't have hurt. Not to mention that I enjoyed your company very much during our trip."

"Hmm," Steve made thoughtfully. After a moment, he added. "I must say, I certainly thought your reunion on the spaceship was decidedly confusing. But... even though I don't understand what makes this _Jǫtunn_ thing so terrible, Ratatoskr accepted it right away."

His slight smile died when he noticed that Loki was actually scowling at him. Immediately he stiffened in his chair and in a panic started to make a precautionary apology for everything he had said in the last few minutes, but it was cut off when Loki made a harsh gesture with his hand and rather obviously forced himself to smile.  
"You can't understand, Steve. ...Please forgive me, but this is not a suitable conversation for a pleasant evening."  
His smile became a little more genuine as Steve nodded mutely, looking at him concerned.  
"Let me tell you this much for now. I am indeed fortunate. Ratatoskr was more open-minded than I could have hoped. ...Still, the first few days were rather tense between us. She ...avoided me."

"Avoided you?" repeated Steve, dumbfounded. "But..."  
Now Loki smirked again. "How do you think she made friends with Clint so quickly? And she certainly doesn't seek James's closeness exclusively because of his puppy eyes, either."  
"I really didn't think...," Steve stammered sheepishly.  
"Don't worry about it," Loki replied kindly. "She needed some time. Everything's all right now. ...It's just like you and James." He leaned toward Steve and gave him a dazzling smile. "By the way, they're both watching us from the opposite roof as we speak."

Promptly, Steve followed the urge to turn his head and look in the indicated direction, but Loki prevented it by bringing his hand to Steve's cheek in a flash and holding him back while tenderly stroking his jawline. "A little more subtle, my dear," he chuckled softly.

"Sorry," Steve mumbled, blushing again.  
After Loki withdrew his hand, he leaned back and gave an inconspicuous glance out the window while simultaneously reaching for the water bottle.

It was already quite dark, so he could hardly make out anything, but the headlight of a passing car was reflected for a brief moment in the lenses of binoculars.  
Steve sighed softly as he poured some water first for Loki and then for himself. "Great," he muttered in frustration. "I'm not nervous enough yet, after all."

Loki chuckled and accepted the offered glass with a grateful nod. "Think nothing of it, my dear. They just take care of us."  
"Right now, I'd prefer they mind their own business."

Their conversation was interrupted when Hugo returned to their table accompanied by a young woman in the same uniform as the other waiters.  
Each of them held a small plate, which they placed in front of Steve and Loki in sync after a small bow.

"Voilà, Messieurs. Un petit amuse-bouche on the house," Hugo said with another bow as a third waiter hurried over with the champagne.  
"Merci," Steve said in surprise.  
"Merci. ...Ça a l'air délicieux," Loki agreed with him.

Stunned, Steve stared at him while the waiters were already retreating. Then he suddenly remembered. "All-speak."  
"That's right," Loki confirmed with a smile.

"That must be pretty handy," Steve muttered distractedly, taking a closer look at the appetizer.  
The quick inspection was enough to make him sigh.  
"Something wrong?" asked Loki as he unfolded his napkin.  
Steve rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Uh... you're right, it looks delicious, but it's just..."  
"Yeah?"  
"It's scallops. Seafood."

Loki chuckled softly again. "Steve, I'm sure they won't be upset if you don't eat it, but... I thought you said you were only avoiding it out of habit now. ...Maybe, this would be a good opportunity to break old habits."  
"You say so easily," Steve replied, staring at the plate in front of him. "It's not so easy when you're dealing with things that would have killed you for most of your …defrosted life if you ate them."

He sighed again and looked back at Loki, who was using a fish fork to cut a piece off a scallop and put it in his mouth along with a bit of creamy saffron sauce. When his counterpart also closed his eyes with relish, Steve resolutely clenched his lips.

He searched through the row of cutlery for the right fork and knife until he remembered that he just had to go from the outside in, then he picked up a piece of scallop himself on his fork.  
He took one last deep breath and shoved it into his mouth, not noticing that Loki was by now watching him again with hawk eyes and a wry grin.

He remained tense until the subtle flavors hit his tongue and it took him some effort to chew.  
"Well?" asked Loki finally, when his reaction was a long time coming.

Stunned, Steve's eyes widened. "That's incredible."  
He gave Loki an embarrassed look as he burst into amused laughter.  
"I'm glad you were apparently able to have a new pleasant experience," he said after a few moments, chuckling.  
Steve bit his lip sheepishly and nodded. "Maybe a few more will come along today."  
Loki didn't answer and took another bite of his mussels, smiling.

◈

"And you're quite sure you don't want to try the fish," Loki asked, teasingly waving a fork full of sea bass.  
"I just don't know if it's wise to push my luck," Steve replied, dipping one of his remaining pommes pont-neuf into the black truffle sauce.  
"What's going to happen? Worst case, you don't like it." Loki slid another piece of fish onto his fork. "Last chance."

"All right," Steve finally acquiesced. He set aside his own fork to receive Loki's, but he didn't even think about handing it over. Rather, with a triumphant smile, he leaned across the table to feed Steve the sea bass.

Quite stunned and a bit embarrassed, Steve bent over and took the bite.  
His shy demeanor changed immediately after as he grimaced and held a hand in front of his mouth.

Loki sat back in his seat and for a moment actually looked at him in amazement. "You really don't like it," he stated in surprise.  
Steve shook his head and tried to suppress a laugh.  
"It's okay," he forced himself to say, while chuckling and chewing at the same time. "It's just..."

"It's all right," Loki interrupted him with a fast-growing smile. "There's nothing wrong with not liking things. I appreciate you trying, though. I wouldn't enjoy wasting my time with someone who rejects things without ever having tried them. …Except for vermin, of course."

When he finally swallowed the bite of fish, Steve hastily reached for his champagne and finished the rest in the glass all at once. Then he looked back at Loki, who by now was laughing softly so that his shoulders shook.  
"I think I've risked enough culinary experimentation for this week," he said with a grin, shoving another one of the chunky cut fries into his mouth with relish.

"And you were very brave," Loki teased him.  
He pushed his empty plate aside a bit, picked up his champagne glass, and leaned back comfortably with his legs crossed as he watched Steve feast on the last remnants of his dish.

At first, he really did nothing more than swirl his glass gently and let his gaze glide thoughtfully over every detail of his counterpart that was visible above the tabletop.  
But as time passed, a furrow formed again between Loki's brows.

"Why am I here?" he finally asked quietly.  
"Excuse me?". Steve swallowed a piece of beef and looked to him in puzzlement.  
Loki uncrossed his legs and leaned toward him again. "Why am I here? Why did you invite me?"

"Uh," made Steve. Unable to articulate after the unforeseen question.  
Loki nevertheless looked at him intently for a while, but after it became obvious that Steve was a bit overwhelmed, he sighed softly.  
"Well, let me put it another way," he said seriously. "I may not be the villain you first thought I was, yet I have more than a few things to answer for that should outrage you in particular to the core. ...My pranks not infrequently go beyond decency, I come from a different world, with a different culture, and you know that I am not held in the highest regard there. ...So what has aroused your...interest? Is it ...is it curiosity because I am not human?"

"WHAT?" Startled, Steve dropped his fork and waved his hands frantically. "No, never. I'm not like that."  
The serious expression Loki gave him sent cold shivers down his spine.  
"Loki, I thought you knew that with all the joking Tony does at my expense."  
He swallowed hard and teared his hair. "I could never be comfortable getting involved with someone I didn't have serious intentions with. ...And I assure you my intentions on you are decidedly serious."

"Oh," Loki said thoughtfully, relaxing his shoulders but frowning at the same time. "In that case, I'm not sure maybe we shouldn't get to know each other a little better first. Marriage seems like a bold step after all."

A moment later, Loki's serious expression crumbled.  
"I wish you could see your face," he laughed louder than was appropriate in the restaurant. "Just priceless."

It took Steve a second to be able to process the shock of the last joking remark and regain control over his completely out-of-control facial expression. But even before Loki stopped giggling, he had regained his composure.  
He bit his lower lip once briefly and was now grinning himself. "Gradually, I'm beginning to understand what's behind your mockery."  
He grinned a bit wider as Loki's giggles promptly died and he looked at him instead, dumbfounded.

Without giving him a chance to respond, Steve leaned over the tabletop, reached past the lush rose decoration and gently took Loki's hand in his.  
"You're here because you're completely different from what I expected you to be after Stuttgart. ...You are ...helpful, even though you like to pretend that everything is an imposition on you. ...You take care of those who are dear to you, preferably in such a way that no one notices how much you actually do. ...You are intelligent. No, brilliant! And not just compared to your brother. You share my love of art. ...Although you come from a world that makes Earth look primitive, you show a domesticity that humans have lost in recent decades and that I painfully miss. And on top of that, you are so graceful that I sometimes can hardly bear to look at you."

After Steve had finished his enumeration, he forced himself to maintain firm eye contact with his counterpart.  
Loki had frozen after the first few words and had listened with a slightly open mouth and petrified expression until the end.

It took a while for him to awaken from his rigidity. But when that happened, he swallowed, then opened and closed his mouth a few times, as if searching for words.  
In the end, he simply lowered his gaze and turned his head to the side.

Secretly, Steve couldn't deny that the distinct pink glow that appeared on Loki's cheeks gave him an enormous amount of satisfaction.

◈

"Would you like some dessert?" asked Steve thoughtfully, half studying the menu and half watching Loki. "Or maybe cheese?"  
Instead of answering immediately, Loki leaned conspiratorially across the table and propped his head on his hands.  
"Steve, the food was really delicious and the champagne excellent. But what do you say we retire now to a more ...private setting and end this lovely evening on a proper note?" asked Loki with a lascivious smile that made Steve swallow hard and his ears burn.

"I...would love it," he replied with a far too wide smile and cracking voice because his heart was pounding so hard he barely could speak.

After a few moments of them just staring at each other with big grins, his gaze abruptly snapped to the side and he frowned. "Do you think our stalkers will leave us alone?"  
"Don't worry about that," Loki replied with a smile and gracefully waved a finger through the air, dragging a small plume of greenish glowing _seiðr_ behind it. "For a while, I'll be able to keep them busy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⇜ ◈ ⇝
> 
> In case you don't know, the " La Grenouille " actually exists in Manhattan and is ...obviously a successful French restaurant.  
> I don't want the mention to be taken as an advertisement. As is unfortunately very common in French cuisine, many dishes are offered there with foie gras. Such cruelty to animals should not be supported.  
> Fortunately, it was decided to ban the sale of foie gras in New York City in October 2022.
> 
> Next time we'll continue with the events of this evening.  
> Steve has a few more new experiences. *cough* There's a breakfast in bed and one that doesn't happen. Oh, and there will be a broken flowerpot.
> 
>  ** _EMC_** ; Electromagnetic compatibility


End file.
